BRANN OG SEIER--FUEGO Y VICTORIA
by Kiky Nez
Summary: En la actualidad... Tras despertar sin recordar nada sobre su pasado una mujer decide hacer su vida en la ciudad, mientras es atormentada por sueños que la acercan a su identidad pero la llenan de dolor.- Por otro lado Loki, el Señor del Fuego despierta también, después del Ragnarök, y decide llevar otra rebelión contra el nuevo Rey de la Tierra Alta de Asgaard.
1. Chapter 1

**I**

_**PENSAMIENTO Y MEMORIA.-**_

"¿Cómo puedes ver en mis ojos como puertas abiertas?_**  
**_Llevándote hasta mi núcleo donde me he convertido_**  
**_en una persona tan insensible..._**  
**_Sin alma mi espíritu está durmiendo en algún frío lugar..._**  
**_Hasta que lo encuentras ahí y lo llevas de vuelta a casa..."

'Bring me to Life'

Evanescence

Ella despertó...

Apenas si abrió los ojos porque le dolían... supuso que había estado demasiado tiempo en la oscuridad y por ello no podía acostumbrarse a la luz tan fácilmente.-

Se asustó al principio...no sabía cómo había llegado allí... no podía recordarlo.-

Hizo un esfuerzo más allá de su propia fuerza para obtener algún detalle pero fue inútil, así que trató de tranquilizarse pensando que la calma la ayudaría, se sentía una mujer racional después de todo "ponerme como loca no resolverá nada" pensó, con una leve sonrisa sin ganas. Se incorporó despacio, sentía el cuerpo débil, y un leve apretón en el estómago le hizo notar que tenía hambre.-

Empezó despacio a recorrer el entorno con la mirada y ahora sí, a fijarse en los detalles. No había mucho por decir del lugar, estaba abandonado, eso era seguro, las paredes tenían humedad y la pintura estaba resquebrajada. Pudo notar además las telarañas alrededor... la suciedad... el olor.-

En ese momento fue que su leve temor inicial dio lugar a la incertidumbre, curiosamente buscó en su mente algo que le pudiera guiar e iluminarle el camino, saciar sus dudas, y luego la incertidumbre dio lugar a algo peor: pánico.-

No sólo no recordaba cómo había llegado allí, sino que no recordaba nada en absoluto. No podía llamar a su mente el más mínimo recuerdo sobre su nombre, su pasado antes de ese momento... su vida... nada... nada había en su mente que pudiera vislumbrar de donde había venido, como había llegado allí, que había pasado... quien era ella.

El frío en su cuerpo le hizo notar la frágil desnudez en la que se encontraba, pero notó en su mano el anillo de forma serpentina en el dedo anular izquierdo, se veía bello y supo de inmediato que significaba algo importante, aunque no lograba recordar que simbolizaba, y cuando trataba de hacerlo le comenzaba una extraña migraña. Prontamente buscó algo con que cubrirse, y una manta auxiliadora estaba cercana...rápidamente se envolvió en ella.

Entonces su cabeza empezó a trabajar de nuevo ¿Cómo había sido posible que una mujer terminara en un rincón de quien sabe donde, sin memoria y desnuda?

Temió lo peor y se auscultó a sí misma como pudo, sin encontrar nada más que algún rasguño evidente de la madera vieja en la que se hallaba recostada, nada grave, ningún signo de lo que sospechaba... respiró aliviada y un suspiro de semi-alegría escapó de sus labios.

Poco tiempo demoró en darse cuenta que no estaba sola, había objetos a su alrededor que le hacían suponer que alguien vivía en ese basurero. Había un colchón viejo en el cual estaba acostada, una mesa bastante maltratada, algunos utensilios y algo que aparentaba ser comida, que ni siquiera pensó en tocar por el aspecto que tenía... sin embargo, nada de esto le generaba desconfianza. Un sentimiento de tranquilidad llenaba su corazón, como si este lugar olvidado del mundo fuera en realidad un refugio. Esa tranquilidad era el yang del ying de la desesperación de no saber su propia identidad. Sus pensamientos estaban revolucionados, pero a la vez sabía (aunque no sabía como es que lo sabía) que estaba en un lugar seguro para ella.

Empezó a ordenar el caos en su mente, no recordaba nada, eso era cierto, mas algo en su corazón le decía que era mejor no recordar. Se tocó el vientre y tuvo una extraña sensación de vacío y tristeza que duró lo mismo que el suspiro mientras acariciaba su vientre... por alguna razón ese solo gesto le dijo que el pasado era mejor dejarlo en el pasado y que empezar de cero era lo mejor. Aunque la duda era mayúscula, si su corazón le guiaba por ese lado, hoy era mejor dejar de lado la razón y considerar ese el día de su nacimiento, o de su renacimiento.-

Entonces una mujer entró como una tromba, demasiado ruidosa para el gusto de sus propios oídos. Evidentemente, su motivo era despertarle, pero descubriendo al instante que estaba incluso hasta despejada.-

-Aaah! Pero si ya estás despierta, niña! -

Era una mujer de tal vez cuarenta o cuarenta y cinco años, pero representaba por lo menos diez más de los que tenía ya que se notaba muy mal alimentada, eso era más que obvio. También era más que obvio la situación de abandono en la que vivía. Su piel estaba muy curtida, quizás por las inclemencias del clima, y su cabello quizás no había tenido un encuentro con el cepillo en algún tiempo.-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, niña? Yo soy Rinda... bienvenida a mi... ejem... llamésmosle hogar. - rió enseñando dientes amarillentos de cigarrillos, procediendo a encender uno.- Mi nombre es de origen nórdico, y es irónico ya que el destino de ese nombre y el mío son casi idénticos... nunca supe que significa el nombre en sí... pero sí que me sé su historia.- carcajeó- trágica, si, pero ¿qué más da? La vida es así y hay que vivirla.-

Le agradó esa mujer de apariencia lunática, esa sonrisa franca y honesta de dientes amarillos.-

- Yo no... no... no recuerdo mi nombre... no recuerdo nada... no sé nada...- se irguió en su lugar, acomodando la manta para dejar vislumbrar sus brazos en tono de saludo. Afuera se notaba un sol espléndido.-

-¡Ah! ¡Pero mira qué curioso! Hace dos noches te encontré... en las orillas de la playa... pensé que eras una especie de sirena o algo así.- rió de nuevo- Leo demasiado, creo, o tengo mucha imaginación... tú decide. - una sonora carcajada hizo sonreír a la joven – Okeeeey... debo decir que no he visto nada en le televisión, radio o etcétera que tenga tu rostro... o por lo menos nada reciente.- su rostro se tornó en una suave seriedad, claramente sin querer asustarle.- No te guíes por la apariencia del lugar, tengo algo de dinero. Trabajo, sabes? La gente se asusta de mi aspecto pero me da trabajos porque también les doy pena... tengo una historia complicada detrás de mi... pero ya ha pasado tanto de ello que ya casi ni la recuerdo... sin embargo gracias a ello trabajo... - su rostro se iluminó al abrir una de las bolsas que traía - ¡hoy fui a por ropas para tí! -

La mujer joven sonrió aún más... no tenía memorias, se dijo, pero estaba creando unas nuevas que le agradaban con esta mujer desordenada.-

-¿No tienes familia? ¿Tienes hijos? -y al decir esta pregunta se acaricia su propio vientre, como un sentimiento extraño que dura solo un instante.-

-Eso es parte de mi historia complicada, tuve uno... engendrado en un momento en que un hombre había logrado convencer a mi padre que yo estaba enferma de la cabeza... así que me encerraron en una habitación y éste... hombre... hizo lo que quiso, logró engendrar en mi un niño para una venganza y lo logró... yo estaba fuera de mis cabales, estaba bien loca, más aún que ahora. El hijo que tuve fue la herramienta de la ambición del hombre, que solo quería sangre por sangre, y mi niño murió después de cumplirla. Así que no tengo a nadie.- una lágrima recorrió su mejilla curtida por el sol.-

-Dame un nombre, entonces... yo seré tu hija.- le abrazó suavemente, y de la misma manera limpió la mejilla del salado líquido. -Dame un nombre, madre.-

Rinda se puso en pie y de la bolsa sacó una blusa negra y un pantalón jeans claro, sin una palabra ayudó a la joven a vestirse... parecía cabizbaja y meditabunda por momentos... hasta que al final... con un mohín de molestia por haber pensado tanto...

-Mi amiga de la victoria... esa eres tú... y ya que yo tengo un nombre nórdico antiguo, también tú tendrás uno pero más moderno... te llamaré Seier... que significa Victoria en noruego, y porque eres mi victoria sobre mi locura.- dijo abrazándola como una madre a su hija, dándole la bienvenida a su vida.-

Seier buscaba una manera de sacar a Rinda del agujero en que vivía, pero para eso tenía que buscar trabajo, y a la vez tenía que educarse... o lo que fuera, hacer algo, no estancarse... salir del basurero donde estaban era la meta.-

Primero se puso lo más presentable que pudo y luego salió en la búsqueda.

No era fácil, ya que para todo lugar que se presentaba requerían a mujeres jóvenes y de 'buena presencia'.-

Era joven, si...ella misma no sabía su edad, calculó que tal vez unos veinticinco años cuando mucho, pero su 'presencia' no distaba de lo regular, lo común y corriente... casi diríase ordinario.-

Seier no era exactamente bella, solo era: común.-

Así que optó por buscar trabajo donde no le pedirían mucho, excepto 'cierto talento' sea este cual fuere... necesitaba seguir siendo 'común' por lo menos por ahora, no sabía con exactitud porque, pero debía hacerlo.-

El hombre pensó apenas la vio que le recordaba a su propia hija, a la mayor, esa que se había ido lejos a otro continente a hacer su vida, de regreso a sus raíces ancestrales...al principio la miró con suspicacia, ¿por qué habría de darle trabajo a alguien que desconoce si sabe hacer algo con eficacia? Aún así la puso a prueba, si pasaba le daría un trabajo por un par de semanas, y al final si demostraba empeño le daría un lugar, la chica realmente estaba dispuesta a conseguir su meta... por que en realidad le recordaba a su hija adorada.-

Al salir de la estancia se notó todo lo que necesitaba saber, había dos locales contiguos, con sendos carteles correspondientes:

"Tatuajes & Piercings"

"Biblioteca barrial"

-¿A cuál te animas?- preguntó con sorna. Esta era su pequeña prueba.

-A ambos.- contestó sin dudar.

La risa estruendosa fue la respuesta del hombre.-

-Ambos son míos... así que en ambos te pondré! De lunes a viernes en la biblioteca y los fines de semana en la de tatuajes... puedes llamarme Njord Schultz... o solo Njord, o quizás Gran Oso, como me decía mi hija menor - dijo extendiendo su mano con franca sonrisa.- Si hubieras elegido la biblioteca solamente sabría que eres persona de solo pensar y si hubieras elegido solo la tienda de tatuajes sabría que eres mujer solo de actuar... pero respondiste con ambas, lo que me dice que piensas y luego actúas... eso me agrada... ¡mucho!.- le palmeó la espalda en signo de aprobación, muy alegre.-

Seier al principio no entendía muy bien la alegría del hombre alto, gordo y calvo (de apenas unos pocos cabellos rubios), pero le gustó la sonrisa amplia que exhibía, y extendió la mano para apretar la de Njord, quizás Gran Oso, en señal de acuerdo. Este era el comienzo de una nueva vida para ella, ya que la vieja vida ni siquiera era un recuerdo... era tan solo un suspiro que se había ido con el viento.-

Eran dos, vestían de negro. Evidentemente un hombre y una mujer, por las complexiones de sus siluetas, aunque ambos portaban sendos abrigos que los cubrían casi de pies a cuello, y la cabeza estaba cubierta por una informe capucha se notaba la diferenciación, ella parecía ser la líder, ya que él seguía los movimientos que ella hiciera según las señas que viera.-

No habría mucho que explicar luego de esto, ya habían cumplido su parte del trato y solo restaba obtener el premio esperado por su tarea. Habían puesto a la mujer de cabellos color rojo oscuro a salvo, y cerca de alguien de confianza, al parecer. Les quedó claro que estaría bien cuidada bajo estas, las que consideraron, las mejores manos para la tarea.-

No eran muy allegados a los mortales, son seres débiles y poco inteligentes, pensaban, de creencias demasiado diversas y poca ética guerrera, pero esta mujer era importante, y este era un mundo donde se la podía dejar, ¿quién en su sano juicio dejaría una Ásynja en el Mundo Medio, el mundo de los mortales? Pero además no se la podía dejar al azar, y eligieron con quien la mujer se sentiría segura, con quien aparentaban que la protegerían sin dudarlo.-

Cruzaron por un callejón oscuro y de olor nauseabundo.-

Atravesaron una vieja pared cuál si fuera nada más que una cortina, pasando a una habitación oscura por la mala iluminación, de paredes adornadas con símbolos celtas, esos que les eran muy familiar, algunos en dorado y otros en plateado, otros símbolos eran más del estilo de su tierra, de esos para alejar enemigos, lo que los mortales llaman "escudo espiritual"... los más antiguos en rojo. Al centro de la habitación una enorme mesa extendida con copas de plata, llenas de ese líquido que ellos conocían muy bien... hidromiel... ¡ah! ¡Qué delicia de su, ahora lejana, tierra!

Todos los detalles que veían eran dignos del lugar y la misión que este tenía: un portal dimensional... pasar de un mundo a otro no era fácil, más aún después del fin del Portal Principal que iba a todas las dimensiones, el Puente del Arco Iris era ya solo un recuerdo después de la Batalla Final, era el único conectado a todos los mundos, y ya no existía... ahora quedaban algunos portales claves, y cada uno de ellos solo iba a un lugar en específico.

Frente a ellos un hombre de cabellos rojizos, pero llenos de canas, al igual que la frondosa barba que portaba, les habló con importante vozarrón, mientras bebía una jarra de hidromiel:

-Él no puede recibir a nadie aún... se está recuperando de todo lo que pasó.-

No les sorprendió que el Guardián supiera a que venían, después de todo ellos obedecían órdenes del mismo 'jefe', aunque los dos de negro en realidad no lo hacían por lealtad como el pelirrojo, sino por pacto. El hombre de negro resopló fastidiado, no tenía ganas de esta charla inútil, quería YA pasar a dar rendición de actos, y terminar de una vez por todas con esta misión... al mal trago darle prisa, pensaba, cuánto antes terminé mejor sería... la servidumbre no era su estilo, y mucho menos al ser que estaban sirviendo, ese que ya ni siquiera era un æsir, sino un jötunn de nuevo, uno que ya no pertenecía a la Casa Real, y si fuera por él entregaría su cabeza en una bandeja de plata a su nuevo Rey. Sin embargo, dado el trato hecho debía comportarse con ... humildad... así que trató de verse lo más parecido a ello, de más está decir que fingir humildad no era lo suyo, se sentía humillado por tener que tratar con quien tenía que hacerlo.-

-Es mejor que nos reciba, tenemos noticias de... ella... y tengo la seguridad que Él quiere saber.- el tono soberbio intento quedar disfrazado bajo la suave voz del visitante. - No se negará. -

El barbón sonrió sin ganas, sabía la misión de los visitantes y estuvo seguro Él diría que sí a recibirlos si era solicitado. Los recibiría sin pensarlo dos veces, dado el motivo por el cual estaban allí, así que solo hizo un leve ademán y bajo una luz lechosa quedaron ubicados en otro lugar, con mejor iluminación... y olor más soportable. Los pasillos eran largos, las paredes claras y ya no con decorativos de la tierra donde nacieron, sino con decorativos de los mortales. Algunas habitaciones estaban cubiertas con cortinas, también blancas o grises, algunas quizá de color del zafiro. El olor era a pesar de ser soportable, algo molesto para la sensibilidad que eran portadores, ser criaturas en forma humanoide les daba más agudeza a los sentidos que poseían y ciertamente el olfato era el más aguzado... este era más que nada olor dulzón pero penetrante, casi les provocaba una especie de somnolencia.-

-Los mortales tenían estos lugares a los que llaman Hospital... eso que huelen es lo que ellos llaman Formol.- se acomodó la barba- Hemos decidido quedarnos aquí y establecer base, la Batalla Definitiva será dura una vez que nuestro Lord Elemental esté en todas sus condiciones. Está furioso porque lo ha perdido todo, pero seguro estará complacido que algo se ha podido hacer. Estará complacido que su pequeña Joya este a salvo... y obtendrán su recompensa si han hecho un buen trabajo. -

Los guió por unos pasillos muy iluminados, demasiado para el gusto de la vista de los acompañantes... los pasillos empezaron a ampliarse y dirigirse a enormes salas de paredes de color del cielo, donde aparatos humanos mostraban botones coloridos en rojo y verde mientras tintineaba con un zumbido extraño, muy similar al de un reloj pero más agudo y por momentos muy molestos a sus oídos. Llegaron a lo que parecía ser la sala principal de esa extraña estancia, a un costado un cartel rezaba: Terapia intensiva.-

El Guardián de barba rojiza les señaló y les dejó paso... definitivamente no entraría a turbar el sueño de Él, por más buenas nuevas que fueran... conocía su ira si no estaba contento... observó su muñón y recordó como había perdido su mano, no era directamente Él quien lo había hecho, pero si era en parte responsable, como también era responsable el mismo barbón por haberle quitado a quien dentro pernoctaba su primogénito sin remordimientos, y mucho menos aún sabiendo que era responsable de la muerte del vástago... por lo que la pérdida de esa mano era parte de la furia de su 'amo'.-

La pareja de negro entró a la sala. Había allí varios sanadores mortales, pero se movían de modo curioso, casi autómata, y con mascarillas en la cara que impedían ver rostro alguno, un poco sus ojos. Lo supieron de inmediato... eran No-Muertos, sanadores mortales del otro mundo, apenas dejaran de ser útiles desaparecerían con el viento, el único propósito de su existencia de Otra Vida era curarle... a Él... y al parecer estaba haciendo un trabajo excelente.-

Se detuvieron frente a una de las camas, cubierta con una tela semi transparente que apenas dejaba vislumbrar quien había allí. Un olor aún más dulzón y penetrante que el formol les inundó el sentido del olfato, produciendo cierto asco levemente soportable, que se guardaron en demostrar.-

La mujer de negro pensó, sabía que los mortales llamaban a la tela semi transparente "mosquitero", seguramente para alejar insectos mientras la piel herida se recuperaba de lo que adivinó era un avanzado estado de putrefacción. Dado que el ser con el que lidiaban había regresado del reino de los muertos después de _Ragnarök_, la Gran Batalla Final

-_Lord of Brann_...- dijo la mujer de negro, en aquel idioma original de aquel con quien trataban, su voz era firme pero respetuosa a la vez- Señor Del Fuego...Hemos cumplido el pacto, hemos puesto a salvo a la Ásynja. - hizo una leve reverencia mientras se quitaba la capucha.-

-_Lord of Brann_... Señor Del Fuego, exigimos nos liberes.-dijo a su vez el hombre de negro irrespetuosamente y descubriendo su rostro con un dejo de pedantería.-

Un leve destello esmeralda salió del "mosquitero", apenas rozando el rostro del hombre, dejando una cicatriz sangrante superficial.-

-Si... gyn...- dijo una voz susurrante, carrasposa y cavernosa- e...lla.-

-Ella está bien y protegida, Señor Del Fuego ¡Libéranos!- dijo acercándose a la cama cubierta, y limpiándose el rostro de la sangre que ya casi ni fluía.

Sólo entonces una mano esquelética, casi podría decirse en estado de descomposición pero en regeneración, salió del mosquitero y apretó al cuello del hombre de negro, dejándolo sin aire casi...

-Hu... ginn...- apretó con fuerzas poderosas – Hu... ginn...- llamó.-

La mujer de negro acarició la mano de carnes casi putrefactas que iban sanando de a poco, en claro tono de servidumbre, pero a la vez calmando las aguas de lo que parecía ser inevitablemente el fin del hombre de negro.-

-Aquí, mi Señor... no es necesario... no es necesario... solo venimos a darle la nueva sobre nuestra empresa... nos llevó un tiempo, semanas para los mortales, pero hemos cumplido. Tu Joya está en un lugar alejado y a salvo, y en buenas condiciones.- la mano se dejó retirar no sin resistencia, dejando en el cuello del hombre de negro una fuerte marca- Eso es, confía en mí, mi Señor, hemos cumplido...-

La sombra del ser existente dentro de la cama cubierta se levantó muy despacio, lo que hizo esos segundos desesperantes para los visitantes... exasperados además de atemorizados dieron un paso atrás.-

- Su... pa...la... bra.- dijo entre suspiros cavernosos- yo... la... mía.-

-Nuestra palabra que esta misión muere con nosotros, nadie la sabrá por mi boca, es un juramento.- dijo ella, ante la vacilación de su compañero- Nadie sabrá ni siquiera tú, donde está la Joya que tanto aprecias...Es nuestra palabra como Seres De La Moira. ¿Verdad que si, Muninn?- obligó a asentir con la mirada a su compañero, quien aceptó la alusión respondiendo a esa mirada de ella, no sin antes protestar con cierta altivez al acercarse a Huginn.-

-Mi lealtad no yace con el Señor del Fuego, sino con el Rey... pero he dado mi palabra y como Ser De La Moira he de cumplir... cumpliré porque no quiero que mi alma sea consumida por la Señora del Infierno a causa de una traición.- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ÉL en señal de juramento- Nuestra palabra de que esta misión muere con nosotros, nadie lo sabrá por mi boca.- repitió.-Es un juramento.-

Ya sentado perfectamente en su lugar de reposo Él emitió lo que parecía una risa de satisfacción. Que lo disfrutaba era muy obvio, no le agradaba Muninn, el hombre de negro, pero confiaba en la nobleza de Huginn, la mujer, por ende debía confiar en que ella sabría mantener la promesa de ambos, aunque debiera obligar a su compañero a hacerlo.-

-Yo... cum...plo...- de nuevo el suspiro cavernoso—son... li... bres- al decir esto ambos seres se metamorfosearon en cuervos... entonces quien correspondía a Muninn, la forma de hombre emitió un chillido de alegría, mientras quien correspondía a Huginn, la mujer inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento. Se metamorfosearon de nuevo a la forma humanoide para poder retirarse, su poder había regresado, ya podían ir entre mundos sin necesidad de portales dimensionales, y podían cambiar de forma a voluntad... como también podían cumplir todas las funciones como Seres de La Moira... como Agentes Del Destino... lo cual les había sido impedido gracias al Pacto hecho con El Señor Del Fuego. Sin embargo el athamé voló por los aires clavándose en la mano de Muninn, quien aulló del dolor.-

- Cas… ti..go. - se oyó la voz cavernosa- res...pe..to.- ambos entendieron que la actitud de Muninn fue tomada como irrespetuosa, y estaba tal vez en su justa razón de sentirse en potestad de castigar esa actitud, puesto que Él era parte de la realeza, de lo que los mortales consideraban una raza de dioses, por sus venas aún corría sangre real, la Batalla Final que el mismo había puesto en marcha no le quitaba ese título, era un príncipe de todas las dimensiones, y no dejaría de serlo por estar en las condiciones que se encontraba. Así que ambos bajaron la cabeza en señal de pedir disculpas por la afrenta... aunque se notaba que Muninn no estaba del todo 'feliz' por la situación, y en su mente buscaba una forma de vengarse por la humillación que acababa de sufrir. Se retiraron de la habitación con celeridad después de la reverencia habitual.-

Nadie pudo verlo, pero Él sonreía feliz, ahora sí, por lo menos había hecho algo bueno por la mujer que amaba, después de tanto sufrimiento al que la había condenado sin quererlo... ella era, por supuesto, lo único que le importaba en los nueve reinos... lo único.-

-Sigyn...- sonó la voz en su cabeza, era un susurro placentero en su mente.-Sigyn, _min kjærlighet_.- no era español, sin embargo conocía el idioma, conocía cada palabra: min kjærlighet... amor mío. Sintió como la mano añorada quitaba de su cabeza la Corona de Novia. Ese era el signo de la consumación del matrimonio, por lo tanto los seis testigos se retiraron alegres y divertidos por el bochorno evidente en sus mejillas. El vestido de prometida estaba ya en el suelo y las ávidas manos recorrieron su cuerpo con ansiedad pero con delicadeza... ambos sabían que no era su primera vez, era su pequeño secreto... solo ellos lo sabían... ella sabía que él la protegería por esta vida y las que vinieran- Amor mío.-repitió con dulzura mientras acariciaba y besaba sus hombros desnudos.-

La acomodó sobre el lecho que él mismo había construido con finas maderas del mejor árbol, como dictaba la tradición, ya bendecida con la cerveza especial que se había preparado para los tres días de la boda. Hoy era su Husfreyja, y se entregaba con todo el amor posible, a pesar de haber sido al principio una Brudkaup, una transacción comercial, luego se convirtió en algo que ambos querían.-

Él colocó la espada ancestral que había usado para el juramento de boda al costado del lecho como símbolo que nadie podría terminar este enlace excepto ellos mismos o la misma Muerte, luego se quitó las vestiduras de novio que venía ostentando usar desde La Ronda Del Zorro, una semana antes y que habían sido obsequiadas por quien había oficiado la ceremonia: el mismísimo Wotan, el Rey. Se deshizo de las vestiduras con celeridad, estaba ansioso y eso se notaba, aunque quisiera disimularlo. Quiso apresuradamente quitar las prendas íntimas de su novel esposa, pero ella guió sus manos para que fuera con calma, poniéndose de espaldas a él y dejando que hiciera, pero con suma tranquilidad, lo que deseaba, y con palabras suaves...

-_Stille_. - se puso de frente a él - _Ingen rush_.- dijo en la lengua de sus padres que era casi igual a la lengua ancestral de él, por lo que comprendió cada palabra: "tranquilo, no hay prisa", y las manos de él calmaron la ansiedad. Ambos bebieron del odre de hidromiel que según es costumbre da comienzo a las quince Lunas de Los Casados, la Luna de Miel.-

Dejó que la acomodara tiernamente en la cama, bajo las sábanas de suave consistencia sedosa que él mismo había elegido... dejó que jugueteara con sus cabellos que pronto estarían trenzados y bajo un velo de lino o sujetos con alguna joya para mostrar su condición de Husfreyja, de Ama de La Casa, de esposa... dejó que sus manos viriles acariciaran toda su femineidad... y suspiró de placer cuando sintió el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella...permitió juguetonamente que los besos se volvieran más apasionados... mientras él pensaba que llevaba el control de la situación, en realidad era ella quien manejaba todo el momento.-

Todo era perfecto... afuera se oye el griterío a lo lejos del festejo desenfrenado que se estaba llevando a cabo, como todo buen festejo...

De la misma manera delicada que él usó para las caricias entró a su cuerpo para ser uno, y el primer movimiento fue más que nada para acomodarse a ella, para que fuera satisfactorio, el gemido de placer le mostró que era así y solo entonces se dejó llevar por la pasión y el deseo de poseer a esta mujer que había ansiado... Treinta días desde el acuerdo inicial había esperado... la espera valía la pena, dado que su 'seducción' previa con él, treinta días antes, había sido como ahora, por amor. Las manos poseían toda la fuerza de ese momento, las piernas guiaban a más, fuerte pero despacio, suave pero posesivo... el vaivén se hacía cada vez más caluroso... perfecto.-

Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y se permitía disfrutar con la voz de él en sus oídos, no importaba si era por la respiración afectada o si era para brindarle una palabra de dulzura por el momento que estaban viviendo...

-_Loptr_- dijo ella-_min kærlighed_.- en su lengua natal, muy cercana a la de él, con un suspiro que mezclaba placer y amor. -Loki, amor mío.-

Entonces toda la perfección se terminó en un segundo...

El escenario cambió en tan solo un parpadeo, se vio rodeada de altas paredes de una prisión, de suciedad y ratas... se miró a si misma y vio ese vestido que portaba, que sintió era una prenda preciada, hecha jirones, y sus manos llenas de llagas por haber querido trepar por las paredes inmundas. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas...

-Loptr!- pero solo oía los gritos que venían de afuera e imaginaba el fuego, la devastación y el caos... sabía que lo que pasaba era _Ragnarök_, La Batalla Final, donde todos los Lords De Los Elementos se enfrentaban y donde sería el final de todo... su esposo había puesto en marcha este final... y ahora ella tenía el vientre vacío, no se lo perdonaría nunca...nunca... lo había perdido todo por causa de él.-

-_Jeg hater deg... Jeg hader dig_ - "yo te odio"...esas palabras resonaron en su mente en su lengua y en la de su esposo, las cuales supo que él oiría, imaginó su rostro mientras las decía, esas palabras le arrebataron una lágrima amarga primero, y otras de rabia después... las mismas lágrimas que él derramaría.-

-Maldito ambicioso... aquí me dejas a mi suerte. - murmuró entre sollozos... fue entonces cuando vio surgir dos sombras... sintiendo sus pies en el aire y un mareo se apoderó de su mente.-

-Mi Señora... hemos de llevarte...nuestro _Lord of Brann_ nos ha encomendado la misión de ponerte a salvo.- el suelo desapareció bajo sus pies... y un grito desesperado fue todo lo que se oyó... después... solo hubo oscuridad y nada más.

Seier despierta agitada y con la frente perlada de un sudor frío persistente.-

Observó el anillo en su mano. No estaba segura si lo que había soñado era tan solo un sueño o un recuerdo. Si era un sueño, más bien una pesadilla, sería fácil borrar el mal momento y el mal despertar. Los sueños eran solo sueños y nada más.-

Pero si era lo segundo ya no quería volver a sentir lo que había sentido. El dolor había sido demasiado grande y la fuerza del sentimiento le hizo tocar su vientre de nuevo. Supo que para no volver a sentir ese vacío que le helaba la piel solo había una manera, y la llevaría a cabo a la primera hora. Esta era una nueva vida y no permitiría que nada la turbara, ahora se permitiría ser feliz sin importar el costo, velando por las personas que la tenían en su vida, sin dejar que nada ni nadie lastimara a estos que ahora eran parte de ella... nada ni nadie... y solo pensó en una manera, quizás no era la correcta, o la más lógica, pero considerando lo que acababa de soñar, era la única.-

"Ese nombre" pensó... y el recuerdo del sueño donde ese hombre la poseía con la mayor ternura posible la puso en una situación incómoda de deseo, con una mueca de éxtasis apretó los labios, para luego refrenarse mordiéndose el labio inferior "Ese nombre... ¿dónde lo he oído antes?" luego meneó la cabeza negando... no... no trataría de recordar, no quería hacerlo, porque si bien ese nombre le causaba esa sensación de 'mariposas en el estómago' como decía Rinda, también le causaba una profunda furia... nunca más ese nombre en su vida, sea este quien fuera... nunca más... nunca más...

Amanecer de un día glorioso.

Le ha llevado quince años en el tiempo de los mortales regenerarse por completo, se siente como nuevo, casi un mozuelo podría decir, respira llenando sus pulmones y levantando la cabeza con la altivez digna de un noble.-

Sonríe complacido, ahora sí todo saldrá como es debido. Necesita tomar revancha por lo que pasó, pero lo primero es lo primero, tiene una meta que cumplir antes que nada, sabe que la satisfacción que demanda es solo un deleite aparte.-

-Tiwaz... _det er på tide_.- "ya es hora" en su añorada lengua natal, con una sonrisa que iluminó su rostro esas palabras fueron dichas.-

-_Min herre_... Mi Señor... si hemos de vivir en este lado del El Mundo Medio, que usted ha elegido, debemos acostumbrarnos a hablar este idioma.-pidió el de barba roja, inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto, la risa en sonido de gorjeo fue la respuesta, lo que sorprendió a Tiwaz.-

-¿Porqué me llamas Mi Señor? ¿Por qué tanta ceremonia conmigo? Eres tan realeza o más que yo... eras el primogénito, ¿No es así? ¿No fuiste tú quién acabó con la amenaza al trono porque un día lo iba a ocupar el legítimo dueño? un trono que debiera ser tuyo y no de quien lo ostenta ahora.- pronunciaba mientras auscultaba su cuerpo viendo que ni un rasguño había sobre este.- Llámame por mi nombre, o por el nombre que me han dado los mortales, como prefieras... tengo ya tantos nombres... Puedes llamarme Loki o Loge o Lugh... da igual. Yo solo quiero revancha por lo que pasó, pero lo demás es tuyo, siempre y cuando pueda yo obtener algo valedero a cambio además de mi revancha.- se colocó la vestidura de excelente material de los mortales, en tonos que le agradaron a la vista, negro y esmeralda.- Y suma a eso que he de recuperar la joya que perdí y por la que tanto hice para obtener.- el rostro de Tiwaz denotó extrañeza.-

-Pero has hecho jurar que no te dirían su paradero ni siquiera a tí, ¿qué harás? Ambos van a cumplir su palabra, tenlo por seguro.- dijo a la vez que le pasaba ropas humanas pero de finas telas, dignas del caballero que las iba a usar.-

El Hombre de cabello de ébano y piel alabastro se yergue en todo su esplendor como el príncipe arrogante que es, denotando autosuficiencia y altanería. Las ropas son colocadas casi con parsimonia mientras se dirige a Tiwaz sin mirarle.-

-Hay otras maneras, hermano... yo conozco de muchas maneras que otros no conocen.- observó a través del enorme ventanal.-Voy a encontrarla. He de recuperar a mi esposa...-


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

_**SOL Y LUNA.-**_

"El último baile, el primer beso..._**  
**_Tu toque y mi gracia..._**  
**_La belleza siempre viene con pensamientos oscuros..._**  
**_Desearía tener un ángel..."

'I Wish I had an angel'

Nightwish

Cuántos nombres le darían en todas las dimensiones y cuántos aspectos de su persona serían diferentes a como es en realidad...

Cada nombre se asemejaba mucho a su propio origen, pero se alejaba a la vez.

El Mundo Medio era el peor. Se podía decir casi que lo detestaba, más que nada como el tiempo corría y la vida se hacía nada más que un susurro, un palpitar de su corazón, sin embargo aquí los de su dimensión, los de su especie, eran considerados dioses... y por supuesto él se sentía tal. Aquí le llamaban Loki... pronunciado de diferentes maneras: Loke, Lohho, Lugh, Luka, daba ya igual, el nombre significaba lo mismo Viento, Cercanía, Fuego, Aire... era siempre lo mismo así que ya no le molestaba tanto. Él era el L_ord of Brann_, El Señor del Fuego, lo demás no importaba.

Los suyos manejaban los elementos sin embargo los mortales le llamaban a eso "Magia"... le resultaba muy risueño, casi infantil... como los cuentos de las mujeres a sus niños para tenerlos contentos... "Ignorantes criaturas"

Magia... como si existiera tal cosa.-

Pero para el amo del fuego y el aire solo había una cosa que se podía llamar magia: lo que sentía por su preciada joya.-

Gustaba cuando ella le llamaba "min kærlighed" muy similar al "min kjærlighet" de su lengua natal, sin embargo, nunca le había dicho que la amaba, en realidad nunca lo consideró necesario, frases como esa solo las dejaba para los momentos del lecho.-

Había ensuciado sus manos para obtenerla. Ella no lo sabía, él había hecho cosas para estar con ella... y quizás no le perdonaría si lo supiera.-

Este era un lugar en específico del Mundo Medio que detestaba en particular, no por el clima o el paisaje sino por el idioma. Tantos lugares en el Mundo Medio con lengua casi exacta a la suya, y elige uno en que el idioma, a pesar de tener cierta raíz en el suyo es extremadamente diferente. Afortunadamente su habilidad y conocimiento en comunicación le hacía llevadero el cambio.-

Había un lugar llamado Noruega que se asemejaba tanto su tierra natal, con costumbres en el pasado tan iguales que le hubiera gustado estar allí, otro llamado Dinamarca tenía la lengua casi exacta a la de su joya. Sin embargo el portal principal que necesitaba también se hallaba allí, y sus enemigos, aquellos que habían sobrevivido a la Batalla Final que había acabado con su mundo, de seguro sería el primer lugar que le buscarían, sabiendo la añoranza que pudiera sentir y el desdeño que tenía por este mundo y los seres que le habitaban. Si supieran que había sobrevivido seguramente le hubieran buscado antes y en plena regeneración hubieran acabado con él, lo sabía.-

Observó con detenimiento el anillo en forme de serpiente en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda... ese bendecido con la unión de su joya. Le traía a su mente varios recuerdos de ella... tantos...ella... ella...

El hombre detuvo el caballo cuando escuchó el tintineo de la risa, casi musical, de una voz que cantaba y se reía al equivocar la letra de lo que fuera que cantaba. Se decidió a ir a ver que era eso. Más que nada por curiosidad que por otra cosa. Le llamó la atención el gorjeo ridículo del canto. No era una voz privilegiada, todo lo contrario, pero si divertida. Bajó del caballo varios metros antes y le dejó escondido para que no le viera... y de la misma manera sigilosa y a escondidas se acercó a ver de donde provenía la voz.-

Allí la vio...

La mujer estaba en las orillas del Río dándose un baño fresco muy ligera de ropas. Eso no era del todo seguro, cuántas cosas desagradables podían llegar a pasarle a una mujer sola y desvalida. Sin embargo la mujer se veía muy confiada y se daba un baño fresco semi desnuda en forma muy alegre.-

Se dijo a sí mismo que esta no era manera de conducirse para un príncipe: espiar a una mujer en paños menores a orillas del río. La observó muy bien, tenía una vista fenomenal, lo mejor que se puede para alguien que maneja el arco y la flecha diestramente, mas no de igual manera la espada. Ella tenía el cabello rojo profundo, oscuro casi como la piel de la manzana y muy ondulado más bien en bucles con algunos mechones más claros o más oscuros entre si, su piel tenía color alabastrino, se veía pálida mas algo sonrosada por el sol en ese momento... se notaba que no salía muy seguido a la luz del día, o quizás era doncella y no se permitía a si misma salir hasta que encontrara un pretendiente o ella decidiera tomar uno... No era especialmente hermosa, pero si muy bonita, se dijo a sí mismo.-

De pronto sintió algo extraño en el estómago. Con tantas mujeres de su especie y de otros mundos había yacido, sin embargo esta mujer vanir le llamaba la atención de manera especial. Debía tener a esa mujer...

Ese solo pensamiento traicionó su mente y perdió el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas, y provocando que rodara cuesta abajo a un lado de un barranco oculto en el ramaje.-

Ella oyó el sonido de las ramas crujiendo y tomó velozmente el athamé, cubriendo a la vez su cuerpo con el vestido sobre la prenda íntima húmeda. Corrió rauda hacia donde provenía el ruido y descubrió el vestigio de una caída... En cuclillas dio un rodeo siguiendo la senda de dicha caída, y muy abajo lo vio... era un lobo blanco, grande, y con la pata metida en una trampa... supo entonces que el lobo había caído en una Lobera... una vieja trampa de su gente, apostada para evitar que se comieran al ganado. Los lobos se habían vuelto astutos y ya no andaban en los alrededores, así que este era un lobo joven y estúpido. Se acercó a él risueña…

-¡Si serás tonto! No encontrarás alimento a la orilla del río... debes subir a la montaña... hay de los tuyos allá.- mientras decía esto abría la trampa, pero jamás soltando el athamé. El lobo podría atacarla y ella lo sabía, así que después de liberarlo de la lobera se alejó cautelosamente.

Mas el lobo no la atacó, por el contrario se acercó cabizbajo y mostrando la pata derecha herida... en clara señal de pedido de auxilio.-

-Ay, no... ¿En serio? Pero si los lobos de la montaña sanan rápido, ¿por qué me pides ayuda?- dijo con un mohín de fastidio –Bueno, está bien... lo haré tan solo espera aquí y no te muevas, ¿de acuerdo?- se alejó sin darle la espalda.

Esto era algo inesperado, pero ella siempre llevaba materiales de primeros auxilios en su morral, era necesario, nunca una sabía a que podía enfrentarse. Miró en derredor antes de volver con el joven lobo y descubrió el caballo entre los arbustos muy a lo lejos. Estaba molesto por el calor. Se rió para sus adentros, alguien la había espiado y había dejado su caballo al huir a esconderse... tonto... muy tonto. Liberó al caballo y lo despojó de la montura, y dejó que se marchara libre...

"Ve ahora, jinete, a buscar la manera de regresar a tu campamento... Eso te enseñará a no espiar doncellas " observó la montura, era de las finas y caras... no cualquier montura... "Realeza" se dijo a si misma "Algún noble tonto de visita por el lugar que no sabe manejarse en la ladera...seguramente se perdió en el bosque, mejor me apuro con el lobo y me marcho. Los nobles son de lo peor cuando tienen caprichitos y tienden a ser muy molestos" tiró la montura al río, que se la llevara la corriente y dejó la espada clavada en un viejo hueco, no era bueno tirar una buena espada al río, no era respetuoso a los antepasados. Quizás en otro momento su dueño volviera por ella y la usara en una ceremonia tradicional... mejor no tirarla al río, mejor no insultar a los ancestros.-

El lobo seguía en el lugar donde lo dejó, lamiéndose la pata, que tenía vestigios de sangre. Se apresuró con el vendaje y la tablilla porque tenía una aparente fractura. Era buena con los animales, en la Casa de su padre debían aprender a manejarlos si querían buena leche o buena carne. Sí, eran su alimento, pero también había que ser agradecidos con ellos. Lo mismo con los animales del bosque y la montaña, podían ser molestos, pero también mantenían a la Madre Naturaleza en equilibrio. El lobo cojeó tras ella mientras ella se iba apresurada, preocupada por el cortesano que seguramente aún se hallaba en los alrededores.-

-Ya vete con los tuyos... no me sigas.- el ademán por un momento le espantó, pero hizo caso omiso cuando ella se distrajo y la siguió.

La granja no era pequeña, así que dedujo que la familia de ella tenía cierta fortuna, mas no eran grandes hacendados, los hombres de la casa se veían ser entrenados para la guerra. Había mujeres de cabello rojo rubí, muy bellas y una mujer mayor de cabellos dorados las guiaba... vio el cinto con las llaves y supo que era la ama de la casa.-

-¡Sigyn! ¿Desde cuándo tienes de mascota a un lobo de la montaña? - rió la mujerona. -O tal vez hueles a hembra que te sigue así.-

-Ay, madre... yo y mis grandes ideas. Le he curado una pata y me ha seguido, a pesar de la tablilla se mueve rápido. Dale unos días y se irá. -

-Mantenlo lejos del ganado. O será cena de tus hermanos. -

-Lo llevo a mi habitación junto al establo, madre, que se quede conmigo unos días y luego lo llevo a la montaña. No te preocupes, no me lo quedaré, ya bastantes problemas tengo para mantener a un lobo.-

La siguió como cachorro lastimoso. Esto le resultaba muy divertido, esta era la máxima travesura que había hecho en años, la seriedad de la corte le aburría y más ahora que estaban en tratativas de alianza con Vanaheimr, las conversaciones llevaban ya demasiado tiempo y ya estaba hastiado, este era el momento ideal para salir de su tedio. Menos mal que ella no sabía quien era en realidad o tal vez se enojaría mucho por el truco usado. En realidad esto le satisfacía enormemente. Podría saber más de ella, quería saber más de ella, y no tendría que pagarle a algún habitante de la villa por datos sino que los descubriría él mismo.-

Esa misma noche deleitó sus ojos con la desnudez de esa piel de durazno que empezaba a desear demasiado para su gusto.-

Esto pasaba de ser una travesura a convertirse en una misión, una empresa digna de un príncipe æsir. Podría seducirla en la noche y tomarla mientras dormía, así que esperó paciente a que ella entrara en sueños. El Rey lo había hecho varias veces y lo contaba como una victoria maravillosa a conseguir. Una seducción a una mujer deseada, maldito viejo, como si una jovencita pudiera entrar en su cama por voluntad propia, a sentir esas arrugas escamosas de mil años sobre una tersa piel joven... ¡Con que placer contaba que lo había hecho miles de veces con mujeres de Midgard, el Mundo Medio!... en sueños ellas no se negaban porque soñaban con un mozuelo, y despertaban felices de haber tenido un sueño semejante... El Rey era un viejo astuto y mañoso.-

Ella se durmió cuando la luna estaba muy a lo alto, avanzada la noche y después de leer unos libros viejos y apergaminados.

Tomó su forma natural y sonrió triunfante, ella nunca lo sabría... Se puso en pie cerca de la cama y quitó muy despacio la sábana de lino barato. Esta era su primera seducción de este tipo, nunca había querido hacerlo antes, lo consideraba de poca clase, y se burlaba del Rey por tener que usar esta táctica para poder poseer una mujer, el engaño era absoluto, y la aceptación de la mujer venía porque creían estar, en sueños, con un hombre elegido. Observó con detalle el cuerpo femenino bajo el vestido de dormir blanco... lo movió despacio para ver los pechos mientras respiraban al compás del sueño...eso lo agitó absolutamente... apuró sus manos para subir la falda y acomodarse entre las piernas, acariciando suavemente... besando despacio los pechos que subían y bajaban por la respiración que se hacía cada vez más agitada, el olor era embriagante. Entró a su mente para mostrarle un sueño placentero así él podría obrar a conciencia... buscaba la imagen del hombre que ella quizás quisiera desposar... algún aldeano bien parecido, eso era lo habitual, las aldeanas solo pensaban en casarse bien y tener muchos hijos.-

Sin embargo la cosa cambió cuando notó los tatuajes en el muslo... eran dos y eran señal de pertenencia... a los Seres de la Moira... ¿porqué los Seres de La Moira tomarían posesión de una granjera? No era una guerrera, su cuerpo no tenía complexión de entrenamiento de Valkyrja. La opción obvia era una hechicera. Quizás ¿Una espía? Las vanir eran buenas en la hechicería, manejaban la naturaleza a su antojo y se llevaban bien con los animales, solían tener visiones muy verídicas del futuro y con ellas podían cortar hilos de la Moira sin problemas... seguramente una espía, si... pero, ¿para quién? Su rostro se ensombreció y ciertamente no estaba contento, no iba a poseer una pertenencia de un Ser de la Moira... y fue aún más fastidio cuando vio el sueño de la mujer... no había hombre que ella deseara... no había otra cosa más que una cadena tirada en un lago, y en los labios de ella una palabra: Libertad... en su sueño los tatuajes se borraban de su muslo.-

Volvió a acariciarla pero esta vez de manera diferente, ya no con deseo sino con pena y vergüenza por lo que casi acababa de hacer... esta mujer no quería nada más que dejar de servir a quien servía. Aún deseaba poseerla, si, y mucho, pero no podía hacerlo así. Esta mujer obedecería la orden de un amo, de eso no había duda, pero ahora quería que ella se entregara voluntariamente a él, y supo exactamente que hacer para lograrlo.-

Desde ese momento la meta era saber quien era su amo, y para que fines la utilizaba, y lo que era más importante... si su padre estaba consciente de este pacto y lo permitía, eso quería decir que era un enemigo del trono.-

Beso los labios de la mujer y se retiró al rincón donde ella lo había puesto, otra vez a su forma de lobo. Ella pareció sonreír en un sueño agradable y se arrebujó entre las sábanas.-

Y muy avanzada la madrugada vio el cuervo llegar y posarse en el dintel de la ventana, controlándolo todo... un Raven, un cuervo místico, perteneciente a las Nornas.-

"¿Las Morrigan? ¿Una de ellas...quizás?"- pensó.-

El cuervo aleteó, tomó forma masculina y revisó los rincones, solo viendo al joven lobo dormido, primero lo miró con desconfianza, pero al ver la pata entablillada le miró con desdeño. Se retiró de la misma manera que había vuelto no sin antes dejar en el costado de la cama un viejo pergamino sellado.-

No pasaron más de dos días antes que el lobo de la montaña curara su pata e hiciera el pedido a su ama que le guiara a su lugar. Sigyn no estaba de humor, últimamente tenía sueños inquietos, y el pergamino le había quitado la poca paz que sentía, así que le ignoró casi por completo.-

El lobo se alejó de la misma manera que se acercó... raudamente.-

Loki se acomodó en el sillón de cuero marrón y pensó que era un buen trabajo hecho en el mueble, para haber sido hecho por un mortal. Recordó sus tiempos como Lugh cuando era considerado un "Llew Llawgyffes" El de la Mano Diestra, y podía hacer de cosas que no valían nada unas excelentes obras de manualidad.-

-¿Por qué hiciste que la alejaran de tí y ahora la quieres de vuelta? Es inconsistente de tu parte.- dijo Tiwaz levantando la jarra de cerveza añeja. -Dices que la amas pero la alejas, dices que no quieres mezclarla pero la buscas.-

-Es mi mujer, no hay otra razón. -

-Perdió a sus hijos por tí. -

-Eran mis hijos también... hijos que quise, solo porque eran también de ella. -

-¿Qué harás? -

La sonrisa era más que nada de malicia... acarició el cuero dejando luego una marca de su filosa uña en el material. Se puso en pie luego de hacer otro mohín de asco hacia el mueble.-

-Los humanos lo hacen todo que dure tan poco como su existencia, pero... hay una cosa que tiene una existencia duradera incluso en sus creencias..._Sunna og Hjúki_... El Sol y La Luna.-

-No hablas en serio, esas dos no te ayudarían así como así... siempre piden algo a cambio para mantener el balance del día y la noche. -

-Pues les daré lo que me pidan... - y la sonrisa se tornó aún más maliciosa - Lo que ellas quieran tendrán. No cuestiones mis planes ni busques mis razones porque sólo yo entiendo y sé porque hago lo que hago.-

Tiwaz apuró su trago de cerveza añeja quemando su garganta, sabe de lo que el Señor del Fuego es capaz cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza. Sigyn había sido su capricho desde joven, ya nada haría que la borrara de su cabeza, se contradecía a sí mismo, su egoísmo infantil lograba que hiciera cosas muy estúpidas, o quizás hubiera un motivo ulterior, por ahora ponía todo en riesgo solo por una mujer...

-No es solo cualquier mujer, Tiwaz... o mejor te llamaré Týr... como es tu nombre de nacimiento en nuestra lengua... No es cualquier mujer... Es MI mujer. - contestó al pensamiento de su aliado con cierta burla.-

-En lo que te metes por saciar tus instintos es tu asunto. Recuerda que tenemos otra empresa pendiente. -

-Ah...si, el trono de la Tierra Alta... yo podría reclamarlo dado lo que pasó en _Ragnarök_, el Fin de Todo... supongo que llegado el momento me enfrentarás, ¿no es así? O de otra forma, ¿por qué ahora estás conmigo? -

-Porque a pesar de tus mentiras fuiste el único que se mostró como era en realidad mi padre, y porque por mi culpa perdiste a tu primogénito. - miró a los ojos a Loki y si la sonrisa maliciosa daba frío en la espalda a Týr, el gesto ensombrecido sumado a la malicia que denotaba satisfacción le puso los pelos de punta... le temía, si, este era un ser sumamente poderoso... si tan solo supiera que tanto sabría que el destino de todos los reinos estaba en sus manos. -Te seré leal porque te lo debo, y soy hombre de honor. Mi honestidad me precede. -

-La honestidad es un mal necesario a veces, ¿no es así?-

Seier se puso los zapatos de tacón y la falda formal muy despacio. No tenía prisas. Esta no solo era una reunión de cumpleaños atrasada, era un evento de negocios con los potenciales socios. El negocio había florecido maravillosamente, y la Biblioteca Barrial habíase convertido en la más grande y la mejor Librería y Centro de Antigüedades de la Ciudad. Había costado mucho trabajo y esfuerzo, pero se había logrado... y que alegría le daba eso. Njord que gustaba le llamara Gran Oso, ya se había jubilado, pero nunca faltaba a un evento, le daba orgullo esa pelirroja tonta que en realidad era muy inteligente y no lo demostraba de buenas a primera.-

La Convención traía consigo negocios nuevos, un par de inversores traían tratos de exhibición de elementos antiguos para promocionar otros lugares.-

-Ah, mi victoriosa amiga, mi bella Seier... que bueno, verte. - dijo Njord Schultz acomodándose el traje, y abriendo los brazos en gesto de bienvenida.-

-No me alabes ni mientas, mi buen Oso. Nada de bella para que te deje participar del trato de Groenlandia. -

-Ah! Ya me conoces... Sin embargo, esta vez no es por eso...Esta vez es la pura verdad. - ríe divertido.-

-En quince años te he conocido mejor que nadie, estimado amigo y socio. Aún tienes tu parte en todo, tan solo déjame a mi hacer los negocios. - rió divertida, para luego darle un abrazo fraternal –Eres como un padre... Siempre lo serás. -

El lugar se pobló de pronto con personas de todo tipo, hombres, mujeres, jóvenes, maduros... algunos de traje formal y otros en prendas más cómodas... Un hombre en específico, de traje azul se acercó a Seier.-

-Supongo que querrás mostrarme todas esas maravillas que tu madre ha traído de sus incursiones, dicen que es una excelente arqueóloga. -

- Mi madre es excelente en todo, pero sí. Tiene una mano genial en su trabajo, y muchas de las piezas que nos han prestado para exhibir son de las mejores. - Seier recordó los malos tiempos con Rinda y lo que le costó sacarla de su locura, y casi suelta una lágrima pero ahora los tiempos era buenos y si una lágrima hubiera de escapar sería de alegría... cuánto había cambiado en quince años, y todo para mejor. Las pesadillas aparecían cada tanto, pero las dejaba pasar, ahora estaba feliz.-

-Te ves bien para estar cumpliendo cuarenta mi estimada Seier, debes pasarme la receta. - dijo una rubia en escotado vestido dorado, absolutamente ceñido al cuerpo -En poco te alcanzo. - rió con tono malicioso.-

-Mi estimada Angie, no necesitas consejos míos. Más bien creo que es al revés. - Contestó Seier sin perder el buen humor.-

Todo iba perfecto hasta que vio a la mujer de blanco en el rincón de la estancia, el largo cabello castaño caía en cascada y cubría parte de su rostro, y un largo guante cubría los largos y estilizados brazos, uno tenía apariencia de ser un poco más delgado que el otro. Por instinto se acercó a ella y le brindó la mejor sonrisa.-

-Bienvenida. - ofreció la copa a la huésped.

-Me llaman Bil, he venido. - se anunció a sí misma.

Un leve escalofrío recorrió la nuca de Seier, tanto significado en ese nombre que reconoce de los libros que ha leído, es un nombre mitológico ... pero una cosa es la realidad y otra cosa la mitología, pensaba, esta joven mujer no era más que una invitada.-

-¿Has venido? -

-Oh, perdona, anfitriona. Será solo un momento. Solo para mantener el equilibrio. No llevará mucho. Agradezco el buen trato, por lo general nadie toma este momento como muy bueno. -

-No entiendo... ¿qué quieres decir? -

La joven descorrió un poco su cabello y se pudo ver el ojo izquierdo de iris blanco, en contraste con el derecho que era avellana.-

-La Luna mantiene el equilibrio de la noche, pronto El Sol pondrá luz al día. - dijo apretando la mano de Seier en forma de saludo, y así se fue, caminando apacible por el pasillo de la salida. - El hombre dio algo importante para obtener algo importante. Eso es bueno, todo queda en perfecto balance. -

Solo entonces oyó el tumulto y la gente corriendo apresurada al centro de la estancia. Njord había caído, apenas respirando... Las piernas le fallaron por un momento, no sabía como reaccionar, y cuando pudo hacerlo ya era tarde... muy tarde... y lo único que alcanzó a ver de Njord fue la mirada dulce de despedida.-

La ambulancia llegó con demora, y la rabia de Seier se dejó entrever mínimamente. Aunque no hubiera importado si llegaban al instante. Se comportó lo mejor que pudo frente a la situación avisando a la hija mayor, Frey, que se hallaba en otro continente. También a su propia madre advirtió del triste y delicado suceso, eran amigos, casi familia entre los tres, no podían evitar sentir dolor por la pérdida.

Cuando se quedó sola, resopló furiosa. Esto no era como debía ser, no era lo que había planeado... pero de que servía planear si el Destino le jugaba una mala pasada arrebatándole un ser preciado... y esa sensación de vacío en su vientre de nuevo, después de tantos años... otra vez... no era justo... no era justo...

Entonces otra vez la mujer de blanco volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez acompañada de una adolescente rubia, y una mujer mayor de cabellos grises, también de vestido blanco.-

-Alguien más ha hecho pacto por tí, pero dada la situación en la que dos personas han hecho pacto opuesto debemos pedirte que aceptes o niegues la oferta. - dijo la adolescente.-

Entre una lágrima de rabia y un sonido ronco Seier se puso en pie.

-¿De qué hablan? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

-Somos Hijas de la Moira, has conocido ya a Bil, yo soy Sól, y ella es nuestra hermana mayor Ker...-

-La muerte... ¿en serio? - rió en mueca de ironía.-

-Tú no necesitas explicación... Tú sabes. - señaló Bil.-

-Lo único que sé es que acabo de perder a un ser querido, mientras tengo a otro lejos, el resto no entiendo, y estoy empezando a impacientarme. - aseveró en tono firme –Es mejor que empiecen a explicarme, porque no creo que les guste mi persona enojada. - Los ojos café de Seier se tornaron en una mirada dura, y entonces hubo un pequeño destello en el cuello, donde el colgante oscuro incrustado en la triquetra que pendía de su cuello empezó a tornarse un poco más claro. -Poco me importa que tan... mitológicas… sean ustedes. No les temo. -

-El hombre que se ha llevado Helreginn, la que rige El Otro Mundo, hizo pacto para protegerte, para que tus enemigos no te encuentren, dio su vida por ello, porque apreciaba tu existencia y quería que nada turbara tu vida. -explicó la mayor –Pero ahora alguien más que aduce también sentimientos por tí ha ofrecido un pacto mayor, que solo podemos rehusar si tú te niegas, entonces debemos llevarnos algo más grande que nos ofrezcas.-

-No tengo nada para ofrecerles, no quiero nada de ustedes, y quien sea que viene, ustedes dicen que tienen que cuidarme, ¿no es así? Pues háganlo, cumplan su palabra. Es un juramento, ¿verdad? - enfrentó a las tres con la mirada, mientras el fulgor de la piedra disminuía.-

Las tres hermanas intercambiaron miradas, Seier tenía razón, pero las cosas eran como eran y no había vuelta atrás a un pacto ceñido sobre otro.-

-Te protegeremos, pero eso no impedirá que te encuentre, y si la clave que dejó quien hizo pacto primero es rota, ya nada podremos hacer. - aclaró Sól

-¿La clave? -

-Para mantener el equilibrio, Amiga de la Victoria, hemos puesto una clave, una que solo aquel que sabe tu verdadero origen puede romper.- agregó Bil.-

-Y entonces nosotras no podremos hacer nada, no has rechazado el pacto, todo seguirá su curso. -finalizó Ker... - Como no has dicho palabra de objeción, por la mañana no nos recordarás, hemos de mantener el equilibrio. -

Las tres dieron la espalda y se marcharon, dejando a Seier meditando a través de la ventana.-

-Él pacto hecho es grande. - comentó la menor mientras subía al carro, y tomando un hilo negro entre las manos.-

-Es que este es un ser muy decidido.-

Amanecer de otro día glorioso para Loki, frente a él Huginn y Munnin están de pie... esta vez no hay pacto, no hay alianzas ni lealtades antepuestas... esta vez hay un nido vacío.-

-Han cumplido con vuestra palabra, lo que me parece excepcional. Supongo que debo agradecerles apropiadamente.-

-Mantén tu lengua de plata dentro de tu boca Señor del Fuego, a mi no me interesa lo que tengas para ofrecer, no importa lo que sea que necesites de nosotros. -

La risa en gorjeo de nuevo como respuesta.-

Týr sabía lo que significaba esa risa, y no era nada bueno, por lo menos no para Muninn. El athamé voló de nuevo por los aires esta vez para clavarse en el cuello del Portador de la Memoria, que aulló de dolor, el material del athamé podía lastimarlo seriamente, era un arma sagrada, y él era un ser de una dimensión superior.-

-Debes aprender a tenerme respeto, Agente del Destino, porque hasta La Moira misma me respeta. - dijo quitando el athamé sin ninguna compasión –Solo les agradezco, no hay dobleces en mis palabras hoy.-

Muninn se cubrió la herida con un paño de seda negro e hizo una reverencia forzada. Ya era la segunda humillación que le soportaba a este ser que consideraba indigno, pronto las cosas cambiarían, y se tragó su orgullo.-

La reverencia de Huginn fue más sentida.

-Aceptamos tu agradecimiento. Pero si nos has hecho venir es porque algo pasa con respecto a la vanir, ¿no es así?-

-Verdad... la honestidad es un mal necesario a veces, así que hoy debo ser honesto. Las hijas de La Moira han hecho pacto, alguien busca a mi joya. Alguien que no soy yo, quiero saber quien la busca y porqué... y luego, por supuesto, debo saber donde han dejado mi joya y bajo el cuidado de quien... la requiero de regreso. Considero que soy el único que puede realmente protegerla como se debe. -

Huginn se encogió de hombros, conocía el gesto soberbio y arrogante de Loki, podía leer en el, ya que ella era Portadora del Pensamiento.-

-La buscan... ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Como dije antes, la honestidad es un mal necesario... requiero mi joya de regreso e hice lo que cualquiera haría.-

Muninn pareció disfrutar con esa respuesta..

-Ofreciste pacto y te rechazaron... increíble. El mismo Lord of Brann rechazado. -

-Reglas son reglas. Hasta yo debo cumplir algunas. -

-No puedo decirte donde está ella. Como tú mismo has dicho, Lord of Brann, reglas son reglas -aclaró Huginn -pero te diré que quien hizo pacto es otra mujer, otra que no está muy feliz tampoco.-

-¿Nada más me dirás?-

-Nada más.- y así se retiraron en un haz de luz en su forma de cuervos, buscando alejarse de Loki... Muninn más que nada de mejor humor, ya que realmente le regocijó que alguien pusiera en su lugar por una vez a este caprichoso Lord y vio que Loki no estaba ya de buen humor, supo que le fastidiaba que las cosas no salieran como quería.

Pero al irse, el emisario no vio el gesto triunfante en el rostro de Loki.

-Perfecto.- dijo con una perlada sonrisa de deleite.-


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

_**EL DÍA Y LA NOCHE.-**_

"Un juego de un contador de historias,_**  
**_Labios que intoxican..._**  
**_La esencia de toda la vida es un tesoro infinito de cuentos..._**  
**_Soy la voz de Nunca-Nunca-Jamás..."

'Storytime'

Nightwish

-Sigyn. - suena la voz dulce en sus oídos –Sigyn, _min kjærlighet_. - dice la voz de nuevo. Y unas manos que la alcanzan en la oscuridad. - _Jeg er din herre..._

_og jeg er din slaven _.- sabía con claridad el significado de esas palabras y se estremeció aún más "soy tu amo y soy tu esclavo"

Seier siente hervir su sangre mientras corre por sus venas... casi puede jurar que siente esas manos viriles sobre su cuerpo, por su pechos... entre sus piernas, y esos labios sedientos sobre los suyos, recorriendo todo luego, hasta su cuello, casi puede jurar que siente el peso del cuerpo masculino sobre el suyo moviéndose suave y demandante... y más que nada casi puede jurar que siente su vientre lleno cuando la figura entra en ella haciendo posesión de su femineidad llegando al punto máximo de placer cuando la primera embestida llega, por la cual ella deja escapar el susurro delectante que él quiere lograr. -Sigyn, _min kjærlighet_.-

Es el mismo sueño recurrente, con el mismo hombre, la misma voz... y durante esta semana que ha pasado desde la muerte de Njord Schlutz se ha vuelto aún más reiterado. A veces sueña con la prisión inmunda llena de ratas y ve las dos figuras de negro. A veces solo sueña la boda. A veces sueña con un enorme lobo blanco. Pero todas las noches, sin falta... siempre lo sueña a él... no ve su rostro, solo ve una sombra bajo la noche estrellada... y esa voz maravillosa en sus oídos.-

Seier vuelve a despertar agitada... ya no siente nada, excepto que desearía esta noche tener ese ángel que en sueños la sigue y la hace suya en su cama.-

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces de mí? -y vuelve a dormirse con el sabor de esos labios en los suyos. -Maldito seas... aquí me dejas a mi suerte. - pronuncia casi sin pensarlo, como la frase que grita estando dentro de la prisión en sus sueños. Se arrebuja en las sábanas y lo imagina. No puede pensar en un rostro, sencillamente no puede, pero si esas manos... esa voz... y la frase que se repite una y otra vez "Min kjærlighet" Amor Mío... Imagina otra vez esa frase dictada por esa voz en sus oídos... y vuelve a repetir. -Aquí me dejas a mi suerte. -

Han pasado días desde la visita de los Agentes del Destino a su base. No hubo noticias que le dijeran más de lo que ya sabía, había quien quería encontrar a su joya, otra mujer... con motivos desconocidos. Por otro lado Huginn había prometido ayudar en caso de ver que la joya peligraba, no había manera alguna que ello arriesgara su palabra. No así su compañero Muninn... ah, sí... para nada le importaba esa mujer vanir, mucho menos le importaba Loki, si no todo lo contrario. Estas eran razas que vivían de Pactos... lo pedido por algo a cambio, para mantener el Equilibrio Natural de las cosas, eran el sustento de su existencia y el motivo por el cual mantenían un status, tanto aquellos que manejaban El Destino como aquellos que eran manejados podían hacer pactos. No podía existir la Luz sin la Oscuridad y no podía existir el Día sin la Noche... por lo que no podía existir Memoria sin cosas que olvidar... siempre hay algo que mantiene la balanza en equilibrio.-

Ha pasado ya una semana.-

Loki ya no quiere esperar mucho más y decide dejar fluir la acción. No tiene mucha paciencia cuando tiene un plan, un plan que va perfecto, no quiere permitirse errores, ya se ha permitido demasiados antes, esta vez será perfecto, nada ha quedado librado al azar.-

Esta vez no se ha puesto sus mejores ropas del Mundo Medio, debe pasar desapercibido. Está en una tarea más importante que ser adorado por inútiles seres mortales, aunque nada le gustaría más que le adoraran, después de todo es un príncipe.-

Ve la figura de largo abrigo negro entrar a una tienda y sabe que no necesita mucho más. Quizás debería regresar sobre sus pasos, y esperar a otra oportunidad, pero esta noche es la ideal, así que no espera.-

Týr por otra parte, está molesto con las ropas humanas, son demasiado ajustadas y livianas, pero para verle el lado amable, le permitían moverse con mayor rapidez, eso podría ser útil.-

-¿De verdad crees que Muninn sabe algo? Él solo lleva la Memoria de los mundos al Rey. -

-¡Oh, por supuesto que sabe! Lo malo para él es que no puede decir nada a su Rey porque faltaría a su palabra... pero te aseguro que estaría feliz de ver mi cabeza en una lanza ante las puertas del Nuevo Palacio, de su nuevo Rey. -

-Desafortunadamente para Muninn tienes una hija que te adora y te traerá desde el Inframundo cada vez que se lo pidas, ya que ella rige allí, no importa si mueres ella te regresará de entre los muertos... como lo hizo hace poco. - Helreginn, la hija mayor de Loki maneja el camino de las almas en el Otro Mundo, el de los Muertos y esto era algo que él tenía a su favor. Su último designio glorioso había sido la resurrección de su padre después del _Ragnarök_, La sublime Última Batalla, de la cuál pocos habían sobrevivido en su mundo...ese mundo que había quedado en ruinas y se levantaba de a poco... ese mundo contra el cuál El Señor del Fuego quiere tomar revancha.-

-No siempre. El pacto con mi hija es que no debo perder la cabeza. -

-Ya la has perdido. -

-Literalmente hablando. -

-Oh... entiendo. - sonríe –Así que si tu cabeza se separa de tus hombros... -

-No te sientas satisfecho de saber un secreto como este, no serás Tú ciertamente quien pueda cortarme la cabeza. - y esa expresión maliciosa de nuevo hace que Týr desee no haber dicho nada, más aún, desea no saber nada.-

Muninn sale de la tienda ataviado como un mortal, uno de esos que llaman "grungie", con los pantalones de tela vaquera desgastada y rota en algunas partes y un blusa blanca larga, los cabellos revueltos, algo de maquillaje oscuro en los ojos y accesorios dignos de un mortal en alguna, lo que ellos llaman, tribu urbana. Camina por las callejas de la ciudad hasta llegar a una estación de los vehículos que los mortales llaman Autobús...era una palabrita tonta, pero se parecía a la usada en su idioma: Bussen... lo ven alejarse. Sin embargo Týr se ha adaptado bien al Mundo Medio y tiene un vehículo de transporte que no era la gran cosa, una camioneta vieja...realmente pasaba desapercibida, tal y como querían.-

Pasa más de un par de horas de viaje, han ido de una ciudad a otra. Extraño, pensó Týr ¿porqué un Ser de La Moira se tomaría tantas molestias por parecer mortal y no usar su poder para viajar de un lado a otro sin tener que usar estos 'utensilios' humanos?

Lo ven llegar a una edificación y encontrarse con otro hombre en el mismo tipo de vestimenta... Loki está seguro de conocer esa figura, pero está de espaldas y tan solo puede asumir que es otro Ser de La Moira...¿cuántos de ellos están envueltos en esto? Sin embargo una luz se encendió en su mente por otra idea rondando y de pronto supo...oh, si, lo supo, y le disgustó enormemente.-

-Quizás deba presentarme a La Moira ahora mismo. - la soberbia de su rostro se acentúa. -Esa perra no quiere dejarme en paz. -

-¿La Moira?. -

-No, otra perra, una que en realidad esperaba que no hubiera sobrevivido al Rägnarok. Por ahora solo espero que Moira me explique... esto – señalando al frente, a la escena a lo lejos.-

-Que te explique,... Ay, hermano, pides mucho.. ¿Qué podría explicarte? Ella no da explicaciones de ningún tipo, mucho menos a un viejo amante obstinado con una mujer sin poder alguno. -

La mirada de Loki fue aún más fría al dirigirla a la mirada de su acompañante y más llena de soberbia, pero fuera de eso, carente de toda emoción... por un momento Týr creyó que era su fin...

-Cuida tus palabras si te refieres a ella,Týr... yo no tengo la misma condescendencia que mi hijo, él te tuvo paciencia durante años antes que todo pasara... yo no la tendré. ¿O necesitas que te lo demuestre? -

-Lo lamento, es la fuerza de la costumbre como guerrero æsir . -

-Ya no lo eres. -

El coche se detuvo a una distancia prudente donde podían observar sin ser observados, Loki seguía manteniendo su fenomenal visión, como buen cazador, y a pesar de aún mantener un oído muy aguzado estaban demasiado lejos para poder oírles. Esa figura masculina, está tan seguro de conocerle... tan seguro... pero ¿qué otro Agente del Destino puede estar involucrado en esto?

Muninn se detiene ante su amigo y compañero saludando complacido.

-¡AH! ¡Esa mujer es toda tuya! Esto es de lo mejor para mí.- ríe alegre...y palmea el hombro de su compañero –Tal como querías. - toman asiento en un rincón, y comparten una bebida que los mortales llaman Whisky y que realmente les hace recordar su lejana tierra natal –El Señor del Fuego quiso hacer pacto para saber donde está ella y se lo negaron. Sin embargo vengo a prevenirte, Huginn dice que alguien más hizo pacto primero, una mujer, que la busca... vaya a saber porqué razones.-

-¿Nuestra hermana no te dijo? -

-Aghh... ya sabes como es... prefiere guardarse sus conocimientos para pasárselos a quien le conviene en el momento que le sea útil. Además, creo que tiene un fútil enamoramiento con... ese jötunn... por eso lo apoya. -

-Gracias por la advertencia, supongo que debo estar alerta, no es fácil ser un cuervo en este mundo... aquí somos más que nada símbolo de malas nuevas y tragedia. -

-Porque somos emisarios del Destino, hermano, y los mortales saben que su único destino es morir en corto tiempo... no como nosotros que vivimos por largas épocas.-

-Ya deja esa cosa fatalista... me voy a verla... El avión sale en tres horas y prefiero manejarme como mortal, sin usar portales para no ser descubierto. Nos veremos a mi regreso- se pone en pie y se retira del local bajo la alegre música.

No pasa mucho más que Muninn se aleja también, entre el tumulto de gente semejantes a él... pasaba desapercibido fácilmente, era uno más de ellos... un mortal sin serlo. Loki sintió aún más fastidio y el mohín de asco lo dejó en evidencia, no podía comprender cuál era el motivo secreto de Muninn... había más de lo que mostraba y estaba absolutamente seguro que lo hacía a espaldas de La Moira... y a ella le disgustaban las sorpresas. Sin embargo, el andar de Muninn denotaba seguridad y confianza. Al llegar a su nido, el lugar que ocupaba en Midgard, un pequeño departamento adecuado a sus necesidades se desprendió de sus alas y se acomodó entre los almohadones de su lecho. Este mundo en parte le gustaba, y esta forma humana le deba mucho placeres que no obtenía en su forma real. El alimento era lo que más le gustaba, y las bebidas. Tenía el bol con chocolates y la sidra dulce a un lado de su lecho, cosas que solo podía degustar en esta forma, listo para una noche de lo que consideraba lo mejor. Entonces la figura femenina de Huginn apareció frente a él, en claro gesto de preocupación.-

-Hermano, ¿qué has hecho? ¿Sabes qué pasaría si nuestra Madre se entera? No deberías hacer cosas a sus espaldas y ocultarle cosas. ¿En qué pasos andas que te alejas de nuestro deber como Agentes del Destino? ¿Es que no te consideras ya un Ser de La Moira? ¿Es que no temes una represalia? -

Por un momento Muninn vaciló... eran demasiadas preguntas en unos pocos segundos y mosqueó sin saber que pensar... no reaccionaba con rapidez porque en realidad no le era necesario, así que ¿por qué no responderle a su hermana?

-Ah... Huginn, eres tan joven. Mira, ambos estamos en esto de manejar los destinos de los mortales, y de los que son casi eternos... unas cosas puedes dejar pasar con calma, pues no afectan las decisiones de nadie. Ambos estamos en un pacto en el que no podemos faltar a nuestra palabra, pero esto es algo que Yo, personalmente quiero hacer, El Señor Del Fuego merece ser humillado también ¿no crees? Así que por eso mantengo esto a espaldas de nuestra Madre, no le diré nada y sé que tú tampoco, porque no deseas que ella me castigue.- sonrió y tomó un largo sorbo de la sidra...en la cuál casi se ahoga al ver que Huginn, en un parpadeo, se convertía en Loki, El Señor Del Fuego, quien dibujaba una sonrisa de deleite absoluto y de soberbia suprema, arrugando la nariz mientras le decía:

-Ah, Muninn, Portador de La Memoria... no tienes idea...- y entonces se dirigió a la sombra que se desprendía de la pared... una mujer sumamente hermosa, de largos cabellos rubios sujetos en una gruesa y larga trenza, bajo un semi transparente y brillante vestido rosa con ribetes negros, de piel blanca y tersa como el mármol -He mostrado mi punto, ¿no es así? - dijo haciendo una reverencia. Muninn queda entonces petrificado por el terror de esa presencia, sabe que lo que se viene no es bueno, y le gustaría huir de allí en ese preciso instante, mas sus piernas humanas no le obedecen, y su poder de metamorfosearse no le será útil en absoluto.-

La mujer rubia lo mira con desdén, se acomodó la trenza hacia atrás con una sonrisa de desprecio y se acercó al oído de Loki muy seductoramente.-

-Eres el Tramposo que recuerdo... ¿Me has llamado solo por esto? De seguro que no lo haces por cariño al recuerdo de lo que tuvimos Niño Travieso, de seguro que lo haces por algo más... actúas frente a mi como si yo no te conociera... -

-Nada más que veas como se comportan tus Agentes, hermosa. ¿Qué más podría ser? Oh, sí ... claro... Una alianza es ideal... Te muestro que hacen tus chicos... y tú te unes a mí en lo que se vendrá... Habrá una Batalla Definitiva por el trono para el verdadero primogénito, creo que eso está en tus hilos.-

-Oh, que pena, Tramposo...por un momento pensé que querías volver a meterte en mi lecho.-se burló ella, que sabía que algo más escondía el tramposo engañador que tenía frente a sí, pero era demasiado tentador el hecho que él supiera algo que ella no... no debía ser así...Ella controlaba los hilos del Destino y representaba para todos La Vida y La Muerte, su poder y su responsabilidad eran demasiado enormes, sus Agentes debían ser leales a ella sin importar qué o quien, siempre la anteponían ante todo. Entonces, ¿Cómo era posible que uno de sus vasallos, a quienes siempre trataba como hijos, le ocultara algo? No podía permitirlo – Pero acepto lo que me ofreces, supongo. Sabes que no puedo intervenir a favor de nadie, no puedo cortar hilos a voluntad... todo debe ser según el desgaste... según las acciones, según las decisiones. Sin embargo puedo darte detalles que nadie más y unirme a tu empresa como consejera.- se sentó al costado de Muninn – Y me pregunto ¿qué haré con un niño desobediente? -y su voz sonó como la de un niño que acaba de descubrir que tiene una lupa sobre una hormiga a la que desea quemar. La mano blanca y tersa recorre el pecho de Muninn con delicadeza y casi podría decirse ternura. -Los Emisarios pueden reemplazarse, mi amado Muninn, la Memoria puede ser llevada por alguien más, yo puedo decir que el nuevo Muninn será mejor que tú... no me ocultaría nada...-

-Madre, espera por favor! Te juro que no sucederá de nuevo, déjame explicar... déjame contarte...todo ha sido responsabilidad de Skygge, por favor... déjame decirte en mi defensa. -

-No tienes defensa, Muninn... no hay palabras que te ayuden ahora.-

-Calla, Loki, tú sufres porque no resultó tu lengua de plata con las hijas mayores de Madre, las que controlan la vida y la muerte... no has podido hacer pacto. Y no pudiste mentir al respecto. -

La sonrisa perlada de Loki lo estremeció, estaba llena de burla y supo que nada era lo que parecía.-

-¿Quién ha dicho que quise hacer pacto? Eso lo asumiste tú... jamás lo dije yo, y no falté a la verdad con mis palabras. - esa sonrisa le heló la sangre – Yo dije que hice lo que cualquiera, ¿Pacto? No, Emisario, en este caso me refería a que hablé con La Moira... nunca dije algo distinto. Es tu persona quien oculta cosas... no yo. - demasiadas palabras solo indicaban que se estaban tomando su tiempo, solo para hacerlo sufrir, en ese tiempo solo permitían que la víctima imaginara lo que le harían por su traición, y nada de lo que se venía a la mente de este era agradable. Eran seres sumamente poderosos a los que se había enfrentado y a quienes había ocultado la verdad. La mujer dejó correr otra caricia sobre el pecho y Muninn lo supo, ya era demasiado tarde para él... ya todo estaba perdido, sin embargo se dijo a si mismo que si había de acabar con su existencia lo haría con la satisfacción de no dejar triunfante a Loki, ya había dicho suficiente y no diría más, no lo dejaría ganar, así que solo se dedicó a sonreír y dejarla hacer.-

Loki salió de la habitación, dejando que La Moira se deleitara con el castigo que ella le daría a su insubordinado Agente, con la mente puesta en el nombre que Muninn acababa de mencionar y que no quiso demostrar le había dado un golpe al corazón, que se llenó de rabia.-

-Skygge... así que después de todo no logré acabar con tu existencia, pedazo de bosta del establo. - Se sentó en un viejo taburete de la cocina, luego de servirse un vaso de la bebida humana whisky, y sonrió placenteramente cuando sintió el primer grito.-

Sigyn observó al viajero, llevaba ropas viejas, si, pero las botas eran de fino material, a pesar de la evidente larga caminata. Tal vez podría engañar a sus padres, pero no a ella, este era un hombre de la corte, vaya a saber que cargo para mantenerse oculto con esos ropajes. No era buena señal, por supuesto y la posición en que ella se encontraba lo hacía más complicado, no era quien se dijera alguien que confiara en todos los hombres que llegaban.-

A su madre, por el contrario le gustó el gesto del viajero. Era de rasgos agradables y sonrisa perlada. Por unos instantes pensó que sería ideal para Sigyn, pero cambió de opinión, ya que todas sus hermanas estaban prometidas y solo dos quedaban sin compromiso, ella y Blomst, su hermana siguiente, así es que creyó mejor que tal vez para esposo de Blomst el caballero sería genial. Como Sigyn era la mayor, había decidido esperar a que las menores estuvieran a resguardo, y le había prometido a sus padres que apenas todas estuvieran prometidas ella buscaría un buen partido, o dejaría que alguien la pidiera en Brudkaupt. Y este era un viajero que quizás quisiera asentar en esta región de Vanaheimr.-

Por su parte, su padre, quedó con gesto dubitativo. De alguna manera, al igual que a Sigyn, le disgustó la situación, ese viajero parecía ocultar algo y a la vez demostraba ser muy honesto, al final el instinto le hizo estar alerta, pero no contradijo a su esposa que se veía feliz. El joven se quitó la capa vieja y ofreció una bolsa llena de monedas de oro, recientemente acuñadas, pudo ver Sigyn, lo que hizo que su presentimiento fuera más certero... era de noble cuna...

-He perdido mi espada en una incursión al río para refrescarme... y mi antiguo caballo con todo. Agradezco haber tenido conmigo mis ropajes para no perder mi oro. Tal vez puedan ayudarme. Solo necesito hospedaje por unos días, no más. No quiero ser una molestia para ustedes. - y esos maravillosos ojos se fijaron en Sigyn descaradamente, lo que a ella le hizo subir un par de colores a las mejillas. Eso hizo que el viajero sonriera muy disimuladamente, para no ser capturado en ese gesto.-

-Por supuesto, hay lugar de sobra. - contestó su madre, descubriendo el inútil disimulo del gesto del viajero – Sigyn ... dale un lugar cómodo al viajero. - sacó de su cinto de Ama, una de las llaves, dándosela a Sigyn.-

Por supuesto que no le hizo ninguna gracia a la chica, todo indicaba por lo que acababa de contar que era el fisgón en el río, bendita suerte, justo un cortesano encubierto que además la había visto en paños menores. Pero no podía contradecir a su madre, y aunque pudiera jamás lo haría.-

Él se acomodó en la habitación como un humilde campesino lo haría, y de manera agradecida hizo los quehaceres al atardecer como si fuera un hombre más de la casa y no un huésped, a pesar que se le notaba en las manos que no estaba acostumbrado a ello, pero se esforzaba se dijo a si misma la dueña de la casa.-

A la noche Sigyn le llevó la cena, y le encontró con la lavatina enjuagando su cuerpo que denotaba estar entrenado para la guerra, mas no se veía extremadamente fuerte, sino más bien ágil y fortalecido. Ella pensó que tal vez era un mapeador... de esos que se adelantan para poder mostrar a sus amos los detalles de las tierras para lograr una "vista" completa por si había un campamento enemigo y trazar mapas para estrategias. Los brazos fibrosos llamaron su atención, tenía unas cicatrices, pero pocas. Hubiera deseado que esos brazos la abrazaran tiernamente. Este era un hombre que podría desear para sí misma, no lucía como un aldeano, delgado y debilucho, tampoco se veía como un guerrero entrenado, enorme y demasiado fuerte. Se hallaba allí, en el punto justo de lo que ella consideraba "agradable a la vista". Sin embargo,se dijo a si misma que de nada servía que le gustara uno u otro, y mordiéndose el labio inferior muy disimuladamente para quitar ese lindo pensamiento, recordó que alguien ya la había reclamado y pronto vendría a su casa el casamentero con la oferta de una Mundr, una dote para pagar el casamiento. Él la miró curioso y a la vez divertido, le causaba cierta alegría el estar de vuelta esta vez en su forma de hombre, y por sí mismo ver que se conseguía de la situación. Por otro lado le preocupó que su poder de entrar en otros pensamientos estaba cubierto por un manto nebuloso en cuanto a ella, apenas si pudo entender que estaba a punto de ser pedida por alguien a la familia, y a pesar que eso no le gustó en absoluto mantuvo su sonrisa perlada al máximo en todo momento.-

-Buenas noches, anfitriona .- dijo colocándose una prenda superior de un color que se asemejaba al de sus ojos, una prenda humilde, pero a la vez exquisita-

-Buenas noches, huésped.- contestó ella dejando la cena sobre una mesa.-

Él se sentó y con un gesto la invitó a acompañarle, en ningún momento alejando el gesto confiado y alegre. Sigyn sintió que sus mejillas ardían, por lo que se sintió algo incómoda.-

-Mis disculpas, no he querido importunarte, anfitriona. Solo deseo compañía para la cena. -

-No hay de qué disculparse, no ha hecho nada que deba ser perdonado... ¿ o sí? ¿Hay algo que deba yo saber de usted? - se sentó enfrentando su mirada a la del joven.-

Supo entonces que ella había descubierto que él era el hombre en las orillas del río, esta era una mujer muy astuta, pensó. Esta era una oportunidad ideal para hacer su actividad favorita... sonsacar verdades al oponente usando su lengua de plata. Usaría la verdad como medio de ver si ella mentía.-

-Podría jurar que te he visto antes, doncella. ¿Me equivoco acaso?- desvió la mirada, sorbiendo un trago del cuerno – Quizás me digas donde dejaste mi espada. -

-Ah... lo sabía.. Eras tú... el fisgón del río. -

-¿Me llamas fisgón? ¿Con qué pruebas? Evidencias tendrás, imagino, para señalarme así. - sorbió otro trago.-

-No me engañas, ¿sabes? si vas a hacerte pasar por viajero humilde en desventaja al menos cambia tus botas... Eres Noble de eso no hay lugar a dudas, y eres unt embustero, se te nota. -

Por poco se atraganta con el trago, de la risa que le causó la frase de la mujer, esta si que era una situación excelente... esta manera de medir a esta mujer... lo que hacía que la deseara aún más, nunca hubiera creído que una campesina notara las botas, nadie lo hacía. Su risa juvenil en tono de gorjeo acompañó la respuesta.-

-Mujer, decídete de que me vas a acusar porque me desconciertas. -

-¿Fisgón y mentiroso te parece justo? Sabes que puedo acusarte de espiar a una doncella en momentos privados y salir airosa. -

-Sigues sin mostrarme evidencias. -

-Sé donde está tu espada y tu fina montura. -

-Eso solo demuestra que me despojaste de mi arma ancestral y de la montura de mi familia en un momento en que yo no estaba cerca. Como una ladrona. -

-¡Atrevido eres de verdad! Mira que acusarme de ladrona cuando eres un pervertido fisgón. -

-¿Sabes? Eso ya me fastidia. Sigues sin tener evidencias...¿Me viste fisgoneando, acaso? -

Sigyn quedó con la boca abierta en medio de una respuesta que nunca saldría. Ambos sabían que en realidad él había estado allí, y ambos sabían que la había estado espiando, pero él tenía razón: nunca lo había visto, y el caballo estaba muy alejado del punto en donde ella se bañaba como para acusarle. Ella no podía señalarlo, pero él a ella si, ya que sabía donde estaban las pertenencias que él había declarado estar buscando.-

-Eres desagradable.- le dijo al fin.-

-En cambio yo creo que tú eres muy agradable. - le extendió el cuerno con cerveza casera – ¿Puedo al menos saber el nombre de quien me acusa de semejante afrenta? Es gran vergüenza de la que me acusas .- ella tomó el cuerno dudosa, sorbió el trago sin dejar de enfrentarlo con la mirada.-

-Supongo que en verdad es vergonzoso, más aún si no puedo demostrar lo que sé.-

-Mis disculpas entonces. No quiero que alguien comprometida se vea envuelta en una rencilla con su caballero por un extranjero perdido. - se acomodó en el asiento drásticamente –Si me lo pides me iré esta misma noche. -

-No tengo caballero. - dijo ella enrojeciendo aún más las mejillas – Y sabrás mi nombre si me dices la verdad. -

-Diré lo que quieras saber una vez que recupere mi espada y mi montura, y después me iré y no quedará de mi ni siquiera un recuerdo. - Loki puso su mirada más sentida y extendió de nuevo su mano derecha, en señal de acuerdo. Ella notó la herida reciente, estaba bastante curada, pero se notaba que había cicatrizado y por descuido se había vuelto a infectar. Sigyn se puso en pie frente a él. Era mucho más pequeña de estatura, y debió elevar un poco la mirada para poder dirigirse a él como quería.-

-Entonces que así sea. Pero antes supongo que debes sanar de esa herida en la mano ¿Cómo te la hiciste? - dijo tomando la mano y examinando – Se ha infectado. -

Loki suspiró lastimosamente tratando de ocultar la mano a un costado.-

-Bobadas de alguien que no acostumbra a andar en estas cosas sin un Sanador cerca, ya me has hecho notar que no sirvo para los Trabajos de Campo, no necesitas humillarme más.-

-Ya deja de ser tan ... hombre... deja que te cure esa infección. - al decir esto se retiró pero volvió casi al instante con una caja de maderas oscuras –Siéntate y extiende tu mano sobre la mesa .- él obedeció bajando la mirada y desdibujando su sonrisa sentidamente. -Y si quieres saber mi nombre requiero el tuyo primero, lo merezco por el agravio, ¿sabes? -

Él mantuvo la cabeza gacha, sin hacer sonidos de dolor aunque la mano ardiera por la curación, se mordió el labio haciendo que ella lo notara.-

-Ya, no seas niño... si duele, duele, sácalo afuera. Y contesta a mi requerimiento. -

-¿No sabes quién soy? - le dijo él, así alzando la mirada –A pesar de ver mi espada y mi montura, ¿no sabes?-

-¿Debería? Vivo en los bosques, en una granja. Al costado de la ladera... ¿Debería estar enterada de a que _Kyn,_ es decir a que Clan o a que Casa perteneces? -

Loki supo que ella no mentía, y que era genuina en su comportamiento con él en todo momento. Irguió su espalda con altivez y levantó el mentón con soberbia, estaba orgulloso de decirlo al fin.-

-_Loptr De Jötunnheimr_, Señor Del Fuego en los Nueve Reinos. -

Ella rió sonoramente. Él se sonrojó sintiéndose por primera vez avergonzado de presentar su noble posición.-

-Eres un Elemental de Fuego que lleva por nombre el Aire... ¡sumamente irónico! Pero un Elemental que no sabe curar una herida tan tonta como esta. Entrena menos y lee más, jötunn. - terminó de vendar y el jalón lo hizo volver a hacer un gesto de molestia, supo que ella lo hizo a propósito.-

-Me pregunto dentro esta habitación quién de los dos tiene la lengua de plata. -

-No entiendo. -

-Mejor así .-

Sus miradas quedaron enfrentadas en silencio por un buen rato, ninguno de los dos se decidió a hablar hasta que ella se puso en pie y con una reverencia de buenas noches se retiró a sus estancias.-

Desde afuera el cuervo observaba atentamente toda la escena. Cuando ella se retiró aleteó vehemente para seguirla, y cuando estuvo alejado de la visión de cualquiera se metamorfoseó en un hombre de cabellos castaños. Le disgustó el tono en que se manejó Sigyn con el visitante. No pudo escuchar mucho la conversación, pero se notaba un momento ameno, incluso cuando le curaba la mano. Esperó a que todas las flamas de la casa central estuvieran apagadas y se acercó a las habitaciones al costado del establo... a la habitación de Sigyn. Ella leía un libro cuando él entró, sobresaltando la tranquilidad en que ella se hallaba.-

-Skygge. -ella se irguió e hizo la reverencia adecuada.-

-Sigyn. - se acercó y le acarició el rostro. - Supongo que encontraste el pergamino, así que sabes que hay misión para tí, una bastante grande que te acerca a lo prometido. - ella asintió con la cabeza sin levantar la mirada. - Pero por esta noche déjame deleitarme contigo.- arrancó la blanca prenda de dormir dejando al desnudo el cuerpo femenino, acarició el muslo, apretando donde el tatuaje de pertenencia estaba – Vendré a reclamarte como prometida... mi casamentero está en camino, llegaré poco después que él presente su oferta, me ha costado conseguir fortuna terrenal .-al decir esto acarició los senos para luego apretarlos. Ella no levantaba la mirada. Él se apretó a su cuerpo en clara excitación, usando sus manos para saciar su instinto sobre ella... que no dejaba escapar el menor signo de placer, sino más bien arrugaba los labios. Esto lo enfurecía un poco, pero a la vez le gustaba, por lo que terminó su tarea muy despacio, sabiendo que ejercía un poder contra el cual ella no lucharía. La besaba y apretaba contra sí, sabiendo que ella fingía aceptar la caricia, mientras el brusco movimiento de sus manos continuaba. Al finalizar la dejó allí, de pie y desnuda.-

-Esta será tu última misión, te quiero lejos de cualquier otro hombre a partir de que termines, una vez desposada podré saciarme de tí como corresponde, y te llevaré conmigo. Es la promesa hecha, ¿no es así?.-

-Así es, mi señor. Yo cumplo... tú cumples. Es el acuerdo. Soy mujer de palabra. -

-Perfecto.- dijo acariciándola de nuevo – Es mejor que me esperes pronto, y mañana debes cumplir con la misión. No quiero retrasar más esto. - al decir esto sus alas de cuervo de alzaron y se fue mezclándose con la oscuridad, mientras ella caía sobre el lecho con los ojos anegados en lágrimas silenciosas.-

Desde afuera, el lobo blanco se acomodó bajo el árbol, había visto y oído todo, y sentía hervir la sangre de furia. Después de unas vueltas dudando que hacer, se acercó a la habitación donde ella se colocaba otra prenda de dormir. Sigyn reconoció a su amigo lobo de la montaña. Quería hablar con alguien y el lobo era perfecto, no repetiría lo que ella confesaría, y su amigo parecía querer consolarla.-

-Mal momento elegiste para volver, amigo mío... mal momento, mañana en la noche me voy. - le acarició la cabeza. - Al menos lograré que la guerra que se viene no afecte a mi familia, he hecho lo que debía para ello. He vendido mi alma a un Ser de La Moira... y así me voy convertir en uno de ellos pronto, demasiado pronto. Justo cuando encuentro a alguien que me agrada .- se limpió el rostro lo mejor que pudo, y permitiendo que el lobo la rondara... mas pronto y muy dulcemente le obligó a irse. Lo miró alejarse y adentrarse al bosque, y vio que antes de perderse entre los árboles el lobo dio una última mirada, con los ojos rojos como dos brasas de fuego.-

Loki se acomodó despacio en el sillón de cuero barato en el departamento, escuchando lo que parecía ser un estertor agonizante. No pasó mucho después que La Moira salió de la habitación acompañada de un niño rubio. Intercambió miradas con ambos. Las manos de ella estaban teñidas de un líquido negro viscoso, él supo de inmediato que era, y quien era el niño.

-Nuevo Emisario...Nuevo Portador de la Memoria.-

-Nacido del corazón del viejo Portador. - replicó ella. -Debo retirarme ahora, he agotado mucha energía en este nacimiento. Pero volveré pronto. -

-El niño... ¿queda conmigo?-

-Por poco tiempo... vendré por él... así que pregunta lo que quieras mientras yo no esté, no puedo intervenir, pero antes que haga el juramento de lealtad a mi, él si...y así cumplo con nuestra alianza. - y en un haz de luz rosada lechosa se desvaneció.-

Esto era sublime, no podía pedir más... ¿o sí?

-Ahora, nuevo joven Muninn... dime...¿Dónde hallo a Skygge?-


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

_**TORMENTA Y OSCURIDAD.-**_

"La Ley de las Tres Veces deberás en mente tener,

tres veces malo y bueno otras tres.

Cuando el infortunio te aceche, lleva la estrella azul en tu frente.

En el amor has de ser sincero a no ser que tu amor te engañe primero."

REDE (Consejo) Wicca

El bosque frondoso ocultaba entre sus árboles un lugar maravilloso para llevar a cabo un círculo de ceremonia a la Triple Diosa, la Doncella-Madre-Anciana... la que da a la Naturaleza el poder de emerger y de permanecer, un lugar donde los cuatro elementos han convergido... El claro se presenta ante sus ojos como un tesoro oculto, con sus eternos diamantes por siempre fulgurantes. Hay un pequeño lago con agua semi cristalina, un árbol torcido que simula ser un hogar y se mueve al compás de la corriente de aire que ha decidido quedarse rondando en una cómoda brisa a través de las ramas de este, un pequeño tumulto circular de piedras que enrojecidas dan calor, como si fueran el fuego sagrado del lar en el hogar, y apenas a un lado del árbol y de las rocas ese pequeño cantero natural de tierra húmeda que ha dado bellas flores coloridas que dan al lugar un aroma extasiante.. todo se unía en el quinto elemento: Akásha... el éter... para formar el espíritu de la vida.-

Sigyn gusta mucho de ese lugar, es único, alejado de los instintos del hombre. Usa su athamé al aire para cortar la mala energía que pueda haber traído de antes. Es plenilunio, el planeta está en el punto medio del sol y la luna... ideal para una ceremonia llena de amor por la vida, como es parte de sus enseñanzas. La muchacha ha cumplido ya su primera menstruación y viene a dar gracias por su primera sangre y pasar a ser ahora digna de llevar en su cuerpo el orgullo de ser mujer.-

_"An ye harm none do as ye will"_ proclama en la lengua de su maestra... "Las acciones que no causan daño, se pueden hacer conforme a tu voluntad".-

Se quita la capucha para dejar paso a que la brisa acaricie su rostro, y luego se quita la capa para dejar que también su cuerpo se acariciado por el viento, y por último que quita las prendas para entrar al lago y dejarse envolver por el agua tibia. Bajo el agua todo se torna claro y un haz del rayo de luna penetra por casi todos lados, se mueve con fluidez, como si fuera una ninfa para ir hasta el fondo y tomar una pequeña roca... sube otra vez y toma entonces un lugar entre las rocas fulgurantes, suma a la ofrenda que trae además un poco de tierra y forma un pequeño montículo al costado de el gran círculo de piedras candentes, con un poco del agua que su cuerpo despide... y lo suma como si fuera un gran todo...esa es su ofrenda... esa es su ceremonia de iniciación a ser mujer... su origen como hechicera entre su gente, los vanir.-

El cuervo ha visto todo y a pesar que la joven no es de belleza extraordinaria le gusta lo que ve. El solo hecho que ella disfrute lo que hace le agrada, le agrada esta niña-mujer que ama su verdadera naturaleza de hechicera... la que está iniciando ahora...

Se acerca a ella, que aún está en el agua y le habla con voz dulce...

-_Ung Dame_.- "joven dama" y hace la reverencia habitual –Se nota tu amor por la Naturaleza, como toda digna vanir. He de enseñarte todo mi arte como Agente del destino...- y toma entonces forma de hombre, frente a la muchacha – Has de consagrarte a mi... y yo protegeré a tu familia y te daré la fuerza y el conocimiento para que nunca falte el ganado ni las abundantes cosechas en tu granja. -

Sigyn se escabulle del agua hasta sus ropas y se viste velozmente.-

-¿Quién eres tú que se escabulle entre las sombras para molestar a una doncella en el rito de su primera sangre? ¿Es que no sabes lo que es el respeto? - y toma su athamé en posición de defensa.-

-No voy a tomarte, no te pongas a la defensiva. Solo deseo hacerte un bien. Me gusta que ames tu arte, y como servidor de la misma Naturaleza a través de mi madre, me agradan aquellos que la aman con la misma vehemencia. He de ser tu protector si me juras lealtad.-

Por momentos Sigyn vacila... es un hombre después de todo, y los hombres tienen instintos desagradables...pero también sus palabras tienen razón, este era un Agente del Destino, un portador de un elemento de la vida.-

"No hay mal en el corazón de los Seres de La Moira" pensó "Sea lo que sea que porte en sus alas... no creo que haya mal alguno en él" baja el athamé lentamente... y el viento emite un chirrido ululante, tal vez como un presagio el cual Sigyn no entiende y toma por aprobación.-

-Acepto, entonces. Seré tu aprendiz y serás uno de mis maestros. Te juro lealtad.-

El cuervo-hombre se sienta en el suelo, y un destello de luna ilumina su rostro, mostrando a un joven sonriente... pero de sonrisa vacía.-

-Soy el Portador de la Sombra... mi nombre es Skygge.- y apoyó su mano en el muslo de la joven, haciendo así con su poder el tatuaje de pertenencia... demostraba con esto que la muchacha le pertenecía tan solo a él.-

-Así es como en realidad pasó o más o menos como lo recuerdo yo, era muy joven y han pasado tantos años que a veces confundo lo que fue y lo que no.- termina Sigyn, levantando su cabello. -Aprendí de él mucho, pero el muy desgraciado tenía planes para mi... ah... cuánto me arrepiento. Abandonaría todo el conocimiento que tengo ahora por tener de vuelta mi libertad. Fui una absoluta ingenua, y una completa tonta.- se sienta en el lecho junto a quien escuchaba atentamente la historia contada, una joven mujer de larga melena de color entre miel y dorado pero con destellos rojizos, quien se acomodó los cabellos hacia un costado con gesto triste y comenzó a trenzarlos y a poner en ellos algunas flores.-

-Amiga, pena siento por tí que no puedes deshacer un juramento como este y que lleva tanto tiempo.-

-No, no puedo. Han pasado años, como ya te dije, y tanta agua bajo el puente, me ha sometido a tantas misiones que ya ni recuerdo, aunque las dos últimas han sido las que más he detestado. Ahora dice que esta es mi última misión. Aquí debo usar mucho de lo que aprendí con él... es como una prueba de fuego. Y después me tomará como esposa y seré como él, otro Ser de La Moira... me ha dicho que me llevará a su nido apenas pueda.- tomó un par de las flores que su compañera tenía y también la colocó en su cabello recién recogido. - Supongo que me lo merezco por crédula. Realmente en ese entonces creí que solo quería enseñarme... y lo que hacía era entrenar una compañera para su nido. Huginn... no sé que haré.-

-Justo ahora que cae el extranjero.- esbozó una leve sonrisa que hizo que Sigyn se ruborizara.-

-¿A qué viene eso? ¿Que tiene que ver el extranjero?-

-Que te gusta... no me lo niegues... se te ve en la mirada.-

-Ya... ¡Cierra la boca! Mira si alguien inconveniente oye eso.-

-He puesto un escudo, nadie oirá nada que no deba... ni siquiera Skygge si es lo que te preocupa.- dijo agregando aún más pequeñas flores al cabello de Sigyn – Quisiera poder hacer algo por tí. Muero de pena de saber todo esto. No puedo intervenir en un juramento hecho, pero daría lo que fuera por ayudarte como tú lo hiciste por mí aquella vez, antes cuando quise ser tan solo una aldeana, una madre... en otra vida que ya ni recuerdo. Te debo tanto.-

-Huginn... nada me debes... Déjame decir que tu hijo no puede estar en mejores manos, está a muy buen resguardo. Y por lo que sé heredó de tí el arte, es el orfebre del pueblo. - y un abrazo fraternal las unió.-

No había nada que hacer, esta era la despedida y ambas lo sabían. Ya no podrían volver a tener las largas conversaciones que las unían. La luna se hallaba en lo alto. Lo avanzado de la noche no impidió que Sigyn se escabullera por entre los árboles en su larga capa negra escondiendo su cabeza en la capucha. Tras de sí la cuervo-mujer aletea vehemente para seguirla. Juegan... se divierten... eso hacen las amigas. Al llegar al claro donde los cuatro elementos parecen converger se despojan de toda mala energía que puedan haber traído y como parte de la naturaleza se dejan envolver por el viento al entrar al agua. Esta era la última noche que se verían y la querían vivir a pleno bajo el plenilunio.-

A lo lejos un lobo blanco observa atento, y mantiene su distancia respetuosamente mientras fulguran sus ojos azul-verdoso.-

La tormenta arreció de a poco. Era una tormenta con rayos y truenos...el hijo del Rey, Thunaer, el _Lord of Torden_... el Señor del Trueno, celebraba seguramente, y de muy buen humor dado los truenos que sonaban estruendosamente. El Señor del trueno era hoy flamante padre de vástago varón, su segundo niño. Los nobles solían ser elementales muy poderosos que lograban hacer que sus festejos llegaran a otros reinos de manera muy llamativa, eso a veces ayudaba en las cosechas y mantenía bien gordos a los animales, si los nobles elementales estaban de buen humor.-

Sigyn se levantó del lecho de mala gana. No le agradaban las tormentas, mucho menos las que enseñaban tan potentes rayos y tan sonoros truenos. Se dirigió al establo y luego de los quehaceres habituales se dispuso a desayunar con la gran sorpresa que supo por Blomst que el viajero se alistaba para partir. Por un momento se sintió apenada de desear que se quedara, pero de nada le servía ya... esta misma noche las cosas cambiarían. Luego de que el extranjero ayudara en las tareas como el día anterior también se dispone a desayunar. Se acerca fingiendo impasibilidad y despreocupación. Se alcanzan mutuamente los alimentos y los cuencos de leche, como si esto fuera parte de algo que han hecho toda su vida: compartir la mañana.-

-Me voy en la tarde, pero quisiera por favor me lleves adonde están mis preciados objetos... ¿Puedes, anfitriona? .-

Ella accedió con un gesto de la cabeza asintiendo, sin mirarle a los ojos esta vez. Trataba de rehuir esa mirada verde-azul que le gustaba... oh, si, le gustaba y mucho... no podía ya negarlo, y el oír esa voz le parecía música.-

-Apenas terminemos el desayuno hablaré con Madre y te llevo. ¿Cómo está tu mano?-

-Mucho mejor gracias a tus cuidados. Te agradezco infinitamente.-

-Nada tienes que agradecer, no he hecho más que cumplir con mi deber de anfitriona, ¿qué se diría de mi _Kyn_ y de mi Casa si un huésped se marcha herido y con una infección sin curar?.- se puso en pie y se salió de la estancia sin mirarlo. Habían sido dos días maravillosos para ella con él rondando, y para él había sido estupendo con solo compartir mirada fugaces, por eso las miradas esquivas a las que ahora ella le sometía le ponían los nervios al filo a Loki, y eso que se jactaba de ser un hombre de nervios de acero. Ya esta travesura, una de las tantas que gustaba de hacer, había dejado de serlo para volverse una espina en su pecho. Esto era más importante que ir a participar en la algarabía del nacimiento del vástago de su mejor amigo y familiar el Señor Del Trueno. Esta mujer había logrado con tan solo un gesto amable hacia él sin ella saberlo, ocupar su mente totalmente. No tardaron mucho en salir a recuperar los elementos que Loki reclamaba, pero el ánimo era muy pesado, y ya lo que fuera que había ente ellos se tornaba una carga para ambos, por más que quisieran hablar de lo que sentían mutuamente no podían, o tal vez no querían hacerlo. La tormenta amainaba dando paso a una cálida llovizna intermitente.-

El viejo hueco aún protegía la espada ancestral como una madre lo haría por su niño. Tomarla de allí costó un poco, dada la fuerza de la tierra abajo. Loki miró extrañado a su derredor sin poder ver un lugar donde fuera posible que estuviera su montura, ya que no estaban los dos elementos de su pertenencia juntos.-

-Mi montura...¿Dónde...?-

-Eso sí que no podrás recuperar, _Loptr_... errr ... ejem...- tosió disimuladamente y sonrojándose un poco - verás... lo arrojé a la corriente del río.. y con la corriente se fue.-

-¡¿Hiciste qué cosa?!- y su gesto de sorpresa hizo que ella sonriera un poco, liberando así la tensión que venía ejerciéndose desde la mañana, el giro brusco que él hizo hacia ella consiguió que se golpeara la frente con una rama húmeda y barrosa, por lo que protestó aún más airoso.-

-Lo lamento.-

-¡No lo lamentas!- enfundó su espada con aire infantil. -¡Por supuesto que no lo lamentas!- un gruñido sordo escapó de su garganta -¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho? Era una montura muy cara.- se sentó en el suelo en un gesto que a Sigyn le pareció de niño caprichoso.-Y fina, de los mejores artesanos...grmpf! - se limpió la frente del barro que había quedado del golpe de la rama y escupiendo algunos restos de su boca con disgusto.-

-Oye, puedes tener otra... ni que fuera que no puedes pagártela.- se sentó al lado de él en tono más ligero. -Eres noble, ¿recuerdas?-

-En este momento eso me importa lo mismo que la bosta de mi caballo... ¡el cual por cierto tampoco podré recuperar! Oh, dioses, ¿cómo pudiste?- se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. -Seguro que mi caballo ya ha de estar en las montañas o bajo un nuevo amo...Dioses del cielo... de verdad eres... vengativa.-

-Bueno, estaba en mi justo derecho... ¿no crees? Es un buen castigo por pervertido.-

-Ya deja eso... ¡Fastidias, mujer! No soy un pervertido - se recostó en el suelo húmedo dejando así que algunas gotas de la llovizna le mojaran el rostro. - Oh, dioses, nunca debí bajar de mi caballo... tú y tu bendito canto desafinado... como oír a una vieja urraca... soy tan idiota.-

-¡OYE! ¿A quién llamas vieja urraca? No es que yo sea una ninfa de los ríos pero bueno... me han dicho que soy bonita .-

-Eres hermosa.- dijo viéndola a los ojos, ella se sonrojó – pero cantas horrible .-

Ella tosió de nuevo...

-Mi maestra me decía: "Si no daña a nadie, haz lo que quieras, si causa daño, haz lo que debes." -

-Y me dejaste sin caballo y sin montura fina... lo tuyo es maravilloso, me imagino que me harías si te hubiera visto en el río sin prendas íntimas.-

Ahora el sonrojo fue absoluto en el rostro originalmente pálido de Sigyn.-

-Puedes ser tan desagradable a veces. -

-Puedo ser encantador. - le sonrió con esa sonrisa perlada que ella empezaba a adorar. Por un momento hubiera deseado besarlo, pero recordó que otro ya había reclamado compromiso sobre ella, aunque no fuera oficial y se apartó prontamente.-

-Ya calla, hombre. Al menos ya tienes de regreso tu espada ancestral.- se puso en pie y desvió la mirada.-

Esto era delicioso para Loki. La actitud de ella no dejaba lugar a dudas ¿Es que acaso al fin se entregaría voluntariamente a él? O tal vez era mejor arriesgar una carta aún más fuerte, y ya de paso eliminar dos molestias de un golpe...¿Por qué no? Si en realidad había llegado a estos lares por un tema de alianzas, ¿por qué no unirlo a este y a la vez salir ganando las dos cosas que le interesaban precisamente ahora?

-La usaría para casarme contigo.- le dijo también poniéndose en pie.-Si me lo pides... lo haría.- la mano de él rozó la de ella, que trataba de colocarse la capucha para huir de la llovizna. - Solo dilo y yo pondré mi espada en la ceremonia.-

-Estás loco... Ni siquiera me conoces.- retrocedió un par de pasos.-

-No me importa.-la alcanzó para luego tomarla entre sus brazos.- Pídeme que me case contigo.- y la distancia se hizo mínima entre ambos rostros, tan solo unos pocos centímetros... ambas respiraciones se juntaban casi. Ella trató gentilmente de deshacerse del abrazo sin lograrlo, alejó el rostro un poco...

-Nunca te dije mi nombre...-

-Sigyn... -

-¿Cómo...?-

-Tu madre... te ha nombrado varias veces... estaré loco, pero no sordo.- el beso no demoró en llegar... ah! Que bueno era un beso de estos, se dijo Sigyn, uno deseado con alguien que de verdad le gustaba... un beso que se tornaba apasionado. Uno que sabía a humedad pero con delicia, uno que no era una baba lujuriosa... y la mano audaz que trata de entrar bajo la capa. Ella reacciona y se separa de la caricia, de nuevo prontamente pero sin brusquedad, lo que él toma por ganas de no separarse, vuelve a sentirse divertido y alegre, esta mujer tiene ese don sobre él, ya no hay vuelta atrás, sabe lo que siente por ella aunque no lo diga directamente. -Puedo poner buena Mundr, tu familia estaría bien acomodada.-

-Ya basta... no es posible. Eres de noble cuna, ¿qué ganarías con una unión cómo ésta que insinúas? No hay ganancias aquí. -

-¿Quieres que esto sea una transacción comercial? Qué así sea, entonces. Tu familia ganaría ser parte de la nobleza y la mía una alianza con Vanaheimr.-

Ella se alejó unos pasos... esta era una conversación sin sentido, ¿porqué la continuaba? ¿por qué no detenía esto de una buena vez? ¿De alguna manera trataba quizás de dejarse convencer?

-Eres un mapeador, ¿no es cierto? Un estratega. Se avecina una guerra, lo sé... ¿Por eso buscas alianza?-

La risa de él fue total y absolutamente franca.-

-Soy algo más que eso... Pero, sí, algo de lo que mencionas hay. -

-¿Y no quieres matarme por contarme tu secreto? -

-¿Matarte? Sigyn, te ofrezco matrimonio, ¿por qué querría terminar con tu vida?-

-Por que me he negado.- su mirada se torna dura en ese momento, y él reacciona como el guerrero que es... desconfiando –Además – se coloca la capucha para no dejar ver sus ojos – Alguien ya viene en camino con una Mundr para mostrar a mi familia. Es demasiado tarde.-

-Ofreceré el doble.-

-Eres duro de entendederas ... he dicho que es tarde...¿por qué te empecinas?-

La tensión vuelve a ejercerse entre ellos, solo que esta vez Loki no oculta el rostro, como lo hace ella, y deja entrever ese gesto altivo y soberbio que lo caracteriza.-

-Me voy ahora, _Lady_ Sigyn... pero no es esto lo último que sabrás de mí.-

-Lamento decir que sí lo es.-

La sonrisa perlada de nuevo la deja casi sin aire...

-Eso es lo que tú crees.- y se va sin volver la mirada a ella que espera allí hasta que lo ve perderse en el camino.-

Huginn vuela por los oscuros cielos de Midgard, El Mundo Medio, para llegar a su lugar, su nido, el que ha hecho con todo el amor que siente por este lugar.-

Se despoja de sus alas y su forma de mujer cobra espacio. Se mira al espejo... no ha cambiado nada, se ve igual que antes cuando en los albores de su vida, juró lealtad a La Moira y pasó de ser un simple cuervo-mujer a ser una Agente del Destino, aquella vez vivía desposada a un aldeano y tenía un hijo pequeño. Pero en el momento pleno su madre la convocó a ser la Portadora de La Memoria y no pudo negarse...Sigyn la había ayudado mucho en ese entonces, cuidando al niño y consiguiendo para su esposo una nueva mujer, una aldeana que lo amara, pero que además de cuidarlo amaría al niño como suyo propio. Todo lo que había hecho Sigyn fue sin pedir nada a cambio, por generosidad pura, lo que hizo que se ganara el cariño de un Ser de La Moira... eso era una gran Proeza. Mientras estaba absorta en esos recuerdos llegó la visita... no del todo inesperada. El hombre se quitó el caro y fino abrigo, ya había encontrado su modo de vestir como digno noble que era en el Mundo Medio, pero sin llamar la atención demasiado.-

-Loki...-

-Huginn.- saluda con una respetuosa reverencia y una sonrisa vacía.-

-Bienvenido.- termina de trenzar y con una sonrisa abraza al recién llegado. -Justo pensaba en tí. -

Loki toma asiento con mucha comodidad en uno de los muebles símiles a los que poseían en La Tierra Alta, un mueble de descanso...

-Ah... ¿Has visto como se parece a la _silke pute_ de tu antiguo hogar? La traje de un viaje a un lugar que se llama Grecia. ¡Es muy cómoda! al parecer los mortales le llaman otomana, o algo así. - ella por su lado se acomoda en otro mueble similar -¿A qué debo tu visita? Aunque ya imagino que será por Sigyn.-

-Si, algo así.- la mira con cierto desdén – Debiste decírmelo.-

-¿Decirte qué? ¿Dónde está ella? Jamás, ya sufrió demasiado.-

-Decirme que Skygge sigue vivo.-

-¿Qué dices?-

El gesto de asombro le hizo ver a Loki que ella era sincera en el desconocimiento de la situación. Sólo por eso dejó de ser duro en su mirada y calmó un poco sus ansias, sabe que Skygge es el Portador de la sombra... por lo tanto era altamente probable que ocultara su supervivencia a otros.-

-El nuevo Muninn sabe que está vivo y asentado en Midgard como un mortal más. No estoy seguro de si aún tiene algún poder como Ser de La Moira. Pero que tiene poder es seguro. Y que algo trama también. -

-Ciertamente ya no es un Agente del Destino como nosotros.- unos suaves movimientos de su mano y una imagen aparece en un espejo .- Entre aquellos que cuidamos la línea que divide las decisiones tanto de los mortales como aquellos que viven eones no se encuentra el antiguo Portador de la Sombra. Madre dio nacimiento a Nuancer, el nuevo Portador. ¿Recuerdas?-

-Pues el muy _sønn av en tårevått fitte_ sobrevivió.- "hijo de un coño lloroso" era todo un halago en boca de Loki, era lo más liviano que se podía esperar sabiendo el rencor absoluto que le guardaba a Skygge.-

-Me pregunto si alguien cubrió su esencia.-

-Tengo a alguien en mente... supongo, y estoy casi seguro de ello, que es la misma persona que hizo el Pacto con las Hermanas Nornas.-

-Es posible.- dijo Huginn mientras continuaba buscando imágenes en el espejo pero sin apartar la vista de él -Tal vez deba enviar un emisario a cuidar a Sigyn. Sus antiguos amigos aún la añoran.-

La risa divertida de Loki ocupó todo el recinto.-

-Curiosamente además de ser sus amigos tengo la seguridad que eran sus guardaespaldas también...y que ambos, Loyalitet y Troskab, me detestaban.- se puso en pie y se acercó a observar el espejo. - Al menos ella estará bien, ¿no es así?-

-Lo está y lo estará. Es mi amiga y haré lo que sea por ella, como ella lo hizo por mi. No debes preocuparte. Si veo que está en peligro te lo haré saber, sin faltar a mi palabra, te lo he dicho ya mil veces. - entonces apareció la imagen que buscaban. Un ave oscura que surcaba el cielo devastado de Síddhe, uno de los más antiguos mundos, una de las Tierras Altas más ancestrales... y más abajo, corriendo libre y despreocupado un cánido gris-blanquecino.- Ellos dos se encargarán de que así sea.- la luna de Síddhe en lo alto parecía formar un rostro femenino.-

-Huginn... ¿mis hijos?-De nuevo aquel gesto sombrío apareció en el rostro de Loki, aquel gesto que muchos temían.-

-Irrecuperables. Ya Helreginn los pasó a un camino por el cual sus almas reencarnaron y sus antiguos cuerpos se tornaron cenizas. Al menos esta vez no pasarán por lo mismo. Para ellos el círculo se ha cerrado, merecen un destino más amigable. Al menos los dos por los que asumo preguntas.- se irguió ella para mirarlo de frente. - Sin embargo, por si te interesa, tienes otras hijas sobrevivientes en la Tierra Alta de la que vienes. Una de ellos sirve al nuevo Rey... no le va mal. Tus gemelas son dignas de tí y su madre está muy satisfecha por lo que han logrado ambas por separado.-

-Sigo creyendo que esas dos no son mías, sino de mi primo Hálogi, ella era su esposa después de todo... pero confío en tu criterio... supongo. Hice demasiadas travesuras en mi juventud de las que me arrepiento y esa es una de ellas. Ese en un lecho en el que no debí meterme, pero la condenada sí que era hermosa. - rió.

Ella rió al unísono con él...

-Las faldas siempre serán un problema para tí. Nunca pudiste con tu genio. Tenías demasiada influencia de Wotan con respecto al gusto de los lechos femeninos, y más si eran ajenos.-la mirada era limpia y honesta, a pesar de ser un insulto a Loki le gustaba que Huginn le dijera lo que pensaba. -Debiste aprender más de Thunaer... al menos él no se metía en ese tipo de líos de faldas.-

-En cambio se metía en líos de bar. El Señor del Trueno era un buscapleitos y lo disfrutaba... su arrogancia como príncipe cambio al ser padre. Lo comprendo. Puedo decir que me pasó igual. Tuve hijos por conveniencia política, para favorecer a Wotan... No quiero hablar de mi estirpe...Todos en favor del Rey... todos sumamente poderosos por ser de ascendencia pura...y todos muertos e irrecuperables como dices, gracias a la "Gran Sabiduría" del pueblo æsir tuvo para conmigo. Sólo Helreginn quedó, sobrevivió por ser quien es.-Y a medida que hablaba la sonrisa se borraba de su rostro de nuevo.- Pero amé mis hijos con Sigyn, amé cada célula de sus cuerpos a pesar de no haber conveniencia en sus nacimientos, a pesar de no tener poder alguno que le fuera útil al Rey. Y así me pagó mi estirpe el "Gran Sabio"- dijo con amarga ironía en su voz, otra vez ese oscuro Loki volvía a asomar, lleno de furia... hizo ademán de retirarse, para no enfurecer más, pero ella le detuvo colocando el espejo flotante ante él.-

-No es bueno guardar tanta rabia, Loki... no podrás obrar con calma. Todos sabemos que hubo momentos en que el Rey no fue lo justo que debiera contigo. Dí lo que quieras decir y deja ir la rabia.-

-Era un viejo hipócrita que no quería renunciar al poder que tenía... no le hubiera dado el trono a nadie si hubiera llegado el momento de hacerlo. Quien lo tiene ahora es porque Wotan está muy bien muerto y pudriéndose donde sea que esté, que deseo no sea Walhalla... por todo lo que me hizo, no lo merece.- gritó entre lágrimas...ya desahogado de esa amargura que debía compartir con alguien se tranquilizó y recuperó el gesto arrogante del que era portador. -Al menos me queda la satisfacción que casi todos los que me dañaron y me llamaron malicioso sin serlo aún ya no existen. Y deseo que mi hija les haya dado la reencarnación de un perro callejero sin clase alguna.-

-Ya te desquitaste de Muninn. Supongo que ahora...-

-Ahora hay cosas que debo hacer... debo barrer las sombras que molestan.- y se retiró alejando con una mano el espejo para hacerse paso.-

La tormenta pareció volverse una furia cuando el viajero se fue. Todo se veía más gris y plomizo, y la lluvia parecía querer lavar los pasos que él había dejado en el camino, para borrar la existencia de su venida a la granja. Sigyn lloró esa partida muy silenciosamente, en otros tiempos le hubiera rogado que se quedara, pero ni ella misma se quedaría ya en esta Casa. Estaba ya lista para irse, era un morral lo único que le faltaba, no quería irse sin eso... pero por alguna razón no podía hallarlo. Era un morral viejo, pero era su morral de la suerte, se lo había hecho Ai, el hijo de Huginn una vez hacía mucho tiempo atrás.-

Afuera llegaba un hombre a caballo. Llevaba porte distinguido y finas ropas. Sigyn supo de inmediato que era el casamentero con la Mundr de Skygge... Y más allá otro hombre a caballo también se acercaba raudamente... también de altivo porte.-

Ambos se apearon frente a la Casa de Niordr y cruzaron miradas de desconfianza.-

-¡Ah! ¡Mi buen amigo! ¡Bienvenido! Supongo que lo que conversamos la semana pasada es a lo que vienes en esas fachas...¡Madre, Padre! He conseguido un prometido para Sigyn.- Stort, uno de los hermanos de Sigyn saludó a uno de ellos, así que evidentemente se conocían. Ahora si estaba todo dicho... Skygge no solo había enviado a su casamentero, sino que además, para ganarse la confianza de su familia había utilizado a su hermano, deseaba fervientemente que Stort fuera ajeno a toda la trama de Skygge... pero en este momento le preocupaba también otra cosa ...el otro caballista, que en ese instante se presentaba a si mismo ante la madre, que salía al encuentro de ambos caballistas. Ambos se apresuran a tratar de agradar a la mujerona. Y más aún se apresuran a mostrar al padre los papeles con ofertas. Sigyn empezó a dudar... ¿quién era el otro y que ofertaba? ¿y de parte de quién? Una alarma se encendió en su mente.-

-¡Sigyn!- llamó eufórica su madre-¡Mira esto, hija! A falta de un pretendiente todos estos años, ¡ahora tienes dos!-

Su padre, trataba de hacer uso de su raciocinio para con las ofertas, ambas eran excelentes, pero al final decidió que su hija mayor se hiciera responsable al elegir quien sería su esposo.-

Sigyn estaba totalmente desorientada, se dirige al hombre que fuera desconocido.-

-¿Quién te envía, casamentero?-

-_Loptr de Jotunheimr_, Señor del Fuego en los Nueve Reinos... Familiar del Rey Wotan El Sabio, y de su hijo el Príncipe Thunaer, Señor del Trueno.-

A Sigyn le temblaron las piernas... nunca pensó que el extranjero era parte de la Casa del Rey de la Tierra Alta. Rehusar sería un insulto a Wotan. Pero tampoco podía rechazar al casamentero de Skygge, sabía que las consecuencias podrían ser funestas. No sabía que responder... y aún debía salir en la misión que se le había encomendado y que debía llevar a cabo esa misma noche...este era un predicamento inesperado, y por demás problemático.-

-Casamenteros... les daré mi respuesta una vez que estudie sus ofertas. Sean bienvenidos en Casa de mi Padre, mientras me decido.-le hizo un gesto a su madre solicitando ayuda, por lo que la mujerona se dio por aludida y les guió a sendas habitaciones. El gesto de agradecimiento y alivio de Sigyn fue para su madre, memorable, por lo que rió con ganas, su padre por otro lado seguía la conversación con los recién llegados incluso hasta las habitaciones.-

Esa noche mientras se escabullía hacia el punto de encuentro con Loyalitet, su Crow, su cuervo vanir, y Troskab, la perro-lobo del éter, quienes le acompañaban en sus misiones, no pudo evitar ver que sus pensamientos se tornaban caóticos... un hombre que quiere y desea no rechazar, pero debe hacerlo... un hombre que detesta y desea rechazar y no puede hacerlo... Está en una terrible encrucijada, en ambos casos el rechazo por el otro pone a su familia en el medio del repudio y tal vez algo peor.-

Todo esto por una sonrisa perlada y unos ojos verde-azul.-

-Diosa Madre... ¿en qué me he metido?.-


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

_**BRANN OG SEIER**_

**FUEGO Y VICTORIA.-**

"Estoy enamorado de mi lujuria...**  
**Quemando alas de ángeles hasta hacerlas cenizas...**  
**Desearía tener a tu ángel esta noche..."

'I wish I had an angel'

Nightwish

Abrir "Piel", el local de Tatuajes y Piercings los fines de semana era habitual, pero estos dos últimos fines de semana habían sido demasiado pesados para Seier. No podía concentrarse debidamente, simplemente no podía. Tras el fallecimiento de su amigo y mentor no tenía ánimos de abrir. La biblioteca era el negocio principal, por lo que apenas cerró dos días cuando el triste acontecimiento, pero "Piel" era más bien un hobby, así que su buena licencia se tomó de ello tratando de descansar.-

Sin embargo hoy tenía todas las ganas de ir. Más que nada para salir del departamento y hacer algo más que estar de mal humor. No tenía ganas tampoco de vestir formalmente, como lo hacía en la biblioteca, no era necesario en el local... un buen par de pantalones jeans viejos y una musculosa blanca fueron más que suficientes para sentirse cómoda. Y deja su cabello en una media coleta lo suficiente para poder trabajar sin que le moleste. Se dispone a salir cuando una figura masculina le sale al paso. Se ve casi tan informal y sport como ella, pero se nota que las ropas que trae son caras, y tal vez de marca, este es un hombre que simula ser humilde... y no lo es, ella lo sabe muy bien.-

-Seier.- saluda, amagando un abrazo del cual Seier se deshace con presteza.

-Steven. -Saluda ella con una falsa sonrisa.-

Él se queda vacilante por un momento, pero se compone inmediatamente. Extiende su mano con un sobre de tamaño medio, color amarillo.-

-¿Me explicas que es esto?-

-Steven, tenemos todo el trámite de divorcio hace ya tiempo. Eso que recibes es un citatorio del juez por no estar en el país... ¿debo explicarte como funciona este tema? No creo, eres demasiado inteligente para que deba hacerlo.- sonríe de nuevo, esta vez en tono irónico.-

-Pero habíamos quedado en conversar.- dijo él guardando el sobre en el morral de cuero negro que portaba.-Dijimos que podríamos intentarlo de nuevo.-

-No hay nada que intentar. Ya sé que amor entre nosotros no hay, lo tengo más que claro. En cuanto a apoyo, si que eres toda una pieza de arte. He pasado por un momento desagradable y tú estabas de fiesta en Australia, no me lo niegues que lo sé todo. - en tono de reproche.-

Él coloca las manos a la cintura con gesto de fastidio y resopla, ella tiene razón.-

-Lamento tu pérdida, y lamento no haber estado para apoyarte. Pero... Al menos podríamos hablarlo de nuevo.-

-Por más de seis años lo intenté, porque creí que te amaba pero ya está, ya descubrí que no, te aprecio pero no te amo. Terminemos esto amigablemente, ¿de acuerdo?- su voz ahora cambia a un tono de paciencia - Ahora déjame que me voy a trabajar.- lo mueve sin brusquedad y se hace paso por el pasillo. La salida a la calle es ahora menos pesada, ya está aliviada de poder habérselo dicho, era algo que quería hacer hace mucho. No quería lastimarlo, no es que haya sido el mejor esposo pero tampoco le gusta ver sufrir a nadie.-

Pasa por un par de calles con transeúntes hasta que llega a aquel ventanal y lo ve... es un espléndido cánido... no supo con precisión que tipo de cánido es. Era grande, de ojos color índigo y pelaje gris-blanquecino. Bajó las orejas y meneó el hocico apenas la vio asomada en el ventanal. Seier supo que debía entrar y preguntar, y si era posible llevarse al animal... no comprendía porque pero necesitaba sacarle de allí.-

-Dime, ¿qué animal es? - preguntó apenas entró, sin dar tiempo a una reacción negativa, y saludando con la mano en una leve reverencia familiar.-

-Perro-lobo siberiano. No es muy común. Su antigua dueña se muda del país y no puede llevársela.- contestó el joven, asintiendo al saludo.-

-Pues me la llevo yo... ¿tiene nombre?-

-Su collar dice Fi... creo que Fidelity, o Fidelidad o algo así.-

-Lo dicho, me la llevo.-

No iba a regresar al departamento, ya era tarde para eso, así que se llevó a Fi a "Piel". La dejó acomodarse en un rincón como si fuera su casa. Este era un excelente momento. Se sentía bien con Fi allí. Preparó las agujas esterilizadas en bolsas individuales y las tintas de monodosis a seleccionar por color, los guantes descartables y los libros con diseños... todo son perfecta asepsia y profilaxis, y en orden para empezar cuando fuera necesario. Era casi mediodía cuando él entró. Fi se arqueó y erizó los cabellos al mirarle, alzó la cabeza, no le gruñó pero si estaba alerta, Seier lo pudo notar, así que tuvo cierta desconfianza al principio. Lo observó bien, llevaba ropas caras pero sencillas y por un momento pensó en Steven, sin embargo este hombre no pretendía mostrar humildad, sino todo lo contrario, parecía querer lucirse. Los pantalones eran de jean negro, y la camisa azul añil, que parecía hacer juego al color de ojos azul-verdoso del supuesto cliente, su cabello color ébano de corta melena estaba sujeto en una coleta simple en su nuca, dejando así caer algún mechón sobre la frente, de esa piel de tono pálido. Se detuvo frente al enorme mural de diseño en la cual varios parecían llamar su atención. En especial aquellos con símbolos celta, como la triquetra.-

-Buen día.- saludó ella acercándose.-

-Buen día.- respondió él, desviando su mirada hacia Seier sin moverse de donde estaba, y sonrió apaciblemente, lo que a ella le provocó una sensación de resequedad momentánea en la garganta y mosqueó vacilante por un segundo.-

-Tienes acento... ¿extranjero? ¿Turista?- dijo alcanzándole uno de los libros de diseño –Me llamo Seier.-

-Victoria...bonito nombre.- volvió a sonreír.-Un placer.-

-Ah... sabes el significado de mi nombre. Intrigante... ¿noruego?-

-Se podría decir que... vengo de Noruega, si.- revolvió las páginas del libro que ella le alcanzara. - Ummm, no me decido.- la mira directamente –¿Tú tienes alguno hecho en tí?- su rostro fingió extrañeza – ¿Alguno que me puedas recomendar?-

Seier rió divertida, esto era algo fuera de lo común... este desconocido que la trataba de repente como si la conociera de siempre.-

-Ya que eres de donde eres, lo celta es ideal. Uno como el que veías recién... una triquetra. En realidad tengo varios... sería gracioso hacer este arte y no tener ningún diseño en mí, ¿no crees? -

-Pues ese que me dices sería entonces, _milady_.-

-¿_Milady_?-

-¿Señorita? Hay palabras que no sé como traducir aún, no me acostumbro bien al idioma. -

-Solo llámame Seier, ¿De acuerdo?- le guía a la silla-camilla para poder empezar- y tal vez me podrías decir ¿con quién tengo el honor?-

Él pensó, no podía dar un nombre cualquiera... no podía decirle quien era, no aún...tan solo estaba allí porque quería verla. Y ya lograda la meta, ¿por qué continuaba allí?

-Brann. -

-¿Comenzamos?- le sonrió amablemente, colocando la mano enguantada sobre su hombro, para que él tomara asiento.-

Él se alejó un poco... no era buena idea quedarse... y no era buena idea estar allí tampoco, tal vez era mejor irse...¿En qué diablos pensaba?

-Tal vez mejor vuelva otro día. -

-Hombre, ¿no me dirás que tienes miedo?-

Miedo, sí... pero no a lo que ella creía. Miedo porque lo que estaba haciendo no era exactamente lo que había planeado.-

-He de volver cuando me decida bien, _milady,_ ¿de acuerdo? Pensaré bien si debo o no llevar uno de estos. Son para toda la vida. - y con una leve reverencia con la cabeza se retiró, no sin antes echarle una ojeada antes de salir.-

La perpleja mujer se queda allí sin saber como reaccionar, miró a Fi, que volvía a recostar su cabeza sobre sus patas, y se encogió de hombros desconcertada.-

-¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?-

Afuera, el visitante se topa con Steven que va de entrada, sus miradas se cruzan, desafiantes y altaneras, arrogantes y orgullosos... tan similares.-

El visitante se aleja con paso tranquilo, sin volver la vista atrás, cosa que sí hace Steven, para controlar que realmente se iba. Al perderse de vista, el visitante se une a su compañero en el auto que arranca alejándole de allí.-

-Eres como un enorme enigma para mí. Has estado buscándola como energúmeno y ahora que la encuentras la dejas sin siquiera decirle quien eres. Lo repito... eres inconsistente. -

-Calla, Týr... nada es lo que parece, ya te lo he dicho. Por ahora solo quería verla. Llevaré a cabo mi meta a su debido tiempo.- pasa su mano por el mentón –Además, ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-El hombre que acaba de entrar... es el mismo que vimos con Muninn tiempo atrás.-

-¿Skygge? Te hubiera reconocido... o tú a él. -

-Nadie puede ver mi real apariencia, excepto aquellos que me son leales... y ella. No estoy seguro si era Skygge o un mortal más, pero es quien vimos antes.-

Comienza una lluvia fresca de verano. Empieza de manera leve, con una llovizna, pero luego arrecia en toda su fuerza... bajo ella, el auto se pierde en el camino.-

Steven entra a "Piel" observando hacia atrás, el desconocido que acaba de irse. De alguna manera le resulta familiar y las dudas le comen el pensamiento. Entonces el gruñido le arranca de tan absorto pensamiento.-

Ahora sí, Fi se había puesto en todo su ser absolutamente alerta, enseñando los dientes y bajando las orejas en tono amenazante.-

-Calma, Fi.- pide Seier.-Obedece y deja que entre, es amigo. - le acaricia la cabeza. - No temas, Fi es muy obediente.-

Steven se siente vigilado por los ojos de la perro-lobo, de alguna manera sabe que no le cae bien, y decide mantenerse lejos.-

-Te he traído el almuerzo.-

-Oh! Qué amable, pero siendo amable no conseguirás que cambie de opinión.-

-Al menos podríamos pasar... juntos.-

-Eso tampoco va a pasar. Ya ríndete.-

-¿Rendirme? Eso es algo que nunca haría. Supongo que debo darte un espacio. Y dejarte decidir con raciocinio.-

-Ya está todo decidido. Después de todo podemos mantener una relación amistosa, ¿sabes? Eso me gustaría mucho.-

Él se muestra visiblemente molesto, esta es una mujer decidida, no será fácil... sin embargo está seguro que dado el momento la convencerá.-

-A mi también.- porque si no llegara a ser así, pensó... la cosa no sería tan amigable, en su mente una frase de Poe se asentó como idea:

"Y dijo el cuervo... 'Nunca más' "

Afuera la lluvia comienza a sonar con más furia.-

La tormenta se torna furiosa y los caminos se llenan de agua barrosa. Las sandalias de Sigyn empiezan a perder el color marrón original bajo tanto barro. La capa la cubre del agua en el rostro mas no en sus pies. Sin embargo, esto le ayuda a no dejar rastros severos... a cada paso el barro retoma su viscosa e informe posición bajo la lluvia, así que las pisadas se pierden. Más atrás de ella Troskab corre airosa, este es el mundo en el que le gusta correr, lo salvaje es parte de sí como el aire que respira. Arriba Loyalitet el cuervo vanir surca los cielos guiándola por donde debe ir. Cruza por entre la vegetación, tratando de no ir por un camino directo, cosa de no ser rastreada con facilidad llegado el momento. Las espinas a veces rozan las piernas y las ramas del follaje parecen querer detenerla. El cielo se ve oscuro y plomizo a la vez, las nubes negras han tomado toda superficie visible para ella, y cada tanto un rayo vibra antes que una de las nubes libere más agua sobre la tierra. La tormenta parece ponerse de acuerdo y cesa casi en el preciso momento que Sigyn llega a destino.-

El lugar es tranquilo sin la lluvia cayendo. El claro entre el círculo muestra el campamento, las tiendas centrales tienen estandartes reales, aunque era obvio que no había nadie de la realeza en este campamento. Seguramente era un señuelo. En derredor las tiendas más pequeñas tienen estandartes más pequeños, que también identifican el status de quien lo ocupa.-

-_Einherjar_ .- susurra para sus adentros.-

El estandarte rojo con la estrella naranja es la que le interesa mayormente, esto es parte de su misión. Le asquea a lo que ha venido, mas le queda el alivio de saber que es la última vez que lo hará. Vuelve a adentrarse en el bosque, para acercarse al lago, donde no hay señal alguna de los que habitan el campamento.-

Solo entonces se despoja de la capa y se quita las sandalias. Deja que el agua la empape por completo y que sus pies sientan la tierra bajo su ser. Deja que su cuerpo se vuelva laxo, total y absolutamente relajado. Abre las palmas... y sus venas comienzan a tomar un tono azul, cada vez más oscuro, formando en su cuerpo raíces símiles a Yggdrasil. A medida que la sangre corre por sus venas su cuerpo se torna más pálido... su rostro cambia de apariencia y su cabello pierde la tonalidad rojo-cobriza para volverse de un dorado muy claro. Esto ha sido enseñanza de Skygge, el cambio de forma que los cuervos místicos usan.-

Loyalitet grazna sin disimulo... detesta a Skygge... no es que le desagraden los cuervo-hombre, los místicos, los que son llamados Raven, mientras que su raza, los vanir son llamados Crow, o tan solo cuervo, como si en realidad los vanir fueran una raza común, solo detesta a Skygge por enseñarle estos hechizos a Sigyn para mantenerla bajo su control. Lo mismo le pasa a Troskab, le desagrada todo el asunto, más que nada porque sabe que después que sea desposada él la alejará de donde realmente pertenece, y ya no volverá a verla. Y ambos lo detestan porque saben lo que trama.-

La rubia se coloca la capa, ahora sí, para protegerse del repentino frío que se ha presentado, y se dirige de nuevo al campamento. Ha de dejar que el viento le seque un poco en el camino, por lo que no apresura el paso. Entre el follaje del bosque ve que los lobos se asoman, y los cuervos empiezan a posarse sobre diversas ramas. Sabe que están allí para apoyarla en caso de una huida inesperada, los animales del bosque en su gran mayoría eran partidarios de las hechiceras vanir, por ser parte de la Madre Diosa, parte de la vida y de los elementos.-

La rubia llega a la tienda antes distinguida, la del estandarte rojo, con la estrella naranja, se coloca donde nadie le vea, y hace un silbido agudo pero apenas perceptible. Un hombre asoma, apenas un atisbo, para ver quien ha hecho la señal. Ella retira un poco la capucha para dejar ver el rostro y lo vuelve a cubrir, eso hace que él le de paso en la tienda. Ya dentro se quita la capa de modo muy seductor, por lo cual el hombre devuelve una mirada llena de una asqueante lujuria.-

-Capitán.- saluda ella mientras se acerca a él.

-Has venido, mi bella.- dice mientras se quita las pocas prendas de dormir que trae. Ella por su lado se quita el vestido, y antes que él pueda acercarse en sus maneras bruscas y babeantes, le ofrece una copa.

-Bebamos, capitán.- y le besa en el cuello, antes de pasarle la roja bebida. El capitán bebe todo el contenido muy velozmente, visiblemente apurado por llevarla al lecho que está armado en el suelo, acomodándola para poder tomarla allí y ahora... pero el mundo se le vuelve negro y solo logra caer desplomado sobre el cuerpo de ella que lo corre con cierto gesto de repugnancia.-

-Lo lamento, Capitán. - se viste velozmente. Y toma todos los mapas que encuentra. Los coloca en el morral que ha traído, aunque este morral no es el que considera de la suerte, ese nunca lo ha encontrado. Está todo casi listo. Solo queda lo último... Corre sigilosa entre las tiendas hasta llegar al bebedero. Allí despliega el polvillo blancuzco que en realidad es tan solo un adormecedor de los que usa para el ganado, así quien bebiera solo quedaría atontado, fuera einherjar o sus caballos. No quería sangre en sus manos, se lo había dejado claro a Skygge... esta era la única condición que él respetaba, lo demás... no.-

Tomó camino por el sendero de nuevo para poder perderse entre el follaje, cuando el grito de alarma sonó claro y profundo. El sonido de las corridas tanto de guerreros como de caballos era un estruendo casi tan grande como un trueno.-

Sigyn corre por entre los árboles hasta cruzarse con el otro grupo de hombres que se veían listos para una batalla... se frena de golpe de la sorpresa... reconoce las armaduras con el peto marcado por trazos de línea gruesa en forma semi oval, aparentemente trazados con sangre.-

- Madre Diosa...- entonces comprende todo.- _ænsland_...- Ella y el robo de los mapas con el somnífero en los bebederos han sido nada más que una distracción para un ataque sorpresa donde no quedaría nadie vivo en el campamento. Estos eran guerreros secretos de Nemain, nunca se había hablado mucho de ellos, porque nadie los había visto... todo eran solo rumores. Pero eran un arma mortal y las malas lenguas señalaban a la Tierra Alta de Síddhe, de donde Loyalitet, su cuervo, era originario. Lo que si era seguro es que eran dignos de la Casa de Los Fomoré, aquellos que guardaban todo lo malo en las Tierras Altas, aquellos que podían considerarse demonios.-

Se hace a un lado mientras los ænsland corren a campo traviesa dispuestos a enfrentar a unos casi adormecidos einherjar. Estos no son como los Nach Marb, el ejercito del Rey de Síddhe... estos son guerreros sin piedad... y sin temor. El fragor de la batalla es impactante para Sigyn, que nunca había visto algo similar, y para su sorpresa los einherjar están absoluta y totalmente frescos y listos. Las espadas fulguran centelleantes bajo la luna tormentosa. Algún que otro rayo sin trueno amenaza cada tanto dejando ver las figuras en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. La fuerza de los golpes son tremendas, parecen no sentir dolor, en ninguno de los dos bandos. Si bien la diferencia de tamaños corporales era obvia también la ferocidad y la saña con que los ænsland se manejaban, por cada herida que recibían intentaban dar un mandoble y asestar tres a cambio, lo que lograban mayormente. Los einherjar no parecían rival para esta arma mortal en un ataque sorpresa, sin embargo esto no era tal... de alguna manera habían estado alerta. No podía ser el robo de los mapas al capitán que yacía inconsciente en la tienda, y de eso estaba bien segura, era demasiado pronto para que le hayan descubierto. Los escudos sostenían los embates lo mejor que podían, pero algún trozo se despedía del centro, la fuerza de la acometida por momentos era demasiado para ellos.-

Sigyn no se ha movido de donde está, y a pesar de ser una distancia prudente puede ver todo y no le agrada lo que ve ha visto. Un pequeño grupo de ænsland se vuelve sobre sus pasos a donde ella se encuentra. Por un instante no reacciona, pero puede ver ante el grupo de que viene una figura femenina que también lleva armadura, cree ver es una elemental también, pues en su mano una flama azul se enciende... una flama ignífuga... y ve que esa figura la señala justamente con esa mano... y comprende que se ha convertido en un estorbo a eliminar, o tal vez crean que ha traicionado la palabra dada a Skygge, y en vez de ayudar con su distracción, les ha dado la alerta del ataque... no sabe y no le importa, solo sabe que debe defenderse.-

Pero, ¿Cómo defenderse de estos asesinos despiadados? No le queda más remedio que hacer lo que no quiere, llenar sus manos de sangre, aunque sea sangre fomoriana, eran ellos o su vida, y Sigyn sabe que la despedazarán apenas lleguen.-

Tira la capa de nuevo, lamentablemente no hay lluvia, tampoco agua cerca, así que tendrá que intentar lo que tenga a mano, y lo que tiene a mano son los perro-lobo y los cuervos... y algún que otro hechizo de tierra para repeler el fuego ignífugo que los ænsland traen en su corazón.-

Deja correr por sus venas otra vez ese tono azul que oscurece a medida que avanza formando las ramas y raíces símiles al Yggdrasil. Y entonces se conecta con el todo a su alrededor. Ordena a la tierra hacer agujeros por los cuales algunos ænsland caen, y sobre ellos el suelo se cierra de nuevo... enterrándolos. Otros son atravesados por ramas filosas en lugares críticos perdiendo sangre y cayendo sin vida. Los que lograban acercarse aún más eran atacados por los perro-lobo, que desgarraban sus cuellos, mientras que los cuervos les arrancaban los ojos. No era una visión agradable. Varias lágrimas de rabia caen, esto no es lo que ella hubiera querido, aprieta los labios mientras maneja a sus animales y a la naturaleza a su favor, ella no era una guerrera, ni siquiera era partidaria de ningún rey que la fomentara... y había tenido que defenderse.-

Es entonces que el cansancio se apodera de ella, justamente por no ser guerrera es que se ha agotado, ya no da más. Sus piernas flaquean, sus brazos empiezan a temblar, su cabeza le pesa... ya ha tenido suficiente. Si ellos llegan ella ya no estará consciente porque cae al suelo mientras su piel recupera su color natural pero más marmóreo... antes de quedar su mente a oscuras puede ver llegar al grupo de einherjar que hacen sucumbir a los pocos ænsland que quedan, y al frente de los recién llegados guerreros una sombra que lucha sin piedad... le parece familiar... muy

familiar...

Sigyn abre los ojos para encontrarse sujeta a una silla y rodeada sombras que asume son de guerreros de armadura dorada. Le cuesta reaccionar... le cuesta respirar... y más aún le cuesta fijar la vista. Apenas si puede distinguir bien las figuras que la rodean... presiente lo peor, pero ya que más da... ha peleado lo suficiente... solo espera que sea rápido. Apenas empieza a fijar la vista nota frente a sí misma la figura alta y de anchos hombros, en su peto la marca del trueno... la tienda con los estandartes no era un señuelo después de todo, este era ni más ni menos que Thunaer, El Señor del Trueno.-

"En que suertes me has condenado, Madre Diosa. Me lo merezco por las vidas que tomé, todo lo que una hace vuelve tres veces más fuerte, sea para bien o sea para mal. Acepto mi destino.-"

Es cuando oye la voz susurrante en su oído, que viene de alguien que aparentemente está a sus espaldas pero avanza de a poco para poder quedar a sus vista.-

-Y yo que iba a gastar una fortuna en tí.- dice el susurro, sólo perceptible para ella, que abre los ojos enormemente... ahora sí no le cuesta distinguir a quien ha tomado asiento al lado de Thunaer. - Esta mujer es toda una joya. Acabó con algunos ænsland ella solita, ¿puedes creer, hermano?-

-Con lo pequeña y frágil que se ve... ¿quién lo diría?- rie Thunaer rascándose la barba incipiente.-

Él aparenta estar calmado, pero Sigyn puede ver la furia en sus ojos. Lo ve acomodar sus ropajes de guerra, el color oscuro de estas le dan un aspecto amenazante, no como las ropas de noble viajero que le daban un aspecto amistoso. No, este era un Lord de la Guerra, un Elemental de Fuego que había perdido todo atisbo del simpático caballero que ella había conocido. Nada podía ser peor que verse en evidencia frente a él, quien de seguro se olía una alta traición no solo al Rey de Vanaheimr, sino también a Wotan El Sabio, Rey de la Tierra Alta Asgaard. Mala cosa...

Esta situación podría poner en filo la alianza y paz del mundo de los vanir y el mundo de los æsir.-

Se puso en pie frente a ella, obligándola a hacer lo mismo...

-Habla y di quien te envió.-

Sigyn pensó en su familia y el resultado que Skygge se viera descubierto en su trama, decidió entonces que su vida no valía tanto como las de sus padres y hermanos.-

-No diré palabra.-

Él retrocede hasta ponerse al lado de Thunaer de nuevo, haciendo un gesto el cual el otro asintió y le extendió una katar, una daga de plata, que sacó de su mejingjörd, el cinturón noble que portaba.-

-Habla o te mataré.-

-Favor que me harías, no tengo nada que perder.- cerró los ojos y levantó el mentón con cierto aire de soberbia, él parecía no perder la calma en ningún momento.-

-Habla o conocerás el dolor.- y presionó la punta de la katar en el cuello, apenas una leve presión... nada más.-

-Ya nada puede ser peor, conozco el dolor desde su centro mismo.-

-¡Habla ahora o me conocerás!- y ahora sí perdía por completo la poca cordura que parecía tener.-

-¡No te tengo miedo, extranjero!- gritó ella, en ningún momento abrió los ojos o bajó la cabeza.-

-Déjennos solos.- ordenó él. A lo que el grupo de armadura dorada se retira con miradas cómplices y de lástima hacia la muchacha.-

-Pues yo me quedo. Te conozco, no voy a dejarte a solas con ella.- se cruza de brazos Thunaer.-No me pienso mover de aquí.-

-¿Prefieres que la "convenza" una de tus _valkyrjas_?- ruge furioso—No, esto es entre ella y yo. Déjanos solos.- y aprieta el brazo de Sigyn, que no tiene más remedio que ceder a la presión de los dedos y tomar asiento de nuevo.-Esto es entre ella y yo.-repite con la voz de una calma que le eriza los cabellos de la nuca.-

Thunaer es de poca paciencia, y el convencimiento de su compañero le está dando la pauta de que debe retirarse.-

-No hagas algo de lo que vayas a arrepentir, Loki.-

-Jamás lo hago.-

Un silencio absoluto hace posesión del lugar y Sigyn, aún temblando por el desconocimiento de su destino, abre los ojos de a poco... no hay nadie con ella. Se pone en pie desorientada y turbada a la vez. Sin embargo está es una oportunidad perfecta. No está muy segura si ha de confiar en que no hay nadie cerca. No desea regresar a su hogar, pondría en riesgo a su familia... solo hay un lugar a donde puede ir... Observa a todos lados, la soledad del camino es también desconcertante...¿dónde están todos? Festejando la victoria quizás. Sí, eso es...se oye algo de música a lo lejos. Temió ser vista cuando tomó la vieja capa para pasar entre el tumulto. Le temía más a que él descubriera que había huido en un momento de distracción. Apuró el paso para salir del campamento, era buena para entreverarse y ser una más del tumulto. Al alejarse notó que un pequeño grupo empezaba a buscar... seguramente a ella. Se apuró aún más y tras pasar el frondoso follaje se encontró con sus compañeros de misión, les acarició un poco y luego emprendieron la rauda huida a destino.-

Empezaba a llover de nuevo, pero era una lluvia calma. Había perdido todo, no le quedaban fuerzas ni siquiera para respirar con ánimos.-

Tras varias horas llegó al amado claro. Aquí era donde todo había empezado y donde todo terminaría. El trueno repicó fuerte cuando de entre las rocas sacó el athamé.-

Se quitó la capa y comenzó a entrar al lago, era todo lo que podía hacer... si su vida iba a terminar, sería del modo que ella deseaba... unida a la Naturaleza.-

Sin embargo, como aquella vez, una voz de cuervo la interrumpió... solo que en este caso era una mujer.-

-Nos traicionaste.- sentencia mientras se metamorfosea en una bella mujer de largos cabellos dorados.-Les advertiste de nuestra presencia.-

-No tengo nada que explicar...pero la verdad es que no sabía que ustedes estaban allí.- se da vuelta para enfrentarla.-Tú eres Nemain, ¿No es así? Señora de la Guerra, la que Incita Estragos y Caos. Tramaste todo esto para provocar una guerra entre vanir y æsir... ¿Por qué? Mi pueblo no es de familias de batallas, no hemos hecho daño a nadie.-

-Porque de la guerra me nutro, tonta vanir. Y porque con esto mi esposo hubiera sido el Rey. Estaba todo tan bien planeado, y tú lo echaste a perder. El plan por lo que trabajé tanto. Le dije a Skygge que usarte era una pérdida de tiempo... no eres útil.-

-Me costó entenderlo, el por qué de tantas sutiles tareas y pergaminos...Tú guías a los cuervo-hombre que ya no son bien vistos por La Moira. ¿Saben Las Morrigan de tu tarea? De seguro la desaprobarían. Ellas reinan en Síddhe...Ahora entiendo todo lo que me hizo hacer Skygge.-

-Skygge no me importa. Tan así que he venido a matarte, y he enviado emisarios que darán cuenta de su vida, si es que tu aliado æsir no lo ha hecho ya.-

-¿No lo entiendes? No hay alianzas de mi parte, ni con ellos ni contigo... Skygge me obligó... No tengo lealtad con los æsir o con tu gente. Solo me importa mi familia.-

-Poco me interesa lo que te importa, vanir... aquí termina tu vida.- y alza la mano, encendida en su fuego ignífugo, dirigiéndola hacia Sigyn.-

Sin embargo una katar surca los aires para clavarse en la mano de Nemain, que cae aullando de dolor.-

Tres figuras masculinas se desprenden de entre el follaje, al igual que tres cuervos aleteantes se posan en el suelo para metamorfosearse en tres figuras femeninas... reconoce al instante a Loki y a Thunaer, y vuelve a sentir que le falta el aire.-

-Dioses de Walhalla, Loki... tenías razón en todo... - grita triunfante Thunaer, golpeando en la espalda a su compañero.-

-¿Acaso lo dudaste? Espero que después de esto tu capitán aprenda a dejar su... hombría... en sus pantalones.- da unos pasos y se acerca a Nemain, levantándola con poca gentileza del brazo – Espero, Damas Morrigan que hayan tenido suficiente evidencia con esto.- y sacando de entre sus ropas aquel morral que ella tanto buscara, y dentro del cual estaba el pergamino que le dejara Skygge con la misión encomendada, escrita por su propia mano... no podía Nemain negar la trama que ha tejido. Las Morrigan la envuelven en un fuego semi dorado que la desvanece en un suspiro, no sin antes dirigir una mirada de furia hacia Sigyn.-

-¡Buenas palabras, hermano de guerra! Nunca mejor dichas... mi capitán tendrá su castigo, no lo dudes. De seguro las Damas Morrigan aún mantienen Alianza con Asgaard, y ahora más que nunca con Vanaheimr. - grita eufórico Thunaer.- No habrá guerras de ningún tipo entre los tres Reinos. -

Ellas intercambian miradas y luego asienten, les agrada este æsir alto de espaldas anchas y larga cabellera, ese gesto de rascarse la incipiente barba hace notar que es simple y honesto.-

Un saludo de realeza hace que se despidan entre sí, y Thunaer, con un gesto guía al tercer hombre, seguramente un funcionario de la casa real vanir, que han traido como testigo de los sucesos acaecidos, para retirarse y dejar solos a Sigyn y a Loki...

-Así que... ibas a terminar con todo sin luchar, ¿no?-

-Iba a terminar todo por no hacer pasar vergüenza a mi Casa.-

Camina alrededor de ella, muy cerca. Nota el color rojizo en las pupilas, sabe que ha llorado.-

-No me tienes miedo, lo dijiste con mucha energía.-

Sigyn parpadea, esta conversación no tiene mucho sentido, se dijo a sí misma, pero nada de lo que había pasado tenía sentido.-

-Me dijiste que te conocería... No me queda mucho por conocer, eres un embustero... un estratega... un guerrero... un noble...-

-Soy tan solo un hombre.-

-Ibas a matarme.-

El sonrió y era una sonrisa triste.

-¿Lo crees?-

-Por supuesto que sí.-

-¿Aunque te dije una vez que no quería tomar tu vida? Era sincero, ¿sabes?.-

-Eso no sería común.-

-Lamento que lo creyeras. Pero, bueno... Eso hizo mi treta de desenmascarar a los instigadores más real, y Las Morrigan confiaron en cada palabra que dijiste.-

Sigyn mosquea perpleja.-

-¿Fue todo una trampa?-

Él baja la cabeza, fingiendo estar sentido, arrepentido de lo que ha de confesar... y le cuenta lo del lobo, y que sabía del pergamino... omite el detalle de querer tomarla mientras dormía, no le parece que sea el momento... es más considera que es mejor que nunca lo sepa.-

-Creo que te odio.- dice ella con un mohín de enfado.-

-¿Sí? Qué curioso, yo pensé que me querías... o que al menos te gusto.- acercó su rostro al de ella.-

El sonrojo fue sumamente evidente en las mejillas aún pálidas de Sigyn.-

-Ideas tuyas, viajero.-

-Pues mi oferta de matrimonio sigue en pie.-

Sigyn le obsequia entonces una amplia sonrisa, la que se borra casi de inmediato.-

-Y yo te repito que no soy libre. Alguien ya me ha pedido. Es más, antes de salir llegó su casamentero con la Mundr.- sin embargo, mientras dice estas palabras reacciona.- Pero Nemain dijo algo, como que envió emisarios... debo volver a casa.- hace ademán a irse, pero es detenida por él, que la toma de los hombros haciendo que se quede en el exacto lugar donde estaba.-

-Antes de eso, mi estimada Sigyn... hay algo más que hacer.-

Una luz lechosa aparece entre los ramajes del viejo árbol torcido que simula ser un hogar... y una joven de cabellos trenzados se presenta a través de esa luz.-

-Déjame presentarte a La Moira.- dice él con cierta altivez.-Ella también ha descubierto la trama traicionera de uno de sus hijos con todo este evento, por lo cual me dará algo a cambio, ¿No es así, hermosa dama?- La Moira no dice palabra, solo se dedica a dar un apasionado beso en los labios al Señor del Fuego, que se separa de ella algo avergonzado.- Lamento esto, _Lady_ Sigyn... no volverá a suceder.- y fulmina con la mirada a la hermosa rubia, que por el contrario de hallarse asustada u ofendida por la frase hace un mohín de diversión.-Ahora, Dama del Destino, cumple lo que he solicitado.-

La Moira se acerca a Sigyn... hay una notoria diferencia de altura entre ambas, y en la joven rubia no había signos de edad. Se preguntó porque prefería a esta vanir que a ella, pero le daba igual, otros habían que rondaban su belleza. Elevó un largo soplido sobre el cuerpo de Sigyn, que sintió su muslo arder y dirigió su mano allí para aliviarse.-

Luego le obsequió una caricia al caballero y se retiró por el mismo lugar por donde había venido, divertida por el gesto de fastidio en el rostro del Señor del Fuego.-

Sigyn siente un pequeño mareo y decide ver... el tatuaje de pertenencia había desaparecido.-

-Eres libre.- dijo entonces tomándola del rostro y apoderándose de sus labios.-

Arriba en los cielos los cuervos vanir vigilan la escena.-


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

**HERIDA.-**

"Si en la mano no hubiese herida,  
podría acarrear veneno con la mano;  
el veneno no afecta a uno sin herida.  
No hay mal para uno que no lo hace."

Dhammapada. IX.124.

Qué tanto había dormido no lo pudo precisar. Se sentía cansada y con pocos ánimos. Al principio pensó que se debía todo al reciente acontecimiento, pero ya había transcurrido un tiempo de eso. Ya no era posible que esa fuera la razón de su pesadez física. Decidió llamar a Angie Brod, su médica de cabecera. La última vez la había visto el día fatal de la partida de Njord, cuando con sorna se refería a la edad que Seier había cumplido días atrás... Era un comentario con veneno, conocía a Angie lo suficiente como para distinguirlo, mas seguramente tenía que ver con detalles de un negocio aparte: el caballero de azul que rondaba aquella vez. Este estaba en la mira de Angie, probablemente no quería competencias ante esa presa. Y como la conocía desde hacía tanto, supo que no se negaría a hacerle una visita domiciliaria para auscultarla.-

Era cerca de la una de la madrugada, no era exactamente la hora que hubiera querido llamar a nadie, hubiera preferido dejar descansar al mundo. Al levantarse se metió bajo la ducha fría y trató de despabilarse... hubo instantes que pensó que su mente le jugaba tretas, pues como en el cuento de Edgar Allan Poe, pudo ver un cuervo posarse, en vez de en el dintel de su puerta, en los bordes de la ventana. Aleteando pasivamente. En una segunda mirada el ave ya no estaba allí.-

Levantó el celular con muy pocas ganas y marcó. Entre la pesadez de su cuerpo y el abotagamiento de su mente pudo conseguir que Angie le contestara con un rotundo: "Ya voy, no te muevas de allí", y no demorara tanto en llegar.-

Stress emocional fue el dictamen. Angie podía ser cualquier cosa, pero realmente era eficiente en su trabajo.-

-Has pasado por mucho estas semanas, cosas personales y laborales. Debes tomarte un tiempo.-

-No puedo dejar la biblioteca... no es buena idea con los editores rondando para poder poner sus estrenos, y con algunos mecenas con antigüedades buscando donde exponer también.- alistó la cafetera. -Quizás al término del mes lo haga.-

Angie es muy bella, no había dudas que mantenía un cuidado excesivo con su apariencia. Su largo cabello dorado oscuro en contraste con piel también dorada, con un cuerpo espigado y bien enfundado en vestidos seductores, más los altos tacos le daba aspecto más de modelo que de médico. Muy por el contrario a Seier, si bien gustaba de ciertos tipos de vestimentas, prefería algo más cómodo y sencillo. Ambas tenían, a pesar de su amistad, cierta rivalidad en eso, pues Angie siempre quería opacar la sencillez de Seier exhibiendo sus rasgos exóticos. Y aún así, con esa tonta rivalidad, apuraba el paso cuando se trataba de la salud de la pelirroja.-

-¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos, Seier? En la clínica de mi ginecólogo. Estabas allí por una importante decisión que tomaste.-

-Y que llevé a cabo.-

-Estabas como ahora estás en ese entonces. Todo indica que es lo mismo. Debes calmarte y estarás mejor. ¿Al menos le dijiste a Steven la verdad sobre ese día?.-

La pelirroja no quería recordar ese momento, ¿Porqué traerlo a tema? Trató de ignorar la persistencia de la frase de Angie y sirvió el café restándole importancia.

-Steven sabe que no puedo tener hijos, se lo dejé en claro antes de casarnos. Solo que nunca le dije de que fue a causa de... la cirugía que decidí llevar a cabo.- tomó un sorbo quemándose los labios – Eso de ser madre no es para mí.- aseveró con un dejo de fastidio.-

-Lamento que creas eso... pero eres joven, no entiendo porque no querrías dejar descendencia.-

Seier se toca el vientre disimuladamente, bajo el pijamas de verano. La decisión era irreversible, pero ese si el dolor que sentía en el sueño recurrente había sido real no quería volver a sentirlo jamás... bajo ningún concepto.-

-Voy a confesarte que creo que alguna vez tuve el vientre lleno, y que por alguna razón lo sentí seco... tal vez en otra vida, no sé... El asunto es que me pone de mal humor, así que decidí que borrón y cuenta nueva..- afuera el cuervo vuelve a aparecer de nuevo, y parece aletear en señal de advertencia, como diciéndole que no hable más, que ya ha sido suficiente.- Es todo, no hay más que decir al respecto.-

-Está bien, supongo, no soy quien para decirte que decisiones debiste o debes tomar. Eres bien mayorcita. - toma el café despacio, saboreando. -Solo no vayas a trabajar en un par de días y estarás bien, seguro que alguno de tus chicos se encarga bien y te dirán si te necesitan.- se dispone a salir. -¡Es una orden de tu médico! - ríe para abrazarla.- ¿De acuerdo?-

La sonrisa con la que corresponde Seier no es precisamente la más alegre, más bien una mueca forzada en agradecimiento, y asiente para no contradecir mientras su amiga se retira.-

Afuera una figura observa atentamente cada movimiento de las sombras que se notan a través del blanco cortinaje...

Dentro, la radio deja sonar la canción...

"Aunque muriera para saber que me amas...Estoy totalmente solo... ¿Es qué algo me falta?... ¿Es que hay alguien que me extraña?"

Seier apaga la radio y repite la frase tantas veces soñada: Y aquí me dejas a mi suerte...

El hombrón pelirrojo de espalda ancha abre los ojos. Se nota a si mismo amarrado a un alto madero de un techo. Adivina que es alguna granja, tal vez cercana a la suya. Trata de liberarse pero las ataduras son demasiado fuertes. Observa con la poca reacción que tiene y ve que las sogas que lo amarran no son comunes. También nota el hilillo dorado: es una soga elemental. Nunca podrá liberarse de ellas. Sus pies apenas si tocan el suelo en puntillas. La situación pasa de ser desconcertante a ser alarmante. Puede ver frente a sí a la figura de ropajes oscuros. Algún que otro destello de los decorativos le hace parpadear.-

-Eres Stort, de la Casa de Niordr... ¿No es así?-

El pelirrojo parpadea antes de decidirse a responder... es tan solo su nombre.-

-Yo soy Stort, así es.- observa a su costado y puede ver otro hombre en la misma situación que él.-

-Hijo de Niordr, tienes mano sobre el casamentero que ha ido a reclamar a una de tus hermanas, ¿no es así?- reconoce al otro hombre también colgado como el casamentero del pretendiente que había conseguido para su hermana.-

Stort hace un esfuerzo a pensar que puede tener de relevancia ese punto, asiente en un rezongo por la tontera que le preguntan.-

-¿Qué tienes que decir con respecto a la venta de una de tus hermanas a un traidor al Rey?- la voz retumba cerca de sus oídos, de modo poco placentero – Porque esto no es tan solo una Mundr... la vendiste... ¿no es así?-

Mosquea sin lograr entender aún... es nada más que un negocio.-

-Pues, sí. Vaya a saber cuándo conseguiría marido con la edad que tiene, ya no es de las primaveras, sino el verano. - trata de acomodarse para poder vislumbrar la silueta que se halla a contraluz – Es nada más que un negocio, no le veo la importancia a esto. El hombre obtiene mujer, mi hermana obtiene marido y yo obtengo mi pequeña fortuna... la suficiente para poder hacer mi propia Casa y ser distinguido lejos de aquí.- levanta el mentón, orgulloso. - Para eso son las mujeres.-

-Y traicionas al Rey.- la sombra se hace más nítida en su forma.- Ahora huyes con tu amigo, huyen como las ratas despreciables que son. Hemos visto las alforjas con algunos tesoros. Huyen para quedarse con su fortuna y no ser atrapados, ¿me equivoco?-

La risa tonta se une al sudor frío de su frente, sabe que lo que dice es cierto... el hombre que pedía por Sigyn era uno en búsqueda de espía para utilizar. No se lo había dicho específicamente, pero dadas las actitudes fue más que clara la intención. El calvo casamentero por otro lado apretaba los labios con la altanería que le impedía decir palabra contra su amo.-

-Estabas al tanto de todo, ¿no es así?- retumba la voz de nuevo. A lo que Stort resopla sin saber si asentir o negar.-

-La vanir es una pequeña zorra. Al menos le dimos algo a que atenerse en el futuro.- dice el casamentero calvo y estas palabras fueron ahogadas por el borbotón de sangre que despide... su cabeza queda semi separada de su cuello ahora...

Stort entiende entonces cuál será su suerte de ahora en más y como el cobarde que es ruega por su vida, a lo que no demora en llegar el primer puntazo al costado... la hoja ardiente no penetra, más bien hiere el costado.

-Habla y dí donde está el amo de este imbécil.- el segundo puntazo fue aún peor, porque ahora sí, la hoja al rojo ardiente entra en la costilla, dejando paso solo al dolor.- Habla y te perdonaré la vida.- el tercero sube de la costilla al esternón- ¿O es qué el dolor te causa placer?-y el cuarto toque de la hoja hirviente toca el cuello.-

-¡Detente, por favor! ¡Hablaré!¡Diré lo que quieras!-

Se siente un sonido extraño, pero que Stort reconoce como placentero... pronuncia cada palabra que el interrogador desea oír, lo que le es necesario... y el hombrón desmaya.-

La sombra a contraluz apaga las luces y permite entonces que todo quede en absoluta penumbra. Entonces y solo entonces usa la katar...

A la madre de Sigyn le parece muy extraña la partida de su hijo con la curiosa retirada veloz de su amigo el casamentero, quien había anunciado que su amo llegaría en poco, llevándose consigo un par de bolsas de monedas de oro que había traído en adelanto de la Mundr inicial. Tampoco le hace mucha gracia la cordial alegría del otro visitante, que veía en esta, la oportunidad perfecta para negociar.-

Su padre por otro lado estaba bien satisfecho, ya que las cosas tomaban un rumbo perfecto, sin tener cosas más difíciles entre manos que decidir el comienzo de la próxima cosecha y no con quien iba a casar a su hija mayor. Aunque a él también le preocupa la partida de Stort.-

Sigyn, mientras, está más preocupada en la anunciada llegada del primer pretendiente, ese es quien realmente debe tenerse en cuenta. Más que nada le preocupa el encuentro entre ambos hombres.-

Loki llega pasada la media mañana, con sus mejores ropajes de noble y su casco. No es cómodo para un jötunn usar casco, pero considera la ocasión lo más formal posible. No puede evitar cierto aire de poca humildad, en realidad no le interesa verse humilde. Además esta es una transacción comercial, lo han discutido dos noches atrás, no es otra cosa más que eso, han acordado que es una unión para salvaguardar la alianza de Asgaard con Vanaheimr... no porque La Casa de Niordr no fuera noble le quitaba importancia, ya que la de Loki si era sangre noble, de nacimiento y de pacto.- Se apea de la manera más elegante que sabe, como buen caballista y con el mejor saludo se presenta ante el padre, que sigue sin estar muy contento con este viajero, quien ha resultado ser El Señor del Fuego... Todo vanir sabía que el Rey había tenido una visión con el fuego... una visión que hablaba del _Ragnarök_, la Batalla Final que llevaría al Fin de una Era... la Era de estos seres... solo quedarían cenizas y muchos mundos donde los Elementales no tenían poder. Sus escoltas se mantienen lejos, en un pequeño campamento pegado al río, y con una excelente perspectiva del lugar.- Se dijo a sí mismo que acaso lo que sentía en realidad eran celos de padre que no quiere dejar ir a su primogénita entre las hijas mujeres. El saludo es casi por cortesía, ya no solo de bienvenida.-

El otro caballero llegó a media tarde. También portaba vestimentas de noble cuna, traía alforjas llenas, y de la misma manera inspiró suspicacia. Se le recibió como un invitado a la casa, y se le asignó un lugar cómodo en una de las habitaciones lejos de los establos. Los caballos parecían intranquilos. Sigyn reconoce a Skygge en forma de hombre, apuesto y de buen porte, pretende ser un agradable caballero. También trae escolta, unos pocos hombres que se asientan al otro lado del bosque, cerca de la granja.-

Ambos hombres se cruzan en la entrada de la Casa Principal. Al hombre-cuervo no le hace gracia encontrarse con el hombre de traje negro y esmeralda allí, no estaba en sus planes. Medita sobre la situación... no es tan mala. Queda confiado, si pudo con los emisarios de la Señora de la Guerra, de quienes dio cuenta gracias a su poder como Ser de La Moira, seguro puede con este simple jötunn.-

Loki observa al hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos color ónice, le reconoce al instante y simula no prestar atención al arribo de este, por lo que prosigue a la sala de concilio de la Casa.-

Cerca de la hora en que el sol se ocultaba, cuando el cielo se tornaba del mismo color que las doncellas más jóvenes de la casa, fue cuando se enfrentaron ambos pretendientes. Ambos tan símiles, arrogantes y altaneros, de aire desdeñoso y de pecho lleno de orgullo. Para Sigyn era evidente que se medían, o que se conocían de algún modo. Las voces sonaron de igual manera al saludo formal, embebidas de soberbia y desprecio al otro. Las negociaciones de rigor exigían un mediador, pero en este caso no lo había, las tratativas eran directas y las miradas enfrentadas dejaban como triunfante al Señor del Fuego, el otro visitante estaba visiblemente ofuscado y no sabía exactamente como convencer de su status.-

Sigyn trata de no elevar los ánimos y le ofrece esperar a la media tarde del día siguiente, cuando ya repuestos del viaje pudieran asentar palabras de más seguridad.-

Ambos la ignoran primeramente, pero claro, es ella quien debe decidir cuál de los dos será quien la despose. Skygge por supuesto desborda seguridad en la respuesta, y Loki desborda seguridad en sí mismo, pavonéandose de ello.-

Al caer el sol y elevar la luna el retiro es menester, se necesita estar en tempranas horas de la mañana para las tareas de los hombres y descansadas para las tareas las mujeres. Esta era una granja de trabajadores negociantes, eran normas a respetar.-

En la penumbra de la noche, bajo la tenue luz de la luna todo se desenvuelve de manera normal. Los habitantes pernoctan en el abrigo del lecho, cómodo y suave a pesar de ser de humildes orígenes.-

Nadie nota una sombra desprenderse de su lugar de descanso... nadie nota una figura oscura que sigilosamente se desliza hacia las habitaciones cercanas al establo. Mucho menos oyen a los caballos agitarse en la noche.-

La sombra llega al lecho de Sigyn y descorre las sábanas para encontrarse solo unas almohadas... tras de sí una voz le sorprende.-

-En serio que eres estúpido, Ser de La Moira.- el gorjeo de la risa casi infantil – O debiera decir, Exiliado...- Loki saca la katar y espera en su posición.- No creerás que te entregaré a la hechicera vanir así de fácil, ¿verdad? -

-Maldito jötunn... has venido a quitarme lo que me pertenece. No lo lograrás.- la figura toma entonces una apariencia entre hombre y Cuervo, con la altura sin variar, y garras en lugar de uñas... el semi hocico y los ojos ónice daban un aspecto desafiante y atemorizante.-

La garra derecha lanzó el primer golpe, tratando de alcanzar la garganta del oponente, errando y tomando el aire en cambio. La primer estocada de la katar deja un surco en el flanco abierto. La garra vuelve a atacar esta vez en el lado opuesto, y volviendo a errar. La segunda estocada alcanzó la parte superior del flanco descubierto y un surco de sangre negra recorrió el lugar. El semi hocico trata de alcanzar los ojos recibiendo en cambio la siguiente estocada bajo el mentón... cae de rodillas... Loki se acerca, saboreando el triunfo... cuando la garra se clava en el vientre.-

Los ojos se abrieron totalmente, este era un movimiento inesperado, ya que le había asestado una estocada mortal.-

Skygge era un cuervo mítico, un Raven, no se podía matar así de fácil... que iluso... el graznido sonó con satisfacción para cuando llega la otra garra que intenta asestar al corazón, pero que alcanza el hombro en un proverbial movimiento esquivo de Loki. Ambos se ponen en pie, ambos heridos... no solo en lo físico, sino en su orgullo de guerrero y hombre... no perderían contra su oponente... el siguiente podría ser el golpe definitivo. Los ágiles movimientos de ambos aún heridos severamente eran dignos de quienes estaban en disputa. Ambos golpeaban, ambos esquivaban, ambos asestaban el embate contra el otro con fuerza y cólera... pero todo acabó cuando el athamé se clava en la madera de los muros... Loki la toma y la clava en el cuello de Skygge, que vuelve a ceder su peso al suelo, solo que esta vez ya no se mueve. El athamé es un arma sagrada, un arma que hiere a los seres místicos.-

Sigyn se pone al costado de Skygge y en un susurro le dice:

-Soy libre...-

-Tú... me... per... t e...-

-No, ya no. La Moira misma me liberó.- le interrumpe y se aleja con la mirada llena de disgusto, la cual desvía en seguida al Señor del Fuego que yace sentado, agotado... sangrando. -Debo curarte. Debo...- él retira la mano suavemente.-No... déjame curarte.-

Loki se pone en pie, demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar ahora. Estas son sus cicatrices de guerra, las dejará sangrar un poco, para luego ver a un Sanador entre sus escoltas en el río, quienes de seguro ya habían tomado prisioneros a la gente de Skygge. Se queda erguido por unos instantes y se dirige a la salida, arrastrando de un pie el cuerpo de Skygge con una mano, mientras que con la otra aprieta su vientre.-

Sigyn le corta el paso antes de salir y le acaricia el rostro, lo besa en la frente mientras le entrega el athamé...

-Esta es mi entrega... es mi arma sagrada. Ahora es tuya, debes saber como y cuando usarla. Como hiciste esta noche.-

Él corre el rostro para alcanzar los labios. Nada más que eso necesita, y se va con su trofeo de batalla. Le cuesta llegar al borde de su campamento. Algunos de sus hombres traían animales en sendas correas. La escolta de Skygge en realidad eran algunos animales del bosque metamorfoseados, para simular ser un rico hacendado, y que con la muerte de éste volvían a su forma natural.-

Uno de los suyos toma la iniciativa y exige por un sanador, mientras le permite apoyarse para caminar y le entrega el cuerpo del cuervo-hombre a otro...

-¿Le hacemos una pira?-

Loki escupe sobre el cadáver inerte, y se limpia los labios con un dejo de asco.-

-Este no merece el fuego purificador... arrójenlo en pedazos a algún hueco o donde sea que no tenga un entierro digno. Esto es solo basura.-

Otro de sus leales arrastra el cuerpo y se aleja... mientras un sanador se acerca a Loki con una oscura piedra refulgente, lista para cauterizar...

Tres de la mañana, afuera la oscuridad solo se ve cortada por la luz de la luna, que invade las enormes nubes amontonadas.

La radio se enciende, también el televisor... pero no emiten nada, excepto un sonido informe y molesto como arena que cae tumultuosamente.-

Seier despierta, le llama la atención lo que oye. Al levantarse chequea puertas y ventanas, controla que todo esté como debe ser: cerrado y asegurado. Todo está en perfecto orden. Entonces, ¿por qué esta extraña sensación de no estar sola?

Afuera de la ventana ve al cuervo, apaciblemente posado en la saliente. Tiene esa extraña necesidad de abrirle y dejarle entrar:

"Y dijo el Cuervo... 'Nunca más' " se le vino a la mente.-

Se acerca a la sala y el aire denso la marea un poco. Es la misma sensación que ha tenido estos días, esa pesadez agobiante... de pronto el aire enrarecido enseña un olor dulzón y penetrante, desagradable, sus ojos lagrimean, camina dando tumbos... reconoce la esencia poco bienvenida del azufre... cuando ve en el sillón a la figura que se muestra en cómoda posición. Se acerca, afectada por la pesadez del olor. La figura se pone en pie y adelanta unos pasos hacia Seier, que ahora si puede ver bien a quien tiene enfrente.-

Es una mujer.-

Bajo el manto transparente del tul ennegrecido sabe que es una mujer. Nota el largo vestido blanco con bordados en negro centelleante. Los ojos chispean, en un tono color hielo que traspasan la tela. Los labios también se ven, murmurantes al principio y con claridad luego, el tono gris-violeta que los colorea dibuja perfectamente cada palabra.-

-Mujer. Soy Helreginn... la que rige en El Otro Mundo, la que guía las almas a un nuevo camino. - se pone a pocos centímetros de Seier – He venido solo por un instante, a advertirte.- la voz es suave, dulce, susurrante y atractiva –Tienes que dejar entrar a quienes quieren cuidarte. Pero desconfía de aquel que dice querer tu bien. - el tul ondea dejando entrever la piel en las mejillas marmóreas y el cabello negro intenso – No me queda mucho tiempo. - extiende su mano y Seier ve la carne desprenderse de esa mano. - Tú debes saber la verdad de quien ocupará mi lugar.- la mano roza el rostro de la mujer dándole aún más pesadez, el cuerpo eleva la temperatura, el calor se torna sofocante – Pronto aquel con quien tienes pendientes volverá... tú debes decidir... nadie más que tú.- el susurro retumba en sus oídos apoderándose de toda su mente... entonces todo se hace negro...

Cuando Seier despierta se encuentra en el sillón de la sala, se yergue burlándose de sí misma, convenciéndose que ha tenido el sueño más extraño desde que recuerda los sueños que le atormentan, y que ha caminado dormida hasta el sillón. La luz rojiza del amanecer entra por la ventana... el cuervo aún está allí. Aún algo débil se pone en pie y se acomoda el pijamas, que por alguna razón ahora le incomoda, siente aún la temperatura algo elevada en su cuerpo. Trata de despabilarse completamente cuando está justo frente a la ventana, y sin vacilar abre.-

- Entra.- ordena, a lo que el cuervo obedece, y se posa sobre uno de los altos adornos al lado de la puerta de entrada, a lo que Seier sin dudar pronuncia - "Y mi alma, del fondo de esa sombra que flota sobre el suelo, no podrá liberarse. ¡Nunca más!" -

El cuervo parece asentir, y más allá Fi se acerca también colocándose cerca de la puerta de entrada, con lo que a Seier le parece una reverencia se acomoda, en guardia y alerta.-

-Lealtad y Fidelidad.- dice antes de retirarse a su habitación.-

El despertar ahora es mucho mejor que antes, sin pesadez ni pesadumbre. Hoy se siente a salvo con la compañía que tiene. Los ha aceptado a ambos y quizás es eso lo que necesita. La ducha tibia la despeja de todo pensamiento sobre el sueño que ha tenido la noche anterior. La ropa se siente ligera, nada es molesto hoy... hoy se siente aliviada. Se encamina a la biblioteca, no para trabajar, sino para hacerle caso a su médico y tomarse unos días, a pesar de sentirse mucho mejor quiere hacerlo. Será la primera vez en años, mas se dice a si misma que necesita un respiro, revisa el celular y un mensaje de su madre la alegra, le avisa que volverá en poco tiempo.-

Fi la acompaña a un lado, cada tanto la observa al descuido y ve que la perro-lobo está aparentemente impasible, pero atenta al menor detalle. Una fugaz mirada al cielo, y a veces, entre árboles y algún que otro edificio ve al cuervo... se siente a salvo...

Al llegar algunos de los suyos se extrañan de verla en esas compañías, y más aún que deje a cánida amiga en su oficina mientras lima detalles de lo que deben hacer las dos semanas que ella no estará. Es entonces que el hombre de la camisa azul añil entra. Lleva casi el mismo porte arrogante que dos días antes, sumando ahora una chaqueta de cuero. Se acerca y pide algo... Seier no sabe que, pero tiene la ardiente necesidad de acercarse...

-Brann.- saluda.-Bienvenido... curioso verte aquí también. -

-Ah... mi amiga de la Victoria...-sonríe espléndidamente.-Buen día, _milady._ -

-Oh, por los cielos... no me llames así, ¿de acuerdo? Solo dime por mi nombre. -

Él mosquea por un momento, un mohín de desapruebo acompaña la graciosa cara.-

- Lamento si le he ofendido.-

-¿De dónde sales, hombre?- ríe divertida – Olvídalo, no me has ofendido para nada... solo que no es muy... moderno... o como sea... solo dime por mi nombre y listo.-

Hay un momento de silencio.-

- _Seier_.- y el nombre en ese acento le parece delicioso. - Requiero una lectura en particular que me notifican no tienen. - mira en varias direcciones – o quizás no me he expresado bien.-

-Dime a mí que necesitas y veremos. -

Las miradas se mantienen firmes, no desvían un segundo. A lo que el empleado toma como que debe retirarse. Apenas se hallan solos él solicita un libro, de una antigüedad que solo podría hallarse en un museo, pero que quizás una copia simplificada puede haber. Mientras ella le guía por el pasillo y le lleva adonde puede estar él ve en una de las excelentes decoraciones en uno de los rincones. Se acerca, dejándola sola caminar y abstraerse en sus palabras sobre el libro, y mira con atención lo que le parece un objeto más que maravilloso.-

-¿Esto? ¿Me cuentas?- señala mientras ella se vuelve en sus pasos para alcanzarle.

-Es una bella pieza en préstamo. Es una daga persa. Un arma muy antigua. -

Él observa cada detalle del arma, se vuelve repentinamente y queda entonces a pocos centímetros de su acompañante. Ella siente la respiración demasiado cerca, y el corazón se dispara... observa esos labios, y los suyos propios se le resecan...

Los ojos verde-azul no parpadean un segundo mientras le habla... ella no presta mucha atención hasta que la voz de él se vuelve más potente para sacarla de su distracción.-

-Mi Amiga de la Victoria, ¿_milady_?-

-Lo siento... ¿Decías?-

-Volveré la semana próxima a devolver el libro, si me lo llevo ahora. -

-Ah, si... ese es el lapso.-

-Pero, te preguntaba cuando te veré en la estancia de los dibujos corporales.-

Ella ríe otra vez, esa manera de hablar le resulta tan graciosa, como de alguien de la era medieval, tan fino y educado cuando se dirige a ella, y esa voz hipnótica por momentos, en esos labios... ah... esos labios...

-Sábado en la tarde iré, pero solo será por corto tiempo. He decidido tomarme unas vacaciones.-

-Oh, qué pena, quiere decir que te vas...- baja el rostro en gesto de tristeza.-

-No, solo que tomaré vacaciones.-

Él camina al pasillo por donde ella le guiara, a lo que ella se adelanta adonde está el libro que le solicitara. Ambas manos toman el libro a la vez... y esa sensación de resequedad en los labios de nuevo... esa necesidad de acercarse más... de tocarse...

Seier siente un leve mareo, por un momento siente que ya esos labios han tomado los suyos antes, que esa boca ha tomado posesión antes... y esas manos... ah... esas manos... esos ojos... todo él...

Se aparta un poco cediéndole el sacar el libro, no sin antes sentir que esa mano acaricia la suya muy simuladamente.-

Él nota lo que cree es cierta incomodidad y decide apartarse aún más. Se despide sin palabra, con un delicado movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa de labios cerrados que encierran todo el misterio que ella gustaría de resolver.-

No tarda en reaccionar que él ya se ha ido, y al salir de ese estado aturdido vuelve a componerse y salir de allí ya es lo que necesita.-

El regreso al departamento es una tarea prioritaria. Necesita estar sola y aclarar sus pensamientos.-

-Ay, Fi...-rezonga a su compañera -¿Qué me está pasando?-

La soledad de su apartamento se le hace enorme, no le había pasado algo así antes, no siquiera con quien Steven, su esposo... ex esposo...

La tarde comienza a correr más lenta que de costumbre... a veces da un vistazo al reloj de pared y le parece que las horas corren demasiado lento. Tal vez esta licencia para reponerse no ha sido tan buena idea después de todo, tal vez deba buscar alguna actividad extra en vez de descansar.-

Da vueltas con su compañera por el parque sin lograr concentrarse en descansar, sino más bien algo tensa.-

Las vitrinas de las tiendas no le llaman la atención, se abstrae caminando sin ver la nada.-

Seier dedica tiempo a sus acompañantes al regresar al departamento, sin notar que su compañera emite un jadeo lastimero, como queriendo sacarla de su abstracción, sin lograrlo, por lo que libera entonces un gruñido de enfado que es ignorado por su ama. Más allá el cuervo vigila atento y también aprecia que el descanso de su anfitriona se ha vuelto en realidad un espacio hueco sin tener nada que la deleite.-

No tiene casi apetito... No deja de pensar en esos ojos, se le hacen demasiado persistentes en su mente.-

Ya para la noche descubre que lo que la tiene distraída es que no ha dejado de pensar en el noruego y que cada cosa que ha hecho le recuerda a algo que él ha dicho o a esa mirada penetrante.-

Bajo la ducha nocturna su mente se dispara, puede imaginar detalles del cuerpo masculino e imagina un momento de placer donde ambos cuerpos se unen, cada empuje de su masculinidad sobre ella en la imagen que tiene le hace hervir la sangre, casi puede sentirlo como si lo estuviera realmente viviendo en ese instante. Siente esa boca sobre la suya, siente esas manos sobre su cuerpo... puede sentirlo todo...

Y en medio de esa imaginación alocada oye la voz en su cabeza, casi tan clara como si estuviera allí con ella...

- _Min kjærlighet_.-

No puede evitar agitarse un poco más y una exhalación placentera se le escapa... sin embargo el timbre del celular la hace reaccionar y salir de ese trance donde su mente ha ganado posesión de su cuerpo.-

Su madre le avisa que está en camino, que llegará pronto.-

Solo entonces se refresca un poco. Observa su desnudez en el espejo del baño y aún siente en la sangre esa figura masculina que ha imaginado, trata de despabilarse mientras quita la humedad que empañara el espejo.-

Durante un leve instante cree ver a sus espaldas una sombra de una figura alta y se vuelve velozmente... pero nada hay allí. Está sola.-

Se siente ridículamente avergonzada y se envuelve en la toalla. Sale del baño sintiendo furia consigo misma. Se coloca el pijamas tratando inútilmente de olvidar esos ojos... entonces el dejo de tristeza le llega... puede sentir de nuevo el vacío en su vientre, que trata de borrar con un ademán de furia y se recuesta a dormir con un nudo en la garganta.-

Le cuesta conciliar el sueño al principio, luego los párpados pesan... el cuerpo se vuelve laxo... el aire entra y sale de los pulmones más y más lento... la habitación está a oscuras... los párpados se cierran... se duerme...

Es entonces que la figura masculina se desprende de las sombras...al igual que aquella vez quita las sábanas para verla en su respiración tranquila, el subir y bajar del pecho femenino hace que escape un jadeo inequívoco... pero lo frena la voz femenina:

-_Jeg hater deg... Jeg hader dig _- "yo te odio", esas palabras son un puñal más punzante que la katar de plata que antes poseía.-

Se aleja luego de volver a cubrirla con suma delicadeza.-

La perro-lobo le gruñe enseñando los dientes, como advirtiendo que no debe regresar, el cuervo solo se limita a clavar fijo la mirada amenazante.-

Él opta por irse, con un gemido lastimero de rabia... no debió haber venido.-

Afuera, en una esquina alejada el auto enciende motores. El agitado aparecer de Loki, materializándose con la respiración agitada, hace que el conductor apure su maniobra.-

-¿Satisfecho?-

-Cierra la boca.-

Týr hace mueca de una sonrisa burlona.-

-En lo que te metes por saciar instintos... no deberías arriesgarte tanto... con tanta _Hetaira _mortal a la que recurrir.-

-Esto no es cosa de instintos...- rezonga enfadado y tratando de aminorar la agitación que lo domina -No necesito una prostituta cara, no vine a eso... ya cállate y vámonos.- ordena visiblemente agitado y enfurecido a la vez. - Ponme al tanto. -

El auto cobra velocidad alejándose de ese lugar, con un ocupante con la mente clara y el otro claramente ofuscado.-

- Está casi todo listo. Nuestras huestes están enclavadas en posición. Todo de acuerdo a tus planes. Solo esperan tu arribo...Es demasiado fácil. -

-Nada es demasiado fácil. - Se acomoda en su asiento, pensando en el rostro femenino envuelto en la aureola del rojo cabello... -Nada lo es.-

Y allá en el departamento Seier despierta con la garganta seca y las mejillas húmedas de lo que adivina son lágrimas... y vuelve a pronunciar casi mecánicamente...

-Y dijo el cuervo...Nunca más...- cierra los ojos para volverse a dormir, dando un vistazo de reojo a la ventana - _Min kjærlighet_... - Afuera, la luna ilumina la noche...


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

_**MIN KJÆRLIGHET...**_

"Camina por el sendero oscuro...  
Duerme con los ángeles...  
Llama al pasado por ayuda...  
Tócame con tu amor,  
y revélame mi verdadero nombre"

'Nemo'  
Nightwish

Ya estaba todo listo. La _festarmál_, la ceremonia de los esponsales, sería en poco tiempo. El Señor del Fuego no quería esperar, y ambos Kyn, ambos clanes familiares, se habían puesto de acuerdo que no había razón para esperar un año si todo podía hacerse en el menor tiempo posible. Vertnaert, las tres noches que inauguran el invierno, se acercaba, y esa era la época ideal para la festarmál.-

Sigyn ansiaba que su hermano llegara para "La corrida de la Novia", puesto que era parte de la familia también, a pesar de haber huido con el tesoro del ahora difunto Skygge. O por lo menos eso le habían comentado los escoltas de su prometido a sus padres, se decía que le buscaban para interrogarle dados los acontecimientos recientes, otros comentaban que ya había sido atrapado.-

Las dudas eran enormes... quería hablar con su prometido ya que había tenido una visión que le implicaba, era menester reunirse con él antes que todo el proceso comenzara.-

Pronto vendría "La Corrida...", donde ella saludaría a todas las familias y a ella se le darían las bendiciones. No había mucho que hacer, si Stort no llegaba, pues sería triste, pero no atrasaría la festarmál por eso, sería un insulto para ambas Casas.-

Sin embargo esa misma noche decidió quitarse las dudas. No es que su hermano fuera del todo el más astuto, ni que tuvieran una buena relación entre ellos... solo necesita saber...

Loki se ha preparado una tienda en el campamento. No quiere faltar al respeto cuando se venga "La Ronda del Zorro" y deba pasearse hasta llegar a la casa de su prometida dentro de treinta días... si ella debe presentarse a él, en su domicilio, durante "La Corrida..." como es costumbre, sería complicado, pues su hogar está en el palacio del Rey Wotan, y eso era una extrema distancia de allí. Así que decidió que debía representarlo de alguna manera y una enorme tienda de estandartes reales era ideal, el campamento se había situado al extremo opuesto de la villa, tras el bosque, de manera visible para los pobladores entre los árboles, con la intención que "La Corrida..." fuera efectiva.-

Sigyn tiene experiencia en escabullirse a tiendas en campamentos encubierta por una capa, más aún en noches de lluvia. No le cuesta en absoluto pasar desapercibida para los escoltas y entrar a la tienda central, donde es sorprendida por una imagen que la sonroja totalmente... él está en una cuba de baño... obviamente tomando un baño tibio dada la temperatura exterior. Él escucha el sonido de unos sigilosos pies descalzos acercarse y gira la mirada, para encontrarla llegando y sonrojarse ante la escena, y siente que es lo mejor que le ha pasado en el día.-

-Ah... esto es algo que no me esperaba.- dice él, fingiendo enojo – Sabes que no es bueno esto, ¿verdad?-

-Yo... es decir... bueno...-

-¿En qué pasos andas, prometida, que me visitas en la medianoche?-

Sigyn se pone de espaldas en el preciso momento que él sale de la cuba, mostrándose en toda su totalidad.-

-Deberías cubrirte.-

-Después del _brúdveizla_ me vas a ver desnudo todos los días... o por lo menos eso espero.-

-Puedes ser tan desagradable a veces.-

Loki se siente divertido, estos han sido días de paz, todo en perfecto orden y armonía, y con todo resuelto de manera favorable para todos... o casi todos. La alianza con Vanaheimr era ya un hecho, y nada menos que el mismísimo Rey vendría a oficiar. El consejo estaba más que satisfecho. Ahora solo queda, según su parecer, pasarla bien. Y si su prometida quiere aparecer frente a él antes de la ceremonia, pues, bienvenida sea.-

-Ya me lo has dicho antes.-

Ella se da vuelta entonces, es necesario de una vez por todas hablarle, no prestaría atención a la desnudez, intentaría concentrarse en su rostro, lo cual en realidad no surte efecto.-

-Por la Madre Diosa, ya cúbrete, hablo en serio, prometido. Que la desnudez sea para luego de beber la miel antes del lecho.- se acomoda la capa, mostrándole cierta incomodidad—He venido a hablar... de veras. -

-Oh, qué pena. - él se cubre remarcando las pocas ganas que tiene de hacerlo – Pues yo esperaba que vinieras a otra cosa. Oh, bueno. No se puede tenerlo todo, ¿verdad?- toma asiento en la silla de altos respaldos, decorada con finas telas rojas, su torso aún sigue desnudo, mas eso a ella no le incomoda, muy opuesto a ello siente en su mirada que le agrada lo que ve y decide permanecer así – Habla, te escucho.-

-¿Qué has hecho con mi hermano?-

Loki cambia de gesto al instante, deja la sonrisa afable desaparecer...

-¿Qué te hace pensar que le hice algo?-

-He tenido una visión.-

La raza vanir es conocida en los reinos por sus visiones. No son comunes, no ocurren constantemente, sino en contadas ocasiones, pero cuando tienen una son completamente fidedignas. Por lo general esas visiones son del futuro, cuando es así hay que prestar total atención. Muy pocas veces son del pasado inmediato, dándoles una respuesta a una duda que les carcoma el corazón.-

-¿Y que viste?-

-Quiero que me digas la verdad.-

-Tu hermano fue interrogado y apresado por traición. No hay más que decir.-

-Dije: la verdad, prometido.- ella toma asiento cerca de él – Aún la espero de tu boca para saber que puedo confiar en tí. Es mi hermano... lo quiero en mi Corrida. No hay mucho más que eso.-

-Esa es la verdad... -

-¿Algo que quieras agregar? Tú mismo has dicho que esta es una transacción comercial, ¿no es así? Hagámosla en los mejores términos para mí, ya que soy quien más entrega, y no hablo de riquezas. Mantenme al tanto de la suerte de mi familia... de cada integrante de ella.-

Loki ladea la mirada, no es algo que precisamente quiera discutir ahora. Resopla buscando las palabras adecuadas de las que no se fuera a arrepentir después.-

-Está bien...- se decide al fin. - Yo mismo lo interrogué... yo mismo le puse donde está.-

-¿Y dónde es eso? ¿En una pira?-

-No... solo en las mazmorras.- la rabia se hace entonces evidente y comienza a hablar apretando los dientes.- ¿por qué piensas que ando por ahí matando a todo mundo que no sea guerrero o en ocultas tramas? No es la primera vez que me haces una insinuación semejante.- aprieta el puño, y sus labios toman un tono de dureza – Si me consideras indigno entonces no te cases conmigo. ¿Ya no tienes excusas para rechazarme que me hechas en cara mis acciones? ¿Qué demonios quieres de mí, mujer?- A Loki no le agrada que cuestionen su accionar, no le agrada ver que esa mujer lea en él como en un pergamino, y que a veces distorsiones en esa lectura se tornen una espina en el pecho. Él es quien es, la muerte es y será parte de su vida... no puede evitarlo. No puede evitar ser quien es.-

Sigyn siente un nudo en la garganta, él está siendo honesto, ha cumplido con lo que ella solicitara... le ha dicho la verdad. No ha desviado la mirada mientras habla, y habla desde el corazón con ella. Sabe que siempre lo hará, hasta que no exista ni la luz ni la oscuridad.-

-Te diré que vi en mi visión... ya que has preguntado: estaban tú y mi hermano... y la sangre los envolvía a ambos. Y en un costado Helreginn, la que rige El Otro Mundo, sonreía. Ya contesté tu pregunta, como tú has respondido a la mía. Ahora puedes confiar en mí, siempre podrás hacerlo, te seré Fiel y Leal hasta el fin de los tiempos.- se acerca a él muy despacio – Confío en tu palabra, Señor del Fuego. - fija la mirada en esos ojos verde-azul. Acercándose despacio se quita la capa, acomoda la túnica húmeda y se sienta sobre las rodillas de él, que comienza a respirar en aumento, intensamente. - Confío en tí con mi vida, _min kærlighed_.- "Amor mío" ha oído él, lo que lo sorprende. Se aprieta al cuerpo de él y sus manos acarician el rostro antes de besarlo.-

-No hagas esto si no estás segura de mí.-empieza a agitarse, las bocas se unen aún más apasionadamente, hundiéndose el uno en el otro a través de los labios, separándose por cortos momentos entre exhalaciones.- Apenas si te he tocado antes... no tienes idea de lo que haces ahora... Quiero... - mientras empujándola con sus manos sobre sus muslos la acerca a él.-Es mejor que te vayas.- la aprieta aún más, ahora siente todo su cuerpo tenso, toda palabra pronunciada es en realidad opuesta a lo que quiere.- Debemos... debemos esperar.-

Sigyn lo besa aún más profundamente y deja que las manos de él entren por debajo de la falda acariciando sus piernas, y el nacimiento de estas. Baja la parte superior del vestido, mientras besa sus hombros como si sus labios fueran mariposas posándose en una flor de la que ha de beber el néctar.-

Sigyn puede sentir esas manos que suben a sus pechos, suavemente presionando mientras los labios van al mismo lugar. Lo deja hacer... ambos caen sobre las pieles que cobijan el suelo...

-Quiero...- dice ella – Confío...- en un movimiento rápido y casi desesperado él se acomoda, listo para tomarla – Me entrego.- lo mira a los ojos fijamente, preparada a recibirlo - J_eg elsker dig_ .- él entiende perfectamente esas palabras, son casi la misma que en su lengua natal _"Jeg elske deg"_...Yo te amo... se frena de todo movimiento de posesión que pueda hacer. Su cuerpo aún está tenso de deseo, pero se ha detenido porque no sabe que contestarle...

Ella parece esperar la misma frase de él, con los ojos entre cerrados... respirando casi sobre sus labios, exhalando más placer... Jeg elsker dig...

Loki siente igual, pero no sabe decirlo sinceramente... no son palabras que use... cada mujer con la que ha yacido era para placer físico... y esto iba más allá de eso... y lo único que se le ocurre es susurrar al oído de la que en segundos será su mujer...

-_Min kjærlighet_.-

Amor mío es suficiente para ella, sabe que no puede esperar otra cosa de él, decide pensar en el hecho que esas palabras podían usarse no solo como para cuando se obtiene placer físico, también podría ser por amor...y cierra totalmente los ojos... con sus manos empuja, ayudándolo a dar el paso... al mismo momento que deja escapar el suspiro en respiración entrecortada que él tanto deseó escuchar, desde aquella noche en que entró en su mente, y se descubrió a sí mismo como realmente era: un hombre enamorado... despacio se unen, se besan, se ansían... se mueven al vaivén del calor de sus cuerpos... ambos respiran al unísono...

Ahora son uno... y no dejarán de serlo...

Jamás...

Ni en esta vida, ni en las que vengan.-

Le ayuda a ponerse la capa, afuera sigue lloviendo, y los escoltas no se han enterado de nada. Lo que en parte a Loki le parece digno de un castigo monumental, pero a la vez está feliz por el despiste, ya que le ha dado el momento más sublime que pudiera haber soñado antes... yacer con la mujer que ama. Por lo que decide que acompañará este momento con algo de amnistía, olvidará que no han sabido cuidarle por esta noche.-

La perro-lobo Troskab baja la cabeza al unirse a su hechicera, dirige una mirada de desdén a Loki. Puede olfatear el instinto de hombre satisfecho, y eso le fastidia. Loyalitet se posa en el hombro de Sigyn con un graznido que también revela disconformidad. Pero este es el hombre que ella ha elegido, y cuando el corazón manda, el raciocinio se va de paseo.-

Ella le obsequia una sonrisa antes de partir.-

-Nos vemos en treinta días.- y se coloca la capucha para salir de la misma manera sigilosa que ha llegado.-

Loki la observa perderse entre los árboles y su corazón siente el desasosiego de dejarla ir. Hubiera preferido que se quedara allí más tiempo. Se recuesta de nuevo en las pieles, acariciando... no cree poder esperar, pero solo porque ella se lo pedido... tendrá paciencia...

-Nos vemos en treinta días.- repite, como si ella le escuchara... y cierra los ojos para perderse en la penumbra de la inconsciencia del sueño profundo.-

Seier despierta, tiene la sensación de no haber estado sola. A su lado de la cama, Fi duerme plácida, pero al menor movimiento abre los ojos y permanece expectante. Se levanta acariciando la cabeza de su, más que mascota, amiga y se decide a poner en marcha su día, como cualquier otro, de manera normal y rutinaria.-

Toma su baño matinal velozmente y de la misma manera el desayuno.-

Se alista y sale con Fi hacia el parque, buscando cada tanto que su cuervo a quien le ha nombrado Lo, también esté rondando... se alegra de verle posándose de tanto en tanto para dejarse ver. Se siente segura con estas dos criaturas... de alguna manera siente que le protegerán con su vida.-

No deja de pensar en el sueño que tuviera la noche anterior y en las palabras que oyera de ese ser onírico: "Tienes que dejar entrar a quienes quieren cuidarte. Pero desconfía de aquel que dice querer tu bien."

Sus pensamientos se ponen en cierto desorden, no puede precisar a quienes se refiere, lo que sí sabe es que estos dos han llegado para hacerla sentir mejor, y lo han logrado.-

Por otra parte también está el regreso de Rinda, su madre. O la llegada sorpresiva de Steven. Las constantes llamadas de Angie, por su salud, quiere creer...

Y la aparición del noruego Brann... ese nombre que significa Fuego. Y eso es exactamente lo que causa en sus sentidos.-

Tendrá que poner en orden a quienes han recientemente entrado o regresado a su vida.-

No cuenta a los amigos de siempre, o sus compañeros de labor... el ser onírico le dijo "Tienes que dejar entrar" lo asociaba a permitir el arribo de alguien. En realidad era todo un puzzle. El enigma la tuvo así toda la mañana, incluso hasta el llegar el mediodía, cuando su madre entra como una tromba, como es habitual en ella, a la casa. Diversos paquetes quedan por el camino mientras habla sin parar, primero lamentando la pérdida de Njord Schultz, luego acentuando lo demacrado del rostro de su hija, remarcándole que debe cuidar su salud. Finalizando en que nota que no se alimenta bien, al revisar la despensa y el refrigerador. Anuncia que se quedará los próximos días para controlar que todo esté en orden.-

Ya terminada la vertiginosa entrada, Rinda presta atención a las dos criaturas que tiene Seier en su casa. No le molesta la perro-lobo, pero el cuervo le hace perder por un instante la sonrisa del rostro.-

-Hija, tienes un animal de malos presagios como mascota.-

-Ellos son Fi y Lo – presenta señalando a cada respectiva criatura con su nombre, que fijan su mirada en Seier mientras lo hace – Y no son mascotas... son amigos. Son mis huéspedes.-

-Da igual, sabes que en la mitología no tienen muy buena imagen. En muchos casos presagian guerra y muerte como en Irlanda...-

-O traen el pensamiento y la memoria... Madre, no exageres, es tan solo un ave.-

-Si, eso mismo creyó Edgar Allan Poe.-

-No te conocía esa faceta supersticiosa madre.- la abraza con ternura y la guía al cuarto de huéspedes.-Deja de cosas extrañas. Han venido a cuidarme.- dice sin pensar... luego reacciona a lo que ha dicho. Ahora entiende, estos dos han venido a cuidarla. Tal vez han oído su lamento, tal vez han soñado sus sueños y han sentido su angustia... ha venido a cuidarla –Ya déjalos que ellos no te molestarán.-

Luego de dejarla en la habitación decide que confiará su vida a Lo y Fi, y confiará en las reacciones que estos tengan con el resto del mundo.-

Nada de lo acontecido ha sido racional, todo ha carecido de sentido.-

Asoma a la ventana y afuera puede ver a Steven que llega en su Chevrolet Cruze azul, como siempre con su aire de autosuficiencia y ese caminar indiferente, bajo esas ropas sencillas que en realidad son de alta calidad y altos precios. Desde abajo él la nota asomada y le obsequia una sonrisa.-

Rinda se acerca por detrás y lo ve también. Observa en el cuello de Seier la cadena de la que pende la alianza de matrimonio.-

-Nunca entenderé porque lo dejaste. Él te ama sinceramente.-

-Posiblemente se ame más a sí mismo que a otra cosa en el mundo, madre. Yo fui nada más que una cosa más con las que se ha encaprichado. Es muy dulce cuando quiere... pero puede llegar a ser muy desapegado con otros seres que no sea él mismo. Le gusta la noche y las fiestas. Yo no puedo seguirle más el paso.-

-Pues deberías hablar con él e intentar llegar a un acuerdo. De verdad creo que deberías probar darle otra oportunidad.-

-Tuvo miles, madre. Ya no insistas.- gira sobre sí misma para poder tomar su chaqueta de tela pana negra y en todo ademán de irse. Sus animales se le unen en la pose para retirarse con ella.-Me voy, nos vemos en la noche, ponte cómoda y haz lo que desees... la casa es tuya.-

-Sí que los tienes bien entrenados.- ríe Rinda, mirando a ambos animales, que a su vez le devuelven un gesto de agrado.-

-Te lo dije, han venido a cuidarme.-

Sale topándose con Steven, que se queda perplejo que le salude y siga de largo con un leve grito suave: "Ha llegado mamá, ve a verla que quiere saludarte" se pierde totalmente de su alcance.-

Seier decide tomar por un camino no habitual para ir al parque, y de allí se dirigirá a destino. No quiere toparse con él de nuevo, que muy probablemente se vuelva sobre sus pasos para buscarla, o tal vez no lo haga... aún así se aleja del camino habitual.-

Llega a una calle que le sorprende que esté desierta.-

Los locales aparecen vacíos. No hay autos... no hay nadie...

No ve allí ni siquiera el vuelo de algún ave... nada... todo está en silencio.-

De nuevo ese aroma dulzón y pesado... azufre.-

Y allí, en una esquina la ve. Exactamente la misma ropa bajo el tul de ese tono blanco y sucio. Ya no se ve como una mujer, tiene la estatura y la complexión de una niña seis años. Está lejos, pero la ve claramente cuando alza el brazo y señala a un costado.-

Decide ir hacia donde señala, por alguna razón debe ir.-

Cuando se acerca la "niña" ha desaparecido de ese punto.-

El cielo deja de tener un alegre color azul veraniego para volverse una borrascosa imagen de invierno.-

El callejón oculto aparece en ese costado... entra despacio y puede ver solo una ruta que termina en una reja. Y se avienta a cruzarla... sus animales la siguen, fieles y leales a lo que ella decida hacer.-

Ve otra pared cuando cruza. Es diferente. El color, la textura de la mano cuando la roza, el olor es más bien a humedad que a pared vieja. Sigue habiendo, cercano al lugar, un aroma de azufre y aún así toca la pared con más firmeza, descubriendo que su mano la atraviesa como si fuera un cortinaje transparente. Lo cruza sin más preámbulo que el de ver si puede ingresar el brazo. Ya adentro su corazón se dispara... reconoce la estancia... ha visto este lugar en sueños mil veces.-

Mira hacia arriba y puede ver el haz de luz que apenas si llega adonde ella se encuentra, que penetra allí a través del agujero enrejado. Lágrimas de desesperación escapan de sus ojos, reconoce totalmente allí dentro a la prisión con la que ha soñado todos estos años, y el ansia por salir, huir velozmente empieza a ganar terreno... lamenta tanto haber seguido a esa sombra.-

Gira sobre sus talones y choca con la imagen de la "niña" que ahora tiene a su lado, recostado en sus patas a un enorme lobo gris-blanquecino, muy parecido a Fi, pero el doble de grande, que se relame acalorado... el fulgurante color azul-verdoso se despide de las pupilas del animal.-

Fi gime lastimeramente y se recuesta a los pies de Seier. Hacia arriba, Lo revolotea desde el agujero enrejado hasta el hombro de la mujer que acompaña. No grazna, ni se mueve más.-

Seier sigue llorando en silencio, y siente que el aire no es suficiente en sus pulmones.-

-Mujer.- dice la "niña" con una dulce voz infantil, casi cantarina a la vez que triste y oscura. -Este lobo que ves aquí es nada más que un recuerdo. El niño que fue convertido en este ser ahora tiene una nueva vida... debes estar feliz por él.- entonces señala a una puerta, haciendo ademán a que le siga. - Tus lágrimas han sido vistas por el ser más poderoso de los Reinos, esas lágrimas tendrán su recompensa.-

Por un momento sus piernas no responden, se niegan a obedecer, solo cuando el lobo se acerca y lame la mano, con ojos llenos de sentimientos que no llega a describir, puede obedecer a las órdenes que da su mente.-

-Váli... - pide la "niña" - Guíala.-

El nombre suena como un puñal en el corazón de Seier, que a lo único que atina es a abrazar al animal con toda la dulzura del mundo. Se deja guiar hacia la puerta.-

El lugar se parecía a Gosforth Park, allá en Gosforth, el condado de Cumbria en Inglaterra, piensa ella mientras limpia su rostro... Es un pensamiento que en realidad utiliza para tratar de tomar la situación con algo de raciocinio... da varios pasos hasta llegar donde está la "niña". Puede ver, entonces, las tres enormes rocas de piedra, formando un lecho y del cuál pendía una larguísima cadena de hierro y sus lágrimas se hacen aún más intensas... se acerca lentamente... y de la misma manera apoya la mano sobre la cadena... acariciando con ternura. Cae de rodillas con un susurro casi ininteligible en los labios... no entiende como es que sabe este nombre...

-Nari.-

-También esa cadena es un recuerdo. El niño que fue convertido en esas ataduras ha renacido en un lugar mejor. Ambas almas han sido puestas en un mundo más tranquilo para ellos. -

-¿Quién eres?- enjuga sus lágrimas y se repone a duras penas.- Porque tú no eres Helreginn...¿no es así? No eres quien apareció en mis sueños la otra noche.- y se pone en pie, suavizando la voz.-¿Por qué me has traído aquí? -

-Todos se empecinan en que mantengas tu olvido de quien eres. Uno por egoísmo, por retenerte... otro porque cree que te protege... y el último por conveniencia, sirve a sus propósitos. Y el resto porque no tiene remedio, han hecho pacto. Yo, por el contrario requiero que recuerdes... me es esencial...-

La "niña" se camina casi flotando hasta alcanzarle... y posa su mano en el vientre de Seier, como quien toca un tesoro. La mujer siente un nudo que le toma la garganta...

-No debiste...- esa dulce voz le susurra.-Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Cuando se toma una decisión irreversible, nada puedes hacer en contra del Destino que eliges.- el pequeño cuerpo flota hasta llegar a la altura del rostro de Seier... el aroma ha dejado de ser pesado.- Queda poco tiempo... Debes intentar recordar.-

-Pero no quiero recordar... duele... demasiado.-

-Si no lo haces todo estará perdido para aquel que ha de cambiar el rumbo de su mundo para bien o para mal... Dependerá de tí - vuelve a tocar el vientre de Seier, de la misma forma delicada –No debiste...- repite – pero con esto has roto el círculo que iba a repetirse una y otra vez hasta el fin de los tiempos... No debiste, pero has hecho bien.- flotando se aleja muy despacio, sin apartar la visión de Seier, que le sigue de la misma manera que sus animales le han seguido a ella, de un modo ciegamente fiel.- Debes regresar ahora. - señala a la puerta, que se abre muy lentamente. - Mi tiempo se termina.-

-Espera... - pero cuando quiere darse cuenta está otra vez en el callejón... frente a la pared sucia. Ya no siente el aroma a azufre, ahora huele a ciudad, con todos sus elementos. El movimiento la marea un poco y la sorpresa la deja de pie por unos segundos. Mira a ambos lados y ve a Fi y Lo acompañándola como es debido. Clava ahora su mirada de nuevo en la pared y toca. Se ha vuelto una pared firme. Toca y toca, buscando, golpea y golpea, con rabia... ya no puede volver a cruzarla. Un gruñido de furia escapa de su garganta.

Grita llena de frustración...

-¡No me dejes a mi suerte! ¡Dime tu nombre! - pero ya nadie le escucha. Se limpia el rostro lo mejor que puede, y se va de allí, con todas sus emociones encontradas, y no de buena manera. Sale del callejón a la calle y se encuentra con que el lugar que ella viera vacío ahora está repleto, la gente va y viene, los locales están llenos o a medio llenar de personas que consumen. Los autos rugen con sus motores. Y el cielo se ve especialmente azul claro, limpio, con aves que surcan en bandadas haciendo camino a donde sea que se dirijan.-

Decide ir a donde pueda distenderse y se encamina a "Piel".-

Ha cruzado ya por calles poco habituales, y después de lo que ha visto hoy, ya nada más puede sorprenderla, así que de la misma manera toma por otro camino... asume que llegará en poco tiempo.-

La mesa está llena de mapas y planos. Uno de ellos tiene todas las posiciones de varios campamentos, incluso los de su propia gente.-

-El nuevo Rey está confiado en su poder y en sus consejeros. Este es uno de los guerreros sobrevivientes al _Ragnarök_ que en realidad no debería ostentar el trono de La Tierra Alta y lo ha tomado a la fuerza .- clama Týr.- Pero como primogénito al trono, he de reclamarlo y si es necesaria una batalla a muerte...¡Qué así sea!-

El grupo enorme de guerreros y hombres se enardece y grita vociferando el nombre de Týr, que se deja vitorear, satisfecho. El nuevo Rey había fingido su muerte a manos de uno de los tantos jötnar en la Batalla Final, como la rata cobarde que era, y al ser hermano de sangre del antiguo Rey reclamó al trono, ayudado por soldados sobrevivientes que le habían jurado lealtad, apoderándose del lugar. Siempre había deseado a la esposa de Wotan, y Loki está seguro que alguna vez se había saciado de ella. Nada en contra de Frigg, comprendía que su esposo se iba por demasiado tiempo, y regresaba con el olor de otras faldas, y que además poseía por concubina a una de la raza vanir mucho más joven que ella. Pero eso es una cosa, otra muy diferente había sido forzarla a desposarse mientras lo que quedaba del mundo que fuera devastado en una guerra Elemental apenas había quedado en pie, y mientras estaba aún en luto por la muerte de su esposo a quien de verdad quería a pesar de todas las cosas.-

Loki reconoce a varios de los guerreros bajo las órdenes de Týr. Hay hijos de Wotan y de su esposa, otro de su concubina... hay allí dentro quienes quieren recuperar la Tierra Alta, bajo el mando ahora de un Señor del Fuego. Esto le hace gracia, él mismo es un elemental de fuego, el mismo es el Señor del Fuego para estos guerreros. Le siguen casi ciegamente porque ha vuelto del mundo de los muertos, para cumplir el deseo de su pueblo... o más bien del que una vez fue su pueblo y le traicionó. Los æsir no eran del agrado de Loki, muy por el contrario le hubiera gustado enseñarles una buena lección, pero cada rostro que veía le recordaba la situación de desprecio en que él mismo se hallo una vez. También allí están ambos hijos de Thunaer, quienes le recuerdan a sus propios hijos con su esposa.-

-¿Estás seguro que debo ser yo?- dice Týr, acercándose a Loki-¿Seguro que no reclamarás el trono tú mismo? Fuiste tú quien inició la Insurrección en Asgaard contra Wotan.-

-Lo que hice no fue por el trono. Ya te lo he dicho más de una vez. Es tuyo y listo. Ya no me fastidies que no estoy de humor.-

-Los hijos de Thunaer también te seguirán. Todos aquí consideran Alta Traición la posesión del Nuevo Rey al trono, y más aún que haya desposado a Frigg a la fuerza. Creo que lo hacen por Wotan, ¿Sabes?-

-Oh, seguro que sí. Muchos de ellos ni saben la clase de basura podía llegar a ser. No es problema. Mientras yo tenga lo que quiero, el resto no me importa.-

-¿Venganza?-

-Nadie jamás ha cuestionado tu fuerza, Týr. Así como nadie jamás ha cuestionado mis estrategias... ¿Crees que voy a ciegas en esto? Ni siquiera la Völva, la Vidente, podría preciar con más exactitud mis actos que yo mismo. Si he de participar en esto, es porque tengo menester. No preguntes más.-

-La venganza es una mala consejera, Loki.-

Las espadas suben, refulgentes. Las voces siguen vitoreando, se alzan a favor de recuperar sus tierras, su mundo. El Mundo Medio les duele, no es un mundo en el que puedan sobrevivir así nomás, allí no hay esencia de los dioses que les guíen, ni paz que les ayude... el tiempo corre diferente y la vida no es más que un suspiro... un palpitar del corazón... un susurro en el viento.-

Ya no son el gran pueblo æsir, ya no son los grandes guerreros einherjar, son solo un grupo de parias sin lugar al que pertenecer. Loki lo entiende así, y muy a su pesar les tiene lástima. Al menos le queda el consuelo que aquellos que lo convirtieron en paria a él, empezando por Wotan, han perecido.-

Lo lamenta por Thunaer, era el único que lo trataba como un igual la mayoría de las veces, el aprecio era de verdaderos hermanos. Pero dado los acontecimientos, en parte le alegraba lo que había pasado.-

Este era su momento. Otra vez guiará huestes contra La Tierra Alta de Asgaard, no solo guiando a los jötnar, su pueblo, sino también a los æsir, contra un æsir que ha demostrado ser la alimaña que es.-

La ironía es deliciosa.-

Su gesto vuelve a tornarse sombrío, y Týr recuerda todas esas batallas donde El Señor del Fuego ha mostrado quien es en realidad.-

-La venganza, Týr, es un platillo que sabe más delicioso frío.-

-Eres cruel.-

-Es cierto que soy mordaz y que puedo llegar a ser cruel, si. Soy quien soy y no se puede evitar ni cambiar. Estoy destinado a destituir a la mala sangre de Wotan del Trono... y te aseguro que todo tiene una gran ganancia para mí.-

Ya no quiere preguntar más, pronto se verá la verdadera naturaleza de Loki en batalla, pronto se verá porque en todos los reinos es temido. He aquí al _Lord of Brann_, El Señor del Fuego, el que corre con el viento y el que hunde al mundo en lo infiernos.-

-Alístate, jötunn.- dice Týr, desenvainando su espada y haciendo un gesto de extremo respeto.-Partiremos esta noche.-

-Excelente, quiero terminar con eso pronto. Tengo cosas que concluir en el Mundo Medio casi tan importantes como esta batalla. -

-Si sobrevives...-

La sonrisa se vuelve intensamente confiada.-

-Te aseguro que lo haré.- se enfunda en la capa al ponerse en pie –He de hacer una encomienda antes de partir.- y sale de la estancia mientras el griterío sigue vitoreando y cantando canciones de una batalla libertadora que esperan sea épica.-

Seier ha trabajado toda la tarde, empieza a anochecer y se dice que ha de regresar antes que se haga muy tarde. Ordena los utensilios luego de esterilizar y los guarda prolijamente.

Oye el ruido de la campanilla en la puerta y se asoma. Ha puesto el cartel de cerrado para poder terminar con el aseo del lugar, y ha dejado a Fi y Lo acomodados para que vigilen. No entiende como alguien ha entrado de todas formas.-

Y lo ve allí, de pie, sin emitir palabra... Siente una opresión en el pecho... "No lo hagas... no te atrevas... no lo digas" piensa mientras lo mira fijamente.-

-Tú.-

-Yo.-responde él. - He venido a despedirme, he de partir en pocas horas.-

"No te atrevas, no quiero saber" su propia voz en su mente le dice a Seier que esto es un presagio.-

Él se acerca y la toma de los hombros, acariciando suave. Ella tiene un leve estremecimiento, mira esos finos labios y se llena de sed por ellos.-

"No lo hagas, déjame en mi ignorancia"

Sus animales se limitan a observar, esto es una despedida, han de concederle este momento. Fi da un leve ladrido y Lo se coloca sobre la perro-lobo, asintiendo con un aleteo.-

Él acerca sus labios a los de ella.-

Ella se pone de espaldas, para evitar el beso. La caricia en los hombros se hace delicada mientras recorre los brazos.-

-Soy mujer casada... aún - dice casi sin convencimiento – Soy leal a mis votos.-

Eso si es irónico se dice a sí mismo, él más que nadie sabe lo leal y fiel que ella es.-

-No volveré a molestarte.- y la gira suavemente hacia él, observa en el cuello los dos colgantes, uno de ellos con una triquetra que tiene engarzada en el centro una piedra oscura y bella. El otro mantiene pendiente de una cadena una alianza de matrimonio de la que usan los mortales. Toma suavemente la mano izquierda de ella para observar, lleva puesto el anillo en forma serpentina que de las Tierras que proviene simbolizan unión conyugal... ese anillo que dice que es SU esposa. Levanta esa mano femenina y la coloca en su mejilla... añora tanto ese tacto.- No volverás a verme.-

Ella aprieta su mano contra la mejilla dulcemente, su corazón palpita a mil por hora.-

No sabe que responderle, ansía dejar salir de su boca un "Regresa"...

El beso es como una mariposa al principio, para tornarse apasionado después. No dura mucho, solo lo suficiente para que sea un recuerdo de despedida.-

El corazón de ella comienza a palpitar aún más rápido... "No te atrevas... No lo digas"

Cuando él sale no voltea la mirada hacia atrás... no quiere hacerlo, es demasiado doloroso...

-_Ha det bra...min kjaerlighet_- Adiós, amor mío; en su lengua natal...

"No... No... NO"

Y mientras cierra la puerta se oye el susurro...

- _Ha det bra... Sigyn_. -

El dolor en el pecho de la mujer es enorme...

Cae de rodillas... su piel se vuelve aún más pálida... sus venas toman un tono azul índigo que va tomando en su cuerpo formas enraizadas... y sus ojos se tornan completamente blancos primero y negros después... sus labios toman el color del mármol y de la manzana después... y miles de imágenes se unen en su cabeza, llenando cada lugar vacío...

Afuera tres figuras observan al hombre irse raudo...

Sól, Bil y Ker... las Hijas de La Moira... aún mantienen lejos a los enemigos como han prometido...

-La clave se ha usado.- dice Bil.-

-El pacto se ha roto.- agrega Sól.-

Ker se limita a ver hacia su costado y observar a la pequeña figura que viste un vestido blanco con bordados negros y se oculta bajo un largo tul. Hace ademán a sus hermanas de retirarse, lo que ellas obedecen.-

La pequeña mantiene posición, no se mueve de allí.-

-Está hecho...al fin.-

Adentro, Fi y Lo rodean a su ama.-

Sigue de rodillas en el suelo, con los brazos laxos a los costados, apenas recuperando el color natural de su piel, ojos y labios.-

Fi solloza lamiendo las manos, Lo camina en el suelo aleteando fastidiado, de un lugar a otro, ambos tratando de llamar su atención.-

Pasa un tiempo largo. Afuera el cielo muestra indicios de dar paso a la madrugada...

Entonces... cuando el cielo toma el color del fuego ella levanta la mirada...

-Lo recuerdo todo.-

En sus ojos refulge un destello indefinido...


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

**COMIENZO.-**

"Desenfocando y agitando

la Verdad y la mentira...

Así que ya no sé que es real y que no...

Siempre confundiendo los pensamientos en mi cabeza

De modo que no puedo confiar más en mi misma..."

'Going Under'

Evanescence.-

Sigyn no se acostumbra a la vida de noble viviendo cerca de palacio. Es todo tan diferente a lo que ha conocido toda su vida en su amada Vanaheimr, este es un lugar donde hay sirvientes que la siguen detrás para ver sus necesidades más básicas, han sido aleccionados por el propio Señor del Fuego, y de seguro no querrían tenerle desconforme, y en este caso la que estaba desconforme era la mismísima Sigyn. La joven ha dejado de ser una mujer común a ser una Ásynja, una mujer æsir, del mismo modo que lo hizo su esposo al ser adoptado por sangre por el Rey Wotan.-

Este lugar le desagrada, no solo porque no puede hacer su vida de antes, sino que además se siente observada todo el tiempo... le desagrada enormemente. Tiene el ceñidor puesto que su padre le obsequió para colgar sus llaves como Husfreyja, como La Ama de Su Casa, pero no sabe de que maneras usar tanta llave que porta en este apartado del palacio que le pertenece a su esposo al que no puede llamar hogar.-

Thunaer y su esposa le dan la bienvenida en La Hacienda del Trueno que no queda muy lejos de palacio, pero está muy bien vigilada, ya que nada menos que uno de los hijos del Rey vive allí. Siempre la ven por los jardines de la ciudad tratando de alejar a los sirvientes y las damas de compañía. Han notado cuanto le fastidian, así que cada tanto se la llevan lo más lejos que pueden del centro del palacio, a lugares más símiles al cual ella viene.-

Solo la regresan cuando el sol comienza a ocultarse y a darle al cielo el color del fuego. Lo que significa que su esposo no tardará de retornar de los asuntos como noble y digno negociador que es.-

Los días transcurren más o menos de la misma manera, él se va apenas sale el sol y regresa en el atardecer. Durante los primeros cuatro meses no se separaban, pero estos últimos cuatro su esposo no deja su labor de soberanía... mientras Sigyn se aburre soberanamente.-

Quizás a más entrado el invierno las incursiones dejen de ser tan seguidas. Tal vez no se necesiten tantas visitas a otros reinos y otros mundos... o tal vez tan solo decida ir a visitar a su familia... lo que le parecía lo mejor.-

Esa tarde alista algunas pertenencias. Le ofrecerá que vayan juntos, pero él posiblemente se niegue, por lo menos no iría aún, aunque no le dirá que no vaya, él siempre está atento de cumplir todo lo que ella pide como compensación de lo poco que la ve, esto le parece tonto pero lo deja hacer y alguna que otra cosa sin importancia pide, como vestidos o sandalias nuevas. No es que las necesite, sino que a él le gusta verla en esas prendas finas. Decide que no es mucho lo que ha de llevar, no se quedará largo tiempo, también ansía estar con su esposo, así que solo se quitaría la nostalgia y volvería a él probablemente añorándolo aún más.-

Lo espera con cierta alegría, como todas las tardes, sale a ver desde el alto balcón cuando llega. Asoma casi todo el cuerpo, con su vestido de lino blanco que él le obsequiara.-

Lo ve llegar con una comitiva. Todos saludan cortésmente... y más aún calurosamente la hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados que se apea de un caballo de porte de guerra. Reconoce la raza de la mujer, más que nada por los atavíos... jötunn... la raza de su esposo.-

No puede ver bien su rostro, pero nota la altura y los brazos torneados, quizás por el uso del arco y la flecha, la figura ceñida en un vestido similar al de las valkyrjas... posiblemente sea una guerrera, las nobles jötunn son temibles en batalla.-

La mujer se sabe hermosa y eso se nota en lo obsequiosa que es con los gestos, por momentos demasiado. En uno de esos momentos se acerca a él, colgándose de su cuello, risueña. Sigyn siente las mejillas arder: él no ha rechazado el abrazo. Hay un breve saludo cordial entre la comitiva y su esposo antes de retirarse y un par de carcajadas propias de los guerreros. Se van dejándolo totalmente solo bajo los arcos de la entrada.-

Solo entonces Loki la ve, y con su certera vista, a pesar de la distancia, puede notar que ella tiene los labios apretados. AH! ¡Cómo le divierte! Celos... le gusta eso.-

No demora ni un segundo en empezar a trepar por las decoraciones de las paredes, y con poca dificultad alcanza la altura del balcón.-

-Buenas noches, bella dama.- le dice en tono agudo –Si tú quieres, te hago de contertulio esta noche mientras tu esposo no viene.- le sonríe apoyado en el barandal y sin entrar, apenas sujeto del pasamanos – Mujer bonita como tú no debe estar sola, menos aún por las noches, y me han dicho que hago buena... ummm... compañía.- el gesto ridículo le arranca a Sigyn una sonrisa muy a su pesar. - Si me aceptas entro.-

-Apestas a vino y demás porquerías de bar... Estás ebrio.-

-Un poco.- le sonríe en modo pícaro.-

-Entra o te caerás.- ordena ella, borrando la sonrisa.-

-Ah! Mi bella, y si me caigo... y me lastimo... ¿me curarías? -

-Sabría que son tretas tuyas... ya entra, no quiero que caigas.- rezonga Sigyn, dándole la espalda.-

Ese giro le da la pauta a Loki que debe entrar ahora... algo no estaba bien. Pone su mejor rostro de compungido... se sabe en falta.-

-Esposa...déjame explicar. -

-Cierra la boca, ahora es mejor que no me digas nada... ya te pediré las explicaciones y tú me las darás cuando sea necesario. Como haces siempre. Ahora estoy de muy malhumor. -

-Sigyn, no he hecho nada para deshonrarte. No es lo que crees, puedo explicarte todo en este momento. -

-¡Ay, por todos los cielos, esposo! Aprende cuando es el momento adecuado. Si te excusas es peor...- Él ve el fuego en los ojos de ella, en parte le divierte aún más, en parte le preocupa porque sabe lo próximo que dirá. - Hoy no duermes en mi lecho. Me has puesto de peor humor aún.-

-No puedes negarme el lecho, mujer, también es mío. - la sonrisa burlona se acentúa a medida que dice las palabras, mientras se acerca a ella.- Y me voy a meter ahora, ¿sabes?- se quita todo para dejar el torso desnudo mientras habla y camina hacia ella. - Y tú te vienes conmigo. -

-Mantente lejos de mí, o no respondo. - toma posición defensiva, cerrando los puños y apretando los labios de nuevo.-

"Vaya con mi mujer, no le teme a nada" piensa él "¿quién lo diría?". -

Se abalanza sobre ella y el forcejeo los deja sobre las pieles. Ella lo golpea en el hombro, le da un puntapié, ambas cosas él esquiva y logra asegurarla bajo su cuerpo, mientras ella aún lucha como un gato salvaje, trata de morder, de sujetar cabellos, de clavar las uñas, incluso intenta patearlo en la hombría. Quiere soltarse, no tiene idea de que acción quiere consumar su esposo, pero no ha de dejarlo triunfar así como así en ello. Él la sujeta de las muñecas y la sostiene con las piernas, puede hacerlo con relativa facilidad, dado que ella es mucho más pequeña, y al ser mujer de hogar y no de entrenamiento puede oprimirla bajo sí mismo, no sin hacer hacer cierto esfuerzo, porque ella no deja de moverse ni de tratar de zafarse de los movimientos de captura que él resuelve. Al final logra sostenerla por completo, porque está cansada, ha agotado demasiada energía en los ataques contra su esposo.-

Él no se siente cansado, apenas si ha gastado algo de fuerza para poder dominarla, sabe como disipar los efectos de la borrachera apresuradamente, es experto en eso, en muchas peleas de bar se había metido en su edad púber.-

Ella trata de liberarse, pero el peso del cuerpo de él no se lo permite. La fuerza de la opresión en realidad no es mucha, él no quiere lastimarla, solo quiere frenarla.-

-Miserable.- gruñe Sigyn, aún tratando de liberarse.-

-Esposa, tienes que aprender a escucharme.- pide él, soltando una muñeca y acariciando su rostro.-

-Y tú tienes que aprender a respetarme...- la frase entre dientes y llena de rabia lo regocija "Es muy brava mi vanir" piensa.-

-No he hecho nada, lo juro.-

-La trajiste a la puerta de tu casa, donde vive tu esposa.- ruge en tono grave, mientras con su mano libre le golpea con el puño cerrado en el pecho, a lo que él vuelve a sujetarla hasta que queda quieta, respirando rabiosa.-

-Debía hacerlo... déjame explicar.- la suelta precavidamente, alejándose despacio.-

-¿Y con qué embuste me vas a salir? - se pone en pie, acomodándose el vestido.- Si vas a tomar concubina al menos sé honesto.-

-¿Por qué habría de tomar concubina?-

-No me tomes por ingenua. Además, lo mismo pregunto yo, no hemos cumplido un año desde los esponsales, ¿y ya buscas concubina?... eso no me deja muy contenta, ¿sabes?-

-No estoy buscando concubina... o amante... ni nada. Debía recibirla sí o sí... Es la madre de mis hijos.-

Sigyn siente un nudo en la garganta. ¡AH! ¡Qué mal le supo esa frase! ¡Qué amarga! Y eso la pone de un genio aún más negro, sabe perfectamente de quien habla Loki, ha conocido a los poderosos vástagos engendrados para poderío de los æsir. Aunque no le agrada la idea, sabe que son hijos de su esposo, y que se supone ayuden a mantener el orden y cumplir los designios de la Völsva, la Sagrada Vidente, quien aún nada ha dicho de sus visiones. Se habla en las calles de cualquier reino sobre esos vástagos y el destino que pueden lograr para la Tierra Alta de Asgaard. Recuerda lo que su padre le contara había dicho el Rey Vanir sobre que el fuego ha estado en su visión del Fin de Todo, recuerda haber sentido un leve escalofrío cuando lo supo. Ahora es consciente que su esposo es El Señor del Fuego... con tres seres altamente poderosos y fuertes a quienes muchos temen... era cosa de inquietarse verdaderamente.-

Y sin embargo lo único que le duele como puñal al estómago es que su esposo dejó que una ex esposa le abrazara seductoramente, y no cualquier ex esposa, sino aquella con la que tiene que tratar seguido.-

-De verdad que hoy no me tocas... si te metes al lecho seré yo quien se vaya. - se yergue mientras lo dice – Me has puesto de mal talante... y lo acabas de empeorar de la manera más tonta.-

-¿Diciéndote la verdad?- se queja, el tono suave no oculta el disgusto de sus palabras. -Me has pedido que te sea honesto, que no te diga embustes... que no te oculte nada ¿qué esperabas? -

-Que no le permitieras... lo que hizo... no quiero ni pensar cuando están a solas.- reclama con un ademán muy elocuente.-

-Sigyn, es suficiente.-

-No lo es... nunca lo será... ella tiene la excusa y tú se lo permites.-

-Estamos en buenos términos, debo velar por la alianza y promesa de paz que hay entre ambos reinos. Mis hijos son los suyos, y aunque no fueron de amor, a ellos los respeto. - ahora la tensión transciende la poca distancia que hay entre ellos – He cumplido contigo, te he concedido lo que no concedo a nadie más: Te doy explicaciones.- Da un paso más cerca. -Es suficiente, no pongas a prueba mi paciencia.

-¿O qué me harás? Recuerda, esposo, que no te tengo miedo. No soy como tus sirvientes, o tus subalternos. Soy tu esposa y si me elegiste no es porque fuera precisamente una campesina boba... - por un momento Loki oye en la de voz de Sigyn un tono viperino que se asemeja tanto al que usa él en ciertas ocasiones. - Ah, cierto... esto fue nada más que una transacción comercial.-

-Aprendes demasiado rápido...- él se muerde el labio, toma una de las pieles del costado del lecho y se mueve hacia la puerta –mucho me temo que por primera vez no tengo retórica... más bien, simplemente no quiero tenerla. No me envolveré en un intercambio de este tipo contigo.-

Sigyn queda a solas con su pensamiento. No demora mucho en darle algo de razón. Ciertamente le ha dicho la verdad, de eso está segura. Le duele que por mantener un buen clima le permita a la guerrera el trato de demasiada confianza, quiere que él entienda que no es el punto que no mantenga buena relación sino que mantenga distancia... Sin embargo siente en este momento que en parte ha sido injusta, él no le ha mentido, y ciertamente le ha dado una explicación, ¡Cómo si él diera explicaciones a alguien!... ahora siente que lo ha tratado muy mal, le ha he echado en cara su unión... y él, que tiene fama de una proverbial lengua de plata, solo se ha dignado a dejar la recamara matrimonial con una mísera piel para dormir quien sabe donde.-

-Madre Diosa... ¿en qué dilemas me he metido al elegirme este hombre? - rezonga en voz alta mientras toma otra piel más gruesa y amplia para llevársela, supone que no estará a buen cobijo donde esté... y ya las noches se hacen muy frías porque son previas al invierno que se acerca de nuevo. Sale de la recámara y le busca. No le encuentra en la sala principal, tampoco está en una de las recámaras de invitados. Este apartado es enorme y tiene demasiadas habitaciones que revisar.-

Ya la luna está en lo más alto y no logra localizarle. Continúa probando llaves y espiando sigilosa en cada habitación... sin hallarle.-

"Tal vez se ha ido" piensa con un pequeño sabor a angustia en la garganta.-

De regreso a la recámara principal es que ve la luz... viene de la cocina. Seguramente una de las flamas pequeñas dado lo tenue que se ve. Al llegar le observa allí, sin dejarse ver por él. Está silencioso y cabizbajo mientras come un trozo de carne y bebe otra vez, un poco de hidromiel en este caso, luego apaga la flama y se mete dentro de la piel en un rincón.-

Sigyn se acerca furtivamente, es buena haciéndolo. Y coloca la piel sobre su esposo mientras le ve dormir, sin hacer el menor ruido.-

En el momento que se va a ir una mano veloz sale de entre la piel sujeta la muñeca de Sigyn halándola para hacerle perder el equilibrio. Ella cae justo entre los brazos de su esposo, que le sonríe con su habitual sonrisa perlada y transparente, mientras la envuelve sobre la piel y se apoya en ella.-

-Demoraste mucho.-

-Idiota, te burlas de mí.-

-Jamás osaría, esposa. Eres demasiado brava para mí.- la abraza y besa sin dejarla respirar casi, mientras sus manos se dedican a correr la delicada prenda íntima. - La cocina es un buen lugar para... pasar la noche, ¿no crees? Es... caliente. -

-Los sirvientes... -

-No te preocupes... no vendrán... _Min Kjærlighet _– y el abrazo bajo la piel hace que las formas de los dos al unirse se vuelva indefinida.-

Se conocen demasiado entre sí... se saben las mañas el uno del otro.-

Distintos pero tan juntos... y no hay nada en ningún mundo que pueda separarlos o evitar lo que ellos sienten. Es algo que va más allá de cualquier razón, nadie podría entenderlo. Se disfrutan plenamente.-

Afuera, no muy lejos, bajo una columna sin flama que ilumine, una figura aparentemente ha oído el breve episodio de rencilla y reconciliación de la pareja, como también lo que viven en ese momento, en la oscuridad de la cocina.-

Se cubre los oídos por sobre la capucha, con ademán de fastidio. Está claro que no quiere escuchar más. Y se retira, arrastrando el cuerpo del guardia que ocupara una de las columnas más atrás... y dejando tras de sí unas pequeñas plumas negras que caen en el suelo.-

Afuera ha amanecido. Fi y Lo se ponen en posición de defensa hacia la puerta. EL sonido es vago, pero es un sonido al fin y al cabo. Aún de rodillas en el lugar que cayera, ella aún no se mueve... simplemente vuelve a alzar la mirada. Los pasos son persistentes en la puerta, alguien trata de entrar. Se oye que alguien coloca una llave.-

Ella toca el suelo y sus ojos adquieren un color grisáceo, al momento que el fenómeno venoso es evento otra vez.-

-No hay peligro. — le dice a sus criaturas, que dejan la posición de defensa. Ella se pone en pie y acomoda sus ropas, del mismo modo que con un gesto muy leve recupera el color original de si piel y ojos. Toma asiento de manera natural, mientras pretende tomar un vaso de agua, en el preciso instante que Rinda entra en la estancia en un apuro por llegar rápido a su encuentro.-

-¡Seier! – la abraza con ternura y preocupación - ¿Qué pasó, hija? Estaba tan preocupada, dijiste que volverías, y no regresaste en toda la noche. Me asusté. –

-¿Steven ha venido contigo?—

A Rinda le extraña la pregunta, le desconcierta que Seier no le corresponda al saludo efusivo como es habitual en ella. Puede ver que algo ha cambiado en la mirada de su hija… algo no está bien.-

-No… no, claro que no. He venido sola. Ayer en la tarde dijo que debía ir a un viaje de negocios pero que volvería pronto. –

-Ah, bien… eso me da tiempo. —

-¿Tiempo? –

-Para tener una charla a solas contigo. – hace un suave ademán mientras toca la pared, y todas las puertas y ventanas se cierran estrepitosamente. En algunas ventanas se puede notar desde afuera algunos cuervos pequeños posarse, cual vigías.-

Rinda comienza a temblar con un nudo en la garganta y la saliva que no pasa… mal presagio este de los cuervos, no le agradan estas aves… menos aún los de mayor tamaño. Sus manos se sienten sudorosas y los labios se le secan. Da un par de pasos vacilantes sin alejar la mirada de Seier, pero sin poder evitar un vistazo de reojo a los dos acompañantes que la vigilan sin moverse de su lugar, pero con la vista en alto…atentos.-

-Hija, ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué quieres hablar? -

-Verás, Rinda – dice recogiéndose el cabello, y agitando una mano en señal de calor. – He tenido lo que se puede decir… una visión. —acaricia el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo. – He notado que mis chicos te miran con suspicacia. No porque no les agrades, sino porque tu olor les recuerda de donde vienes… el cuál a ellos les disgusta un poco, en especial porque no la pasaron muy bien las últimas épocas que vivieron allí. – otro ademán y algunos objetos caen sonoramente –Yo no tengo el sentido del olfato tan refinado, para mí hueles a madre. – otro ademán y una silla queda cerca de Rinda, que vacilante toma asiento. – Empecé a hacerme un par de preguntas, y me dije a mi misma que no siento que quieras el mal para mí, todo lo contrario, sin embargo también siento que tienes algo que ver con… todo esto. –

-¿Qué es… lo que quieres decir? ¿A qué te refieres con "todo esto"?—

Último ademán y sus criaturas se acomodan a sus pies.-

-Estos son mis amigos y aliados, Lealtad y Fidelidad. Alguien me dijo una vez que esas eran mis cualidades principales, hace ya tanto… en un tiempo que no puedo definir… y ellos me advierten que mi pasado ha llegado a mí… buscándome para envolverme de nuevo. Lo que me preocupa de eso eres tú… Tengo pensándolo toda la noche y hay solo dos opciones: o no sabes nada y te pasa lo mismo que a mí, lo que te haría una mortal más… o lo sabes todo y te callas para retener a tu única hija… la que te tomó en adopción. –

Un hondo suspiro escapa de la boca de Rinda, mientras que un temblor recorre su cuerpo, comienza a asustarse aún más.-

-Seier… -

-También es curioso que ese nombre, o algún otro sea importante para mí… es como el nombre de Njord… tan similar a Niordr… claro, es el mismo nombre… ¿o me equivoco? –

El suspiro de Rinda se transforma en un ronco gruñido de pena, está exponiendo una verdad sin decirlo.-

-¿Cuántos otros sobrevivientes del _Ragnarök_ hay en el Mundo Medio? –

-Hija, no entiendes… -

-Apenas tengo un vago recuerdo de ti antes de esta vida… y es un buen recuerdo. No quiero hacer contigo algo de lo que me arrepienta, así que voy a escuchar lo que tengas que decir a tu favor y evaluarlo. Quiero saber que vales la pena de mantener a mi lado. – se acerca y le acaricia el cabello – he de ser indulgente contigo, yo sé que lo mereces, y de la misma manera que yo… perdiste lo más amado… lo que no sé es todo lo que vino después y como terminé aquí… y tengo el severo presentimiento que lo sabes todo.—

Rinda libera una lágrima, ya no hay más remedio, ya no puede ocultar más que ha tenido parte, muy feliz por haber podido recomenzar su vida, y aceptando poder cuidar a la que tiene frente a sí. Se enjuga las lágrimas y se yergue en su lugar, en pose orgullosa.-

-He sido madre tuya por quince años y lo hice con amor. No me arrepiento de nada. —comienza, carraspeando la garganta – apenas sobreviví el Fin de Todo, mi hijo ha muerto, fue concebido para la venganza y cumplió su cometido. Yo lo amé mientras vivió… pero siempre detesté a su padre… Con saber lo que te hizo fue más que suficiente para que aceptara cuidarte y dar mi vida de ser necesario para que nunca volvieras a pasar por lo que pasaste. –

-¿Quién planeó todo esto?—

-Salvarte la vida fue cosa de tu esposo, tu nueva vida fue planeada y diseñada por Seres de La Moira, los dos más importantes, que plantaron pensamientos y memorias en mí para tener conocimiento sobre todo lo mortal… lo mismo con Njord, y si, él era tu padre, allá en tu mundo. No sé los detalles de la supervivencia de él, ni que vida le diseñaron, pero debes saber que sus 'hijas' también son sobrevivientes de Vanaheimr, aunque ellas no lo saben. Los Seres de La Moira consideraron que era mejor que en esta vida no tuvieran la misma relación – ya su voz era más clara, se puso en pie y toma la botella de cerveza que está en el refrigerador tras la cortina. – Lo que sé de seguro es que estás a salvo en este mundo, conmigo. –

-Madre… - sonríe con pena – que raro suena eso, porque recuerdo a mi madre allá en mi mundo también… y a ti te amo como lo que has sido para mí. – se acerca y también bebe - ¿Te has dado cuenta que sin quererlo has puesto a mi lado a mi peor pesadilla? No creo que entiendas el tremendo asco que he sentido toda la noche al recordar y darme cuenta de tantas cosas. Mis criaturas me advirtieron y no me dí cuenta en ese momento. Aquel que ha obtenido todo de mí, que fue feliz cuando en realidad yo le detesto con cada fibra de mi ser, es quien ha ganado con todo el plan que ustedes llevaron a cabo. – le toma el hombro y fija sus ojos café en los de Rinda que denota extrañeza – Sin quererlo me has condenado, y ahora que lo sé todo solo pienso en venganza. –

-Hija, ¿qué dices? Recuerda que todo lo que haces vuelve por tres veces más fuerte en tu favor o en tu contra… si haces el mal… -

-Yo ya no tengo nada que perder. Lo he perdido todo. Y hay algo que nadie sabe, ni siquiera tú. —

-Por favor, no me asustes. —

- Debo saber si tú sabes sobre quien hablo. –

Rinda duda, si es lo que cree entender, le cuesta imaginar que sea real… ¿cómo no ha podido sentir una presencia æsir en el Mundo Medio? ¿Cómo no ha podido evitar que un enemigo se acercara a ella? ¿Por qué las Hermanas Nornas no han cumplido con el pacto de vigilar presencias?

-Dime que no hablas de Steven. – ruega, y mientras en su mente vuelan recuerdos de cuando logró convencer a su hija que se casara con él, porque la cuidaría, con que insistencia le metió la idea que podía amarle con el tiempo… y una pena enorme le llenó el pecho… eso era exactamente que su padre había hecho con ella tantas veces al hablarle del padre de su hijo. –Por los cielos de Walhalla… hija, dime que no hablas de él. –

-Pues yo creo que mejor te sientas de nuevo. Tengo mucho que contarte. –

Las tres mujeres están tras la pared, dentro del Portal, tejiendo y destejiendo, como es su meta hacerlo…

-Yo fui. – pronuncia Sól, que representaba el día.—

-Yo soy. – proclama Bil, la más joven, que representa la noche .—

-Yo seré. – concluye Ker… la muerte, y al decir esto corta uno de los hilos de los que está tejiendo. Aparenta ser la mayor físicamente –Me conocen en todos los mundos, porque todos los pasos guían a mí. -

-Somos las Hijas de La Moira, y muchos nos conocen como Las Hermanas Nornas. En contadas ocasiones presenciamos cuando un alma cruza a ser juzgada por sus actos, a manos de Helreginn, la Señora del Otro Mundo. – explica la más joven – en especial cuando de pactos hablamos, es nuestro deber mantener el equilibrio para que haya armonía en todos los reinos.—

-¿Y por qué razón han faltado a su palabra?— pregunta Rinda.-

-No hemos faltado. – asevera Sól.

- Un enemigo ha estado a su lado por más de seis años. —exclama entre dientes.

-Pues ha de tener oculta su verdadera esencia por alguien poderoso que sepa manejar esencias, o es un _Cambiaformas_. Nosotras hemos cumplido como es nuestro deber. – enuncia Ker.-

-¿Cómo es eso posible?—

-Había en uno de los mundos destruidos en el Ragnarök una mujer poderosa, una reina, que lograba mantener esencias escondidas… y poseía el don de cambiar de formas a su antojo. – aclara la del medio. –No hemos de desvelar identidad… asumimos que ambas ya saben a quien nos referimos. —

-Yo creo que sé. Nunca la vi propiamente, apenas si nos encontramos en algún lugar de La Tierra Alta. – se acerca entonces la pelirroja que hasta entonces no había dicho palabra, y había mantenido quietud pacífica.-

-Seier, ¿De quién hablan? – pregunta Rinda.-

-Y que encono tenía en tu contra también sabes. – asegura Bil.-

-También sé, sí. Lamentablemente si ayuda al enemigo es por esa rabia malsana que guarda… en vez de ponerse en mi lugar como madre planeó una revancha muy dolorosa. Me cuesta creerlo aún. -

-Seier… ¿me vas a decir? –

La pelirroja respira hondo y vuelve a sentarse.

-Has de saber mujer de Vanaheimr, que la Völva nos ha dicho que todo se repetirá de nuevo… la historia se repetirá una y otra vez, incluso en este mundo, en esta vida y las que vendrán. –

-El ciclo infinito… no, esta vez no dejaré que todo pase de nuevo. –

Rinda se impacienta, y airosa se dirige por tercera vez a la pelirroja.-

-¡Sigyn!— supone que al llamarla así ahora le prestará atención.-

Ella gira sus ojos muy levemente, con un dejo de tristeza…

-La mujer que protege al enemigo es la madre de los otros vástagos de mi verdadero esposo… la Reina Jötunn. – levanta la mirada y con un rictus de furia la nombra – Angrboda. –

El Portal está frente a ellos y lo cruzan sin parsimonia, mas si con extremo sigilo. Las sombras de la noche en La Tierra Alta les protege de ser vistos por los guardias externos de la gran ciudad amurallada. Entran de a grupos, algunos dispersos, con capas enormes de tela avejentada y sendas capuchas para no mostrar el rostro. Muchos entran a la ciudadela interna sin ser sujetos de sospecha, otros son detenidos por los guardias que les piden información sobre identidad, a lo cual contestan como forasteros en busca de refugio.-

Los dos hombres altos entran un edificio apartado de palacio dentro de la ciudadela y esconden meticulosamente bajo unas viejas maderas las armas que portan, las han traído en una carreta llena de verduras y cerdos, para ocultarlas hasta el momento adecuado.-

Acomodan el lugar para pernoctar, a primera hora deben recorrer el lugar, para verificar los datos que tienen, no debe haber errores de ningún tipo, por lo que se asegurarán de no dejar cabos sueltos.-

Ambos hombres han de descansar y alimentarse debidamente, el viaje a pie ha sido largo y arduo por los campos previos a la ciudad.-

Saben que los demás ya se están apostando donde deben, todos son nada más que un engranaje de una maquinaria de reloj esperando el momento indicado.-

El más delgado le señala al otro, que denota bajo la capucha una larga barba roja trenzada, una de las alfombras. La levantan y desvelan bajo esta una entrada perfectamente disimulada.-

A pesar de estar bajo las órdenes de Týr, la gran mayoría confía ciegamente en Loki, no hay estrategia que este jötunn haga que no surta efecto... el mismo _Ragnarök _es prueba fehaciente de ello. La lealtad de los hombres yacen con ambos, son la esperanza de poder volver a ser los æsir del pasado.-

-Estos son los pasadizos, Týr… ya desde aquí será fácil. Tú verás como obras. –

-Estos trucos tenías, ¿eh? – dice mientras observa a su derredor –Nunca hubiera pensado que en tu casa había un pasadizo de este cariz. –

-No lo hice construir con el propósito que imaginas. Antes de las acusaciones en mi contra tuve un presentimiento. Esto era un escape para mi familia.-

Loki piensa y retrocede en el tiempo mientras ve a su alrededor, recuerda esas paredes en otro color y bajo otra luz, con risas en las habitaciones. Casi le parece oír pasos de pies pequeños en correteo, y también casi le parece oír la voz de su mujer clamando "no corran así o se caerán y lastimarán". Tantos años ya han pasado. Para los mortales hubieran sido más de mil años, para los de este mundo el tiempo corría diferente, y sus estructuras físicas asimilaban ese correr de manera diferente también. Para los mortales la vida era lo que para los de su raza era solo un suspiro, o el palpitar del corazón… algo vago para lo extensa que es la vida en Las Tierras Altas de los Reinos.-

-Pero no les fue muy útil...-dice en voz baja.-

Entre medio de tanta memoria fugaz alegre se cuela también a su cabeza la tortura y la muerte… recuerda con que fue encadenado a Las Rocas del Castigo, recuerda cada detalle con sonidos y colores, incluso con olores… el aroma que más le pesa es el de su mujer a su lado mientras las gotas de un poderoso veneno caían sobre su rostro causando un dolor físico tremendo y dejando en su rostro las espantosas supuraciones de la carne quemada y el humor que despedía mientras dañaba hasta los huesos… recuerda que ella curaba con una mano mientras sostenía con la otra el cuenco que acumulaba el veneno… ese bendito cuenco… tiembla mientras recuerda el sonido de las gotas cayendo dentro. Y si bien el recuerdo del dolor físico le causaba una rabia tremenda, el recuerdo del dolor en su pecho de saber la fortuna que habían corrido sus hijos le enfurece totalmente…esos hijos que había tenido con Sigyn… y esa sola memoria le da fuerzas para continuar con lo que ha venido a hacer. Y esta vez será apoyado por aquellos que una vez le condenaron… que ironías del Destino les había unido en semejante empresa, como La Moira le había dicho mucho antes de todo suceso acaecido "Todo es causa de los propios actos".-

Esfuma esos pensamientos meneando la cabeza en negación suavemente, no quiere demostrar ninguna emoción que pueda poner en riesgo lo que han de llevar a cabo.-

-Y si tus sobrinos son buenos hallarán en la Hacienda Del Trueno los túneles que su padre, Thunaer, construyó él mismo. Si hacen las cosas como es debido todo saldrá como tiene que ser. –

-Espero que tu plan sea bueno. – rezonga Týr.-

-Mis planes siempre lo son. – asevera Loki.-

-Esa confianza tuya parece más bien arrogancia. –

-No parece, lo es. – dijo una voz poderosa a sus espaldas.-

Ambos hombres giran sobre sí mismos para enfrentar al recién llegado. Su sorpresa es mayúscula cuando ven un extraño que porta una capa exactamente igual a la de ellos, y al quitarse la capucha ven un rostro tremendamente familiar y conocido.-

A pesar que su rostro se ve afectado, indiscutiblemente a consecuencia de algo terrible, pues una cicatriz surca su mejilla izquierda, le reconocen y no pueden evitar poner posición de pelea mientras este se acerca muy despacio, denotando una cojera al caminar.-

Los largos cabellos en media trenza, la barba incipiente… el vozarrón…

-Thunaer .— deja escapar en un susurro Týr. –No puede ser. –

La mirada del recién llegado queda inmutablemente fija en Loki…

-Hermanos, estoy vivo. —


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

**PRESAGIO.-**

"Bésalo mientras tus labios aún estén rojos,  
mientras él esté en silencio.  
Descansa mientras su pecho este intacto, sin revelar.  
Sostén su otra mano mientas ellas estén sin utilidad.  
Ahógate en sus ojos mientras ellos estén ciegos.  
Ama mientras la noche  
esté escondida en el fulminante amanecer."

'While your lips are still red'

Nightwish.

El palacio es más vasto por dentro de lo que parece por fuera, y también más complejo. Mucha gente camina por los pasillos, más que nada sirvientes y guardias. Las decoraciones son exquisitas, las flamas fuliginosas iluminan los largos pasillos adornados con telas de la mejor calidad y ornamentos hechos por los mejores orfebres que se han esmerado con los detalles. Y en los pasillos, a pesar de la gran cantidad de gente que les atraviesa, hay bastante silencio... quizás algún murmullo de chismes entre las mujeres o algún guardia con otro con un comentario sobre lo buenas caderas de alguna doncella de compañía... es un casi silencio dorado.-

Hasta que esa armonía se ve destrozada por la voz femenina y lo pasos presurosos de quien corre detrás...

-¡Me voy!... no pienso quedarme un minuto más en este lugar. Es un nido de serpientes venenosas.-

-Sigyn, por favor... recapacita.-ruega Thunaer.-

Tras él su esposa trata de alcanzarles, tratando de no gritar.-

-Sigyn, piensa en lo que haces. ¿Qué crees que pensará tu esposo si llega y no te encuentra en su casa? -

-Mi esposo no es estúpido y sabrá que he tenido una poderosa razón- dice mientras se detiene y gira para quedar enfrentada a sus perseguidores que tropiezan uno con el otro.-

-Puede que piense que te has ido con otro hombre.-

-Ay, Sif... ni que fuera que mi esposo de verdad creyera eso.- ríe Sigyn, entre furiosa y divertida por la ocurrencia –Ni tú te lo crees cuando lo dices. No me vas a convencer con eso.-

-Qué los celos le arden no es broma, sabes qué se carcome en ellos.- pronuncia la esposa de Thunaer con un poco de sorna y amenaza a la vez –Mejor no tentar la suerte.-

-No sé si reír con eso o tomarlo en serio.- resopla la fin, ya menos enfadada debido a las ocurrentes respuestas. -Pero de todas formas no puedo quedarme. No aguanto a esta gente hablando mientras cree que no les oigo, dándole nombres a mi esposo y diciendo cosas de mí porque me desposé con él. - señala a uno de los guardias más jóvenes apostado cerca, que al ser señalado queda perplejo y pierde un poco el equilibrio, recuperándose al instante.-Ese de ahí, por ejemplo. Habla y habla en las rondas nocturnas sin descuido, o cuando pasan por la sala de libros, donde voy todas las tardes.- el joven guardia hace un mohín de fastidio y finge ignorar a Sigyn que se le acerca y le enfrenta. -¿O me niegas que eres tú, guerrero, quien suelta esa lengua viperina? ¿Piensas que no te oigo o lo haces a propósito? - ella no parpadea mientras habla, y el tono de su voz deja de ser dulce para tornarse duro. El joven mosquea al principio, pero la presencia del Señor Del Trueno le hace reaccionar rápidamente.-

-No sé de que hablas, Mi Señora. Soy incapaz de alzar la voz contra mis gobernantes, mucho menos contra quien es el mejor estratega.-

-¿Me dices mentirosa, entonces?-

-Tampoco lo haría. Jamás faltaría el respeto a un noble. -

-No dudas al responder. No me extraña. Quieres convencer a quien está hoy aquí de pie a mi lado... de seguro le temes. Qué pena me da por tí, porque de quien hablas con tus amigos de esa manera es una mujer, como la que te ha parido, y una que de noble tiene lo mismo que tú. - el tono de voz ha vuelto a cambiar para volver a ser dulce, además de triste, se da vuelta para retirarse con un gesto en el rostro que al joven hizo avergonzar. No es ésta la habitual mujer noble con la que están acostumbrados a lidiar, llenas de ínfulas y desdén. Esta es tan campesina y humilde como él, logra comprender que no está tratando de hundirle sino de defenderse.-

Apoya en el suelo una rodilla y con las mejillas al rojo exclama:

-¡Mis disculpas, noble señora! Te he faltado al respeto. Déjame decir en cambio que si no eres noble de cuna, tienes nobleza de corazón. Te ruego me perdones. -

Sigyn no sabe si realmente está siendo sincero o es una triquiñuela para que Thunaer no le castigue por la falta cometida, ha visto este comportamiento antes en su esposo cuando ella se enfada con él por las rondas en los bares, sin embargo este es tan solo un joven y le queda mucho por aprender... decide ser indulgente con el hablador.-

-Aprende a tener mesura cuando te refieras a alguien más, en especial a una mujer. Por mi ya está todo olvidado, aquí no ha pasado nada. -la cálida sonrisa y el gesto tierno de la mano en el hombro avergüenzan aún más al joven, que ve a la mujer cuando gira sobre sus talones y se retira de la misma manera que ha llegado, presurosa y seguida muy de cerca por el hombre grande y su esposa que tratan de igualarle el paso. Antes de desaparecer de vista Thunaer fulmina con la mirada al joven guardia, quien queda en su puesto dubitativo, ¿Cómo ha podido esta mujer digna de una æsir desposar a un jötunn?

Fuera de palacio las mujeres ven a Sigyn pasar y alguna que otra cuchichea, unas que otras opinan lo mismo que el joven guardia, sin embargo pocas fijan la vista de frente, sino cuando ya ha pasado. Sigyn se siente molesta con eso... no quiere que le tengan lástima, no quiere que hablen de su esposo. Quiere irse de allí... y cuánto antes, mejor.-

-Ya detente, ¿Cómo puedes caminar tan rápido? Ni siquiera deberías pensar en viajes, sino en reposar, en el estado en que estás.- exclama Thunaer, ya exhausto de la larga y apurada caminata.-

Sigyn se detiene muy suavemente antes de fijar su mirada en ambos acompañantes. El gesto entre curioso y furioso le da un aire felino.-

-¿Y cuál es ese estado al que te refieres?-

Thunaer carraspea, se rasca la barba incipiente y se acomoda la trenza antes de responder, debe elegir sus palabras, no quiere importunarla, pero eso es algo que no ha aprendido a hacer ni siquiera con su mujer.-

-Bueno, estás encinta, ¿no? -

-¡Sif!- rezonga airadamente.-

-¡No le he dicho nada! ¡Lo juro por mis hijos! -se defiende la acusada, su gesto le dice a Sigyn que es sincera en la respuesta.-

Thunaer se pone entre ambas en señal de conciliación, aunque en realidad no sea necesario.-

-Calma, Sigyn. No es algo que nadie necesite decirme. Me he dado cuenta solo. He visto detalles en tí que son los mismos que experimenté con Sif cuando ella estaba encinta.-

-No se lo has comentado a mi esposo, ¿o sí?-

-¿Loki no lo sabe?- el ademán extrañado de Thunaer da cuenta de la ingenuidad que los hombres pueden tener a veces con respecto a detalles femeninos. Sigyn opta por volver a retomar el paso, pero esta vez con más calma, dirigiéndose a la entrada del edificio apartado donde convive con su esposo. - No entiendo. - dice al fin Thunaer tratando que nadie más los oiga, aunque para eso ya sea tarde, varios sirvientes han oído mientras entran -¿Por qué no le has dicho? -

-En realidad yo me pregunto ¿Cómo no se ha dado cuenta? Ya se te está empezando a notar.- cuestiona Sif, que se pone frente a Sigyn, cortándole el paso, frenándola de golpe – Y él ya tiene tres experiencias anteriores.-

La pelirroja resopla mientras coloca las manos en la cintura en disimulo de caricia a su vientre, ladea la mirada, señala a una puerta que guía a una sala, y cuando se asegura que no hay nadie más allí que ellos tres se decide a confesar.-

-En realidad cree que la comida de aquí me tiene "mejor alimentada"... que he entrado en carnes... que el vivir aquí me hace bien... y según él eso le encanta. No tiene idea.- resopla de nuevo, entre alivio y fastidio, no es un tema que quiera tratar con ellos, le gustaría más bien hablarlo con su madre – La razón por la que no le he dicho es justamente porque ya tiene descendencia, dudo que quiera más. Yo no le daré hijos con gran poder como los que su antigua esposa le ha dado, mis hijos serán como yo, alguien sencillo. No me atrevo a decírselo... aún.-

-Has enloquecido o las hormonas te tienen mal, mujer... yo creo que estará feliz.-

-¡Esposo!- golpea con el puño cerrado en el brazo a Thunaer.-

-¿Qué? Es cierto. Además todos en la Tierra Alta sabemos que la única que puede controlar bastante al revoltoso diablillo que puede llegar a ser Loki es su esposa, ¿Por qué no habría de estar contento con un vástago con ella?- responde, mientras disimuladamente se toca el brazo donde ha sido golpeado.-

-Los hombres no saben cuando cerrar la boca, ¿no es cierto? - ríe Sif, dando un pequeño coscorrón en el hombro a su esposo.-Pero debo decir que tiene razón y deberías decirle, seguro reaccionará muy bien.-

Ella cabecea, entre asintiendo y negando, no está precisamente convencida, aunque dadas las circunstancias será mejor que se entere por su boca y no por habladurías de bar, quizás ellos tengan razón.-

-Demasiada exaltación te hará mal, enviaré a uno de los Sanadores de Gestantes esta tarde, quiero que controlen bien al niño... o niña. Pero debes evitar irte, ¿de acuerdo? - suplica Thunaer, mientras busca con la mirada la complicidad de su esposa, que asiente, aprobando la táctica.-

A Sigyn le disgusta tener que quedarse, si fuera por ella se iría a pasar toda la gesta en casa de sus padres, junto a su madre que la ayudaría a dar parir como debe hacerlo cualquier mujer vanir: en la naturaleza. En cambio decide aceptar las condiciones de sus amigos, solo por su esposo.-

Ninguno puede notar que afuera de la sala, bajo la ventana, alguien ha oído toda la conversación, una figura que se desprende de la pared en que se apoyaba para alejarse muy sigilosamente, apretando los puños en clara señal de rabia, y teniendo total cuidado de que nadie le viera. Puede oírse un leve gruñido de furia.-

Una espada se alza destellante en la mano de Týr, mientras que un athamé aparece velozmente en la mano de Loki, ambas armas dirigidas a quien acaba de entrar. Este, por su parte, solo se dedica a acercarse despacio, denotando la cojera que le dificulta un poco el paso. Su rostro se ve afectado por lo que parece una quemadura en la mejilla izquierda, en clara cicatrización lenta, aún así tiene una expresión afable, y su sonrisa no deja de ser tranquilizadora mientras toma asiento observando como se han sorprendido con su llegada. Enseña las manos desnudas con gesto apaciguador.-

-Calma, hermanos.- su voz suena pacífica –No he venido a enfrentarles. He sabido por mis hijos de la empresa que les aqueja y he venido a dialogar con ustedes.-

Týr guarda su espada, vacilante y viendo de reojo la reacción de su compañero, quien ha bajado el athamé, pero lo mantiene en su mano, bajo la capa... puede notarlo.-

-Estás vivo.- habla en tono duro, Týr.-Otro de la familia que ha sobrevivido.-

-Exactamente como tú lo hiciste: milagrosamente.- responde sin borrar la sonrisa agradable.-¿O has fingido tu muerte como lo hizo antes de su regreso el Nuevo Rey?-

La risa del barbón ocupó el recinto, suena distendido, sigue apreciando a quien tiene frente a sí.-

–Mi muerte más que nada fue asumida en vez de comprobada. Sobreviví a duras penas.- dice entre algunos hipos de risa -Supongo que realmente no has venido a enfrentarnos. Me encantaría saber a que has venido entonces. -

La mirada del rubio se fija entonces en Loki, que no ha cambiado la vacía expresión de seriedad en ningún momento y tampoco a dicho palabra.-

-¿Y qué hay de tí?-

Hay una mueca que intenta ser sonrisa irónica, sus ojos brillan con aire arrogante, lo que es muy propio de su persona.-

-Me devoraron los æsir... o perdón quise decir los gusanos.- y ese tono viperino que es tan característico de momentos así.-Me ha costado volver de Hel, pero claro, tengo mis ventajas.-

-Si, Helreginn es tu ventaja.-

-Linda cicatriz traes... supongo que mi hija mayor te dejó un buen recuerdo antes que dieras cuenta de su vida.-

-No es momento de reclamaciones de ese tipo, ¿no crees? Lo hecho, hecho está, no se puede deshacer.- le mira circunspecto —Es cierto que tu hija tenía un veneno muy potente, no entiendo como es que pude sobrevivir, por un momento creí pisar las puertas de Walhalla. Y a pesar de todo lo que aconteció yo te considero alguien cercano a mi. He tenido tiempo de sobras para recapacitar algunos... actos en tu contra. Las acusaciones nunca fueron corroboradas como para un juicio más justo.-

Ahora si se oye la carcajada absolutamente irónica de Loki.-

-Y ahora te arrepientes porque tuviste una epifanía.-

-Me arrepiento porque fueron tomadas vidas inocentes, y porque hasta hace poco supe que hubo instigador...-corta su propia frase con un ademán de su propia mano en el aire.- Ahora, hermanos, he venido a unirme a vuestra pelea. - al ponerse en pie deja hacia atrás la capa, enseñando su meginjörd, su cinturón de pelea, con sus habituales armas pendiendo de él.- Y después de esa batalla, hablaremos sobre este tema largo y tendido... ¿qué opinan?

El gesto se vuelve ahora sombrío, este ha sido antes su compañero en guerras antiguas, espalda con espalda, en incursiones de todo tipo... le quedan dudas si confiar en él o no.-

-¡Demasiada charla!- exclama entonces Týr. -Señor del Trueno, bienvenido de regreso. Bienvenido a nuestra Insurrección para recuperar nuestra Tierra.- el golpe cordial en el hombro sella la coalición. Un cabeceo es dirigido a Loki en señal de ser parte de esa unión, que es respondido con un mentón elevado en signo de altanería.-

-Veremos cuánto dura esta alianza.- dice mientras gira sobre sus talones y da la espalda. Ambos guerreros æsir toman eso como una aprobación por parte del Señor del Fuego.-

Las horas parecen pasar lento. Recién a los primeros rayos de la luz solar se alistan para salir. No van juntos, la recorrida ha de ser por varios puntos, que pueden cubrir mejor si se separan.-

Pueden ver como y donde se acuartelan los nuevos guerreros. Estos no son einherjar, por supuesto. La actitud era similar a la de un mercenario, pueden notar que en realidad son Moradores, aquellos que sirven al rey del momento a su conveniencia.-

Físicamente, casi nada ha cambiado: El Palacio se halla al fondo de la ciudad, rodeado de una pequeña ciudadela interna, encima de un monte. Está protegido por tres torres, dos laterales y una trasera, que expanden un escudo de energía con forma de cúpula que protege el edificio real de ser necesario, en cada una hay pocos guerreros y un comandante de escuadrón, no son necesarios muchos cuando las armas que poseen son tremendamente mortales. En la parte posterior a palacio fuera del muro relativamente alto que le rodea (no apto para la altura de un habitante civil de la ciudadela, pero que permitía ver la majestuosidad del edificio) hay un abismo insondable a vista normal, lo cual convierte la parte trasera práticamente en un lugar sin salida por tierra, allí mismo dentro del muro están los parques de laberinto natural. En la parte frontal hay un enorme portón formado por dos hojas del más poderoso metal elemental, donde un grupo menor de seis cuida la entrada y salida de guerreros. Hay apostadas a las cuatro esquinas de palacio sendas haciendas para los moradores, donde habitan los escuadrones más grandes dentro de la ciudad, una hacienda por cada esquina, que en una época ocuparan los einherjar. Lo que hace que El palacio esté absolutamente protegido.-

Más abajo de la ladera está la ciudad propiamente dicha, protegida por un muro más alto que le rodea hasta los barrancos, donde si uno se apostaba sobre estos a lo lejos puede ver el resto de los escuadrones de campo de los Moradores. -

Lo que si han cambiado son los habitantes de la ciudad, aparte de los antiguos habitantes del lugar que aún viven, hay un número mayor de pobladores que son refugiados de otros mundos y reinos que han sido destruidos en el _Ragnarök_.-

Oyen a las gentes que pueblan la ciudadela interna. Las habladurías son las mismas por cada rincón que van. En todos estos años el Nuevo Rey ha sabido ser generoso a veces pero muy cruel con quienes se opongan a sus ideas. Su mandato ha sido recibido por imposición, al ser el único de la familia que se ha presentado vivo, y que ha reclamado el trono. El chisme mayor, a pesar de todos estos años ha sido los esponsales forzados con Frigg, la viuda de Wotan, quien ha fallecido poco tiempo después, clavando la duda en los pobladores sobre la causa de su muerte. Unos claman que fue de angustia, otros que fue por la mano del nuevo rey al ella negarse a consumar.-

Hay momentos que la gente calla, más que nada por miedo a las represalias. Este no es precisamente el Reino que había predicho la Völva, la Sagrada Vidente, que llegaría después del Ragnarök, La Gran Batalla Final. Aquello que ella había anunciado era todo lo opuesto a lo que se vivía. Los Moradores se encargaban de castigar lo que consideraran lenguas viperinas en contra del Rey, acusando de traición.-

Por otro lado, la restauración del Reino de la Tierra Alta era bueno y progresaba, en eso el Nuevo Rey había puesto empeño... quería reinar en un lugar bello, y el lugar devastado le era "desagradable a la vista". Por lo que la mayoría de los habitantes prefería ignorar los malos momentos, acallando el miedo con un buen vivir.-

Loki se sorprende a sí mismo sintiendo pena por todos ellos, en vez de la habitual rabia. No son nada más que gente ignorante que desea vivir. Criaturas simples desacostumbradas a la lucha, tratando de seguir hasta el día siguiente. Le es fácil averiguar con las mujeres más jóvenes, luego de un par de palabras dulces al oído y un par de caricias audaces, y ya sabe cuantos guardias pasan en ronda y a que horas lo hacen, y que caminos que quedan libres para los más jóvenes en busca de subir la adrenalina en momentos de esparcimiento .-

Týr observa con atención las torres, la alta tecnología que antes era parte de sus vidas es aún usada pero fácil de barrer si todo iba según el plan. Recuerda su vida en el Mundo Medio, y muy a su pesar siente cierta nostalgia de este, al pensar que un mortal vería todos los avances æsir como mezcla de los que ellos llaman "Ciencia Ficción" con magia y ríe divertido, mientras engulle una cerveza hecha por un negociante de la ciudadela. Al igual que Loki, Týr sabe que no hay tal cosa como la magia, todo es a base de poder manejar los Elementos, hay quienes nacen con ese poder y hay quienes no. Los borrachos del bar le comentan sin tapujos que tipos de armas y cuantos guardias hay en cada torre, se sienten demasiado confiados en el temor de los habitantes.-

Thunaer por su lado halla el portón hacia palacio casi infranqueable desde afuera, las preguntas a los guardias son simples y en tono de broma, les sonsaca verdades ya que ellos no desconfían de un pobre cojo, con la cara quemada, claramente un sobreviviente de otro reino por el acento con el que les habla, cuando en realidad ese acento es nada menos que el propio de la lengua ancestral de la familia real.-

Para entrada la tarde la recorrida ha sido hecha a conciencia. Casi todos los mapas que tienen coinciden, las diferencias con otros se pueden solventar. Solo es cuestión de pasar los datos a los grupos que se han separado al llegar, para eso es fácil usar los lobos del éter, los que una vez ayudaron en el pasado al Señor del Fuego. Los encapuchados atan alrededor del cuello de los lobos un abrigo o un collar, que ocultan sendas escrituras en viejas telas. Nadie sospecha que bajo las callejas, los que corren aparentemente en busca de comida, en realidad llevan datos esenciales de la guardia de la ciudadela.-

El dato principal es que Los Moradores los superan en número y armas.-

Según los habitantes, hay una hora en que el Rey obsequia odres de vino a los Moradores, para tenerlos contentos en sus rondas, por lo que a esa hora se reúnen todos en el mismo lugar a beber: la plaza principal de la cuidadela. Es allí donde los tres hombres de capa se reúnen para regresar al apartado.-

Al caer la noche están bajo techo. Esta vez también se unen los comandantes de los demás grupos, que han esperado hasta este momento. Ya allí los mapas son modificados y las órdenes dadas a cada uno de manera que el repliegue sea efectivo una vez hecho.-

Las flamas se apagan en todas las casas, solo quedan algunas en las callejas.-

Dentro del edificio solo una flama hay encendida, frente a ella los tres hombres se miran sin apartar la vista el uno del otro. Pronto la luna estará a mitad del cielo y será el momento indicado. El grupo de guerreros que los rodean están impacientes.-

Afuera Loki cree ver un Raven, un cuervo místico, surcar los cielos de la ciudadela, dirigiéndose a Palacio. Y siente por primera vez en todo este tiempo, un nudo en la garganta. Un haz de luz de luna penetra por uno de los ventanucos... esa es una señal de La Moira... lo sabe. Tan solo quiere decir que el Destino ha sido sellado, la rebelión está en marcha y ya no puede dar marcha atrás. Como lo hizo una vez, mil años antes.-

La flama se apaga repentinamente, y el haz de luz se hace más intenso, enseñando el paso del pasadizo. A lo que los tres hombres desenvainan sus armas, quitan la alfombra cuidadosamente colocada, quitan el pestillo... y se adentran al oscuro pozo que es el pasadizo.-

Antes de entrar Loki le dedica un pensamiento a su esposa, después de todo, ella es lo único bueno que aún queda del antiguo él...

Alza el athamé que ella le diera un día como entrega. El arma emite un destello indefinido vigorizado por el haz de luz de luna...

-Guerreros- dice desde adentro del pasadizo, donde sus ojos cobran un especial brillo rojizo antes de perderse en la oscuridad-¡A LA BATALLA!- se oye desde el fondo, en un grito ahogado, que no puede ser oído desde fuera del recinto. A lo que los guerreros responden entrando tras él... se acerca un nuevo Destino de Los Dioses...

El momento ha llegado...

La mano femenina acaricia el vientre ya abultado. Se acomoda en la enorme _Silke pute_, entre los almohadones blandos y cómodos... Luego comienza a trenzar su larguísima cabellera hacia un lado, de manera floja, solo para que no moleste. Sigyn observa a través de la ventana, no es el paisaje que desea ver. Añora la casa de sus padres y le gustaría estar allí ahora. Sin embargo es hermoso el atardecer, abajo los árboles en los parques toman un color exquisito bajo el cielo que se torna de tonos cobrizos mezclados por sol que se oculta y las nubes que se alejan.-

-Volveré la semana entrante.- dice la voz masculina mientras guarda los utensilios de Sanador de Gestantes. Este hombre es quien ha atendido a la esposa del Señor del Trueno antes, sabe como lidiar con una mujer encinta, con sus altas y bajas de temperamento. Los cambios de humor habían sido pocos en Sigyn, pero la tenía fastidiada la demora de su esposo de volver de la última negociación que había requerido su presencia en uno de los Reinos más lejanos, una de las Tierras Bajas. Las noticias de retorno se hacían de rogar según su parecer.-

-Le esperaré, gentil señor. Mientras seguiré sus instrucciones.-

-No seas condescendiente conmigo, ya sé que tienes experiencia al ayudar a tu madre en sus tiempos de gravidez. Me haces caso, o simulas que me haces caso, para que no me sienta mal. Ya he aprendido a conocerte. Al menos te agradezco me dejes velar por tu salud y la del niño. ¿Ya has elegido nombre?-

-Dejaré que mi esposo elija. Lo merece.-

Al joven Sanador le gusta la sonrisa de Sigyn, es sincera. Le agrada ver como se ilumina al hablar del niño que viene, o de su esposo. En parte la siente como familiar. Le pasa con la mayoría de las mujeres encinta que ha atendido, más aún con las primerizas. No lleva mucho en esta tarea, pero ama lo que hace, traer niños al mundo es un honor que no todo Sanador tiene.-

Sale de la casa con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción por el resultado de su ronda, este será un buen parto, el niño crece bien, y muy bien alimentado, sin señas que puedan indicar lo contrario.-

No nota que una mirada verde-azul se ha clavado en él de manera poco agradable, y unos labios finos se aprietan en gesto aún menos agradable.-

Loki ha arribado sin anunciarse, quería sorprender a su esposa, y al parecer lo ha logrado. Tira las riendas y obliga al caballo a girar, a tomar el rumbo opuesto al que venía siguiendo... decide que debe sacarse la rabia antes de hablar con ella. No quiere enfurecer si tal vez haya para todo una explicación lógica.-

El bar está lleno de gentiles ebrios. Puede reconocer a algunos de los sirvientes que tiene empleados en su Casa disfrutando en su noche libre, tomando hasta la última gota de cerveza o hidromiel que pueden.-

Ocupa un lugar y no puede evitar entrar a oír en los pensamientos de esos empleados, solo por curiosidad, para saber de alguna novedad en su ausencia, y lo primero que puede escuchar en ellos es la novedad que la esposa de su patrón quiere dejar la Tierra Alta y volver a su casa en Vanaheimr. Este es un poder que a veces le pesa, pero que casi siempre le resta importancia a lo que puede oír. Está acostumbrado a escuchar los pensamientos burlones hacia su persona, de la pena que dicen sentir por su esposa, de la ignorancia de los habitantes que le temen aparte de rechazarle por su raza... pero, ¿esto? ¿Qué su mujer quiere dejarle? Eso es algo que no ha esperado en la mente de nadie, mucho menos de gentes que continuamente están bajo su techo... mucho menos sobre ella en quien confía ciegamente. Lo primero que le viene a la cabeza es que a la única persona que le cuesta trabajo entrar en los pensamientos es justamente a su esposa, esa mente siempre cubierta por una nube. Lo acusaba a su poder de vanir, no a algo consciente, o que fuera a propósito... ahora no sabe que pensar.-

La primer jarra de hidromiel es sorbida con celeridad, las otras toman menos ritmo apenas van llegando.-

"Creí que eras diferente... creí en tí... realmente creí en tí.- " piensa mientras bebe, mezclando la rabia con la decepción, pesando ésta última mucho más al avanzar las horas.-

Ya alcanzada la noche y con unos cuantos tragos de más encima decide irse. No es la primera vez que llega en ese estado, a cuantos festejos por las negociaciones ha asistido, o alguna fiesta a la que se le ha invitado. Sigyn no gusta de esas fiestas, pero él es joven y se sabe apuesto, y le encanta divertirse. Esto de ser hombre de hogar aún no le llega propiamente, supuso que en algún momento le llegaría, sin embargo, ahora, a la luz de lo que acababa de descubrir ya poco le importó si ese momento le llegaba o no.-

Pasa a través de los guardias con apenas saludo, lo que estos toman como ansia por alcanzar el lecho, y se ríen muy por lo bajo.-

Los pasillos están vacíos, los sirvientes duermen, y los que no están aún en el bar.-

Se quita las prendas y las deja esparcidas por el suelo de la sala principal contigua a la recámara matrimonial, donde la halla profundamente dormida bajo las pieles de verano, y nota que lleva apenas una prenda íntima de dormir semi transparente que deja notar los marcados senos y los desnudos hombros. Al principio no sabe como reaccionar a eso, pero su condición de hombre hace que su cuerpo quede tenso y su instinto físico le pesa casi tanto como la decepción, así que se mete en el lecho, bajo las pieles, muy despacio, teniendo especial cuidado de dar vuelta a su esposa, para dejarla en posición, sin despertarla aún. Está ebrio, pero justamente eso le hace obrar con mayor precaución. Solo cuando ya está listo le dice suavemente al oído...

-Esposa... he vuelto.-besa el cuello, usa sus manos ávidas para subir la prenda de dormir—_Min Kjærlighet_. -

-Has vuelto.- dice ella con la modorra del recién despertar, toma entre sus manos el rostro de su esposo para besarle la frente.-Hjummm! Apestas a bebida... _min kærlighed_... mejor dejemos para mañana cuando estés despejado.-

-Pero quiero...-

- Además, estoy cansada.-mientras hace un esfuerzo por quitarlo de encima de ella con suavidad y ternura.-

La boca de Loki toma un rictus de dureza y sus ojos en la penumbra de la habitación, cobrando su color original rojizo, se convierten en dos llamas encendidas.-

-¿Cansada o satisfecha?-

Ella ahora se despabila por completo. No le ha gustado nada el tono de voz de su esposo, mucho menos la expresión que puede notar a través la luz de luna que entra por la ventana.

-¿Qué me estás preguntando?-

-No pregunto, afirmo. Hay otro hombre. -asevera apretando los dientes.-

Ahora lo empuja fuertemente y lo corre mientras se levanta del lecho acomodándose la prenda de dormir, cubriendo sus piernas y sus hombros.-

-Cuidado con lo que dices, Señor del Fuego. Elige bien tu palabras, porque te puedes arrepentir de las consecuencias. -

-Quieres abandonar la Tierra Alta.- el tono de voz se torna aún más amenazante.-

-Eso es cierto, quiero ir a ver mi familia, ¿cuál es el problema con eso? - por un momento le iba a contar de la venida del niño, pero se coloca tras el alto respaldo de una de las sillas, ocultando el vientre -Y, ¿quién te lo ha dicho?-

-La gente habla... en los bares.- se yergue en la cama para dirigirse a ella.-

-No me sorprende que hablen... pero eso no es razón para acusarme.-

-He visto salir a un hombre hoy en la tarde.- él se levanta del lecho también para encender una de las flamas, ha de hablar con ella viendo sus expresiones, quiere saber si miente o no.-Lo vi cuando llegué. Un hombre joven, y sonreía.-

-Así que... has llegado temprano, y en vez de venir conmigo te fuiste a embriagar al bar... -

-Pues... si. -

-Y estuviste lo suficientemente cerca de la casa como para notar la edad y la cara... sonriente... del joven que salió de aquí... ¿y te fuiste al bar?-

-No lo niegas. Un hombre que no es tu esposo estuvo aquí.-

-No, no lo niego. No tengo que ocultarte eso que tú mismo has visto. -

Hay un silencio pesado. Le disgusta esa respuesta, y le pone de peor talante el tono que tiene ella para responder, se acerca despacio, sin alejar sus ojos verde azulados de los café de ella. Hace ademán de correr la silla. Sigyn toma velozmente una de las pieles que tiene cerca y se vuelve a cubrir. El desafío no abandona el tono de voz de Sigyn cuando torna sus espaldas a él y se dirige a la puerta.-

-Me iré ya mismo de ser necesario. No voy a quedarme contigo en estas condiciones en las que estás ahora. Cuando pienses claro, y eso si lo haces, hablaremos.-

Él la observa al darse vuelta, ha sido nada más un segundo, pero está seguro que ha visto algo que le ha llamado la atención.-

-¿Qué tienes ahí? ¿Qué me ocultas, entonces?- la toma fuertemente del brazo y la obliga a girar hacia él. Con ese brusco movimiento la piel que la cubría cae, dejando a la vista el vientre ya redondo.-Por el Walhalla... ¿Qué...?- sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente mientras trata de tocarle... ella se aleja con un movimiento aún más brusco.-

-Piensa bien lo que me dirás ahora. -

-¿Decir? ¿Yo? ¿Qué iba yo a decir?- parpadea pasmadamente, comprendiendo toda la situación y el porque del querer partir de ella, y se siente ridículo—Entonces el joven...-

-Un Sanador de Gestantes. Enviado por tu mejor amigo y familiar, y por su esposa.-

Parpadea perplejo otra vez, intenta tocarla de nuevo, con los labios abiertos sin aún saber exactamente como continuar. La ebriedad empieza a disipar obligadamente.-

Ella da otro paso atrás, colocándose su propia mano en el pecho, como tratando de detener su corazón que quiere escaparse... no es exactamente esta la manera que imaginó que se lo diría y todavía duda del resultado de la escena.-

El gesto en el rostro de él cambia despacio, de asombro a felicidad, bajo un manto de seriedad que no quiere perder, para no demostrar lo débil que puede llegar a ser frente a ella. Otra vez extiende la mano para tocar el vientre...

Esta vez ella no se mueve y le deja acercarse, antes de tocar propiamente la observa a los ojos, como pidiendo permiso, a lo que ella responde con una sonrisa de paciencia, solo entonces apoya la mano y puede sentir el niño moverse, inquieto.-

Se pone de rodillas y la abraza, dejando su oído sobre el vientre, como si pudiera realmente escucharlo.-

-Esto sí que es tomar un trago amargo de mi propia medicina.- dice él en voz baja, mientras piensa en la vez hace meses atrás que trajo a la puerta de su casa a su ex esposa. Celos... realmente le gustaba que ella los demostrara, y ahora le había tocado a él.-

-¿Qué dices, _min kærlighed_? ¿De qué hablas ahora?-

-Será varón... eso digo- miente descaradamente. No va a reconocer que ha pasado por un episodio de emociones intensas- y debemos nombrarle, ¿puedo?-

Sigyn sabe que esta es su manera de pedir perdón. No lo dirá de buenas a primeras y tal vez nunca lo haga.-

-Debes... te he esperado para eso.- ella acaricia la cabeza de su amado.- Elije-

Durante un rato largo se queda allí, con la cabeza sobre el vientre y con los brazos alrededor de las caderas de su mujer.-

Piensa tantos nombres y tantas personas a las que podría honrar... piensa tanto que decide que hará honor a su esposa y elegirá un nombre original, algo que a ambos guste:

-Pues, me gusta... Váli.-

Ella lo suelta del abrazo y se sienta en el suelo a su lado, asintiendo.-

-La próxima vez ven a por mí primero antes de irte con tu amante: la hidromiel.-

Las carcajadas de ambos casi llega a los pasillos. Ahora más distendidos vuelven a la recámara matrimonial, y así pasan hasta que llega la madrugada y los encuentra así, desnudos y atravesados en el lecho, con él apoyado en el vientre de su esposa y ella jugueteando con el cabello de su esposo mientras ambos imaginan que aspecto tendrá el niño que viene, como será su voz, como correrá por los pasillo y tal vez se raspe una rodilla al caer y clame por su madre.-

-Voy a decirte algo, esposa. Solo lo diré esta vez y no lo repetiré. Una vez que lo diga no pasaremos por esto de nuevo, ¿De acuerdo? -

-De acuerdo, habla y luego nos dormiremos. Es una promesa.-

-Ningún otro hombre habrá de tocarte nunca más que no sea yo. ¿He sido claro?-le dice clavándole la mirada, el tono de su voz es firme y más que un pedido suena a una orden, una que puede ser amenazante tal vez. –Ese joven sólo será tu Sanador por esta gesta, a la próxima que sea una mujer que te atienda.-

"La próxima" le suena tan bonito a Sigyn, que había creído que él no querría más descendencia, que quizás no iba a tomar bienvenida la llegada del niño, y había sido todo lo contrario "La próxima" en los labios de él le saben a miel.-

-Una cosa parecida me dijo una vez Skygge, antes de conocerte... Los hombres suelen ser tan posesivos.- dice sin pensar, mientras le acaricia el rostro tiernamente.-

-No me compares con ese _sønn av en tårevått fitte._- "hijo de un coño lloroso", el insulto es bastante amable en los labios de su esposo. No hay ser que deteste más que al recién nombrado, incluso su recuerdo le molesta, también ella siente asco al nombrarle y no entiende porque lo ha hecho ahora. Decide dar por terminado esa memoria desagradable que puede romper el buen momento que ahora viven.-

-De acuerdo. Lo mismo va para tí. No yacerás con otra mujer que no sea yo. No quiero concubinas en mi casa ¿Lo prometes?-

Sellan el pacto con un profundo beso.-

Afuera el amanecer enciende el cielo, dando los mismos tonos cobrizos que Sigyn a aprendido a apreciar y se duermen al compás del cantar de las aves.-

Nadie nota la sombra nocturna que ha estado rondando todo este tiempo.-

Se cobija tras los largos cortinajes o bajo las ventanas para oír cada detalle que puede. Ha escuchado como han pronunciado su nombre de manera despectiva, como se han desecho de la memoria de su existencia como quien tira un trapo viejo a la hoguera, y siente aún más encono. Bajo la capucha andrajosa está Skygge, quien ha sobrevivido a una muerte segura. La herida del athamé fue certera y mortal, sin embargo, al no hacerle pira, al tirar sus restos a un pozo común pudo regenerarse usando la tierra a su alrededor, cosa que había aprendido de Sigyn. Agradeció a los cielos de Síddhe, su tierra natal, el hecho que no le hubieran cortado en trozos como había ordenado Loki, o entonces sí, habría muerto sin remedio. Está en vías de recuperación de una herida mortal, asestada por quien considera su némesis, su lado opuesto, la basura que quiere barrer.-

Ahora más que nunca ansía tener lo que considera por derecho una posesión suya. Ha decidido llevar a cabo un plan que le ha de costar cierto tiempo, más que nada por esa felicidad que ostentan y que está seguro que le pertenece. Les dejará gozarla, hasta que los hunda en la desesperación más insondable. Les hará pagar caro el hecho de estar juntos.-

Necesita un aliado, uno fuerte, poderoso, que sienta lo mismo que él... y dada la nueva circunstancia en la que la hechicera vanir se halla, está seguro que sabe a quien recurrir, alguien que siente rechazo por la unión de Sigyn y Loki. Aún no puede metamorfosearse, así que necesita más recuperación... regresa a las sombras en las que ha estado viviendo, no sin antes soltar un esputo de asco bajo la ventana de la pareja que ha estado vigilando.-

Adentro, Sigyn abre los ojos... cree haber oído el aleteo de un Raven, lo achaca a la conversación que ha tenido con su esposo antes de dormirse... se acaricia el vientre, tratando de calmar el movimiento que ha sentido... y muy a su pesar no puede evitar sentir que es un presagio... aprieta los ojos sin poder dormirse de inmediato.

A lo lejos un cuervo surca el cielo que parece encendido en llamas por el color del sol que proclama la llegada de un nuevo día.-

-Madre Diosa... protege a mi niño.-


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

**INSURRECCIÓN.-**

"Aunque me sacrifiqué  
No tratarás por mí, no ahora  
Aunque muriera por saber que me amas  
Estoy totalmente solo  
¿Acaso hay alguien extrañándome?"

'Missing'

Evanescence.-

Rinda observa atentamente a la mujer pelirroja que tiene frente a sí. La sigue con la mirada cada movimiento que hace, la ve caminar de un lado al otro, sin preocupación, hacer la cena como siempre lo ha hecho cuando están juntas... sigue siendo su hija.-

No se acostumbra a llamarla por su verdadero nombre, Seier le parece más apropiado, ya que ella lo eligió. A ambos nombres ella responde, pero se le nota más cómoda con su nombre real... no puede contra eso... es el nombre que la madre que la ha parido le ha dado, y esa había sido una buena madre.-

La pelirroja había cambiado un poco su aspecto, no mucho. Su cabello seguía siendo rojo-cobrizo pero de un tono más intenso, se había colocado algo de maquillaje, y sus ropas, a pesar de seguir siendo informales ahora eran negras, lo que hace aún más pálido el tono de su piel. Le había comentado que ahora se sentía otra, una mezcla de su antigua yo con la nueva, y que estaba de luto, no era necesario aclararle el por qué de ello.-

Simplemente se había renovado y se alistaba para lo que sea que viniera.-

La visita a Las Hijas De La Moira no había dejado mucho en claro excepto que ahora sabían que a quien consideraban ahora un alto enemigo tenía una aliada, una que jamás hubieran imaginado, más que nada por todo lo que tenían en común... la pérdida de los descendientes y seres queridos aparte de ser del mismo género y ser madres. Les pesaba el saber los motivos de la antigua reina jötunn.-

Rinda tiene más conocimiento del Mundo Medio que su hija y recuerda una frase que ha oído mil veces de labios humanos: "No hay peor furia en el infierno que la furia de una mujer".-

Puede aplicarla a ambas, a su hija, por lo que siente ahora, y a su némesis, por lo que ha sentido desde antes: celos y envidia... mala mezcla en una mujer.-

-¿Y bien? - pregunta la pelirroja - ¿Has hecho lo que te he pedido?-

-Me ha costado algo de trabajo, pero sí... lo he hecho. Esto de ser quien soy en este mundo me ha traído cierto "poder" como para lograr tu encargue. Llevó un corto tiempo de lograr. -

-Lo bueno de ser famosa, es que tienes muchos contactos.- ríe divertida – Es algo que no tenías en La Tierra Alta. - le acaricia el cabello – Ya ha sido más que suficiente lo que has hecho. Ahora solo queda esperar a que... él... regrese.-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que regresará?-

-Oh, yo sé que lo hará. Ambos lo harán. Uno está demasiado confiado y el otro está... con ganas de revancha. Y ambos son lo suficientemente arrogantes y confiados en sí mismos como para dejar las cosas sin resolver de una vez por todas. -

-Ninguno sabe que... sabes.-

La pelirroja sirve el alimento desbordando el plato. Se acomoda en el asiento y bebe un sorbo de la bebida que tiene frente a sí... no la mira a los ojos, pero Rinda sabe que algo elucubra en este momento.-

-Ninguno sabe ... que sé.- devora el primer trozo de carne – Y ninguno se espera lo que se viene.- la pelirroja vuela en pensamiento y recuerda todas esas noches durante seis años en que compartió la cama con su peor pesadilla, cada memoria de cada noche le asquea y llena su piel de una sensación de angustia... como por arte de magia recuerda aquel juramento que su verdadero esposo le hiciera sellar:

"Ningún otro hombre habrá de tocarte nunca más que no sea yo." y se pregunta cómo habrá reaccionado este a la nueva vida que ella llevara en el Mundo Medio, peor aún a su último encuentro donde ella lo rechazara por el otro. Toda la situación la llena de emociones encontradas, donde la frustración y el deseo de venganza predominan.-

Aquí, su don de hechicera vanir se ve aumentado, este es un mundo donde los elementos no son manejados por nadie, y puede convocarlos casi sin contacto. El que estén con ella sus acompañantes de Vanaheimr le es curioso, sabe que han sido convocados por alguien de gran poder, a quien más adelante tratará de contactar, es bueno saber que aún tiene aliados.-

Para el inicio de la madrugada no ha podido conciliar el sueño, está a la espera que todo desarrolle como es debido.-

Está a la espera que aquel que añora regrese... ahora todo tenía sentido, todos los sueños y pesadillas.

Las emociones de conocer a ese "turista noruego" y todos los momentos cortos que habían tenido estas últimas semanas, donde el solo roce de las manos era suficiente para elevar su sangre, porque había sido para ella el único que podía lograr ese efecto... ahora sabía que ese era en realidad el estratega de sonrisa perlada y mirada altiva que en otra vida había sido su hombre... cuan feliz había sido con él en esa otra vida, cuanto lo había amado.-

El golpe certero de nuevo la quita de su abstracción a esas memorias.-

Un cuervo aletea en la ventana, no le presta demasiada atención... sabe que Lo está haciendo su ronda afuera. Sin embargo la insistencia del cuervo afuera la pone en alerta. Velozmente se asoma... este no es Lo... es más grande... un Raven...

Su corazón da un vuelco durante unos segundos hasta que reconoce los ojos dorados bajo las plumas negras y corre a abrir la ventana, presurosa.-

El Raven entra despacio, en aleteo suave, no quiere alarmarla. Da un par de giros antes de posarse sobre el posa-brazos del sofá. La pelirroja se coloca a su lado y le acaricia las plumas del lomo.-

-Bienvenida a mi casa, Huginn.-

Solo entonces, al oír estas palabras el cuervo-mujer se metamorfosea en la doncella de largos cabellos dorados con matices rojizos que caen en una trenza hacia atrás. El abrazo fraternal no se deja esperar, ha pasado demasiado tiempo en que han podido verse como las amigas que son.-

-No lo puedo creer... entonces es cierto... lo que me han dicho mis hermanas, Las Nornas es verdad... has hecho regresar a tu mente todo.-

-Es algo complicado de explicar, pero algo así, sí.-

-Con lo que me costó diseñar todo para tí. Quería que tuvieras una buena vida, no más sufrimiento, no más dolor.-

-¿No más Loki?-

Asiente un poco avergonzada porque sabe que es exacto lo que iba a decir. Loki había sido parte enorme de lo sucedido, Huginn de alguna manera lo responsabilizaba de todo.-

-Pero, no entiendo, ¿Cómo ha sucedido? Me costó mucho borrar tu memoria, nunca pude escribir en ella mi diseño, por eso quedó en blanco... si yo no he podido infundir nada, no comprendo como alguien pudo hacer esto.-

-Mi mente es un lugar donde sólo yo puedo escribir, es algo exclusivamente parte de mi enseñanza como hechicera. Mi padre, quien fue mi mejor amigo en esta vida que diseñaste, dejó como sello de pacto su vida. En cambio alguien cambió ese pacto para que fuera roto con la mención de mi verdadero nombre.- según le habían contado las Hermanas Nornas, Njord nunca supo que era su padre, el trato hecho era para protegerla del peligro que presentía se acercaba. Nunca le había agradado Steven, y lo consideraba una amenaza a la felicidad de la pelirroja, por lo que usó conocimiento en las artes de la hechicería, que también le atraían en el Mundo Medio, y así había logrado contactarlas, y pactar por su seguridad, dejando como sello su vida limitada, Njord sabía que moriría ese día... como todo vanir la visión de su muerte le había llegado tiempo antes, sin él saberlo.-

Por otro lado las Nornas se habían negado a identificar quien había hecho el acuerdo opuesto, para que dado el momento si alguien la nombraba como Sigyn ella entonces recuperara toda memoria anterior a su vida en el Mundo Medio. Solo sabía que era un ser femenino. Le carcomían las dudas si era aquella "niña" con el mismo atuendo de Helreginn la que rige El Otro Mundo, El Mundo de Los Muertos, ya que ella le había dicho "yo quiero que recuerdes, me es esencial". O tal vez la misma Angrboda. O quizás el mismo Skygge en uno de sus cambios de forma... a los que sabía que podía llevar a cabo... no podía saberlo con seguridad.-

Tampoco Huginn podía decírselo sin peligrar su propia existencia.-

-Supongo que no falto a mi palabra si estoy aquí contigo, y hablamos de todo lo demás que quieras saber.-

-En este caso, amiga, aunque no lo creas, yo sé mucho más que tú.- y un temblor recorre su cuerpo, mientras le cuenta con detalle lo que ha descubierto desde días atrás, lo que ha sido oculto incluso para La Moira misma.-

Por un momento Huginn se sorprende, mas luego piensa que ahora todo tiene sentido, debe encontrar la forma de ayudar sin poner en juego su vida, ni su condición como Ser de La Moira...

-He de recurrir a mi Madre y contarle todo esto que me has dicho. Aunque ya está al tanto de la supervivencia de Skygge, si lo que dices es correcto entonces nos hallamos con una falla enorme en el Diseño Del Destino. -

-Oh, te aseguro que es todo correcto.- su mirada se pierde a través de la ventana, donde la oscuridad de la noche mezcla toda figura externa – Ve con quien tengas que ir y haz lo que debas hacer... yo solo debo esperar que mi esposo regrese.-

-Tu esposo... depende a quien te refieras.-

La pelirroja sonríe de un modo que a Huginn le parece más propio de Loki que de ella, sombrío y lleno de desdén.-

-Tan solo he de esperar el retorno de mi... esposo.-

- "An ye harm none do as ye will" – dice mientras le abraza fraternalmente "Las acciones que no causan daño, se pueden hacer conforme a tu voluntad", acaricia el largo cabello rojo fuego.-

A lo que la pelirroja responde:

-"Si no daña a nadie, haz lo que quieras, si causa daño, haz lo que debes." - el tono de su voz le sonó a Huginn vacío de cualquier emoción.-

-Lo lamento tanto.-

-No lo hagas... yo no lo hago.- le saluda con una leve reverencia – Lo que deba ser, será. -

Huginn se va con una sonrisa triste antes de elevar sus alas y surcar el cielo de la madrugada oscura.-

La pelirroja queda ahora sola, bajo el insistente calor nocturno del verano, que la lleva a rememorar las noches iguales a esta pero llenas de pasión bajo el cuerpo de quien fuera su verdadero esposo y no puede evitar sentir el deseo de poder yacer con él de nuevo... después de casi mil años, lo único que ansía, aparte de la venganza, es el tacto de aquellas manos en su femineidad de nuevo...

Se mete bajo la ducha, trayendo a su memoria cada detalle que puede de aquel cuerpo fibroso de guerrero, y anhela esos labios que la llenan de sed...

-_Jeg elsker dig, min kærlighed_.- dice en voz alta, usando la que es su lengua natal... "yo te amo, amor mío"...

Noche de invierno. El frío envuelve la Tierra Alta, cubriendo el aire con la niebla y el suelo con la nieve.-

Afuera algún que otro guardia protesta que le haya tocado la ronda nocturna, adentro el calor de las enormes flamas mantenía la temperatura agradable.-

Loki las maneja a voluntad y logra que se sostengan el tiempo necesario para no dejar entrar el frío invernal.-

Él ha regresado antes de lo previsto de las negociaciones con las Tierras Bajas, estas llevaban años y no se concretaban aún. Pero el ansiaba llegar a Casa, a su mujer y sus dos hijos, esos hijos que podía mantener a su lado por ser seres sin poder alguno. Disfrutaba con ellos por la casa, esos pasitos le alegraban, consideraba que ahora sí le había llegado el momento de ser hombre de su hogar, y aunque también mantenía costumbres de bar y fiesta, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con su mujer cuando regresaba de las incursiones...

Anhelaba esa piel alabastro y esos labios sonrosados, que a pesar del tiempo se mantenían para él, y aunque ya poseía el cuerpo de una mujer que ha sido madre y ha amamantado, ella encontraba el modo que él la deseara más cada vez que retornaba... siempre volvía a ella... a esos brazos amados.-

Los sirvientes ya han ocupado sus habitaciones. Los niños de la misma manera quedan durmiendo en sus respectivos lechos en la recámara contigua a la matrimonial. Ya tenían cuatro y cinco años, pero Sigyn consideraba que aún no eran lo suficientemente crecidos para tener su propia habitación lejos de ella, por lo que para poder tener una noche de amantes había que tener ciertos trucos.-

A Loki le disgustaba tanta vuelta, pero ella le había dicho "No me gusta que los niños nos oigan... déjalos que mantengan inocencia mientras pueden"... y no tuvo más remedio que acceder a las ideas elaboradas para poder saciar el hambre que tenía de su esposa.-

Esta era noche de invierno... ideal para el amor bajo las pieles...pensaba él.-

Los baños están vacíos... y los pasillos se hayan totalmente desierto. Sigyn le había dicho que la esperara allí, después que todos estuvieran dormidos.-

Ella siempre le esperaba con alguna sorpresa nueva para las noches... esta vez una enorme cuba para dos, un baño caliente, con aromas y esencias invocadas a la Madre Diosa... La cuba estaba incrustada en el suelo, era de forma rectangular y con un par e escalones para subir, así como también un escalón dentro que pretendía ser un asiento para quien entrara.-

Entra al baño y se ubica en el rincón más alejado de la puerta, esperándola ansioso. La ve llegar con el cabello recogido, y decorado con algún accesorio de orfebre que simulan ser flores... se ve deliciosa... más aún cuando se quita las prendas y entra al baño con él, pero antes se hace desear dando un par de rondas en el agua, se acerca despacio y sosteniéndole desde las muñecas hace que quede con las manos hacia atrás, por sobre los bordes de la cuba, roza el cuello con la nariz y los labios, y logra, bajo un par de palabras audaces en su oído, que él libere un susurro de placer.-

_-Jeg er din herre... __og jeg er din slaven. _- "soy tu amo... y soy tu esclavo" le dice con voz entrecortada por la respiración excitada, mientras suavemente libera sus muñecas de la opresión de ella.-

Lo besa profundamente y deja que sus manos recorran sus muslos, su espalda, sus hombros... sus pechos, antes de acomodarse en el punto exacto que sabe que le gusta... no necesita mucho para que las manos de él la empujen a la unión, y ambos liberen su voz al unísono, no hay demora... solo besos y caricias que guían al éxtasis de la pasión...

Esa es la imagen que la Reina jötunn ve a través del Espejo del Destino que le ha traído de obsequio el desconocido... hay un silencio pesado en la sala, que es solo quebrantado por los sonidos de placer que emite la pareja del otro lado del espejo.-

La Reina arroja el item con furia, rompiéndole en mil pedazos. Sin embargo las piezas vuelven a unirse de inmediato, sin mostrar mella alguna de golpe o rajadura... el espejo luce impecable.-

-¿Por qué me has enseñado esto? Voy a matarte y a haré que corten tu cabeza para comérmela de postre con mis manjares.- gruñe furiosa al visitante, y encaminándose a él con expresión colérica, mientras eleva una mano engarfiada a una katar-

-Por el contrario he de decir que tampoco me agrada eso que has visto... Estoy más que convencido que quieres de regreso al Señor del Fuego a tu lado, como yo quiero a la mujer vanir del mío.-

Ella se frena de golpe, bajando la katar... vacilante...

-¿Qué tramas, visitante?-

-Ambos sabemos que ese par no se separará, no importa que trama tejamos. Pero podemos tomar revancha de la humillación que nos han hecho sufrir ... esos dos. - el ademán despectivo va acompañado de una mueca de asco.-

La Reina jötunn calma sus ímpetus y regresa al trono girando lo que al visitante le parece un perfecto movimiento felino... esa mujer es hermosa, y además una guerrera con todas las letras... una Elemental de hielo, sin dudarlo.-

-Dime tu nombre y lo que quieres de mí.-

-Me llamo Skygge, y soy un Exiliado de los Agentes del Destino, así es como poseo un espejo como ese. He venido a solicitar tu alianza.-

-¿Manipulaste una imagen solo para convencerme?-

-No hay manipulación alguna. El espejo solo muestra la verdad, no se puede modificar.-

Ella aprieta los puños con rabia y un rictus de dureza se apodera de sus labios.-

-Sé de seguro que guardas encono hacia el Rey Wotan por quitarte a tus vástagos y llevárselos lejos... pero también estoy seguro que ese encono se desvía hacia el padre de esos vástagos por no defenderte en el momento adecuado. Es más, terminó con vuestra unión apenas nacida la más joven de los tres, quien ahora rige El Mundo De Los Muertos.-

-Mis hijos no son de tu incumbencia, Exiliado. Pero has de saber que el trato con el padre de ellos fue netamente político. Según la Völva, la Sagrada Vidente, habíamos de procrear tres seres poderosos que servirían a La Tierra Alta.-

-_Cambiaformas_ demasiado poderosos para el gusto de Wotan, que los esparció por los Mundos.-

Ella ruge con furia otra vez, y las uñas quedan marcadas en los posa-manos del trono, mientras que de sus ojos se despide una llamarada incandescente que solo puede ser reconocida como odio.-

Skygge reconoce que ha logrado la meta que desea.-

-¡He de aliarme contigo y tomar revancha por mis vástagos! Si bien fueron por conveniencia, yo los parí... y los quise cuando nacieron... ¡QUIERO REVANCHA!- el grito retumba en la sala del trono, haciendo que sus jötunns tomen posición de defensa, las armas se levantan y dirigen a Skygge, pero ante la seña de coalición de la Reina hacia el visitante, se colocan de rodillas –Habla... te escucho. ¿Qué tienes en mente?-

Sigyn pasea por el parque interno de la ciudadela con sus niños. No quiere estar mucho tiempo fuera, el invierno puede arreciar y no quiere que se enfermen, pero ha de sacarlos a que tomen aire fresco y renovado. Muchas madres hacen lo mismo, y se reúnen en el mismo punto, donde parece estar más tibio. Ninguna sabe que en realidad, el mismísimo Señor Del Fuego ha puesto en el cuello de su esposa un trozo de Piedra Elemental, incrustada en el colgante que simboliza a la Doncella-Madre-Anciana a la que Sigyn venera... esa piedra mantiene la temperatura disimuladamente agradable para ella y sus retoños.-

La charla es amena, contando las travesuras de los niños y las andanzas rutinarias a las que se ven atadas cada día.-

Sigyn ve entonces a la mujer que se sienta alejada del grupo, en posición sumisa, y se decide a acompañarla por lo menos un rato, mientras permite que sus hijos se acerquen a jugar con el niño de ella. El niño es tímido al principio, ha de tener un año o dos más que Váli, aparenta ser retraído, y no habla, pero de a poco sonríe y se une a los juegos.-

La mujer observa con suspicacia como Sigyn se sienta a su lado y suspira con aire de desasosiego.-

-Lindo tu niño, mujer, ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Vale... aunque algunos lo pronuncian Vali. - responde con voz muy baja.-

-¡OH! ¿De veras? Mi niño mayor se llama casi igual...Váli.- se sorprende la joven.-Mira lo que son las casualidades. Y el más pequeño es Nari... Me presento, yo soy Sigyn de Vanaheimr.-

La mujer queda con la mirada fija en la pelirroja, sabe perfectamente quien es, su nombre corre por las bocas de todo noble o gentil de la Tierra Alta.-

-Rindr... del Este. -murmura en respuesta.-

Sigyn reconoce el nombre también, es una de las concubinas del Rey Wotan, una de las más jóvenes, la Princesa del Este, pocos la mencionan, las habladurías dictaban que había sido traída a la fuerza en un momento de locura. Prefirió no decirle nada al respecto, ya que lo consideró irrespetuoso, mejor era hablar de los niños.-

La tarde se hace agradable para ambas y cada una disfruta contando las andanzas de sus hijos mientras corretean en la nieve.-

A lo lejos la ven llegar con su comitiva de guerreros... la Reina Angrboda... que como todas las estaciones viene a renegociar la paz entre los Reinos.-

-La madre de los Vástagos del Fuego... esos que no tienen forma de hombre.- pronuncia muy por lo bajo Rindr... desviando la mirada puede notar la incomodidad de Sigyn que carraspea y trata de no mirar la comitiva.-

Sabe lo obsequiosa que la Reina puede ser con su esposo, pero él ha dado su palabra que nada pasa con ella... y cree ciegamente en esa palabra. Aún así, el que una mujer tan bella se le insinúe a su esposo no es algo que le agrade. Y aunque siempre la ve de lejos, no le ha visto el rostro nunca, mas sabe que es bella, todo hombre de La Tierra Alta lo ha dicho, como también han dicho que su temperamento es demasiado irascible como para que hombre alguno quiera estar a su lado como esposo, tan así que hasta sus propios jötnar le temían a pesar de ser mujer.-

No quiere imaginar lo que pasa cuando ella entra a Palacio, a reunirse con los altos gobernantes, entre ellos su esposo.-

Le ofrece a su compañera de parque un trago de la bebida caliente que ha traído para la hora más fría e ignora totalmente a la comitiva.-

El Palacio estaba recuperando su auge muy lentamente, ya no tenía los lujos de antaño, pero se notaba una gran comodidad en casi todos los recintos. En especial el salón principal donde se halla el trono.-

El Nuevo Rey ostenta su soberanía casi con orgullo, y demuestra en su rostro con la expresión altiva que porta. La soberbia era parte de su personalidad, y gustaba de enseñarla siempre que podía... era el Rey, después de todo.-

Las copas de bebidas finas seguían siendo de la mejor calidad, los orfebres se esmeraban en deleitarlo. También los vinos eran excelentes, el sabor añejado le daba ese toque exacto que le mantenía de buen humor, o quizás alguna cerveza... y más que nada la hidromiel. ¡Ah! La hidromiel, especialmente hecha para él, casi no abundaba fuera de Palacio y poca había en la ciudadela, mucho menos de esta calidad tan buena. Todas las noches obsequiaba un odre del vino a sus guardias, que era entregado en la tarde, para tenerlos contentos. Necesitaba tener a los Moradores a su favor, para sentirse protegido ante cualquier eventualidad.-

Alguna doncella de las que poseía como concubinas rondaban por esas bebidas, era quizás para ellas la única manera de soportar ciertas noches de tedio, y tal vez tener algún desliz con un guardia joven para quitarse de encima el olor y el sabor del Rey.-

Los guardias no son muchos en el salón principal, los mejores están apostados afuera, cuidando que nadie entre. Sin embargo, no había mucho que hacer, la restauración de los Mundos Externos a la Tierra Alta eran muy lentos, la devastación que había dejado el _Ragnarök _con su fuego consumidor había sido demasiada. Quedaban ya pocos Mundos con señales de vida, y otros habían desaparecido completamente de la existencia en este plano, como por ejemplo Las Tierras Bajas.-

De algunas Tierras Altas no se sabía nada, por ejemplo Síddhe, nadie había osado incursionar allí, aunque tampoco había noticias de que hubiera algún signo de vida. Lo que quería decir que no había guerreros fuertes que se le opusiera al nuevo Rey de La Tierra Alta de Asgaard.-

Los habitantes de otros reinos que habían solicitado refugio al no quedar nada de sus tierras eran recibidos bien al principio, pero luego de un tiempo los impuestos eran excesivos, por lo que prácticamente vivían para trabajar, para poder pagarlos, en vez de lo opuesto.-

Hay silencio en el palacio en esta noche, es tarde en la madrugada.-

Por lo general la borrachera de los "nobles" que se hallan desvariando en los rincones es lo único que llama la atención... pero esta noche hay demasiado silencio.-

Eso le molesta al nuevo Rey que se decide por salir a investigar, para terminar en la sala del trono, sentándose en este, atiborrándose con un odre de la mejor hidromiel de la ciudadela, y con una de sus concubinas más jóvenes ebria saciándole los instintos de hombre en un juego morboso de placer, mientras está de rodillas frente a él, que jala de los cabellos de ella para mayor placer... nada hay que le guste más que esos ahogados gritos bajos de dolor... y nada hay que le quite la seguridad y confianza que tiene de estar donde está.-

A un costado el Raven que mantiene alianza con el nuevo Rey desde que este asumiera el mandato, observa la escena con cierta impaciencia... a venido a corroborar que todo sigue en orden, pero le fastidia tener que presenciar este tipo de diversión.-

Afuera, desde uno de los enormes ventanales, uno de los guardias observa entre risas la escena... y eso es lo último que ve, antes que la filosa hoja de una daga atraviese su garganta, sin poder emitir sonido alguno. Su compañero sufre el mismo destino bajo otra filosa hoja de daga plateada.-

Más allá hay una sombra que se mueve ágil.-

En cada ventanal lateral hay dos guardias, solo en las de más tamaño, que son dos a cada pared, muy distanciadas entre sí como para que alguien vea que bajo los ventanales más pequeños la hierba se abre para dar paso a figuras oscuras que se desprenden de los suelos para ocultarse en las sombras.-

En la puerta que da a los parques traseros hay dos guardias también, que dirigen su mirada a las torres que están dispuestas al borde del gran muro, cada torre con tres hombres.-

Los guardias de la puerta principal son cuatro, dos a cada lado, espaciados entre sí por sendos árboles decorativos. Uno de ellos cree escuchar un leve gemido, en uno de los ventanales laterales, por lo que asoma despacio y desconfiado a ver... para ser sorprendido por una mano que cubre su boca y una fría y filosa daga abre su flanco en la parte abierta de la armadura.. cae al instante ahogado en su propia sangre... La sombra deja el cuerpo y se asoma para ver que los compañeros del guardia han corrido la misma suerte bajo otras sombras similares.-

Apenas unos metros cerca de la escena, y sin prestarle atención, un trío de caballistas llega. Son los tres comandantes de las torres. Entran presurosos por la puerta trasera, dando la voz de alarma, deben hacerlo personalmente, es su deber como comandantes de escuadrón presentarse personalmente al Rey en estos casos... llegan a la sala del trono e interrumpen el morboso juego de placer del Rey, que casi enfurece al verlos irrumpir en la sala...

El Raven que observaba al costado levanta vuelo y sale por uno de los ventanales más altos, mientras oye la voz gruñona del Rey protestando abajo...

-¡Mi señor! Ruego me perdone, pero algo extraño pasa en las torres. Algo no está bien. Hemos oído de un par de revueltas en la ciudadela en la parte de los parques, los habitantes de la ciudadela han entrado en refriegas. -dice uno de ellos.-

El Rey tiene entonces un mal presagio, ¿es que quizás se habían cansado de él y se alzaban en rebelión?

Jala a la joven para quitársela de encima, mientras ella cae a un costado en una carcajada... los hombres la observan extrañados al principio para luego ignorarla.-

-¡Llama a la guardia entera, que vengan traigan a toda la fuerza, si es necesario desde afuera hacia aquí! ¡Han de velar por mi seguridad!- grita desaforado el Rey.-

La joven aumenta la carcajada... mientras los caballistas corren a dar la orden que se centren los guardias para proteger al Rey, pero se hallan las puertas y los ventanales desprovistos de guardias... Corren entonces velozmente a las haciendas de descanso de los demás para hallarlos absolutamente inconscientes... pueden observar a los costados los odres vacíos, uno de ellos lo huele... el dulzón aroma del vino ya casi inexistente deja paso a un olor diferente, sacude el odre y a pesar de no haber aroma extraño se da cuenta enseguida de la situación: todos habían sido envenenados. El resultado fue el mismo en las cuatro haciendas.-

Oyen entonces las revueltas en Palacio.-

Regresan velozmente para descubrir que están siendo atacados desde adentro... los guardias de pasillo se hallan vencidos, algunos de ellos bajo los efectos de la misma bebida que los que estaban en las haciendas.-

Los tres se separan para ir a los portones del muro... dando la orden que abrieran y dejaran entrar a las fuerzas que cuidaban desde afuera.-

En las torres, los Moradores que montan guardia allí han oído las refriegas y se disponen a utilizar las armas para disipar las revueltas, intentan apuntar, pero sombras que han escalado las paredes de las torres se desprenden hábilmente para dar cuenta de sus vidas con celeridad, sin darles tiempo a nada.-

Abajo en los Portones del muro los hombres franquean la entrada a los guerreros que están afuera, los caballistas notan al instante que no son Moradores los que entran... son fuerzas enemigas.-

Tratan de dar la orden a las torres a que usen las armas para aniquilar a los enemigos que acaba de invadir, pero sus ojos se llenan de la imagen de estas usando sus propias armas para atacar a los propios Moradores, a los que diezman sin piedad, convirtiéndose en cenizas por el poder de las armas æsir.-

Uno de los caballistas es alcanzado por una flecha en la frente, los otros dos deciden volver a Palacio y enfrentar lo que puedan. Son guerreros, morirán peleando, es el único honor que tienen.-

Al frente de las huestes externas se puede ver a Týr mientras blande un hacha dando mandobles mortales a aquellos que se le cruzan en el camino tratando de detenerle.-

Más atrás los hijos de Thunaer lideran otro grupo que acaba con los que tratan de cerrar el portón, sin lograr otra cosa que espadas a sus cuellos y pechos.-

El fragor de la batalla es excepcional, unos pocos van venciendo a unos muchos, que al no tener salida o paso se ven diezmados tanto por lo guerreros en tierra, como también son fulminados por las armas de las torres... ha sido una total emboscada.-

El barro se ciñe a las piernas mientras se apoyan en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no se rendirán... los escudos caen hechos añicos en ambos bandos, y las espadas y lanzas destellan bajo la luz de los choques entre estas. En algunos momentos los guerreros pisan miembros que han sido cortados de cuajo de los que aún brindan batalla a muerte... por encima de esta escena se puede ver un Raven, un cuervo místico surcando los cielos de la madrugada que son testigos de tan cruento combate.-

Las fuerzas de los Moradores de la ciudadela ya son pocas, son arrinconados en el muro de trasero de palacio y allí son exterminados.-

Sin embargo hay otros escuadrones fuera de territorio de la ciudadela que pronto se arman y de seguro pronto estarán allí a dar apoyo.-

El portón principal es sellado velozmente, ya han tomado posesión de las torres, y a la menor amenaza de cualquier fuerza externa a la Insurrección se pondrán a la defensiva.-

Alguien abre las puertas de palacio y los líderes de los grupos entran raudos. Týr reconoce que quien ha franqueado la entrada al edificio es su hermano Thunaer, quien con su poder del rayo y el trueno, usando su arma mística, el poderoso Mjölnir, destruye los escudos de los Moradores que tratan de detener el embate, a pesar del estado en que está presenta un combate feroz.-

Adentro, los guardias han caído, ya casi nadie queda que se resista.-

Uno de los grupos dentro de palacio es liderado por Loki, que usa mandobles de todo tipo ante los despabilados guardias que ofrecen resistencia... no muestra piedad o clemencia alguna. Usando su poder del fuego, como Lord Elemental que es, solo deja de los resistentes los restos carbonizados en el suelo tras una incinerante agonía, la cual aparentemente disfruta infundir, se le nota en el rostro sonriente. Un par de cabezas caen en el recinto que atraviesa, antes que logre llegar a la sala del trono, la que halla vacía...

El Rey corre a los pasadizos que van desde su real habitación a terrenos lejanos a Palacio. Corre a esconderse por donde pueda huir luego. Es una rata cobarde y no quiere morir, el Raven que le ha ayudado le ha dicho de esta salida y debe confiar en que será de utilidad.-

Sin embargo se encuentra que la salida está sellada desde afuera, ha de regresar sus pasos y buscar otra salida que le permita sobrevivir.-

Llega de nuevo a sus aposentos reales, donde la joven que lo mantuviera entretenido le espera recostada sobre una _silke pute_ despreocupadamente.-

A su lado puede reconocer, a pesar de la larga barba roja a Týr, que deja balancear, colgando del gancho en su muñón, un odre de vino sin beberlo, mientras en la mano sana ostenta una espada familiar.-

-¿Has visto, mi señor Týr? Te dije que regresaría.-dice la joven poniéndose en pie.-Este es una rata que no sabe como salir de un laberinto.-

-Perra... me traicionaste.. eres una...-

-Una infiltrada. He estado aquí, estos meses, soportándote solo por el placer de esta noche. Mi lealtad yace con mi señor Týr.- grita mientras le lanza un esputo a la cara.- Y de él será el honor de recuperar el liderazgo de la Tierra Alta de Asgaard. -

En el costado opuesto a Týr una sombra se desprende del cortinaje y toma asiento también, cómodamente... logra reconocer a Thunaer, que deja su arma distintiva, el místico Mjölnir, en el suelo.-

Recostado en el enorme lecho real se halla Loki, que a pesar de demostrar ciertos signos de cansancio, denota despreocupación mientras muerde una fruta.-

El nuevo Rey ve sellado su destino: será destituido del trono, enjuiciado y tal vez ejecutado, en el mejor de los casos se pudrirá en la mazmorra más inmunda que encuentren.-

-¿Y quién será el _sønn av en hore _que ose quitarme mi trono?-

Los cuatro ríen al unísono... "hijo de una puta" justamente de boca del que consideran la peor escoria æsir les parece demasiada ironía, mientras hay dos herederos directos frente a él, aún tiene los nervios de llamarle "mi Trono"... ah, la basura podía llegar a ser tan desafiante a veces.-

La mujer se eleva por los hombres, y emite la frase con orgullo...

-El trono será de mi señor Týr que es el...- pero la frase se ve interrumpida por el veloz movimiento de Loki, que ha tomado el hacha de Týr y en un mandoble feroz le corta la cabeza al cobarde y destituido Rey, empapándose el rostro y las ropas de guerrero en el proceso.-

El trío queda estupefacto por la acción, y en una reacción tardía ambos hombres se ponen en pie... armándose al momento.-

-No tengo tiempo que perder en charlas inútiles.- pronuncia en con rictus despectivo mientras se limpia la mejilla.-

-¿Qué has hecho?- se oye la voz de Thunaer – Iba a ser enjuiciado por sus actos de impunidad.-

-Imagino que un juicio tan justo como el que yo tuve.- responde Loki, girando lentamente a sus compañeros y elevando el mentón con el gesto de guerrero orgulloso que es. - Debo atender asuntos más importantes que esta _dritt..._- se encamina a Týr que ha empuñado una espada, y sin vacilar le entrega el hacha limpiándose las manos en el acto. -Ve a hacer posesión... el trono es tuyo. - mientras se dirige a la puerta sin mirar atrás.-A menos que Thunaer también lo quiera.-

Por un momento cree que será detenido... pero nadie interrumpe su partir...

Comenzaba a amanecer... arriba el cielo tomaba una tonalidad rojiza...

Abajo las piras comienzan a arder voraces, las llamas van devorando todo lo que en ellas es arrojado, haciendo honores a su amo... El Señor del Fuego... que sonríe satisfecho.-

Se escuchan golpes en la sala de estar, Rinda despierta sobresaltada por el ruido y corre a ver que sucede... teme que su hija pueda estar en peligro.-

Llega para descubrir que Lo revolotea en la ventana a lo que la mujer abre los postigos con un mohín de impaciencia.-

Fi le tranquiliza con una caricia de su cabeza en la mano de Rinda... Es demasiado temprano como para despertar así, por los golpes en la ventana, ha sido un susto tremendo para ella que no se acostumbra.-

Gira sobre sus talones para volver a su habitación cuando ve a la pelirroja en el sillón, con la cabeza recostada hacia atrás, las piernas en el posa-brazos y hamacando los pies... Lo grazna repetidamente, a lo que la pelirroja asiente con una sonrisa.-

-Seier...¿ocurre algo?-

Ella alza la mirada, que a Rinda le asemeja sombría y cansada... se le nota que no ha dormido mucho estos días... y esa sonrisa que antes le pareciera la cosa más dulce ahora le parece una mueca de desdén...

-Mi esposo está en camino.- y al decir esto se duerme profundamente.-

Rinda reconoce que su hija ha esperado noticias y el Crow, el cuervo de Síddhe se las ha traído.-

-Descansa. - le coloca una sábana y cierra las cortinas para que la luz del amanecer no la moleste. - Pronto no habrá otro momento para que puedas hacerlo.- y se retira cerrando la puerta de la sala de estar mientras Fi se acomoda a los pies de la pelirroja, en clara pose de alerta y Lo se posa sobre el alto respaldo del sillón donde ella duerme plácidamente por primera vez.-


	11. Chapter 11

**XI**

**SACRIFICIO.-**

"Estoy atemorizada por lo que veo  
Pero de alguna manera sé  
que mucho más está por venir  
Inmovilizada por mi miedo  
Y pronto me cegarán las lágrimas  
Puedo detener el dolor si lo deseo 

No me des la espalda."

'Whisper'

Evanescence.-

Le llaman La Princesa del Este, porque su padre era líder en Las Tierras Del Este... su piel era dorada, y sus cabellos color miel al igual que sus ojos... antes de parir su vástago de seguro era hermosa, pero ya el ajetreo de la locura de la que aparentaba no estarse recuperando había hecho mella en su gesto. Ahora su piel se veía curtida por el sol, y el cabello despeinado... miró a la mujer de cabellos cobrizos a su lado... le inspiraba confianza, y necesitaba escupir el veneno que llevaba dentro...

Su nombre era Rindr, y su niño Vale ya entraba en la edad púber al igual que los hijos de Sigyn.-

Observaban a sus hijos montar... eran sus primeras cabalgatas. Han comenzado los entrenamientos para convertirse en guerreros, pronto serán parte de la elite.-

No se veían muy seguido, por el contrario Rindr salía poco de Palacio, parecía avergonzarse de sí misma, y siempre ocultaba su presencia a los demás... sin embargo le agradaba Sigyn, por lo que decide simplemente contarle, aunque ella no se lo solicite... la historia era desagradable a los oídos femeninos, pero necesita que la escuche, debe entender lo que quiere decirle luego...

El Rey había sido convencido por una oráculo que debía procrear un vástago con la Princesa de Este para poder llevar a cabo una venganza de un hecho que sucedería en el futuro, nadie sabía con exactitud cuál sería el hecho, solo que debía hacerlo. Pero a Rindr no le había agradado la idea de tener que contraer esponsales solo porque una oráculo vaticinaba semejante cosa, mucho menos parir un vástago para semejantes fines... y rechazó la oferta de matrimonio varias veces. Poco le importó al Rey Wotan, que con astucia logró convencerla de tomar un brebaje que la introdujo a la locura, y una noche entró a su habitación a poseerla. Su padre, aconsejado por Wotan, había hecho que la sujetaran con amarras al lecho, para que no se hiriera a si misma en dicho estado de locura, y nadie quedaba en su habitación para no ser molestada mientras mejoraba... lo que hizo más sencilla la tarea del viejo. Recuerda cada detalle del momento, y le cuenta a Sigyn sin tapujos como este entra por un ventanal, como quita las pieles y comprueba las ataduras... como, mientras ella da puntapiés al aire para defenderse, él la sujeta y le abre las piernas para meterse entre ellas y poder penetrarla a la fuerza sin dificultad, mientras los gritos fueron ahogados por una mordaza, detalla con aversión las manos de él en sus pechos jóvenes, estrujándolos, la boca inmunda en su cuello y el cuerpo pesado del Rey cebándose sobre su cuerpo joven sin miramientos de ningún tipo, no puede evitar el gesto de repulsión mientras lo cuenta.-

Después de eso ya había quedado encinta, el Rey estaba satisfecho... nadie le creería lo que había pasado en ese lapso de locura,... y nadie le creyó... así que optó por aceptar los esponsales y no dejar en deshonra a su familia. Luego de eso, jamás otro hombre la había tocado, ni siquiera su esposo... Rindr siempre hallaba la manera de eludir el acto del lecho y no tener que cumplir con su compromiso de concubina, se había convertido en la maestra de las excusas. Decide dedicar su vida a su niño.-

Su hijo era muy callado, pocas palabras pronunciaba a su madre cuando quería comunicarse. Ella lo ama, pero le recuerda demasiado a su padre, le duele el origen de su nacimiento, la mayoría de las veces le ignora... es por eso que el joven es tan reservado.-

Sigyn ve los ojos de Rindr comenzar a llenarse de lágrimas, por lo que decide que es momento que la narración termine... cambia de tema velozmente, le hace ver lo bueno del muchacho, lo eximio caballista que es, como maneja algunas armas en los entrenamientos, como se va volviendo cada vez más fuerte, alto y apuesto, a lo que agrega en frases como: "tiene tus ojos" o "se parece tanto a tí... aunque más masculino" lo que arranca alguna risa tímida... no puede hacer nada para calmar el dolor de la mujer, pero al menos hará que el rato que estén juntas lo pase cómodamente.-

Sin embargo esa tarde algo no está bien, Rindr aparentaba estar más nerviosa que de costumbre, y sus manos se veían sudorosas... su historia no ha sido más que un preludio a una advertencia.-

-Mujer de Vanaheimr... Has sido buena conmigo, no te burlas de mí, me has creído y me has tratado con dignidad... Solo por eso te daré un consejo. La gente de aquí es muy manipulable, y hay quienes hablan en contra de tu esposo. Toma a tus hijos y a tu hombre, y vete lejos... Y si él no quiere irse contigo pues vete sola, tan solo vete... nada bueno puede salir de las habladurías de la chusma.-

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué habladurías?-

-La nueva adivina, la Consejera de la corte...la que ha venido de las Tierras de Hielo...es mala mujer, y tiene una energía muy extraña... casi presiento que es una Raven... no me agrada... Tiene demasiada influencia sobre Wotan y su corte. Hazme caso y vete.-

-Me estás asustando un poco... si tan solo me dijeras...-

-Tengo un mal presentimiento.- desvía la mirada – Hoy la Consejera le ha dicho a Wotan que mi niño pronto cumpliría su misión.- juguetea con sus dedos.- Es un mal presagio, mujer de Vanaheimr, muy malo.- y al decir esto, se cubre con su capa y se aleja rauda.-

Para la hora de finalización de los entrenamientos Sigyn sentía un nudo en la garganta, tanto por la historia de su compañera, como por el consejo que le diera y el pedido que le hiciera, sumando a esto la huida al final. El regreso a casa se le hizo agrio y casi no escuchaba las anécdotas de sus hijos... y apenas si oye las risas de estos mientras entran al apartado.-

-Madre.- llama Nari -¿Estás bien? No me has contestado.-

Ella mosquea, apenas si reacciona que ya están dentro del hogar, apenas si tiene una vaga idea de lo que le ha dicho su hijo menor... trata de prestar más atención entonces mientras con un ademán al aire intenta alejar los pensamientos de lo sucedido más temprano.-

-¡Ah!-exclama Váli, risueño.-Es que madre ya ansía que llegue nuestro padre, no la molestemos con anécdotas tontas, hermano.- a lo que los tres ríen, divertidos.-

Para la noche, Loki llega, como siempre, con algún trago de más. Lo primero es saludar a sus hijos como es costumbre, pronto serán hombres de palacio y de guerra, y debe enseñarles como dirigirse a sus pares, aunque también les aconseja sobre mujeres y bar, según él, no solo de pan vive el hombre... sino de lecho y bebida también.

A Sigyn no le gusta mucho esas enseñanzas, pero les deja hacer, los ama demasiado como para rechazar ese lazo que los une.-

Se une a su esposo en la recámara matrimonial. Los juego previos siguen siendo ideales para mantener el deseo de él hacia ella, no quiere que otra mujer lo distraiga, y aunque sospecha que el Señor del Fuego se ha liado con alguna que otra mozuela en las incursiones de negociación en los otros mundos, sabe que siempre volverá a ella... él nunca se lo ha dicho, pero ella sabe que la ama...

Las caricias siempre varían, todo ha de ser nuevo, sus manos han aprendido a ser expertas en tocar lugares que consiguen susurros inequívocos, mientras el placer recorre su cuerpo, sabe perfectamente donde ir con sus besos, y cuál es el punto exacto donde logra que él se ponga tenso rápidamente... y como siempre él se apresura a ponerla en posición para ser uno. Sin embargo esta noche él nota algo extraño al besar sus labios en ese momento justo.-

-Esposa, ¿dónde estás?-

Ella le mira con expresión de sorpresa...

-Aquí contigo... _min kærlighed_...- lo besa profundamente, pero él la separa...

-No, no lo estás. - sale de entre las pieles y enciende una flama - ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Esta no eres tú... un momento ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi esposa? -

Ella ríe sonoramente y se relaja por primera vez en el día.-

-Lo siento... no he tenido un buen día... tan solo eso.-

-_Min kjærlighet_... si alguien te ha hecho algo, dímelo y le haré pagar la osadía.- su rostro denota preocupación, pero al instante cambia, reacciona en que ella está intranquila, se le acerca felinamente, ha de calmarla. - Si alguien te ha hecho pasar un mal momento tal vez yo pueda hacerte pasar uno bueno.-

-No seas dramático... y no te hagas el libidinoso... que no lo necesitas conmigo.- lo abraza y acaricia ese rostro amado –Hoy tuve una conversación extraña con una madre en los entrenamientos... una de las concubinas de Wotan.-

Él se recuesta a su lado viendo al techo, sin hablar al principio y resoplando después.-

-Deberías alejarte de cualquiera que tenga contacto directo con él. Me disgusta que te hagan pasar malos ratos con habladurías de palacio.-

-En realidad más que una habladuría fue una advertencia... creo.- y le cuenta palabra por palabra lo dicho por Rindr, desde su historia a la conversación final, y a cada recuerdo de esa mañana un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo, realmente cree que lo dicho por la mujer es realmente un presagio, uno muy malo, como bien dijera en su advertencia. - No sé porque, pero me siento inquieta.-

-Lo cierto es que la nueva Consejera no me agrada a mi tampoco... pero no creo que nada de lo que vaya a pasar nos implique.-

Sigyn tiene un estremecimiento muy a su pesar... esas palabras a ella si se le hacen presagiosas, mucho más con lo que Loki acaba de añadir "nos implique"

-¿Y si nos vamos? No es mala idea irnos por un tiempo...-

-No digas sandeces, no voy a dejarme llevar por tonteras de una concubina que no está muy bien de la cabeza.- el aire irritado se asoma a la voz de Loki.-

-No me gusta cuando hablas así, suenas como Wotan. Te esfuerzas demasiado en ser un æsir. -

-Soy un æsir por adopción... pero no me compares... no soy como él.- al decir esto la abraza y acaricia muy suavemente el rostro antes de besar la frente. - Escúchame, _Min Kjærlighet_... Olvidémonos de esa gente que perturba nuestra noche, hemos de ignorar asuntos que no nos conciernen... a tí y a mí solo nos atañe nuestra familia, ¿de acuerdo? Y en este momento solo nos importa que estamos juntos. - la vuelve a besar intensamente, mientras se coloca en posición de nuevo.-

Ella resopla con cierta resignación, y acepta la resolución, mas aún tiene en su corazón la inquietud de ese presagio.-

Fi corretea por el pasillo nerviosa, una carta ha entrado por la ranura del correo y quiere alertar a su ama. Lo levanta el sobre con el pico y vuela atravesando el pasillo, adelantándose a la perro-lobo, que con un gruñido airado le ve cruzar por encima de su cabeza.-

Rinda atrapa el sobre y lo abre sin vacilación. Sonríe con satisfacción, es justo lo que espera.-

La mañana se presenta espectacularmente apacible y con un cielo limpio. Las aves surcan en bandadas. Los sonidos externos apenas son perceptibles... es perfecto.-

No quiere despertar aún a su hija, la dejará descansar un poco más... ha sido un largo tiempo de espera, un par de horas más que descanse no serán diferencia.-

Se dirige a la cocina y se apresta a preparar el desayuno cuando ve a la mujer de larga trenza dorada cruzar el pasillo desde la sala a su encuentro. La reconoce enseguida...

-Portadora del Pensamiento... Bienvenida.-

-Prefiero me llames por mi nombre. He venido a ver como han transcurrido las cosas en mi ausencia.-

-El sobre llegó hace unos minutos. Seier estará satisfecha. He de llamar dentro de unos minutos para reservar los pasajes a Gosforth...No es que sea muy adepta al plan de mi hija... pero le veo cierta justicia poética a esto.-

-Pensar que los mortales han escrito en ese lugar como si realmente hubieran sabido lo que pasó. Lo llaman Mitología... es increíble lo cercano a los verdaderos sucesos que han sido sus relatos. Pero supongo que El Destino y sus Diseños han tenido que ver en eso. Y, sí, también le encuentro justicia poética al asunto.- toma asiento y decide probar uno de los alimentos que prepara Rinda. Este es uno de los gustos que puede darse en el Mundo Medio, los alimentos son muy buenos. - Ella merece tener su revancha.-

Y tras ambas la voz calma las sobresalta...

-Huginn...¿que noticias traes?-

La mencionada se acerca y le abraza sin palabra, puede notar que no ha dormido mucho y aún está con la modorra del recién despertar. La guía a la mesa y Rinda le sirve.-

La pelirroja corre el plato, no quiere comer... quiere saber...

-Estoy despejada... no te preocupes... estoy bien, tan solo dime...-

Huginn emite lo que parece ser un graznido de irritación.-

-Está bien... He hecho cuanto me pediste... Madre te concederá audiencia en la fecha solicitada. Y ambos... hombres... estarán aquí hoy pasado el mediodía. Es muy probable que decidan venir a verte los dos. La Batalla De La Tierra Alta no ha sido problema... no fue nada comparado con el _Ragnarök._-

-Por supuesto que no... No hay comparación del motivo de esta batalla con la que mencionas... la furia no es la misma.- dice Rinda muy al descuido.-

-Madre, es mejor que prepares los equipajes... el sábado tenemos una cita en Gosforth Park.-la pelirroja fulmina a ambas con la mirada, es demasiada charla, quiere ya poner en marcha los engranajes que le den su desquite. Ambas le conceden lo que ha ordenado con la mirada y callan, solo entonces ella toma el plato y come.-

La partida de Huginn esa casi tan silenciosa como su llegada.-

Para la media mañana Rinda toma todos los sobres encomendados. Debe manejar demasiados trámites hoy.-

Seier... Sigyn... su hija... le ha dado órdenes estrictas sobre las propiedades que poseen, y los movimientos le pueden llevar todo el día.-

La pelirroja en cambio regresa al callejón por el que ha visto a la "niña" semanas antes, y luego de un par de horas va directo a la biblioteca/librería, cargando una gran caja larga. Anuncia a todos sus empleados que a partir de ahora la nueva dueña del lugar es la hija mayor de Njord Shcultz que llegará a partir de la siguiente semana. El empleado que ella nomine quedará a cargo, mientras se espera el arribo de la nueva dueña, la única condición impuesta era que no cerraría en honor al recuerdo de Njord. De la misma manera sucederá algo similar con "Piel", aunque ésta sí probablemente cerraría sus puertas para siempre, no tenía utilidad ganancial, excepto para ella distenderse... este haba sido nada más que un hobby que con su amigo mantenían por puro placer personal.-

Les da la semana libre a todos en la librería/biblioteca y queda entonces a solas, acomodando todo para abandonar su oficina, y dejando a un costado de la sala principal la enorme caja larga que ha traído.-

Cuando observa el reloj y ve que es pasado mediodía decide abrir la caja y colocar el contenido sobre un pedestal: es una hermosa espada de aspecto muy antiguo.-

Al regresar a su oficina oye el timbre en la puerta, que supuso se mantenía cerrada, y se dirige allí a verificar quien es que ha entrado.-

Lo ve subiendo los tres peldaños que van hacia el mostrador principal.-

Se ve esbelto y arrogante, igual que siempre. En este caso con una camiseta verde esmeralda, pantalones y chaqueta de cuero negro, y aunque su cabello húmedo se ve algo más largo y de rizos traviesos, cayendo a sus costados, no puede disimular, la elegancia desborda de su persona.-

Luce exactamente como quiere verse: como alguien de alta cuna.-

No camina con altivez, sino con cierto aire de humildad, tal vez para inspirarle confianza.-

Trae en sus manos un libro, con el que juguetea un poco.-

-Brann.-

-¿Está cerrado, acaso?- pronuncia con gesto modesto, casi dócil.-

-Lo estaba, sí. Pero eso no es cosa que te detenga, ¿no? Dudo que haya algo que pueda frenarte. -

Hay en el tono de voz algo agresivo, un poco de rabia tal vez.-

-Supongo, entonces, que debo retirarme.-

Ella cruza el mostrador para colocarse frente a él, desafiándolo con la mirada.-

-No eres bueno para mantener tu palabra. Dijiste que no volverías, no recuerdo bien, ahora, pero fue algo así como "No volverás a saber de mí"...o tal vez "No volveré a molestarte", corrígeme si me equivoco.-

Él presenta un mohín de fastidio, no era este recibimiento precisamente el que esperaba encontrar, de alguna manera deseaba algo más amable.-

-Cierto, ¿sabes? Yo también estoy algo flojo de memoria. Recuerdo que algo dijiste... mmmm... no las palabras exactas, pero sí el significado, algo así como: No me molestes que tengo marido... Sin embargo me acuerdo que bienvenidos fueron mis labios después de clamar no sé que cosas sobre lealtad... Corrígeme si me equivoco.- el tono viperino se hace notar en la última frase, el gesto humilde entonces se esfuma.-

La pelirroja no puede evitar sentir que el comentario ha sido con dobles intenciones, no obstante, dos pueden jugar el mismo juego.-

-Pues, tengo un esposo muy celoso. Estoy segura que le cortaría las manos a otro hombre si me las pone encima. Y me complace que cumpla lo que dice. Mi marido es un hombre de palabra. Me gusta que defienda lo que considera suyo. -

-¿Dijo que haría eso?-

-No exactamente, más bien dejó en claro que ningún otro hombre que no fuera él me podría tocar... lo demás son ideas mías. Algo groseras, pero ideas al fin. Supongo que a su manera retorcida me ama... y creo que yo a él. -

El gesto sombrío del recién llegado se hace notar, los dedos dejan de juguetear con el libro, y aprieta los labios. Esa frase final ha sido como un golpe al estómago.-

-Solo he venido a devolver esto. Cumpliré mi palabra, ya que eso de cumplir tanto te complace. Aunque supongo que con palabras ha de ser la única manera que te complacen ya que respondes muy apasionadamente a los besos de un extraño. - otra vez el tono viperino, que parece no hacer mella en la pelirroja.-

-¿Y cómo complacerías tú a una mujer casada? Por lo visto el hecho de la palabra "casada" no es detalle que te importe mientras puedas obtener lo que quieres, ¿verdad? -

La respuesta queda pendiendo en el aire, podría decirle mil cosas, está furioso, pero no ha de demostrárselo. Nota que en cambio ella tiene el rostro serio e inexpresivo. No alcanza a entender el motivo de la conversación, no le queda claro porque la hostilidad. Comprende que esté enojada, es evidente el porque: ella ha dicho que es fiel a sus votos y él ha logrado que los ponga en duda con el intento de acercamiento... aunque ella no ha negado que algo han sentido en aquel momento, así que no le queda claro lo combativo de la charla.-

-Te devuelvo el libro. - extiende el item mencionado hacia el mostrador.-

-Pues colócalo tú mismo de donde lo sacaste. Y después ansío que hagas lo que prometiste, como acabas de decir que lo harás. - dice ella dejando paso y señalando con el brazo.-Ya conoces el camino.- el rostro de ella sigue imperturbable, sin la más mínima señal de emoción, excepto el tono de voz que emplea para dirigirse a él.-

"El Mundo Medio te ha convertido en alguien desagradable" piensa mientras se encamina al lugar. Cada tanto observando de reojo que ella le sigue.-

Al cruzar el pasillo ve el pedestal... y no puede evitar contemplar la espada.-

Sus ojos se abren enormemente al reconocerla y gira hacia ella inmediatamente.-

-¿Sabes? Si quieres parecer más humilde de lo que eres deberías no usar ropas tan caras.- le dice mientras se encamina al pedestal para tomar la espada. Esa frase a él le recuerda siglos atrás cuando la conociera, cuando enfrentaron palabras por primera vez y ella notara sus botas finas a pesar de sus ropas de viajero pobre. -Ah, tú no quieres parecer humilde, eso no te va. Tampoco sabes cuando cerrar la boca en el momento debido. - hace un ademán con la mano y puertas y ventanas se cierran estruendosamente. -Me pregunto, ¿recuerdas esta espada? Oh, claro que la recuerdas. No me costó mucho pedirle a una amiga que me la trajera. -

Él siente que le falta el aire por un segundo. La inspiración profunda hace que su pecho se hinche y sus ojos se humedezcan. Es la espada usada en su boda. No obstante desliza su mano a la funda que está en la parte lateral interna de su chaqueta hasta sentir el roce de la empuñadura del athamé, solo por costumbre. Ella continúa inexpresiva.-

-Sigyn.-

-Quiero llamarte por tu verdadero nombre, ¿sabes?... Brann no te queda - toma la espada y la alza en su dirección, lo que hace que él retroceda un paso y observe en derredor – Dime, Loki... ¿no crees que llevo ya demasiado tiempo viviendo entre mortales? Me he acostumbrado mucho a como se habla y vive aquí.-intenta mecer la espada con aire amenazante. - Ah... Nunca he podido con el peso que tienen estas.- deja la espada en su lugar y del otro pedestal toma la _katar_, la daga persa - pero de seguro que puedo blandir una de estas. - con otro ademán de su mano las luces se apagan. Todo queda a oscuras.-

Él no se mueve, ni siquiera cuando siente en su cuello el frío de la hoja oprimiendo levemente.-

-Sigyn... No voy a pelear contigo. - dice con voz calma. La opresión se hace un poco más fuerte. Aprieta los dientes. -No voy a alzar mi mano en tu contra, no importa lo que hagas. Estoy a tu merced. -

-Detesto cuando sabes que decirme para obtener lo que quieres de mí.-

Las luces vuelven... la mira... está feliz de tenerla de regreso... le sonríe... y el bofetón no se hace esperar.-

-Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba.- dice acariciándose la mejilla.-

-Te lo mereces por imbécil... me abandonaste, me dejaste sola a mi suerte, en un mundo extraño y desconocido.-

-Este golpe es posible que me lo merezca, sí, debí decirte lo que planeaba. - intenta acercarse para abrazarla y besarla como es debido, hace tanto que desea hacerlo... y el segundo bofetón casi le hace perder el equilibrio.-

-Ese también te lo mereces por olvidarme y dejar que me casara con otro. - el tercer bofetón es detenido en el aire, suave, pero firme.-

-Este no me lo merezco... yo no lo sabía. - responde entre dientes. - Como tampoco pensé que te ibas a enredar en otros pantalones. -

-Claro, haces que borren mi existencia anterior de mi cabeza... y esperas que me quede a vestir santos... la mujer también tiene instintos ¿qué tan idiota eres? -

-Creo que ya es suficiente de insultos. -

-Son bien suaves comparado con lo que debería decirte... con lo que debí decirte tiempo antes, mis hijos... desgraciado... mis hijos... - lo golpea en el pecho con el puño cerrado, ahora sí, completamente llena de emociones. -Ni siquiera pude llorarlos como es debido... _Søn af en hore ... _no pudieron tener una pira digna... es todo tu culpa.- cae de rodillas con los ojos anegados – _Ulykkelig_... Es tu culpa. - a Loki ese "infeliz" le suena a dolor en los oídos, mas no le importa que se lo diga, ella está en su justo derecho de penar por sus niños.-

Se sienta al lado de su esposa y la abraza lo más fuerte que puede mientras ella llora amargamente, por primera vez en tanto tiempo... no necesita decirle más nada, tan solo la abraza.-

Han pasado más que un par de horas cuando las ventanas se abren y dejan entrar el sol de la tarde.-

Sigyn lo aparta del abrazo despacio, de la misma manera inexpresiva en que lo recibió, para ponerse en pie y dirigirse al mostrador principal. Intenta alejarse de él, que la sigue detrás para alcanzarla velozmente... ya la ha perdido una vez, no la perderá de nuevo.-

La mano en el pecho lo detiene, la distancia del brazo lo coloca a cierta distancia prudencial.-

-Debes irte ahora.-

-No es justo.-

-Dime algo de lo que ha sucedido desde aquel día que lo sea.- toma un largo sobre blanco del mostrador y se lo extiende.-

Loki mira el sobre con incomodidad, este tipo de trámite le recuerda el inicio de todo... no le gusta abrir sobres... pueden contener malas nuevas. Sin embargo lo que encuentra es un mapa, uno que los mortales llaman un mapa turístico, de un lugar llamado Gosforth Park.-

-Quiero que estés en el punto exacto que marca allí a esa hora misma. Lleva tu espada ancestral.- señala el pedestal detrás - La vas a necesitar.- le da la espalda y su voz suena aún más fría. -No como arma, sino como evidencia. -

No hará preguntas. Si ella lo dice es porque es importante. Gira sobre sus talones y toma la espada.-

Sigyn se ha colocado tras el mostrador, considera cauteloso el mantener algo de alejamiento de él... sabe que si lo deja acercarse no querrá dejarlo ir, sabe que puede sucumbir ante esos labios, ya sea en palabras o en besos.-

No obstante, antes de irse, Loki logra acariciar el rostro de la pelirroja.-

-Quiero decirte... tengo que decirte que ... _Jeg elsk_... -

-Debiste decirlo hace mucho... no es el momento ahora.- lo corta ásperamente.- Ya vete.-

Él aprieta los labios con aire altivo, imposible esconder su arrogancia. No es que esté enojado, solo se siente frustrado. Se retira despacio del mostrador sin alejar sus ojos de los de ella, trata de leer en sus pensamientos, pero como siempre una nube impide que logre su cometido... lo único que alcanza a oír es la palabra "venganza"... y eso le gusta. Un suspiro desdeñoso, una sonrisa de satisfacción... y se va en silencio.-

Sigyn queda a solas otra vez, con un leve ademán las ventanas vuelven a cerrarse y la puerta principal queda completamente sellada.-

Al fin, cuando comprueba que nadie más la molestará se cubre el rostro con las manos y luego de una profunda exhalación de angustia logra aliviarse un poco.-

-No tienes idea... no tienes idea... -

Afuera él observa las puertas y ventanas cerradas, está seguro que no quiere ser molestada, sin embargo espera un largo rato antes de irse... y como si ella pudiera escucharlo pronuncia...

-_Min kjærlighet... Jeg elsker deg._-

El frío arrecia en la Tierra Alta... no debería ser así, ya pronto sería verano, el invierno debería ir calmando los fríos y alejarse de a poco. Sin embargo cada vez hacía más frío y el invierno se negaba a irse.-

El mensajero llega cuando el Señor del Fuego está ocupado con su mujer, y no hay cosa que le irrite más que lo interrumpan cuando está en esos menesteres. Pasa demasiado tiempo fuera, como para que le quiten un momento de tranquilidad, ya sea una mera conversación sobre sus hijos en la sala o en la privacidad de la recámara matrimonial en cosas que solo a ellos concierne, para él estos son momentos que nadie debe interrumpir, nada puede ser más importante que su familia. El mal humor con que recibe el sobre es casi tanto como el mal talante con que despide al pobre mensajero.-

El sobre está cerrado con sello real, no es directo del Rey, pero sí viene de la corte de palacio. Lo abre rápidamente y con pocos ánimos... y de la misma manera lo lee para quedar aún más fastidiado.-

-¿Qué es, esposo?- pregunta Sigyn, abrazándole por detrás, tratando de calmarlo.-

-Uno de los hijos de Wotan y Frigg ha muerto en un accidente de caza... al parecer su propio hermano lo mató. De eso ya hace un par de semanas, ya algo había oído de esto. Como nadie me avisó de la pira, no le presté atención. Incluso escuché que su esposa se arrojó a la pira también porque no podía vivir sin él. -

-Oh, pobre mujer, ¡Qué terrible es eso! Pero demostró amor a su hombre... Dime algo, si su hermano es ciego, ¿Cómo ha podido? -

-Me importa poco... lo que me importa es que alguien me acusa de instigador.-

-¿Qué?! ¿Quién?-

-La Consejera de Wotan dice que si hubo instigador he sido yo, que lo hice como broma y me salió mal... Algo así... no lo detallan.-

-La Consejera... la adivina.- un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Sigyn que rememora las palabras de Rindr meses atrás.-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-He de comparecer... pero no hay evidencias de esto... Voy a defenderme. -

-Si hiciste una de esas bromas tuyas, sé que no fue para jugar con la vida de alguien, sé que no fue a propósito.-

-¿Tú crees que pude ser capaz de algo así?-

-Conozco tu bromas, Loki...-

-Confía en mí cuando te digo que no lo hice... ni siquiera me hubiera molestado, Wotan y los suyos me importan tanto como la _dritt_ de los caballos, y de la misma manera que quito esa bosta de las botas, me sacudo sus acusaciones.-

-Ya cálmate...¿Cuándo irás?-

-Hay una cena esta noche, un festejo de algo...Tal vez tan pronto después de la pira sea un festejo para que el alma del muchacho haya llegado bien a Walhalla, como se hacía antaño. He de decirles todo lo que pienso de ellos allí, en ese momento.-

-Loki, ten cuidado con tu lengua... No vayas, que si te pasas de copas es peor.-

-¿Por qué he de callarme? Alguien tiene que decirles las verdades de una vez por todas.-

-Tú no quieres decírselas, quieres escupírselas. Ya, cálmate, Señor del Fuego-

Él sabe que cuando ella se pone en tonos formales es porque está de malhumor, así que la abraza y la besa profundamente para mejorarle el ánimo. Ella al principio trata de alejarlo, molesta por la actitud que ha tenido, pero pronto cae en las redes del encanto que él posee.-

-Está bien, ve... Pero ten cuidado con lo que dices... Nunca sabes cuando callar en el momento indicado.-

Loki muestra su mejor sonrisa perlada, esa que sabe que conquista a su mujer en los momentos oportunos...

-Vamos juntos... ven conmigo... lo pasaré mejor contigo ahí.-

-Pero yo no... te pondrás a hacer de las tuyas... y a observar de reojo algún trasero joven... prefiero quedarme en casa con mis hijos.-

Él hace un mohín de capricho...

-Detesto que me conozcas tanto.-

-Ya, cierra la boca y ve a alistarte. Te quiero de regreso temprano... hace demasiado frío para dormir sola.- ella le hace un gesto de travesura. -Además tengo una sorpresa para cuando vuelvas.-

-Ah... me gusta cuando te pones misteriosa.-

-Te gustará, ya verás.- lo besa – Tan solo regresa temprano.-

El tumultuoso estruendo despierta a Sigyn, que se levanta sobresaltada. Lo primero que hace es correr donde están sus hijos, ha de comprobar que estén bien y a salvo, sea ese el sonido que sea.-

Los encuentra adormilados, también sobresaltados por el estruendo, pero están bien y eso la alegra...

Hasta que el enorme grupo entra tempestuosamente.-

Ella y los muchachos los reconocen al instante, son einherjar, y pueden ver que han dado cuenta de los guardias en la puerta. El estruendo ha sido su arribo.-

Sigyn siente un nudo en la garganta. Lo primero que le viene a la mente son las palabras de Rindr sobre el presagio y la frase "que nos implique" de su esposo meses atrás, sumándole el "se me acusa de instigador" de esa misma tarde.-

El grupo se divide y cada grupo menor toma a cada habitante que tienen frente a sí. Ella trata de liberarse, clamando por sus hijos que son arrastrados de la misma manera que lo hacen con ella al carruaje que está afuera. Es un carruaje de prisioneros, y allí dentro los encierran.-

Pueden sentir el movimiento de las ruedas en las rocas por el camino que va a palacio. Pueden oír el griterío de fuera, los æsir claman por sangre, la chusma grita en contra de la raza de su esposo, y de la mezcla de la sangre de sus hijos... y lo único que siente Sigyn es pena por ellos.-

Se dedica a abrazar a sus hijos, que la abrazan por igual, preguntándole si la han herido, buscando consolarla.-

Ya en palacio, del mismo modo irrespetuoso y agresivo son llevados frente a Wotan que grita airado contra su esposo... puede verlo... de rodillas en el suelo, y aún así sin perder el gesto soberbio, ni siquiera cuando es golpeado por el grupo enervado, hasta dejarlo semi-inconsciente.-

Puede notar al lado de Wotan una mujer muy bella, de cabellos oscuros y ojos de cielo, bajo una enorme capa negra. De la misma manera la mujer la ve llegar a manos de los einherjar, y sonríe en una mueca de satisfacción sombría. Y al igual que Rindr, Sigyn presiente que es una Raven, una cuervo-mujer.-

A un costado también ve al joven ciego que quitara la vida por accidente a su hermano.-

No logra entender lo que dice Wotan, pero sí oye a Frigg clamar por su hijo muerto, entonces ve a Vale, el hijo de Rindr, tomar una espada y cortarle la cabeza al joven ciego, se vuelve entonces a oír de nuevo a Frigg clamar amargamente, esta vez por el que recién ha caído.-

La Consejera se acerca al grupo que contiene al Señor del Fuego en el suelo.-

-Debes aprender a callar, jötunn.- dice la mujer mientras le da un puntapié al semi-inconsciente hombre.-Tu lengua de plata no te sirvió de mucho, debiste guardarte tus insultos. - Luego parece susurrar algo al oído de Wotan que hace una ademán enérgico y los einherjar toman a los tres prisioneros para ponerlos frente a él.-

-Ah... mi buen Rey... como te he dicho... si has de tomar la justicia en tus manos, has de hacerlo como es debido... sangre por sangre... hijo por hijo... Has perdido dos... pues toma la vida de dos.- dice la Consejera con voz seductora y susurrante.- Pero no has de ensuciar tus manos con ellos... así que como un hermano tomó la vida del otro que de la misma manera se haga justicia.-

Wotan está meditabundo por unos momentos, hasta que ve a su costado a su esposa Frigg que ahora libera lágrimas por ambos hijos perdidos en tan corto tiempo.-

-¡Qué así sea!- se pone en pie y alza la mano.-Que se cumpla el castigo...- dirige su mirada a su Consejera. - Sé el verdugo entonces y haz lo que debas hacer.-

Ella vuelve a mostrar esa mueca sombría de satisfacción... coloca una mano sobre la cabeza del hijo mayor de Sigyn... que reconoce el hechizo de inmediato, es un hechizo de metamorfosis.-

Puede ver como Váli es convertido en un enorme lobo gris de la montaña, como esos que viera en su tierra natal Vanaheimr... y luego observa como el lobo es azuzado en contra de su hermano menor... al cual ataca sin piedad, desgarrándole la garganta.-

El grito lleno de dolor de Sigyn llega a los oídos de Frigg que se los cubre para no escucharlo... algunas de las mujeres presentes pueden sentir la pena que siente esa mujer y lamentan lo que acaba de suceder. Una de ellas, en particular, no esperaba ese desenlace, aunque en parte lo disfruta... La Reina Angrboda está allí, representando a los jötnar de hielo. Cubre su rostro con una capucha de finas telas. Y permanece inmutable ante la escena.-

La Consejera toma la espada de Loki, y con ella atraviesa el cuello del lobo gris, dándole muerte casi enseguida.-

Otro grito desgarrador sale de labios de Sigyn... la mayoría de las mujeres se retiran, a muchas ya no les parece apropiada la justicia que imparte la nueva Consejera.-

Las pocas que quedan se unen a Frigg para consolarla, ignorando por completo a Sigyn que se acerca a los restos de ambos hijos para acariciarlos y nombrarlos despacio, como cuando eran niños y trataba de curar un raspón en sus rodillas.-

-En cuanto al Señor del Fuego, por instigar la muerte de un heredero y no confesar, hay otro castigo... ha de cumplir condena, y ya que ninguna cadena hecha por metal común lo puede sujetar... sé de unas que serán perfectas.-clama de nuevo la Consejera, mientras con un empellón corre a Sigyn. Con una katar abre el vientre del joven Nari, para quitar las entrañas y con otro hechizo de metamorfosis las convierte en cadenas. -Y para que cumpla la condena conozco un sitio ideal. - y se encamina al Puente del Arco Iris seguida por el grupo que trae arrastrando al semi-inconsciente Señor del Fuego, seguidos de cerca por Sigyn que se ha puesto en pie para tratar de ayudar a su esposo, sintiendo una alarma en su pecho.-

Ya allí se abre un Portal a un bosque donde emergían tres rocas ubicadas una tras otra consecutivamente dando la idea de un lecho... allí, Loki es amarrado con las cadenas recién hechas de las entrañas de su propio hijo.-

Sigyn puede ver que la Consejera le habla a una mujer æsir, una de las Ásynjur, quien toma una serpiente de un costal y la saca cautelosamente. Reconoce la raza... es una serpiente de Síddhe, su veneno no solo mata, sino que corroe... corre lo más rápido que puede y lo único que encuentra es un cuenco con agua, el cual vacía al instante y se encamina velozmente para colocarla sobre la cabeza de su esposo, en el mismo momento que la joven Ásynja coloca la serpiente pendiendo para que el veneno caiga en el rostro del encadenado.-

La Consejera intenta correr a Sigyn, pero es detenida por la mano de Frigg, quien luego de este acto se acerca al lecho rocoso.-

-Mujer de Vanaheimr.-se dirige con pena a Sigyn—Debes irte, ya nada puedes hacer. El Rey te libera de tu compromiso como esposa, no tienes obligación de quedarte. -

-Me has quitado la oportunidad de defender a mis hijos... dame la oportunidad de cuidar de mi esposo... no me moveré de su lado.- sus labios se aprietan en rabia al hablar. Frigg puede ver una lágrima caer, pero la voz de Sigyn es firme.-No hay obligación porque lo amo y daré mi vida por él.-

-Serán mil años según los mortales, no lo soportarás.-

-No me moveré de su lado.-

Convencida que Sigyn seguirá con el cuenco, cuidándolo el tiempo que dure la condena, se pone en pie y se dirige a su esposo... no le cuesta persuadirle que ha sido suficiente... ya deben irse y dejarlos allí. Ha tenido su justicia... no necesita más.-

Todos le siguen. A excepción de la Consejera, que se acerca a Sigyn, y le clava un athamé en el vientre, en el punto justo... no es una herida mortal... pero cumple con su cometido, la hoja contiene un poderoso hechizo de cuervo...uno de muerte que no está dirigido a ella directamente. Sigyn puede ver la sangre correr entre sus piernas, y el dolor en el vientre se le hace insoportable... La extraña cuervo-mujer sabía de su pequeño secreto, la pequeña sorpresa que le daría a su esposo... y ya ni eso le queda...

-Mujer, no más semilla de este... jötunn... Buena basura es... Aquí se les acaba todo.- y con la misma mueca de satisfacción anterior se va... dejándolos solos.-

Loki tarda en reaccionar, y para cuando abre los ojos sólo ve a su esposa, sosteniendo el cuenco sobre su cabeza.-

-Lo siento... perdóname... debí escucharte... No debí... perdóname... -

-Está bien, _min kærlighed_, está bien... estoy contigo... para siempre.- le besa la mejilla primero y los labios después... él puede sentir el sabor a sal de las lágrimas que ha derramado silenciosamente su mujer... y la furia es el único sentimiento que se apodera de su corazón.-

-Te prometo, aquí y ahora, que pagarán por lo que han hecho con nuestros hijos... lo pagarán muy caro... El Universo mismo, desde las raíces del Yggdrassil y todos los mundos ocupados por los æsir, serán hechos pedazos... todo será destruido desde los cimientos... ya lo verán...Es una promesa... desgarraré el vientre del mismo Cosmos por lo que han hecho... -

La venganza es un platillo que sabe mejor frío... ha de cumplir la condena pero después le conocerán ...oh, sí,... conocerán al Señor Del Fuego... y será El Destino Final de Los Dioses...


	12. Chapter 12

**XII**

_**Ragnarök.-**_

" 'Dónde están los lobos, la luna submarina,  
el camino de los Elfos, el refugio de la juventud,  
Lagunas de mar iluminado por las estrellas  
¿He sentido suficiente por las hazañas de un hombre?  
¿O es tiempo de desafiar al Anciano de los Días  
Y permitir que la virgen conciba?'  
Todos los cuentos son contados  
Todas las orquídeas se marchitan  
Perdido en mi propio mundo  
Ahora cuido de los jardines muertos.-"

'Dead Gardens'

Nightwish.-

Última gota de veneno... es la última, por supuesto que lo es, pues la serpiente ha caído laxa, ha muerto... ya no le queda ni un hálito de vida. Queda pendiendo de su propio cuerpo, meciéndose en su propio peso.-

Sigyn quita el cuenco y lo arroja lejos, no lo necesitará más. Apenas si puede mantenerse en pie, no obstante no demuestra lo débil que se siente. Se yergue sobre el lecho rocoso para quitar el cadáver de la serpiente y de la misma manera que hizo con el cuenco le arroja lejos. Después puede quitar la cadena, dejándola en rollo y acomodada en un costado. La trata con sumo cuidado, como quien debe tomar una copa de cristal, incluso hasta la acaricia antes de dejar el rollo. Tan sólo después que se ha cerciorado que Loki está libre, se recuesta a dormir, está demasiado agotada, no fue tarea fácil la que hubo de llevar a cabo.-

Observa el cielo azul y los enormes árboles rodeándolos. Es un lugar apacible, y en otras circunstancias hasta le hubiera gustado, ahora únicamente le parece un lugar despreciable.-

Loki reacciona luego de un rato largo que tiene las extremidades libres, y que las últimas quemaduras en el rostro ya casi le han cicatrizado por completo. También está cansado, este ha sido un castigo físico y mental... sin poder moverse, observando el cielo y recibiendo cada tanto el veneno en la piel, le ha sido extremadamente doloroso, pero ya ha culminado. Le parece incluso que tiene hambre. Se levanta a duras penas, tratando de recuperar la flexibilidad y firmeza de brazos y piernas. Ve la serpiente muerta a un costado y decide que el hambre es más importante que la exquisitez, no le cuesta mucho deshacerse de la cabeza del animal muerto, usa el fuego interno, el que es su Elemento, para poder asar el resto del cuerpo, y comenzar a devorar después. Mira al costado del lecho rocoso y ve a Sigyn descansando, recostada de lado en el suelo. Se recuesta junto a ella y le acaricia el hombro primero, la cintura luego, y por último la cadera, recordando cuando dentro de esta hubiera un vástago ensanchándola. No recuerda con claridad los últimos sucesos, no estaba del todo consciente, pero sabe que Sigyn lo ha de recordar con detalle. Sus labios se arrugan en un rictus de rabia antes del primer intento de ver en los sueños de ella, preferiría no tener que hacerlo, pero ha de compartir el dolor de su mujer... ellos también eran sus hijos.-

El primer recuerdo es un golpe enorme, aparte de compartir las imágenes, comparte las emociones que ella vivió, y se separa violentamente, como si hubiera sido la descarga de un rayo. Espera un poco para volver a conectarse, oportunidades como esta de entrar en la mente de Sigyn con tanta claridad no son comunes, por lo que debe continuar, es tan solo esperar unos segundos a que la descarga de sentimientos sea más leve, después de todo, lo que ve lo hace desde la perspectiva de ella

Puede ver rostros, algunos los reconoce, otros no... puede ver a Frigg compadeciendo y dando amnistía a su mujer, y convenciendo al Rey de retirarse. Puede oír voces. Las memorias van y vienen entre sí... antes y después, eso lo confunde un poco, pero él sabe manejar el Caos... es parte fundamental del Elemento que maneja.-

Lo que más le duele es ver en el regazo de Sigyn la cabeza de ambos hijos, aunque uno de ellos sea un enorme lobo gris le reconoce de inmediato, mientras ella les nombra despacio y les acaricia con ternura de madre.-

Trata de enfocarse en los principales actores de esa noche. Puede verlos a casi todos los implicados en la muerte de sus vástagos, y guarda en su mente hasta el último rostro del que deba tomar la vida, incluyendo la Consejera... ah, ella debería ser la primera en sucumbir... tan solo espera encontrarla cuando todo pase... no le será difícil hablar con quien tenga que hablar y desatar el infierno mismo sobre los habitantes de la Tierra Alta... pagarán caro la osadía... pagarán caro...oh, sí lo harán... pero primero debe dormir, está, al igual que Sigyn, demasiado cansado... demasiado... la abraza, besa el hombro de su mujer y se duerme pesadamente...

Cuando abre los ojos nota que ya es plena noche... todo está oscuro.-

No tiene idea de cuanto tiempo ha transcurrido, pero ve que los árboles son diferentes... el cielo incluso se ve distinto al igual que el clima. El calor es soportable para él, las altas temperaturas son su especialidad. Mira a Sigyn que aún duerme y decide que es el momento.-

Ha de comenzar con todo esta misma noche.-

No puede dejar a Sigyn allí, sola y a merced de cualquiera, aunque tampoco puede llevársela a la batalla que tiene en mente, ella no es una valkyrja después de todo, y a pesar del poder de hechicera vanir que posee no es suficiente para lo que va a llevar a cabo, además, no quiere que ella muera... y tan solo se le ocurre una idea... primero, debe esconderla, por lo que espía en derredor y al no hallar nada decide que su poder del Fuego le servirá para crear un lugar seguro, lo suficiente para que nadie moleste, y un arma... debe dejarle un arma, solo por si acaso, puede crear una con su arte y una roca... se apresura, quiere acabar con todo esto antes que ella despierte.-

El punto exacto elegido es uno no muy lejano de donde está, hay unos barrancos perfectos que mediante una enorme llamarada se hace paso, carbonizando el espacio que cree es el ideal para que sea refugio... tal vez una salida aérea... los brazos incandescentes apuntan de nuevo, y logran crear lo que desea, dar forma a las paredes...y fundir el suelo. Todo su cuerpo es una masa de lava a altas temperaturas, debe culminar antes que amanezca, no quiere que ella le vea así, en uno de sus 'cambios' Elementales... eso quería reservarlo para la Batalla Final con los æsir.-

Antes ha de templar el lugar, toma su forma real de jötunn de hielo, su verdadera raza, el color azulado de la tez es leve, pero se acentúa a través de las marcas de nacimiento en sus brazos y espalda van dejando paso al frío que templa el lugar. Hasta ha logrado que tenga una perfecta salida. Contempla el lugar con sus ojos de brasa encendida, y asiente satisfecho... aún no amanece, es perfecto.-

Cuando la trae en brazos y la deja allí ya ha vuelto a su forma humana, está claro que no dejará que ella vea como es en realidad, no quiere ver que reacción pueda tener, durante tanto tiempo se lo ha ocultado, no va a mostrárselo ahora. La deja en una especie de lecho que ha armado con ramas y hojas, y deja en su mano la roca con forma de daga que ha fabricado y sella la salida antes de partir.-

Un último vistazo al lugar antes de irse y de no ser porque él sabe que es un refugio, por un momento le pareció una mazmorra de la prisión de Asgaard, lo que le parece irónico.-

Encontrar el camino a Jötunheimr, su tierra natal, no es problema, conoce caminos de los que nadie más sabe. No necesita el portal del Puente Del Arco Iris, hay otros portales más fáciles de esconder y de utilizar.-

Necesita regresar a su hogar por razones obvias, ya no se siente un æsir.-

Antes de pasar por Palacio, tiene un par de diligencias que cumplir y hace un intervalo en una de las cuevas más lejanas. El lugar está cubierto de nieve y vientos fuertes azotan el lugar.-

Eso no le preocupa, no le afecta el frío.

A pesar de ser un Elemental de Fuego ha nacido en las entrañas del Hielo, su madre le ha adiestrado en más trucos de los que quisiera saber, uno de ellos es elevar o disminuir la temperatura corporal a voluntad y conveniencia, no corría peligro allí.-

Tiene que contactar a alguien como primera medida... piensa en Sigyn, ha estado pensando en ella todo el tiempo, y le está resultando una distracción, una que debe quitarse de encima cuanto antes.-

No es complicado llamar a los Seres de La Moira, ella misma le ha enseñado como hacerlo, al fin y al cabo habían compartido lecho más de una vez, y no la habían pasado mal, y los términos entre ambos eran de lo más agradables, cualquier ex amante en bueno términos es útil, es lo bueno de terminar bien.-

Conoce sólo dos Agentes del Destino con el poder que le ha de ser utilidad, y si bien él no puede usarlos, conoce la manera de lograr que ellos lo usen a su favor.-

Convoca la presencia de esos dos Agentes, los más poderosos, los que servían nada menos que a Wotan, los que portan El Pensamiento y La Memoria.-

Ambos llegan casi sin demora, el llamado a un Pacto no debe hacerse esperar por órdenes de La Moira misma. Para ser sorprendidos por la marca candente del fuego en la frente.-

Al principio no reaccionan a lo sucedido, hasta que una voz los quita de su confusión.-

-Bienvenidos, Seres de La Moira, los he llamado para Pacto... y es el siguiente: hagan lo que les pido y les devuelvo los poderes que he sellado, así de sencillo.-

No pueden negarse, él ha hablado primero, no les ha dado oportunidad de protestar.-

Muninn es quien se enfada, esa marca le deja limitado en poder, no es mucho lo que puede usar, y no tiene más remedio que permanecer en forma de hombre, lo que le disgusta enormemente. Por otro lado, Huginn comprende exactamente lo que ocurre, y esta vez no opondrá resistencia, conoce los motivos de Loki, y los comparte, aunque también lo responsabiliza de lo sucedido.-

Aceptar es la única opción que les queda, el plan de Loki les parece tonto, pero razonable dadas las circunstancias, y es quizás uno de los mejores pactos ofrecidos por cualquier ser...

Aunque les asusta un poco el resultado de todo, ellos no corren riesgo, están por sobre un plano superior al de este o cualquier ser, y si bien nacen y mueren, su poder va más allá de todo lo comprensible para nadie en este o cualquier mundo.-

Desaparecen bajo los sutiles insultos en voz baja de Muninn hacia Loki, quien hace caso omiso de lo que diga el Cuervo-Hombre. Mientras cumpla, el resto no importa...

Puede oír la voz de su esposa en su mente, ella ha despertado.-

"Loptr!" la oye clamar su nombre en su lengua natal, es obvio que está enfadada por encontrarse sola en una cueva... "Regresa a por mí, ¿Qué haces? ¡Llévame contigo!"

Encaminarse ignorándola no es complicado, tiene la mente en otra cosa ahora. Ya no quiere más distracción.-

Llegar a Palacio y presentarse ante su antigua esposa tampoco es problema, conoce las mañas de esa mujer a la perfección, sabe que ella gusta de su presencia, no le será difícil conseguir audiencia.-

Los guardias le reconocen y, con cierta sorpresa de verle allí, le ceden paso.-

Ignorantes que la Reina ha visto la llegada del visitante con el Espejo Del Destino que le obsequiaran tiempo atrás, la orden que entre sin ser molestado los deja perplejos.-

Lo recibe en la sala del trono con el gesto iracundo, pero con cierta paz.-

-Increíble que hayas venido, ¡Increíble que hayas sobrevivido!...¿Terminó tu castigo? Supongo que no traes a la bruja vanir contigo. - sonríe irónicamente. - Oh, discúlpame, quise decir la Hechicera vanir, tu... esposa. - dice con sorna.-

Loki no se pone de rodillas frente a ella, como tampoco quita la sonrisa arrogante mientras le habla...

-Es sencillo, iré al grano... voy a la batalla, te invito a que vayas conmigo.-

De la misma forma ella no ceja en su soberbia ni en su irritabilidad.-

-¿Y qué gano?-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Que te cases de vuelta conmigo, nuevos vástagos, etcétera...- gruñe ella en tono mordaz.-Deshazte de tu atadura con la vanir y vente conmigo.-

-Eso no podrá ser, pero puedo darte un... buen rato... eso creo que te hace falta. -

-¿Regateo? Negociemos. - intenta un tono seductor.-

-Es lo que ofrezco. En realidad tengo mi propio ejército leal que me espera, en mi tierra, la del Fuego y otros aliados que querrán unirse a mi empresa... invitarte es solo cortesía por los hijos que tenemos en común, los cuáles también se van a unir. De tí solo requiero ropas y un caballo para llegar cuanto antes a donde deseo.-

La Reina medita unos segundos, al igual que otros seres poderosos de otros tiempos, ella se nutre de la guerra, y esta será una batalla sin igual, además de tenerlo a él de vuelta por lo menos por un "buen rato"... ¿por qué negarse?

-Vamos... el lecho espera.- es la señal de aceptación.-

No alcanzan a llegar al lecho, la arrincona contra una pared de la recámara real sin aviso, la pone de espaldas a él, le sube la falda del vestido, y eso es todo, no requiere comodidad para un intercambio de fluidos sin emoción.-

Él sigue manteniéndose en forma, como todo jötunn que se respete, y ella cree que lo que viene será magnífico.-

Pero el acto es tan solo una cosa mecánica... ella lo siente así... siente que es tan sólo su cuerpo lo que está allí, sabe que su mente está en otro lado. No quiere pensar donde, porque podría ser con esa otra, la hechicera vanir que detesta... prefiere pensar que está en planes de guerra, que mejorará de un momento a otro.-

Pero él ni siquiera es gentil con ella, es tan solo para sacarse las ganas, sujeta, aprieta, empuja y empuja, una y otra vez... y nada más, no busca placer, para ninguno de los dos.-

En parte ella se siente usada, como si este acto fuera en realidad es su manera de decir: si lo que quieres es esto atente a las consecuencias, ya que no me sirves ni para darme placer.-

El proceso es brusco y corto, y así la deja... ni siquiera se digna a mirar hacia atrás cuando se retira.-

Otra vez la voz de Sigyn en su cabeza, detesta que ella tenga ese don, y aún no entiende como es que no puede bloquearla... y le fastidia un poco el reclamo...

"¿Cómo pudiste?" la voz tiene un tono de tristeza y rabia "_Elendige" _ese 'miserable' le suena amargo.-

No está seguro a que se refiere, ¿o es que quizás ella esté viendo lo que él hace?... se pregunta cómo podría ser eso posible y cuanto más han de demorar los Portadores en cumplir el pacto... ya deberían haberla sacado de allí, necesita que ella deje de distraerlo, se sacude del pensamiento la voz de su mujer lo más rápido que puede.-

Toma un poco de ropas, que es lo que en realidad le hace falta, se lo dejó muy en claro, se apodera de un caballo y al galope se aleja al Sur, a las tierras de sus padres, las que le vieron nacer.-

A la mañana los hielos muestran el color azul del cielo reflejado en ellos.-

Loki no bromea cuando dice que tiene un ejército leal que le espera... están en el Palacio de sus padres.-

Le han esperado todo este tiempo, desde que han sabido por diferentes fuentes de todo lo sucedido en La Tierra Alta. Su padre, dado los pactos de paz, no ha podido interceder, así que solo queda, para que pueda llevar a cabo su cometido, abdicar y cederle el trono, lo cual no medita y lo hace apenas le ve entrar a Palacio, no se dicen mucha palabra, hace demasiado que no se ven, pero no necesitan explicar el uno al otro lo que es perder un hijo, mucho menos en las circunstancias que se dio la pérdida... este es el trono que le corresponde, y había dejado atrás por ser parte de los que ahora quiere borrar de la faz de la existencia.-

También es cierto que otros aliados tiene, sumamente poderosos y todos leales a los jötnar, con cierto odio hacia la raza æsir... por varios actos acaecidos en contra de otras tierras y mundos.-

Los preparativos no llevan mucho tiempo, las noticias de lo sucedido en el "juicio" habían corrido como el viento en casi todas las Tierras Bajas de Hielo y Fuego... y casi todos suponían que Loki no dejaría las cosas así como así una vez cumplida su condena... le esperaban casi con ansiedad.-

Es hora que las alianzas entre la Tierra Alta y las Tierras Bajas se acabe, y comience la batalla para demostrar quien es el más fuerte.-

Marchan a paso veloz para unirse a la lid... son una enorme cantidad... y marchan a rodear la Tierra Alta, a encajonar el mismísimo palacio del Rey...

Los muros caen sin contemplación, no hay escudo o tecnología æsir que les resista el embate.-

La huestes son enormes y los que lideran poderosos.-

He allí frente a todos al mismísimo Señor del Fuego, usando su poder para dejar en cenizas todo a su paso... tras él, los Elementales liberan su energía... del mismo modo destruyéndolo todo, dejando tras de sí tan solo tierra chamuscada, trozos de cuerpos y lava ardiente.-

Arrasan con todo a su paso, el Fuego consume, el Hielo quema en frío, los guerreros jötnar matan, sin piedad, y así mismo lo hacen los demás guerreros de las otras Tierras Bajas. No dejan cabeza sobre cuello, e incluso pisan dichas cabezas una vez cortadas en señal de victoria. Alguno que otro aúlla al viento meneando como trofeo un miembro recién separado del cuerpo de un oponente.-

Los civiles corren a esconderse lo más rápido que pueden, las tierras van quedando áridas al paso de las huestes del Fuego.-

Liderando va Loki, su arma en una mano es su espada ancestral, y con la otra mano va despidiendo su elemento, carbonizando a cuanto enemigo se le cruce.-

Su poder es grande, causa caos y devastación por donde va, ha prometido abrir el vientre del mismo Cosmos, y no le importará hacerlo literalmente hablando. Su furia es lo que todos han temido.-

No obstante los guerreros æsir al frente son temerarios también y han de defender su lugar, como han de proteger al Rey, quien también lucha.-

Loki se dirige directamente a él, pero es detenido a mitad de camino por un guerrero especial, el perro guardián de Thunaer, el guardián del Puente del Arco Iris... siempre se han tenido encono, razón más que suficiente para enfrentarse.-

La furia del choque es tremenda, no se dan tregua el uno al otro... Loki quiere llegar a aniquilar al Rey, lo que le será imposible... los mandobles y estocadas de su oponente son perfectos, tanto que le cansan, y recibe la misma cantidad de golpes que da. Las heridas son casi mortales del uno al otro...y ninguno de los dos porta escudo... así que la rabia de los golpes y mandobles son sobre el cuerpo mismo.-

La sangre brota de ambos... quedan al borde del Puente del Arco Iris... abajo el insondable Abismo se abre, como queriendo engullirlos a ambos.-

Puede ver a sus Vástagos del Fuego enfrentar a sus enemigos, dando cuenta de la vida de ellos sin piedad... nota que el primero en caer es el mismísimo Wotan, en las fauces de uno de sus vástagos de fuego, pero de la misma manera que su hijo le elimina es eliminado por uno de los hijos del Rey.-

También nota caer a Thunaer, quien da cuenta de la vida de su hija mayor, que le ha escupido su potente veneno, para después de haberla matado, caer de bruces, envenenado y moribundo, en el agua del río que viene elevando sus cauces ferozmente.-

Puede verlos caer uno a uno... pero no puede perder concentración en la batalla que tiene con su oponente, para regocijarse con ello... sin embargo, lo que lo desconcentra es de nuevo la voz de su mujer...

-_Jeg hater deg... Jeg hader dig_ - "yo te odio"...esas palabras resonaron en su mente en su lengua y en la de su esposa, tan símiles... y no puede evitar liberar una lágrima de amargura, eso es más que suficiente para que su oponente aproveche y le hiera mortalmente, es tan solo una estocada, una muy profunda que le robará la vida en segundos, los que no pierde para clavar en el cuello del guardián del Puente su espada ancestral, dejando pendiente la cabeza de apenas un hilo de piel...se han matado mutuamente... siente suma satisfacción y deja caer su cuerpo al Abismo... mientras cae puede ver la enorme llamarada que consumirá totalmente la Tierra Alta, y toda vida que en ella se encuentre... ha tenido su venganza... este ha sido el Destino Final de Los Æsir... le dedica su último pensamiento a su mujer y a sus hijos, no necesita más... aunque lo último que alcanza a oír de ella es una frase llena de rabia entre sollozos...

"Maldito ambicioso... aquí me dejas a mi suerte." a lo que él tan solo responde... _Je elsker deg_...

Sigyn despierta y se ve encerrada en una especie de cueva. La salida que tiene frente a sí está sellada, y lo único que puede ver es hacia arriba una especie de escape por donde entra la luz natural...

Busca en derredor a su esposo sin encontrarlo.-

Grita con todas sus fuerzas, mas es claro que nadie la escucha... llama con su pensamiento a su esposo, es una habilidad que tiene y que le ha sido útil para comunicarse con su familia, la usará para comunicarse con él.-

"Loptr!" seguro que hará caso a su nombre pronunciado en su lengua natal, para que sepa que es ella quien le habla "Regresa a por mí, ¿Qué haces? ¡Llévame contigo!" pero nadie le responde.-

El lugar le desagrada, parece una mazmorra... ¿le habrán apresado? Comienza a desesperar y trata de trepar por las paredes, que le resultan inmundas... puede ver a su costado las ratas, seguramente han llegado allí huyendo de algo porque pasan demasiado rápido por los huecos, alguna que otra se queda en la cueva, tal vez por sentirse a salvo allí.-

No tiene idea del tiempo transcurrido, pero ya las manos tienen ampollas te tanto tratar de trepar, por lo que calcula que han sido horas... las que siente interminables.-

Ve llegar un cuervo enorme por la salida de arriba... muy grande... un Raven...

El animal se posa en un rincón plácidamente, un par de aleteos y toma la forma de una mujer de cabellos oscuros y ojos de cielo, es la Consejera de Wotan.-

-No te molestes.- pronuncia con tono provocador – No hay manera que salgas de aquí... el jötunn hizo de este lugar un sitio demasiado seguro, y aquí te abandonó.- y el timbre de voz deja de ser femenino para tomar un tono grave masculino

Reconoce la voz inmediatamente...

-Tú... lo sabía... Skygge.-

-Yo, sí. - mientras vuelve a tomar su forma masculina le da un fuerte golpe que la atonta y le hace caer al suelo. Momento que él apresuradamente aprovecha para subirle la falda y abrirle las piernas, ella forcejea, sin mucho resultado, está cansada y es débil ante la fuerza que ha tomado el cuervo-hombre, quien se ha colocado encima suyo con la evidente meta de tomarla por la fuerza y está listo para hacerlo... sin embargo Sigyn siente que aún le queda manera de defenderse y no duda en colocar la mano en el suelo...

A punto de ver cumplido su cometido y con mueca de satisfacción, el atacante se ve atacado por el enorme tumulto de las ratas que han regresado desde los agujeros. Se trepan al cuerpo del cuervo-hombre, mordiendo y rasguñando fuertemente, y logran que se aleje de Sigyn...

Ella se pone en pie velozmente, recoge del suelo la daga improvisada de roca quemada y le apunta con eso... mientras que con su otra mano, apoyada en las paredes, conjura lo que puede de la Naturaleza que pueda ayudarla. Las ratas oyen el pensamiento desesperado de venganza de la mujer, y se disponen a arrancarle la piel al atacante.-

Skygge no se detiene en su defensa, en ningún momento, quitando las ratas con sus garras y en movimientos veloces evitando ser mordido en el rostro, y en cuanto puede alza una mano para dejar pendiendo en el aire el Espejo del Destino que posee, mostrándole a Sigyn la reveladora escena de su esposo copulando con la Reina jötunn... lo que ella ve con excelente claridad, dejando su mente en silencio, lo que hace que las ratas vacilen y queden quietas...

-Esto no es cierto.- dice ella.-

-Ah, hechicera... tú mejor que nadie sabe como funciona uno de estos... no mienten, no pueden ser manipulados a voluntad.-

-_Søn af en hore_... - un rictus de rabia aparece en sus labios, y su mente vuela hacia la mente de su esposo otra vez. "¿Cómo pudiste?... _Elendige_" pero él la ignora nuevamente, lo que acrecienta la rabia.-

-Te lo dije, te abandonó aquí... ven conmigo, conviértete en mi mujer, que te irá mejor.-

-Prefiero morir e ir al Mundo de los Condenados antes de ir contigo y dejar que me toques, asesino.- de nuevo la mente clama por venganza y las ratas atacan otra vez. A lo que Skygge toma forma de cuervo para elevarse a una distancia prudencial...

-Ya verás, mujer... que lograré tenerte... lograré que me dejes meterme entre tu piernas voluntariamente... y los disfrutarás... oh, sí... los disfrutarás.-

-Prefiero pudrirme antes. Te mataré primero. -

-Y después haré que cargues mi semilla... como debió ser desde un principio. Así el cadáver que aún portas dentro de tí cobrará vida y será mi descendencia.-

-Me arrancaré el vientre antes que eso suceda.-

-Ya verás.- la risa suena haciendo eco en la cueva.-Ya verás como yo saldré triunfante de esto.- y se va por el agujero de arriba por el que entró.-

Sigyn queda sola rodeada de las ratas y la inmundicia del lugar.-

Se queda sentada allí, en un rincón, tocándose el vientre... "el cadáver que aún portas dentro de tí", deja escapar una lágrima amarga... "aún portas"... él sabía que ella había conjurado un escudo alrededor de lo que llevaba dentro, para poder recuperarlo algún día... aunque ya era inútil... "aún portas" resonaba una y otra vez.-

Tiene que quitárselo, no tiene manera de infundirle vida, ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo sin alma, es tan solo un cascarón inerte.-

Se coloca en posición de parto... y con un esfuerzo terrible logra sacar a la criatura muerta. Es muy pequeña aún, mas puede notar que es una niña.-

No se la dejará a las ratas. Solo una cosa puede hacer.-

Usa el poco conocimiento que tiene en artes de la muerte, no es algo que le guste utilizar, pero no le queda otra solución.

Su piel toma un tono marmóreo y se empieza a dibujar en su cuerpo a través de sus venas las raíces del Yggdrassil... ha conjurado una presencia...

Helreginn... la que gobierna en El Mundo de Los Muertos, la hija menor de su esposo.-

El aire toma un olor denso, pesado y dulzón... de no ser por su fuerza de hechicera ya habría perdido el conocimiento. Se pone en pie y saluda con una reverencia a la recién llegada.-

Su apariencia es tal como ella ha visionado antes, aún así tiene cierta sorpresa y temor a su presencia.-

-¿Qué deseas? ¿A qué me convocas?- se oye la voz cavernosa y suave.-

-Esta criatura, no tiene alma ya... es solo un cuerpo sin nada... pero no puedo dejar que se lo coman las ratas o que se pudra aquí... te pido, en consideración a que llevan la misma sangre, que te la lleves y le des un entierro digno. -

-¿Por qué me lo pides a mí?-

-No sé a quien más recurrir.-

Helreginn observa la criatura y el gesto de la conjurante... y decide que ha de tomar lo que le ofrecen. Dado todo lo sucedido antes y lo que sucedía ahora, y que en todas las Tierras Altas y Bajas es sabido, esto es nada más que un favor a alguien que no le queda nada, y que es probable que no sobreviva mucho tiempo más.-

-Te concedo lo que me pides. Y has de saber que ya no existe tu mundo, mujer. A estas alturas se libera una batalla que está terminando con todo lo que has conocido. Y al frente de los que pelean va mi padre. Si él te dejó aquí, es porque está en ese combate. - toma el cuerpecillo de la criatura y en un vapor hediondo desaparece.-

Sigyn queda sola con las ratas de nuevo...

Durante un tiempo las ratas le traen frutas o vegetales que encuentran para que ella se alimente, pero apenas si toca bocado... el transcurrir de los días hace que se sienta aún más débil, casi no le queda fuerzas para continuar... y solo decide dejarse morir.-

Antes ha de comunicarse con su esposo... sabe que es la batalla a la que se refería Helreginn.

Es la que el Rey de Vanaheimr ha vaticinado en una visión muchos años atrás, la que sería el fin de todo: _Ragnarök_, El Destino Final.-

Su esposo había puesto en marcha este final... y ahora ella tenía el vientre vacío, no se lo perdonaría nunca...nunca... lo había perdido todo por causa de él.-

-_Jeg hater deg... Jeg hader dig_ - "yo te odio", sabe que él oirá esas palabras en su mente en ese preciso instante, imaginó su rostro mientras las decía, esas palabras le arrebataron una lágrima amarga primero, y otras de rabia después... las mismas lágrimas que él derramaría al escucharlas.-

-Maldito ambicioso... aquí me dejas a mi suerte. - murmuró entre sollozos... fue entonces cuando vio surgir dos sombras... sintiendo sus pies en el aire y un mareo se apoderó de su mente.-

-Mi Señora... hemos de llevarte...nuestro _Lord of Brann_ nos ha encomendado la misión de ponerte a salvo.- el suelo desapareció bajo sus pies... y un grito desesperado fue todo lo que se oyó... después... solo hubo oscuridad y nada más.

La pelirroja abre los ojos agitada y con la frente perlada de un sudor frío persistente, y tarda un poco en reaccionar.-

Ha sido todo un sueño, uno que le ha traído los más dolorosos recuerdos.-

Observó el anillo en su mano, su forma serpentina y su color de plata, es el símbolo de su matrimonio con el hombre que ha soñado.-

Le da vueltas una y otra vez, dejando ir sus pensamientos a un lugar más plácido.-

Mira en derredor y ve un moderno lugar de ciudad del Mundo Medio, no es su hogar que ha habitado por más de quince años, así que le cuesta asimilarlo al principio.-

Fi y Lo, se acercan a ella, han sentido su agitación en sueños y quieren consolarla, ella les corresponde con una caricia a cada uno, y con una cálida sonrisa.-

Se remueve en el sillón tratando de conciliar un poco de tranquilidad.-

No obstante una voz a su derecha le quita la calma que estaba por alcanzar...

La "niña" aparece a su lado.-

Observa el tul sucio que la cubre y el vestido blanco con ribetes negros... es la misma vestimenta que Helreginn, en un cuerpo más pequeño...

-Madre.- suena la voz infantil, dulce y triste.-

Sigyn se cubre el rostro con una mano para limpiar un par de lágrimas.-

-Nunca pensé un nombre para tí. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de acunarte.-

-Al menos sabes que soy yo.- le coloca la mano en la cabeza, el olor es fuerte, y lo soporta solo porque sabe quien es.-Y no le diste el gusto al Raven. Dejaste árido tu vientre, pero lo que hiciste fue justo. Él hubiera engendrado en tí si no lo hubieras hecho, y habría triunfado.-

-Él triunfó de todas maneras. Me entregué a él voluntariamente, y hubo momentos que lo disfruté... Miserable.- y una sensación de asco recorrió todo su ser mientras dice esas palabras - Me entregué al asesino de mis hijos... él ganó. -

-No, madre. No ganó. No logró que le amaras como lo hiciste con mi padre. En eso tú ganaste.-

-Vaya consuelo. -

La "niña" desea abrazarla, mas sabe que su presencia es apenas soportable, trae consigo la marca del lugar de donde viene, sabe que Sigyn soporta porque es SU niña. Se abstiene de eso, en cambio toma su mano.-

-Lo que vas a hacer es un riesgo que no sé si deberías tomar, madre. Piensa en lo que haces.-

-"Si no daña a nadie, haz lo que quieras, si causa daño, haz lo que debes." -

-Todo lo que haces vuelve por tres veces más fuerte.-

-Él se lo buscó. Ahora que pague... por tus hermanos, por tí... y egoístamente por mí también... merezco tener justicia.- y aprieta la mano de la "niña" -Aunque deba entregarme al mismo infierno... merezco mi venganza. A mí ya no me queda con que pagar, lo más preciado lo he perdido.-

-Madre...-

Sigyn corre el tul sucio y observa el rostro infantil, hubiera sido una niña hermosa, lo puede notar aún tras la piel gris, los ojos blancos y los labios púrpura, le acaricia con el amor que aún le queda en el pecho.-

-_Engel_... ese es tu nombre...- "Ángel", besa la frente fría llena de ternura infinita, antes que ella desaparezca en una aureola de vapor grisáceo hediondo, del cual se desprende Helreginn.-

-Mujer, ya no queda mucho tiempo... a mí no me queda mucho tiempo.- pronuncia, remarcando el "a mí" con mucho énfasis.-

-No te preocupes, todo será a su debido tiempo. No habrá demoras de ningún tipo.-

Steven llega en el Chevrolet Cruze azul, como siempre, ostentando su status de pudiente bajo una máscara de modestia, y se apea frente al departamento ya tan conocido, el hogar de Seier... Se dispone a entrar cuando ve los candados. Todo está sellado, y aparentemente ha sido reciente.-

En la puerta un enorme cartel de "En Venta".-

Uno de los vecinos le advierte que las ocupantes se han ido hace pocas horas, y según palabras de la propia dueña viajaban a Inglaterra esa misma tarde, pero que habían dejado cartas para los parientes en la oficina de su abogado a retirar a conveniencia-

Por alguna razón supo que debía ir, que habría una carta para él.-

Tenía un presagio en el pecho, algo no era normal en todo este accionar.-

Cuando llega el abogado le recibe sin cita, ha sido prevenido que él arribaría esa tarde o el día siguiente, entregándole un sobre sellado concienzudamente.-

Al abrirlo la sorpresa es mayúscula. Dentro hay un mapa turístico señalando el North Gosforth, y con una cruz en rojo en un lugar específico que él reconoce inmediatamente, y una nota:

"Te espero allí donde marca la X, el sábado a mediodía. Se puntual. Seier"

Algo le dice que Seier ha desaparecido y Sigyn ha vuelto, ya que ese lugar marcado es el que él mismo había elegido siglos atrás para una condena premeditada.

Toma la apariencia de Skygge en el acto, ya no tiene porque ocultarse si ella no está en la ciudad.-

Vacila un poco, Muninn la había advertido que Loki la buscaba, mas que no sabía donde ella estaba y quería recuperarla vanamente, ya que no podría encontrarla.-

Aún así, no había manera que ella recuperara la memoria de su vida anterior, Muninn se lo había dejado en claro, y El Señor Del Fuego no podía estar allí.-

Venía de presenciar la caída del Nuevo Rey de la Tierra Alta, vio a Loki entre las huestes que ocuparon Palacio, a la derecha del verdadero heredero, no podría estar en dos lugares a la vez.-

Solo por precaución busca su presencia en el Mundo Medio sin encontrarle, por lo que se siente seguro de sí mismo.-

No hay manera que Loki esté allí y él no lo sepa, cuando regresó meses atrás lo pudo sentir claramente.-

Un par de enormes plumas negras se escapan por la ventanilla del coche.-

Ya no tenía un nido por encima de lo mortal al cual retornar... era un Exiliado... el Mundo Medio es todo lo que conoce, y le gusta estar allí, ha podido gozar de su triunfo, ha podido poseer a la mujer que consideraba su posesión particular... no quiere perder todo eso que ha logrado, su pequeño reino, tan fácilmente.-

Ahora la duda era enorme. Debe ir, debe saber... pero no irá solo.-

Aún cuenta con una aliada fuerte que no dudará en ayudarle.-

Dirige el Chevrolet Cruze azul a la zona residencial. El destino es nada menos que la edificación que más llama la atención. Es enorme y ostenta poderío.-

En la parte de enfrente a la enorme casa hay una clínica privada... se acerca y ve el cartel:

"Angela Brod, M.D"

Entra sin preámbulos y se escabulle al consultorio pasando por encima de la administrativa que corre tras él clamando que no puede entrar, mientas llama a un guardia de seguridad.-

Abre la puerta tempestuosamente y de la misma manera entra.-

-Ah, mi buen amigo. ¿En qué andas que estás tan agitado? -

Él no pronuncia palabra, solo le entrega el sobre, el cual ella abre y al ver el contenido con una seña hace que la administrativa y el guardia de seguridad se retiren.-

-Así que la brujita no te ha querido de regreso, muy por el contrario ha recuperado algo de sus recuerdos. -

-Eso parece. Se supone que debías ocultar mi esencia.-

-Eso hice.-

-Pues tus poderes ya no funcionan como debieran, Reina Angrboda.-

-No todo dura para siempre. Vamos, voy contigo. Me carcome la curiosidad de este pequeño misterio.- se quita la casaca de médico y se coloca la chaqueta de seda marrón que hace juego con la falda .-Nos vamos a Gosforth Park.-


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII**

**Destino Final.-**

"¿Cómo puedes ver en mis ojos como puertas abiertas?_**  
**_Llevándote hasta mi núcleo donde me he convertido_**  
**_en una persona tan insensible..._**  
**_Sin alma mi espíritu está durmiendo en algún frío lugar..._**  
**_Hasta que lo encuentras ahí y lo llevas de vuelta a casa..."

'Bring me to Life'

Evanescence

La puerta de roca se abre sin esfuerzo, y las dos figuras femeninas entran a paso lento, descansado y sin sobresaltos.-

Tras ellas la perro-lobo y el cuervo también entran, rondando el sitio a manera de acostumbrarse a la luz que hay dentro, es luz natural que viene de arriba, de la gran apertura que parece un escape.-

Improvisan una mesa que colocan al medio de la estancia, justo bajo el haz de luz natural, y colocan sobre ella tres pedestales.-

En el primer pedestal la pelirroja coloca una enorme cadena en grueso rollo.-

En el segundo algo que parece una daga de plata, o más bien la punta de una lanza.-

Y el tercero es ocupado por una enorme y larga pluma negra.-

Alrededor de la improvisada mesa, también se improvisan unos asientos.-

Sigyn se ha puesto un vestido escarlata, caída la tela en los hombros, y sujeto en la cintura por lazos negros. Es apacible en movimiento, cual si fuera seda. Las sandalias son negras también. Lleva también un cinturón a la cadera, de donde pende en una funda un athamé recientemente adquirido.-

El cabello está recogido en una media trenza muy larga y no lleva maquillaje. No es menester verse bonita en un momento como este, tan solo desea verse... formal, para la ocasión.-

La segunda figura femenina es nada menos que la Portadora del Pensamiento, enfundada en sus atavíos dorados brillantes que la hacen sobresalir en el recinto.-

Para el momento que el sol comienza a dar los colores del cobre al cielo, mientras se oculta en el horizonte es que aparece la mujer rubia, luciendo prendas de los mortales, de las más caras y finas en calidad.-

La rubia se acomoda en uno de los asientos, enfrentándose a Sigyn, con una poco disimulada sonrisa de satisfacción.-

-Ah, sí... yo tenía razón. Has vuelto a ser la hechicera vanir.-

-Sabía que eras tú. Deseé que no lo fueras, pero de algún modo lo sabía. Tenía que ser alguien cercano para poder esconder una esencia de Raven de la forma que estaba oculta para mi protectora.-

-En realidad, me costó mucho hacerlo, los elementos aquí no se manejan igual que en mi mundo, no me habitué a vivir en este lugar hasta que pude manejar mi entorno a mi antojo. No puedo reinar como en mi hogar, pero lo que hago se le parece mucho, controlo la vida de muchos a mi voluntad.-

-¿Por qué lo ayudas ocultando su esencia? Me cuesta comprender.-

-Porque te odio... detesto tu existencia desde el momento que supe de tí. Te desprecio. -

-Lo que me resulta irónico, nunca le dijiste a... Steven... que me sometí a cirugía para ya no tener hijos. Y ese día tampoco trataste de convencerme que no lo hiciera, pudiste haberme dicho algo al respecto después de tanta conversación. Él hubiera tenido éxito en todo si lo hubieras intentado.-

-Bah, no me hubieras hecho caso. Además a él lo detesto más que a tí.- se acomoda en cabello en gesto desdeñoso y mira en derredor, examinando el lugar.- Me disgustó lo que hizo con tus hijos. Eso no estaba en mis planes. También soy madre, ¿sabes? Y si te sometió a semejante dolor por mero capricho, a tí, que jura que te quiere, me imagino lo que me haría a mí, que soy tan solo una aliada.-

-Por eso mismo hubiera esperado otro accionar.-

-Como ya te dije, te desprecio.- cruza las piernas para acomodarse aún más.-Llegará pronto. Lo que sea que tienes planeado no va a resultar.-

-Ah, por supuesto que sí. Me ha enseñado el mejor de los maestros.-

-Quien por supuesto no está aquí... por lo que veo... -

-Él también vendrá, antes de llegar le solicité, indirectamente, un pequeño favor que por supuesto estuvo más que feliz de cumplir... le gustan las cosas retorcidas.- Sigyn rememora el reencuentro con Loki, y las palabras que se dijeran, el detalle del sobre... y el momento en que se va, dejándola sola en la biblioteca. Lo conoce... Sabía que esperaría afuera, tratando quizás de regresar... por lo que también sabía que alguien le estaría esperando al salir... Rindr, con otro sobre, que contiene para ofrecerle algo que de seguro le encantaría.-

-Será por eso que le gustas...- enuncia la rubia con gesto displicente.-

-Se podría decir lo mismo sobre tí...-

El aire se siente denso y la tensión entre ambas es fuerte. Toda la amistad que habían vivido había sido una farsa y salía a flote el desagrado de Angrboda hacia la pelirroja, la rubia sentía alivio ya que al fin podía dejar de pretender.-

A un lado y ajena a casi todo, Huginn se dedica a acomodar su trenza, o las telas de su vestido. Espera a que lleguen los demás que han sido citados... no presta atención al intercambio verbal que tienen esas dos.-

Steven llega, esta vez con sus mejores galas de hombre. Este es un momento sublime para él, viene a llevarse lo que considera suyo, así sea a la rastra, y ya no tiene porque ocultarse a sí mismo. Se la llevará a la fuerza si se requiere, él es Skygge, El Exiliado de Los Agentes Del Destino.-

Ignora a Huginn, si tiene que dar cuenta de ella lo hará sin problemas, nadie le descubrirá... la Reina jötunn se encargará de cubrirlo todo de ser necesario, por eso ha llegado antes, para tantear terreno y ver con que enemigos se enfrenta... el mensaje mental de la rubia le había dicho que solo estaban ellas tres dentro, junto a la perro-lobo y el cuervo. De ser necesario también, aniquilaría a las mascotas, aún tiene gran poder de Raven, las artes de la muerte son sus artes.-

Él había inspeccionado en derredor del parque, no había peligro. No había nadie que molestara. Lo más cercano era una villa, de pocos habitantes y se ubicaba a varios kilómetros lejos de allí... la villa de Gosforth.-

-Muy bien, aquí estoy. Ya dí lo que tengas que decir, haz el reclamo que tengas que hacer por lo que pasó aquí... y luego te vienes conmigo. He tenido suficiente paciencia y consideración. No la tendré más.- pronuncia con voz autoritaria.-

-Yo que tú, tomaría asiento. Aún falta... gente... por llegar.- dice Sigyn, sin alzar la mirada hacia él, con un gesto de su mano va calmando a sus animales que se han puesto en posición de ataque.-

-No sé que tramas, pero imagino que has recordado todo. Y de la misma manera te haré notar que en este mundo eres mi mujer... Aún lo eres incluso por ley. Esta pequeña charada no lleva a ningún lado.-

-Siéntate.- ordena Sigyn, ahora sí, alzando la mirada, y con un movimiento suave de la mano derecha la puerta de roca se cierra, y arriba, la enorme apertura desaparece mientras la tierra alrededor se une, abovedando la cueva, y sellando así cualquier salida.-

La Reina jötunn queda sorprendida, la hechicera tiene poder en este mundo y es más grande de lo que pudiera esperar. Se acomoda en el asiento para quedar en guardia, si ha de enfrentarse a ella, lo hará sin vacilación.-

-Lo malo de todo eso que dices es que realmente lo crees...Skygge.- habla entonces, por primera vez, Huginn.-En serio te crees eso de que esta mujer es de tu propiedad, te crees con derechos sobre ella. Me extraña que un Raven pueda tener tales sentimientos.-

-Ella me pertenece, sí. Hizo pacto...-

-El cual Madre misma rompió, porque lo consideró indigno de uno de sus hijos, además, por tus actos indolentes y fuera de sano juicio te exilió.-

-De eso ya hace mucho... Además, en este mundo ella me pertenece por ley de los mortales... estamos casados, y no le firmaré ningún papel que le conceda libertad.-

-En realidad.- suena una voz que sale de la penumbra donde se halla la puerta de roca.-Lo hiciste... firmaste los papeles de divorcio.- la voz pertenece a Rinda, que se desprende de la penumbra acompañada de una figura masculina, que pueden ver es idéntico a Steven.-Mi hija ya no es tu esposa para el Mundo Medio desde hace ya unas cuantas horas.-

-No es posible, no puedo sentir sus presencias.-Skygge no comprende, había revisado a conciencia, y no les había hallado.-

-No solo tú puedes esconder esencias, Angrboda.-dice el "Steven" al lado de Rinda, al instante que sonríe con aire de sombría satisfacción y enseña un bolígrafo que se guarda en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.-

La mencionada se pone en pie, con el cuerpo tenso.-

-¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunta airada.-

-Esto.- responde Sigyn.-Es un juicio.-

Parece haber un temblor y en una de las paredes comienza a separarse la tierra, dando forma a un objeto, que lentamente se ve es un trono... una figura femenina aparece en una formación de aire de luz dorada y brillante que por un momento los enceguece.-

Es La Moira, en todo su esplendor de Guardiana del Sino. Toma asiento con aire majestuoso y a la vez altivo, observando a todos los que allí dentro había alzando el mentón... denotando con su gesto todo el poder que tiene.-

El hombre idéntico a Steven entonces cambia de apariencia y deja ver a Loki, que en un veloz y sorpresivo movimiento toma a Skygge del cuello, arrinconándolo contra una de las paredes, asfixiándole.-

-Señor Del Fuego.- dice La Moira, con voz apacible.-El Juicio aún no comienza y ya te consideras verdugo... Suéltalo y toma tu lugar junto a tu mujer. Y déjame hacer mi trabajo.- ordena con tono firme.-

Lokin aprieta los dientes, solo después de ceñir un poco más los dedos, por placer, le suelta, y luego de lanzarle un esputo le da la espalda para ponerse de pie tras Sigyn.-

La Moira observa a Huginn, quien sigue despreocupada en su lugar.-

-Portadora de la Memoria, me has convocado porque según tú, El Exiliado ha roto los Diseños del Sino... Comienza con la acusación.-

Skygge se pone en pie, tratando de respirar mejor.-

-Hermana, ¿tú me acusas? -

-Yo, sí. Sigyn no puede acusarte, porque tiene intereses personales en el tema. Yo, en cambio, soy neutral.- se pone en pie y se dirige a los pedestales.-Te acuso de intervenir en los Tejidos de mis hermanas Las Nornas, para lograr un destino a tu conveniencia.- señala el pedestal donde se halla lo que parece la punta de una lanza o un puñal.-Susurraste al oído de un æsir para que quitara la vida a su hermano, pretendiendo ser alguien más. He aquí la evidencia. -el item se eleva en el aire acercándose a La Moira, quien le toca con la punta del dedo y puede ver en su mente a Loki susurrando en el oído del joven ciego, hijo de Wotan, quien matara a su hermano en un accidente de caza, lo que fuera inicio de toda la tragedia acaecida luego.-

-Es sabido que para nosotros, Los Agentes Del Destino, está prohibido susurrar para meter ideas en la cabeza de cualquier ser y así obtener beneficios.-la imagen vuelve a la mente de La Moira y ve que quien susurra en el oído ese que aparenta ser Loki, después lograda la muerte del joven, se metamorfosea en Skygge, quien se retira del oído y se aleja del ciego con gesto triunfante, sin ser visto por nadie más.-

-Por último, acuso de tomar vidas inocentes para quedarse con esta mujer, castigándola y torturándola, haciendo que sea testigo del hecho.- la cadena en rollo ahora es lo que se desprende del pedestal para flotar hasta La Moira, quien, esta vez, sabiendo la naturaleza de dicha cadena, toca con cierta vacilación... una vez que sus dedos rozan puede sentirlo todo, desde la perspectiva del joven de donde ha salido la cadena, y también puede sentir el dolor de la madre que le acuna mientas la vida se le extingue.-

-¿Y cuál sería el beneficio del acusado?-

-Una falsa acusación en contra de un hombre en particular, el esposo de la mujer que quiere tener, para así tomar revancha contra él. Lo que es empeorado, Madre, al instigar para acabar con la semilla de dicho hombre y dicha mujer, susurrando al oído del mismo Rey y tomar en sus manos la vida de uno de ellos. He aquí la evidencia.-la pluma negra se eleva del pedestal para flotar hacia a La Moira que de nuevo toca con la punta de su dedo y ve, a una mujer de cabellos oscuros y ojos de cielo, susurrando al oído del Rey Wotan y de su mujer Frigg, logrando el odio de ambos hacia dos muchachos de rodillas frente a ellos.-

-Hay una Raven mujer en mi visión.-

-Skygge en metamorfosis.-señala Huginn.-Puedo probarlo, la Reina Angrboda escondió su esencia mientras estuvo en esa forma. Ambos son causantes del Final de Las Tierras Altas, al desencadenar dichos sucesos con estos actos. La acuso de encubrirlo, en aquel entonces, y también aquí en El Mundo Medio. -

-Lamento decir que el joven de donde han salido estas cadenas fue ultimado por un lobo, es lo que me ha mostrado mi visión.-

Loki se acerca entonces, con la espada ancestral, sintiendo cierta reticencia... no está seguro del porque debía entregarla él, pero entiende que esta es también su acusación, siendo a su vez parte de ella... mira a Sigyn de reojo antes de hacerlo.-

La Moira toma la espada por la empuñadura y puede ver a la mujer Raven susurrando al oído del lobo y luego azuzándolo contra su hermano, por último puede ver como ella empuña la espada acabando con la vida del lobo.-

-La evidencia no miente.-

Skygge ve sellado su final... sabe lo que implica este juicio... borrarán su existencia de todo plano, y entregarán su alma a Helreginn, quien de seguro quemará esa alma para que no pueda regresar a otra vida.-

Ese pensamiento toma forma cuando La Moira se pone en pie y se dirige a él. Trata de escapar, pero su cuerpo se niega a moverse.-

-La acusación ha sido probada... ¿Algo que decir en tu defensa?-

Trata de hablar, pero su garganta no responde. Al buscar ayuda con la mirada puede ver que quien traba todos sus movimientos es nada menos que el Señor del Fuego, lo descubre en la sonrisa perlada que denota un gesto sombrío mientras le mira. Puede ver como se acerca despacio, con el athamé en la mano...

-Reclamo el derecho de hacer justicia por mis tres hijos.- se oye la voz de Sigyn.-

Loki gira hacia ella, sorprendido... le parece haber escuchado la palabra "tres", la mira detenidamente, puede notar entonces como ella aprieta los puños, y es la primera vez que la oye hablar con tanto odio en su tono de voz.-

-¿Tres?- pregunta desconcertado.-

Sigyn se pone en pie, y libera una convocación, entrando en trance. Su piel ya de por sí pálida adquiere un color aún más marmóreo y las oscuras venas hacen mapa en su cuerpo formando las raíces de Yggdrassil, es un conjuro de las artes de la muerte... muy pronto se dan cuenta de eso ya que una niebla blanquecina acompañada de un espeso vapor de olor desagradable hace posesión del recinto, haciendo que todos sean víctimas del malestar provocado por el aroma que se hace cada vez más intenso.-

La niebla se eleva por las paredes rocosas, formando una cúpula en derredor, encerrándoles a todos, y dejándoles mareados por unos momentos, hasta que pueden volver a enfocar la vista mientras se adaptan al aroma y a la niebla.-

La ven llegar bajo su tul blancuzco, lleno de una suciedad grisácea y su largo vestido del mismo tono, bordado con ribetes negros brillantes. A su lado, en una vestimenta muy similar, una pequeña figura se hace notar. Ambas se sientan en los improvisados asientos de la improvisada mesa.-

-Padre... Madre... - saluda Helreginn.-

Loki eleva el mentón con soberbia, y le contesta con tan solo un parpadeo, se han visto hace poco, no necesita mucha parsimonia. Mientras que Angrboda se limita a sonreírle y acariciar el tul sucio.-

La Moira se acerca a las recién llegadas y su aire dorado comienza a disipar el vapor inmundo.-

-Bienvenida. Estarás al tanto de todo, imagino.-

-He oído todo, sí. He de interceder por mi madre, que su castigo no sea tan duro. A veces una mujer no sabe desprenderse de lo que una vez tuvo por preciado.-

La niña toma lugar al lado de Sigyn, tomando su mano y calmándola... la convocación ya ha cumplido, no necesita más estar en trance. La pelirroja reacciona y se relaja, quedando sentada en el suelo. Sus animales dejan la posición de ataque, para acercarse también y consolar como pueden.-

Loki observa a la niña sin entender el gesto, mucho menos sin comprender quien es, y porque tiene la misma apariencia que Helreginn, toda la escena le parece sinsentido. Sigyn ve la expresión del rostro de su esposo, quiere decirle, sin embargo no sabe como, así que mientras trata de reponerse, toca su vientre, y aprieta también la mano de la niña.-

Entonces él comprende... lo comprende todo...tres, sí... y su corazón casi se le escapa por la garganta. Si su furia había sido controlada antes, ya no más. Gira sobre sí mismo y clava el athamé en el cuello de Skygge, para luego con un movimiento muy lento terminar de cortar la garganta de lado a lado... provocando que el sorprendido ser caiga de rodillas, mientras ve como se escapa su vida a través de la sangre... el athamé es un arma sagrada, y él, a pesar de ser un exiliado, aún era un ser de un plano superior, tan solo una arma como esa podía causarle tanto daño.-

El dolor es tremendo, y en un intento desesperado por salvar su vida trata ponerse en pie, dirigiendo su mano hacia lo que le parece es una salida por entre la niebla que va disipando, quiere escapar... es detenido por el agudo dolor frío en su cráneo... el athamé ha sido clavado allí, en el centro mismo, por El Señor del Fuego, para asestar el golpe final.-

Ya no queda más para él... y cae inerte.-

Helreginn se acerca y levanta el tul, para acercarse a los labios del caído y con una leve aspiración permite elevar un haz de luz lechosa y brillante que sale de los labios de él, formando una perfecta esfera, mientras un gas negruzco la rodea, quitando el brillo... es el alma del Raven, la cual ella devora con impaciencia... y la quema en su interior, ya de ese ser no quedará ni el recuerdo.-

Arriba, en el techo de tierra, otra vez la bóveda se abre, volviendo a la apertura que originalmente había como entrada de luz, dejándole paso para entrar, se nota que ha transcurrido algo de tiempo, porque la luz que entra empieza a ser tenue.-

La Moira muestra entonces aire de impaciencia y cierto enojo.-

-No te di derecho de verdugo antes, como tampoco ahora. Me fastidia que me no me escuchen cuando hablo.-toma asiento en el trono de piedra de nuevo.-Debería enviarte de nuevo al Mundo de Los Muertos.-

-Deberías cortarle la cabeza para que no regrese a este plano.- se oye una voz masculina que se hace notar entre la niebla... se acerca cojeando, con paso calmo, mientras se acomoda la melena y se rasca la barba incipiente, su vozarrón suena tranquilo.-o tal vez lo haga yo.-

-Me impresionas... ¿o te lo dijo Týr? - exclama Loki con voz amenazante.-Tan solo quiero ver que lo intentes, Thunaer.-

-He oído el nombre que me dan los mortales y me gusta más.- sonríe y se acerca a Rinda.-Pero no he venido por tí, sino por ella.-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué a por mí?- pregunta Rindr, con cierto temor.-

-Porque yo se lo pedí.- responde Sigyn.-

-¿Por qué has hecho semejante cosa?-

Thunaer toca el brazo de Rindr, y le obsequia una sonrisa tranquilizadora.-

-Porque tu hijo sobrevivió, y ha estado buscándote todo este tiempo. Sigyn lo supo, se contactó conmigo, y ha decidido que debes volver y cuidar de él, que lo necesita.-

La mujer se libera de la mano del recién llegado y corre al lado de la pelirroja con un gesto de sorpresa y tristeza...

-No me importa como lo supiste, ni como te has contactado con este æsir, Pero no voy a abandonarte.-

-Sí que te vas... ya sabes como va a terminar esto—le responde acariciando con ternura el rostro de la que durante mucho consideró su madre.- y no voy a dejarte a tu suerte... como una vez lo hicieron conmigo.-y al decir esto su mirada se desvía hacia Loki, quien comprende que eso es su reclamo por dejarla sola en el pasado.-

El Señor del Trueno se acerca y abraza muy delicadamente a Rindr, que en un intento a negarse extiende su brazo hacia Sigyn, sin lograr alcanzarla.-

La niña hace un ademán leve y una espesa niebla envuelve a la mujer y al Señor del Trueno... haciendo que desaparezcan del recinto. El último sonido que se oye es de la voz de Rindr en un "No" angustiado.-

-Mujer de Vanaheimr, es el momento.- se eleva Helreginn.-

-¿El momento de qué?- cuestiona Loki, acercándose del mismo modo amenazante que se dirigiera a Thunaer.

-Padre, verás... mi cuerpo se deteriora muy rápidamente, eso es algo que ya sabes, debo devorar cadáveres para poder mantenerme en esta existencia y cumplir con mi misión en este plano. Y _Engel_, mi hermana, la que ves aquí, me dará un nuevo cuerpo, entregándome su carne. Ya que no tuvo alma ella fue cuidada, desde que me fue entregada, para este momento.-

Otra vez la voz y el gesto amenazante de Loki mientras analiza la situación...

-¿Qué tiene que ver con Sigyn?-

-Ella solicitó un cambio.- y se sienta al lado de la pelirroja, a corta distancia.-

La frase es un golpe, entiende perfectamente a lo que se refiere.-

- Sigyn... ¿qué has hecho?-

-Lo que debo hacer.- lo mira con profunda tristeza, al fin se habían reencontrado, al fin hubieran podido estar juntos, pero estaba claro que eso no pasaría.-Mi hija merece una vida, y la tendrá.-se coloca de manera que él no la ve al rostro directamente.- Estoy lista.-

-¡No puedes! No te dejaré... ella es solo un cascarón sin alma, no puedes tomar su lugar.- trata de encaminarse hacia ambas, sin embargo la niebla envuelve sus piernas impidiéndole moverse de su lugar.- Helreginn, solo te nutres de carne muerta, no puedes tomar carne de un ser vivo.-

-Y no lo haré, Padre.-

Sigyn obsequia una última mirada a su esposo antes de clavarse a sí misma en el pecho el athamé que llevaba pendiente de la cadera, y cae en el suelo. Él sabe que el punto donde ella a clavado es un punto vital, que le robará la vida en segundos, es directo al corazón, tan solo se necesitan doce centímetros hacia adentro para que sea mortal, y el athamé tiene más que eso... su grito desesperado se deja oír retumbando por todo el recinto, seguido por un rugido de ira.-

Helreginn se acerca a Sigyn y repite el acto que momentos antes hiciera con Skygge... aspira levemente para que de los labios de la pelirroja se escape el haz de luz lechosa y brillante, que a diferencia de la otra no tiene gas o vapor negro que le rodee, excepto por alguna pequeña hebra negra que es absorbida por la luz... esta es una alma que casi no tiene impurezas.-

Loki grita y ruge desesperado otra vez, está seguro que Helreginn también devorará esa alma, no obstante y para su sorpresa observa que el alma es entregada a La Moira...

-Ah, por los dioses... no voy a encargarme de esto con todo lo que tengo pendiente en otros lados. Huginn, tú encárgate.- dice con mohín de cansancio, mientras le envía con un soplido la esfera a la mencionada.-Ya bastante tengo con el inicio de _Engel_.- toma de la mano a la niña.-Serías una excelente Agente del Destino, como has ayudado desde tu lugar me sorprende...Me aseguraré que vivas, te buscaré el alma que mereces. - el aire de luz dorado de La Moira las envuelve y de la misma manera que apareció, ambas desaparecen, en un momento enceguecedor, sin dejar rastros.-

Huginn por su parte toma la esfera de luz que le han entregado como quien toma un tesoro, un bien preciado. Se acerca a Loki y le enseña la esfera para que pueda despedirse, puede notar que él respira con una mezcla de rabia y frustración, siente la impotencia, nota los puños apretados, y el rictus en los labios... él no intenta tocar la esfera y apenas si le dedica una mirada.-

-Esta vez.- le dice mientras se aleja, con cierta ira en la voz.-No habrá errores.- toma su forma de cuervo y con el aleteo de plumas negras se aleja desapareciendo de la vista a través de la salida en la apertura de arriba, perdiéndose en la luz que ya casi mostraba el anochecer.-

Por su parte, Helreginn se dedica a tomar la carne del cuerpo de Sigyn, colocando sus manos sobre el cadáver, que va consumiéndose velozmente, hasta quedar una masa informe, la cual luego se desvanece en un líquido verdoso, que ella absorbe con celeridad, regenerándose al instante... tan solo queda en el suelo el vestido escarlata y las sandalias negras, mientras rueda por un costado el anillo de forma serpentina.-

Solo cuando Helreginn ha terminado de absorber el viscoso líquido verde es que Loki puede moverse y tomar el anillo, lo aprieta en el puño, para luego guardarlo.-

-Me despido, Padre. He de verte de nuevo alguna vez. Espero no sea pronto. - se encamina a la Reina jötunn—Madre, es conveniente que vengas conmigo, no es buena idea que te quedes a solas con Padre. Ya he conseguido indulgencia para tí y no quiero que sea en vano.- la niebla acompañada del vapor de olor desagradable las envuelve a ambas llevándoselas en un suspiro. La cueva vuelve entonces a su estado original de refugio, como estaba antes que todo lo sucedido en esas horas pasara. La puerta de roca antes sellada por el poder de Sigyn ahora se abre, dejando entrar el aire de la noche.-

Loki masca su rabia y frustración como puede, y aunque ahora puede moverse con libertad, solo lo hace para acercarse despacio. Los únicos que ahora le acompañan son Lo y Fi, quienes dan vuelta alrededor del vestido escarlata buscando, quizás, la manera de regresarla junto a ellos, Fi olisqueando y Lo usando el pico, tratando de levantarlo. Se acerca a ambos, que al principio le miran con desconfianza, mas luego le ceden un rincón para tocar el vestido. Pasa un rato muy largo antes que reaccione y tome la prenda del suelo, lo arrolle en su mano y gire sobre sus talones para irse.-

-Vámonos.-ordena a los animales.-Ustedes se vienen conmigo de ahora en más.-

Durante un momento vacilan si seguirlo o no, pero él lleva la prenda, él tiene el único recuerdo que queda de su ama... y van tras él.-

De ahora en adelante le servirán, solo le serán leales al Señor Del Fuego.-

La enfermera atraviesa los pasillos del hospital, ajustando bien los papeles en la carpeta de historial clínico que lleva sobre el carro con la bandeja de medicamentos. Se acomoda un poco el uniforme, no quiere perder los bolígrafos del bolsillo. Entra al ascensor, donde el médico le sonríe. Lo mira de reojo, es muy buen mozo, de larga melena en una trenza, una simpática barba incipiente y unos bellos ojos zafiro bajo los anteojos, observa la identificación: Dr D. Blake.-

Él baja en el piso siguiente y ella no puede evitar prestar atención a su cojera, la cual ayuda apoyándose en el bastón con cabeza plateada con forma de dragón. Aún así le es altamente deseable.-

Ella continúa hasta el quinto piso, y cruza el pasillo principal para llegar a la habitación en solitario.-

Mira a la anciana con pena y piedad, lleva con muerte cerebral demasiado tiempo y es muy probable que pronto la desconecten, ya que ningún familiar la ha reclamado, al parecer está sola en el mundo, no obstante, mientras eso no se decida debidamente, deben alimentarle y aplicar la medicación debida.-

Deja el carro a un costado y conecta los sueros como es costumbre. Cierra las cortinas más delgadas y le dice algunas palabras al azar, sobre el día y el clima, o tal vez alguna confidencia sobre lo que hará en el fin de semana. Se toma su tiempo en terminar, primero la limpia con esmero, lava cada cada rincón del cuerpo, la mueve para que no se llene de escaras, al fin y al cabo, a pesar de ser una anciana mantiene cierto cuidado en la piel y piensa que si eso se pierde sería una pena.-

Corre los cortinados más gruesos para que la luz de afuera no moleste, y se retira con un saludo familiar y cotidiano, dejando sobre la mesa lateral la pequeña caja musical de madera, encendida en un bello tono mientras la cuerda gira.-

Pronto acabará su turno, debe culminar su ronda lo más rápido que pueda, ha usado la mayor parte de su tiempo en la anciana. Registra incluso lo que no le corresponde a la ronda, quiere irse tranquila y en paz consigo misma, su tarea la hace sentirse satisfecha, y quiere retirarse así.-

El tiempo se le va más rápido de lo que había calculado, pero le da casi exacto y culmina sin sorpresas. El saludo al salir es una especie de rutina, no deja a nadie sin saludar de su turno.-

Al cruzar la avenida se choca con una pareja que lleva a su niña y les sonríe cálidamente. La pequeña no tendría más de cuatro o cinco años y lleve en brazos una muñeca de trapo de gruesas trenzas castañas bajo un moño esmeralda, que se le cae accidentalmente antes de cruzar, y que al llegar al otro lado de la avenida reclama con un pequeño llanto de capricho, jalando a su madre a recuperarla. La enfermera ríe por lo bajo, una niña es una niña al fin y al cabo. Toma la muñeca y vuelve a cruzar para entregársela... la pequeña la enfrenta con la mirada y los maravillosos ojos esmeralda se clavan en ella.-

-Bonita muñeca, casi tan bonita como tú...-

-Agradece, Ángel.- ordena dulcemente la madre, acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña con la ternura que solo una madre puede.-

-Gracias, señora.- responde con voz cantarina. La enfermera observa el cabello ondeado color cobre intenso de la niña, con diferentes tonos en algún que otro mechón más claro o más oscuro, dependiendo de la iluminación, y ve la diferencia con el cabello de la madre, que tiene un distinto tono de rojo más claro, tal vez no natural como el de la niña, y los ojos verdes, pero no tan intensos.-

-De nada, princesa, tú solo cuídala, ¿está bien?- le obsequia una sonrisa.-

Madre e hija asienten y regresan al abrazo con el padre que las espera para continuar camino. La pequeña hecha un último vistazo hacia atrás, saludando con la mano y apretando a su muñeca de trapo como quien no quiere dejar escapar algo valioso.-

La enfermera entonces apura el paso para llegar a su departamento, no queda lejos de allí, pero ya la hora le remarcaba algo de peligro para donde debía dirigirse. Su corazonada es acertada, en un callejón cerca de su edificio un asaltante le espera, arrinconándola para cumplir su cometido. Pero el delincuente no llega a mucho, es dejado fuera de combate por una fuerza invisible que lo eleva y golpea contra una pared, cae inerme al suelo, rodeado de salpicones de sangre.-

La enfermera observa con atención la figura masculina que se desprende de las sombras, enfundado en un traje negro y camisa azul añil.-

-Loki... ¿lo mataste?-

-Me encantaría hacerlo, pero no me gusta ensuciarme las manos con escoria.-

-¿A qué has venido? No creo que a ser el caballero salvador, además sabes que puedo encargarme de estos yo sola.-

-Ah, Huginn, ¿así me recibes después de tanto tiempo?- él cabecea con aire compungido, un gesto que tal vez le hubiera creído a no ser por el tono irónico en la voz.- Lo mío es visitar a una amiga.- puede ver detrás de él a la perro-lobo rondando, pero a la vez ocultándose, eso solo quiere decir que el Crow también está cerca, surcando los cielos nocturnos, también vigilando.-

Cruza por la izquierda del recién llegado, tomándolo del brazo con un mohín de fastidio, obligándole a acompañarla. Entran al edificio, el cual él mira con desdeño, y llegan al departamento casi inmediatamente. La vista desde allí era espléndida.-

-Así que te quedaste en El Mundo Medio... y eres una especie de Sanadora, ¿enfermera? Y tu nombre ahora es ¿Linda Hughes? Estos nombres mortales son espantosos.-

-Me gusta el Mundo Medio, por eso me quedé, no hay motivos ulteriores. Y ya no des tantos rodeos que me pones de nervios. ¿A qué viniste?-

Él se acomoda en una de las otomanas. Rememora la última vez que estuvo allí, y la charla sobre con Huginn, como comenzó de una manera y culminó de otra.-

-¿Sabes? Una vez hace muchos siglos atrás mi...- no desea decir la palabra "esposa", le duele ya no poder denominarla así, y aunque su nombre también le duele en el pecho, prefiere usarlo para referirse a ella. - Sigyn me dijo que yo era duro de entendederas, y le doy la razón... soy muy duro de entendederas y espero que puedas sacarme un par de dudas que tengo.-

Ella se quita el uniforme y queda desnuda frente a él, sin darle importancia, sabe que ante los ojos del Señor del Fuego no es más que un ave de plumas negras, el mismo color que sus presagios.-

-Pregunta lo que quieras, supongo que te puedo complacer con eso.-

-Cuando aún estaba vivo el anterior Muninn me dijiste algo. Dado todo lo que pasó lo olvidé por completo, pero con la mente fría me dí cuenta del detalle. Dijiste que una mujer había hecho pacto en contra de Sigyn, una que no estaba feliz.-

Huginn se coloca el largo vestido de dormir de seda blanco, no es un camisón de los humanos, es una prenda de su mundo, el que añora a veces. Se ríe divertida, no esperaba que recordara ese detalle, suponía que con los eventos sucedidos lo ignoraría, pero estaba frente al Señor Del Fuego, no es cualquier Lord Elemental, es el mejor estratega.-

-Pues, sí... me has pillado. Aunque nunca dije en contra. -

-No era mentira, ¿no es así? Tú no puedes mentir.-

-¡Ah! También me has pillado allí... supongo que debo decírtelo, antes dime ¿Cuál es la otra duda?-

-¿Qué hiciste con el alma de Sigyn?-

Huginn vuelve a reír divertida.-

-La guardé a buen recaudo... puedes estar tranquilo.- se recuesta en la otra otomana cómodamente y acomodando su larga trenza hacia atrás con gesto despreocupado, y disfrutando del momento.- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos emboscaste a Muninn y a mí en la cueva de Jötunheimr? Sé por buena fuente que fuiste al palacio de Angrboda, y que tuviste... el placer... de reunirte con ella.- las palabras "el placer" son enfatizadas con ironía y un poco de asco, y él con un mosqueo de fastidio parece asentir.-

-No le veo la importancia a mi reunión con ella.-

-¿No oíste llamar por tu nombre, acaso? Ah, no creo que la palabra fue _Elendige_? No me habitúo a la similitud que tiene con tu idioma, pero me parece que fue esa la palabra: ¿Miserable? -

Loki alza el mentón con aire de desagrado y arrogancia, no puede evitar preguntarse como sabe eso, y Huginn no necesita leer el pensamiento para notarlo, se le dibuja en el rostro la sorpresa, escondida bajo una máscara de confianza en sí mismo.-

-Sí, lo sé perfectamente y aunque te sorprenda que lo sepa, es porque ella me lo dijo... ella te vió... hacer lo que hiciste, y con lujo de detalles. Creo que el espejo también le mostró sonidos, no me lo aclaró, pero tú sabes como son de precisos los Espejos del Destino... Skygge se lo mostró, digamos... muy claramente, podía ser muy _sønn av en hore_ cuando quería. Aunque me parece que le hizo un favor.-

-Ella me conoce... me conocía... Yo siempre hice lo que debí para alcanzar mis propósitos. Aún lo hago.-

-Lo sabemos todos los que te conocemos, Señor Del Fuego. ¡Y de qué manera lo sabemos! Destruiste casi un Universo entero solo por venganza... sabemos que eres capaz de todo con tal de obtener tu meta y no sientes el más mínimo remordimiento. Lo cual en parte lo considero muy bueno, pero heriste a mi amiga, y eso no es bueno en absoluto.-

-No me respondiste la pregunta inicial.-

-Prácticamente lo hice y no te has dado cuenta... Seré directa: Sigyn hizo el pacto.-

Loki no demuestra emoción alguna, su rostro es ahora una máscara de vacío, poco le agrada lo que está escuchando, pero ha de esperar a que termine, para no enfurecer vanamente.-

-¿Cuál era el pacto?-

-Pagarte con la misma moneda. Verás, ella no quería hacerlo a propósito, te amaba demasiado como para serte infiel a sabiendas, su lealtad iba por encima de su rabia. Al principio se iba a dejar morir en la cueva donde la dejaste, pero llegamos nosotros y la trajimos aquí. Hizo pacto con Helreginn, dar su vida para que su hija viviera, todo fue antes de esa misma noche que nos enviaste. Pero requeríamos una cantidad de tiempo. En ese intervalo aproveché para la pequeña "revancha" que había pensado para Sigyn, ella no estaba segura si quería hacerlo, la muy tonta aún no quería dejar de serte fiel. Fué fácil meter la idea de hacer familia de nuevo mientras fue parte de una mente en blanco, y aunque tuve que solicitar la ayuda de su "madre" logré que se casara en este mundo... solo que hubo un par de eventualidades, ninguna de las dos esperó que el nuevo esposo fuera su peor pesadilla, agradezco que haya dejado su vientre árido en ese entonces. Y agradezco que al menos tú mismo te encargaste de... solventar el detalle de la existencia de ese maldito, y pudimos llevar a cabo la entrega de Sigyn a Helreginn a tiempo. Mis hermanas, Las Nornas, ayudaron bastante también, de verdad que crearon un misterio excelente alrededor del pacto. Mi diseños suelen ser muy buenos, pero ellas lo mejoraron.- el tono de voz ha pasado por todas las inflexiones, y por todas las emociones que pueda tener una mujer, porque a pesar de ser quien es, Huginn aún es una mujer, al igual que lo fue su amiga.-

Él se pone en pie, ha tenido suficiente. Por segunda vez su esposa le ha dado a beber un trago amargo de su propia medicina, con una lección que no olvidará. Y por última vez quiere tener que tratar con quien tiene enfrente, no obstante no quiere dañarla en honor a Sigyn, así que se despide con una reverencia. Fi espera afuera, en las puertas principales del edificio, y Lo vuela por encima de los techos, controlando que todo esté en orden.-

Huginn le ha seguido, mentalmente, hasta la calle, para darle su despedida debidamente.-

-Has de saber que hoy vi a tu hija, es hermosa, se parece mucho a Sigyn, pero tiene tus ojos, y creo que también tu carácter.-

Él sonríe, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche y acompañado de sus criaturas, las que antes pertenecieron, desde el corazón y no por obligación, a su mujer.-

Huginn se vuelve a acomodar en la otomana, toma el Espejo del Destino que es de su pertenencia y rememora la segunda pregunta de Loki:

"-¿Qué hiciste con el alma de Sigyn?-"

Observa la habitación de hospital, el apartado donde está la anciana que había sufrido la muerte cerebral, conectada a las máquinas que aún la mantenían con vida obligatoriamente. Al costado la caja de música de madera sigue sonando.-

-No puede estar a mejor resguardo, Señor del Fuego. Ya te enterarás.-

Al terminar la frase el timbre de cese de signos vitales suena en las máquinas, la caja musical entonces también se detiene. Se cierra bruscamente y se vuelve a abrir, liberando de su centro una esfera de luz lechosa y brillante, con algunas hebras negras, que entra por la nariz de la anciana, inundando su cuerpo con todo su brillo e iluminando la habitación.-

Una inspiración sumamente profunda sacude el cuerpo de la anciana que se estremece tomando todo el aire que puede y se quita las máquinas de soporte.-

Un mechón de cabello cae sobre su frente... cabello que comienza a cobrar un tono rojizo.-

Huginn sigue viendo la escena, y mientras observa como la piel de las manos y los brazos de la anciana van recuperando su juventud, pronuncia con voz firme y satisfecha:

-Esta vez no habrá errores.-

Afuera, la luz de la luna ilumina el edificio, haciendo que sea una parte más de la gran ciudad.-

FIN.-

"Corro hacia tí,  
Grito tu nombre,  
Te veo ahí,  
Muy lejos  
Soy insensible para tí, insensible sorda y ciega  
Me diste todas las razones  
Te alcance por la noche, pero solo siento aire  
No tú, no amor, solamente nada.

Corro hacia tí  
Grito tu nombre  
Te veo ahí,  
Muy lejos  
Intento olvidarte  
Pero sin tí me siento nada  
No me dejes aquí, por mi misma  
No puedo respirar"

'Farther away'

Evanescence


	14. Epílogo- Recuerdo

**EPÍLOGO.**

**RECUERDO.-**

"Creo en ti  
Renunciaré a todo solo para encontrarte  
Tengo que estar contigo para vivir, para respirar  
Tu tienes el poder sobre mi  
Miro el espejo y veo tu rostro  
Si miro con suficiente profundidad  
Tienes el poder  
sobre tantas cosas en mi interior"

'Taking over me'

Evanescence.-

Los grupos se formaron alrededor de la Casa.

-Todo listo, el secuestro es un hecho.-enunció la mujer más robusta, colocándose el velo de lindo más cómodamente hacia atrás, para que no obstruyera el rostro debido al viento de la madrugada.-Es hora de separarnos.-al hacer la seña con la mano un grupo permaneció frente a la casa, mientras el otro se aleja silenciosamente. Quienes permanecen en el lugar son enteramente mujeres, no había dentro del grupo ni un hombre... era necesario pues la víctima a secuestrar era una mujer...

Aún no amanece, pero el alba comienza a pintar dibujos en el cielo... la otra agrupación de individuos se apresura a montar corceles tranquilos, han de atravesar la villa rápidos y silenciosos, y llegar al campamento. Un guardia los ve llegar en sus caballos y los detiene con un ademán amenazante de su arma y escudo, pero luego hace gesto para que pasen en silencio, alguno que otro guerrero del campamento se une a la pequeña multitud, no lo solicitan, solo lo hacen, ni siquiera llevan ropas de batalla, no las van a necesitar, es más estorbarían.-

Ambos _Kyn, _ambos clanes, venían cada uno por su lado a buscar al individuo que querían llevarse, y lo harían de la forma más sorpresiva que pudieran hacerlo, y ya de paso darles el susto de sus vidas si era necesario.

Este era un secuestro. Muy bien planeado, con mucho detalle y cuidado, aunque en realidad no llevaría mucho tiempo en el acto, lo que venía después se haría a consciencia.-

Serían los dos individuos secuestrados en el mismo momento, casi al unísono... es como se había pensado, para que ninguno pudiera advertir al otro del suceso.-

La joven pelirroja aún dormía en su habitación donde ha vivido casi toda su vida, y de donde pronto la sacarían velozmente, sacándola de sus dulces sueños.-

Él, por su parte, también dormía plácido, en su tienda, y arrebujado en las mejores pieles que pudo haber traído desde donde venía... pronto lo despertarían de la manera más bulliciosa posible.-

Lo primero era separar a ambos de la sociedad de la villa. Ambos tenían que ser diferenciados ahora por lo que pronto iba a suceder... pronto se iba a remover o destruir su antigua identidad social de 'solteros', para crear una nueva identidad social vía el ritual ancestral, por el cual resurgirían con una nueva identidad para ser parte de un grupo más grande, y todo eso debía ser en el correr de la semana, a partir del 'secuestro'.-

_Primer día de la semana._

Casa Principal:

Sigyn duerme cómoda y tranquila, las sábanas son suaves y gentiles con ella... el aire que se respira es agradable... el clima es bueno.-

Todo está en paz, y armonía...

Hasta que el grupo de mujeres entran, la quitan de su sueño, sobresaltándola totalmente... llevándosela en andas y con gritos agudos de triunfo: le han 'secuestrado' de su habitación, y se le llevan entre pataleos ridículos de intento de escape.-

Este puede ser el peor despertar que haya tenido... excepto por aquella ve que su hermano le pusiera una comadreja a los pies de la cama cuando tenía trece años.-

La llevan a la sala principal de la Casa y le hacen unas pocas trenzas pequeñas, algo forzadas, ya que la joven pelirroja aún protesta por su despertar tan sorpresivo, la visten con un vestido de lino común, no han de colocar aún nada especial para el momento, eso es recién el quinto día de La Corrida de La Novia, poco antes que llegue a destino. Ahora la cosa es formal, debe llamar la atención, sí, pero ha de ir cómoda, el trayecto no es muy corto para hacerlo a pie, y de seguro la ropa se estropearía. Las risas de las mujeres van en aumento, les divierte como la amodorrada joven protesta pero entre jalones se deja vestir y peinar, incluso alguna que otra le da una palmada en el trasero, al descuido.-

Las bromas sobre la unión no se hacen esperar, hablando sobre aspectos físicos del prometido, sobre su actuación al momento de la unión... alguna que otra clama que caerá desmayado tras beber la primera miel de las Quince Lunas de los Casados... y que nunca podría tener una buena performance de lo ebrio que estaría... ya era conocido el gusto del joven por el buen beber en estos treinta días que se había establecido cerca... hay más bromas sobre detalles de partes en específico de la anatomía del joven, y que tanto duraría la tensión del deseo en dicho instante esperado... detalles de lecho que las mujeres ya casadas gritaban como si fuera algo común, aunque solo podrían hacerlo en momentos como este, no es muy corriente para ellas semejantes revelaciones... no obstante este es el momento ideal para liberarse un poco... los comentarios sobre el momento que le quite la corona de flores y le quite las prendas íntimas se hacen algo más escabrosos y el rostro de la joven queda absoluta y totalmente del color de una cereza... el sonrojo mayúsculo le dice a la madre de Sigyn que algún conocimiento sobre la actuación en momentos de lecho del prometido la joven ya tiene. No le agrada, pero tampoco le disgusta, se casarán al fin y al cabo... y llegado el momento donde debe tener esa charla con su hija, de seguro se lo preguntará muy directamente, nunca se han mantenido secretos entre sí de los que tiene que ver con este tipo de temas... o al menos eso quiere creer.-

Ya casi armada la corona de flores, ornamentada con las más perfumadas y bellas que se pudieron hallar, le es colocada en la pelirroja cabellera, sobre las pequeñas trenzas decoradas con cintas por la propia madre del prometido, que se hallaba allí, tal vez no con la mejor expresión, pero se notaba cierta alegría de participar en el hecho. Las sandalias de cuero negras son cómodas, también obsequiadas por la madre del joven, listas para una larga caminata que duraría unos días. Salen entre jalones y risas alegres, rodeando a la prometida y cantando canciones de familia.-

Comienza La Corrida de La Novia...y a pesar de ser una caminata lenta, los pies dolerían un poco.-

Campamento:

El Señor del Fuego duerme... tiene sueños plácidos con noches de camas de doncellas obsequiosas y cerveza de la mejor calidad. Doncellas a las que ha de renunciar en poco tiempo, ya que pronto será hombre de una sola mujer... o por lo menos eso espera. Aunque no está muy dispuesto aún a renunciar a las noches de cerveza buena, eso sería una especie de sacrilegio para él.-

El sueño era muy bueno y por demás erótico, tan así que casi podía experimentar las sensaciones de lo que soñaba, y hacía casi un mes que no yacía con nadie en su cama excepto su sombra, y ese hecho se le estaba haciendo pesado.-

La sensación de un beso apasionado en su sueño le subió encima y lo elevó a las nubes, tensándole el cuerpo de necesidad en ese momento... podía sentir la humedad de una lengua voraz en su oreja derecha... demasiado real... demasiado... y las ganas le aumentaron... tanto que despertó agitado... con un can al lado, lamiéndole la oreja afectada, y rodeado de un grupo de hombres que reían a carcajadas.-

-Les dije que funcionaría.- se oye la voz de Thunaer.-¡Miren cómo quedó la cosa de 'nerviosa'!- ríe fuertemente mientras deja al descubierto por completo al joven bajo las pieles.-¡Arriba con él!-

-¿Pero qué...?- trató de cubrirse, pero no alcanzó ni a terminar de hacerlo o de pronunciar la frase cuando el grupo de hombres le llevan en andas.-

Si se le hubiera quitado la costumbre de dormir sin prendas íntimas tal vez no le hubiera sido tan bochornoso el episodio, ni se hubiera sentido humillado por semejante broma, o no hubiera estado de pésimo talante con ese despertar... exclamando gran cantidad de insultos contra su mejor amigo y familiar.-

Se despabiló rápido... como buen guerrero, era una ventaja de su entrenamiento, que en tiempos de batalla su despertar fuera veloz, no obstante, nunca imaginó que en fechas cercanas a sus esponsales ocurriera tal suceso que tendría que considerarlo una pelea por su dignidad de hombre con instintos.-

-¡A tí te gustan las bromas, hermano! ¡Soporta las mías hoy, que estoy en ventajas contigo!- ríe el joven de barba incipiente. Esto le trae el recuerdo de una broma muy similar que el joven Loki le hiciera a Thunaer en su Ronda Del Zorro, aunque con efectos catastróficos... y cierta vez que le cortó la cabellera a la joven esposa de su amigo, justo en tras la primera Miel de las Quince Lunas... que mejor no recordar ahora... maldita sea... una cucharada de su propia medicina no le era agradable, mucho menos al frente de todos, desnudo y con el instinto elevado de forma tan evidente.-

Lo visten entre jalones y algún que otro manoseo divertido, para hacerle pasar un mal rato, mientras él sigue protestando contra su mejor amigo, gritando y jalando también...no se le entiende mucho de lo que dice dado el jolgorio, excepto un "esto no fue lo que me prometiste" o tal vez "te dije que estaría bien, pero esto no es lo que me dijiste" a lo que sus propios soldados acallan con un par de jarras de cerveza de la villa, una de muy buena calidad, es justo lo que a él le gusta.-

De buenas a primera no se calma, su gesto denota mucho fastidio. Sin embargo todo cambia y se vuelve silencio cuando Wotan, el Rey aparece.-

Trae entre sus manos una espada.-

Loki ya la conoce, es su espada ancestral... la que ha permanecido resguardada para un momento así desde que Wotan lo adoptara por pacto de sangre en su familia. La había portado el día que la conoció... y como se lo había dicho, la usaría en los esponsales... claro que requería que la espada fuera guardada por un tiempo antes, bajo el cuidado de quien consideraba el familiar más cercano. Junto a Wotan, también está su padre. No tiene la mejor expresión, pero se comprende, él hubiera esperado que su hijo se quedara con su anterior esposa que pertenecía a su propia raza. Aunque tampoco le parece mala idea que se case con esta joven si es que la desea tanto, también él había deseado a su esposa y madre de sus hijos... lo apoyaría, pero sin dar mucha demostración el hecho.-

Como Wotan oficiará los esponsales, es su padre, El Rey de Las Tierras del Hielo, quien le entrega la espada, mientras recita su linaje y, con el finalizar de sus versos, le aconseja sobre la nueva unión. Todo ello el joven recibe con una amplia sonrisa y un gesto de humilde agradecimiento.-

La algarabía del hecho contagia al resto de los hombres, que liderados por Thunaer lo vuelven a llevar en andas y a dirigirlo a la Ronda Del Zorro, que con ese mero hecho acaba de comenzar.-

_Tercer día de la semana._

Por las calles de la Villa:

Sigyn va casa por casa, saludando puerta por puerta, a todas las familias de la villa que han de bendecir su unión. Ya le duelen los pies, han sido tres días de Corrida por toda la villa y aunque ya le queda poco por llegar a destino, está ansiosa de terminar, tiene no solo los pies cansados sino también los oídos.-

Su madre y la madre de su prometido van a su lado. Algunas damas de compañía le siguen detrás a muy corta distancia.-

Se encuentra con algún que otro guerrero parte de la comitiva del Señor del Fuego, que le hace alguna que otra insinuación, más que nada para ensalzar su apariencia, cosas suaves y agradables con respecto a su belleza... la cual ella duda, por supuesto. No se considera bella, aunque si afortunada porque el hombre que la ha elegido le ha dicho más de una vez que es hermosa, y eso la vuelve a sonrojar un poco.-

Otros, lo de la villa, los más jóvenes y atrevidos le hacen ofertas algo osadas para despedir la soltería sin necesidad de llegar a actos de pareja, como por ejemplo caricias audaces o besos profundos.-

Sigyn los ignora con una sonrisa y los pasa de largo. No ha de despreciar a nadie, sería una ofensa para la villa, pero tampoco tiene ganas de oír a mozalbetes que ni saben lo que es una noche de pareja, o por lo menos no una real.-

Tampoco en la villa le han despreciado, todas las puertas por las que va se abren y la bendicen con parabienes, casi todos son invitados cordialmente, los demás se auto invitan sin disimulo, ansiosos por ver que una humilde habitante de la villa se desposa con un noble cortesano.-

Esto le divierte, porque ella no lo ve de ese modo... sino como la unión con el hombre que ama... y también está ansiosa de ello.-

Los hombres solteros que van en camino al bar le dicen también cosas agradables y una que otra nueva propuesta no muy decente, a la cual ella entre ofendida y divertida declina con un suave movimiento de cabeza. Puede ver que traen cubierto con una capa a su prometido, que no puede evitar observarla y enviarle un beso a través del aire, mientras es empujado para que continúe el camino, entre voces de "ya sigue que falta poco". Como tampoco ella puede evitar seguirlo con la vista hasta que se pierden en el camino.-

Llegan a destino: los grandes baños.-

Ha llegado el momento de que la Corrida llegue a su fin, es el momento en que debe entrar y darse El Baño de La Novia...

Es el momento en que se lavará simbólicamente su status de soltera y alejará de su cuerpo toda impureza de la energía previa que pueda traer al llegar allí.-

Las cubas enormes talladas en piedra están llenas de aguas aromatizadas con hierbas finas, flores delicadas y los mejores aceites... ya están las aguas tibias como para entrar y los dulces colocados en las bandejas, también hay en una mesa algún alimento listo para su pronta cocción en el momento adecuado, mientras un pequeño horno casero es encendido.-

La jóvenes damas de compañía le quitan el vestido y la prenda íntima. Sin tocar el ornamento de la corona de flores y le meten al agua donde ella estará allí con su madre y quien será su suegra en poco, para luego todas meterse en otra de las cubas y comenzar con consejos y recomendaciones. Incluso algún que otro hechizo para mantener el fuego en el hogar y en el lecho.-

Su madre la observa detenidamente antes de empezar a aconsejar, y la mano de su hija aprieta la suya, con amor, para luego abrazarla, como también abraza a la madre de su hombre... ambas mujeres saben que eso significa que la joven ya no necesita consejos explicativos sobre el secreto femenino de la primera vez, si no más bien consejos de para un futuro ser madre.-

Sigyn dirige en tono muy suave y dulce para pronunciar las únicas palabras que se puedan considerar una confesión, pero que nunca lo reconocería si se lo preguntaran directamente... son palabras llenas de amor a ambas madres que tiene frente a sí...

-Deben saber, que todo cuanto me digan será sagrado... no importa cuanto haya pasado o pueda pasar, sus palabras serán para mi el más preciado tesoro.-

Las dos mujeres comprenden, no necesitan más que decir sobre el asunto, comienzan entonces otro tipo de consejos, más que nada a contar lo que ha sido su primer gesta, y su primer parto... no es necesario dar mucha vuelta sobre el tema anerior a eso. Mientras las damas de compañía, ya mujeres casadas continúan sus bromas sobre el acto de consumación del matrimonio y a gritar consejos en lo que sería su primera vez, sin notar que son para ella simplemente eso... bromas y nada más.-

En el Bar:

Los hombres rugen mientras beben. Rodean al joven Señor del Fuego que no le hace ascos al jolgorio como le hiciera al principio, es más danza y bebe como mozuelo escapado de su casa en una noche de fiesta. Se le nota feliz, y a muchos eso les alegra, no es común verlo así de feliz que no le importe mucho nada, en especial que sus guerreros estén casi tan ebrios como un viejo de pueblo y no se les llame la atención por eso.-

Las mozuelas bonitas del lugar han llegado al bar a ver si pescan algún buen partido... mientras que le hacen comentarios seductores y de alto contenido de cama al prometido, quien con un gesto de agradecimiento les rechaza como puede... esas damas bonitas con vestimentas bastante sugerentes son la presa que en otro momento él hubiera llevado a un rincón sin problemas... pero ahora el problema es que estaba por casarse, y sólo le pertenecía a esa mujer... a esa única... y buscar un par de piernas para entretenerse no era lo ideal... pero claro entre todas las doncellas de la comunidad de la villa, y de las que conoce, sólo la joven pelirroja ha logrado prendarlo y solamente con ella se desposará, tan solo le ama a ella.-

Está algo ebrio y las bromas ya casi no le molestan, muy por el contrario aprovecha para gastar las suyas propias, más que nada dirigidas a Thunaer, un poco por venganza. Sus bromas pueden llegar a ser muy pesadas y a veces tomadas a mal, pero esta vez se ha tomado la precaución de no excederse... nada de serpientes o animales rastreros de ningún tipo o apariciones que pudieran ser vomitivas... esta vez la peor fue lograr ponerle un vestido femenino muy escotado bajo engaños al pobre Señor Del Trueno que se dispone a bailar sin notar que lleva puesta una prenda femenina tan sugestiva y con poco lugar a la imaginación.-

Aún entre danzas y algo de cerveza e hidromiel encima, ambos amigos se unen en una conversación, que Loki considera sin sentido, de consejos matrimoniales, ya que le son innecesarios, ya ha estado casado antes y se lo dice sin preámbulos. A lo que Thunaer le responde que es la primera vez que se une en esponsales por amor, y eso ya es otro tema. Comienzan anécdotas y recuerdos... es una noche ideal de hermandad para ellos dos.-

También está allí, como Loki se lo prometiera a Sigyn, su hermano Stort, ese hermano traidor, a quien le había indultado momentáneamente para esta ocasión. Al principio el hombrón pelirrojo entró a la juerga con dudas, y temor, oh... si... le temía al Señor del Fuego, sabía de lo que era capaz, y también de lo que sería capaz por ella. Pero su temor se vio esfumado cuando Loki le tiende la mano y le declara el perdón, quitándole el grillete, por lo cual podría además regresar a casa... no sin antes susurrarle al oído:

-Agradece a tu hermana, si fuera por mí aún estarías en las mazmorras o en un lugar peor.-

Claro que la juerga no fue para Stort de la mejor, y participó con cierta timidez, pero se alegró de haber recuperado su libertad.-

Ya entrada las altas horas de la madrugada los hombres empiezan a dormir la borrachera... lo cual Loki aprovecha al instante. Él es bebedor empedernido, y esto no ha sido más que un par de tragos para su costumbre, no le hace mella a su organismo, y está fresco como una lechuga... o casi... tanto que decide darse una escapada sin ser visto, en su forma de enorme lobo blanco y meterse a los baños. Las mujeres han estado allí todo el día y noche, y en la mañana seguramente se irían, deben dejar el lugar libre sí o sí. No hay otros baños en la villa para que el prometido tenga su Baño Del Novio, como también debe tenerlo por tradición, y así desligarse de toda energía previa de su vida de soltero.-

Se acerca sigiloso, muy silenciosamente... y espiando lo que puede también, comparando la que es bella y deseable de la que no lo es... esta es una travesura digna de anécdota, no siempre hay oportunidades como esta de estar rodeado de mujeres desnudas. Nunca un hombre ha osado entrar al Baño de La Novia, y mucho menos a las alturas de casi terminar... para su sorpresa, la mayoría duerme... solo alguna que otra revolotea a los chocolates y los alimentos que han sido cocinados allí... se nota que la han pasado de maravillas, y están ya muy hastiadas.-

En realidad entre tanta mujer sólo quiere encontrar a una, y el que desconozca los baños no le ayuda a poder hallarla con celeridad y poder irse rápido de allí. La bruma de los vapores tampoco ayuda mucho y apenas si le permite distinguir... hasta que ve a su madre en una de las cubas, y se arrepiente enormemente de su travesura... no era exactamente la persona que hubiera deseado ver sin ropas. Con un gesto de molestia se aleja, ya descorazonado de no encontrar a la única que le interesa.-

Se va triste y con la cabeza gacha, ya sin ánimos de seguir observando nada, pues ninguna le llama la atención, sigue su marcha lastimosa hasta que siente una mano sobre su cabeza, que acaricia al descuido. Levanta la mirada con cierta vergüenza, ya no desea ver más de lo que ha visto y está seguro que verá algo que no quiere... pero se encuentra con el rostro de ella, que está acostada cómodamente sobre una toalla en una de las literas de piedra talladas para descansar, mientras deja correr el vapor por su cuerpo. Lo que ve de la pelirroja no sólo lo alegra sino que lo agita bastante, esta visión ha sido la cereza del postre de una noche espectacular para él (a excepción de la desnudez de su madre). Ella le vuelve a acariciar la cabeza y le susurra muy despacio, en un tono que le hace desear lo contrario mientras lo ve a los ojos:

-Tienes que irte, si te descubren te darán una buena golpiza, lo sabes... No es bueno que estés aquí.- a lo que el lobo resopla descorazonado otra vez. Se relame en protesta antes de irse, y con la cabeza corresponde a la caricia que ella le hiciera... y solo cuando ella le da un beso en la frente sonriéndole, el lobo se retira, ya sin espiar a nadie más... dando algún vistazo a la pelirroja recostada en la litera de piedra... que desaparece de su vista a causa de la bruma de los vapores.-

Al salir de los baños vuelve al bar, donde su mejor amigo lo espera, con una jarra de hidromiel en la mano, que le extiende luego de darle un coscorrón en su cabeza antes que dejara de ser lobo.

-Eres un idiota, pero reconozco que tienes agallas, hermano.-

Y quedan allí hasta que amanece.-

_Quinto día._

Casa Principal:

La _Skáli_, la Sala Principal común de la Casa De Niordr está lista, en los bancos longitudinales están los familiares, y bien al centro está listo el asiento más alto para los novios, que llegan por separado, traídos frente al oficiante, que será el propio Rey Wotan.-

Loki viste sus mejores galas, el traje que le ha obsequiado el propio oficiante... en verde esmeralda y detalles en negro.-

Sigyn trae el vestido escarlata que le hiciera su madre para un cumpleaños anterior, el cual la joven atesoraba y había guardado para un momento especial... podía considerar este un momento especial, se dijo a sí misma, entre pensamientos risueños. Tiene el rostro cubierto por un velo de lino transparente, que solo deja notar el tono rojo fuego de los labios... y un poco su mirada alegre y tímida.-

Se lleva a cabo el sacrificio del mejor animal de la granja para el festín, en absoluto silencio y lo único que se escucha es la invocación del oficiante de los esponsales... el magnifico animal será cocinado apenas después que concluya la oración de Wotan a los Dioses del Valhalla, para bendecir la unión, dando así paso al comienzo del ritual correspondiente... el joven Señor del Fuego procede a acercarse con su espada ancestral entre sus manos para presentarla frente a su novia, que la recibe con orgullo, mientras él le quita el velo para admirar el rostro de su, ahora, joven esposa que le presenta la espada de su padre en yuxtaposición como ofrenda. Le coloca el anillo de forma serpentina, que ha quitado de la empuñadura de la espada ofrecida para colocarlo en el dedo izquierdo de la joven, besando su mano, ese es el símbolo de la unión ritual... ella corresponde de la misma manera mientras coloca también el anillo que le corresponde a él, y que ha quitado de la empuñadura de la espada ancestral para colocarla en el dedo de su nuevo flamante esposo.-

En los patios más grandes se celebra el _Brúdveizla_, el gran banquete de los esponsales

bajo la influencia de la música y la algarabía que se puede esperar. No habrá ya más guerra entre æsir y vanir, esta unión ha logrado la paz que se necesitaba entre ambas Tierras.-

_Séptimo día._

Y mientras la tarde cae, en el segundo día del banquete, cuando el cielo se pone color de fuego, del mismo color que los cabellos de la joven o sus labios... es cuando los seis testigos, algo ebrios y hastiados llevan a los jóvenes novios a la habitación principal que se les ha asignado por la ceremonia, ya que luego partirían de allí a un nuevo hogar solo para ellos, a la Tierra Alta de la que Loki ha venido.-

Los guían entre risas y bebidas, entre palabras tontas y palabras serias... al llegar todo se vuelve silencio.-

Los seis testigos son los padres de Sigyn, los padres de Loki, y Thunaer con su esposa... enmudecen mientras esperan el acto que simboliza la "desfloración", el tan ansiado ritual de la consumación por el cual todos están expectantes.-

-Sigyn...- sonó la voz en la cabeza de la joven, era un susurro placentero en su mente.-Sigyn, _min kjærlighet_.- esas palabras que siempre serían su unión: min kjaerlighet, amor mío.

Sintió como la mano añorada quitaba de su cabeza la Corona de Novia.-

Esa era la "desfloración"... el signo de la consumación del matrimonio, por lo tanto los seis testigos se retiraron alegres y divertidos por el bochorno evidente en sus mejillas, ya habían cumplido su misión, ya no eran necesarios en la habitación. El vestido escarlata de prometida estaba ya en el suelo y las ávidas manos recorrieron su cuerpo con ansiedad pero con delicadeza... ambos sabían que no era su primera vez, era su pequeño secreto... solo ellos lo sabían... ella sabía que él la protegería por esta vida y las que vinieran- Amor mío.-repitió con dulzura mientras acariciaba y besaba sus hombros desnudos.-

La acomodó sobre el lecho que él mismo había construido con finas maderas del mejor árbol, como dictaba la tradición, ya bendecida con la cerveza especial que se había preparado para los tres días de la boda. Hoy era su Husfreyja, y se entregaba con todo el amor posible, a pesar de haber sido al principio una Brudkaup, una transacción comercial, luego se convirtió en algo que ambos querían.-

Él colocó la espada ancestral que había usado para el juramento de boda al costado del lecho como símbolo que nadie podría terminar este enlace excepto ellos mismos o la misma Muerte, luego se quitó las vestiduras de novio que venía ostentando usar desde La Ronda Del Zorro, una semana antes y que habían sido obsequiadas por quien había oficiado la ceremonia: el mismísimo Wotan, el Rey. Se deshizo de las vestiduras con celeridad, estaba ansioso y eso se notaba, aunque quisiera disimularlo. Quiso apresuradamente quitar las prendas íntimas de su novel esposa, pero ella guió sus manos para que fuera con calma, poniéndose de espaldas a él y dejando que hiciera, pero con suma tranquilidad, lo que deseaba, y con palabras suaves...

-_Stille_. - se puso de frente a él - _Ingen rush_.- dijo en la lengua de sus padres que era casi igual a la lengua ancestral de él, por lo que comprendió cada palabra: "tranquilo, no hay prisa", y las manos de él calmaron la ansiedad. Ambos bebieron del odre de hidromiel que según es costumbre da comienzo a las quince Lunas de Los Casados, la Luna de Miel.-

Dejó que la acomodara tiernamente en la cama, bajo las sábanas de suave consistencia sedosa que él mismo había elegido... dejó que jugueteara con sus cabellos que pronto estarían trenzados y bajo un velo de lino o sujetos con alguna joya para mostrar su condición de Husfreyja, de Ama de La Casa, de esposa... dejó que sus manos viriles acariciaran toda su femineidad... y suspiró de placer cuando sintió el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella...permitió juguetonamente que los besos se volvieran más apasionados y profundos... mientras él pensaba que llevaba el control de la situación, en realidad era ella quien manejaba todo el momento.-

Todo es perfecto... afuera se oye el griterío a lo lejos del festejo desenfrenado que se estaba llevando a cabo, como todo buen festejo...

De la misma manera delicada que él usó para las caricias entró a su cuerpo para ser uno, y el primer movimiento fue más que nada para acomodarse a ella, para que fuera satisfactorio, el gemido de placer le mostró que era así y solo entonces se dejó llevar por la pasión y el deseo de poseer a esta mujer que había ansiado... Treinta días desde el acuerdo inicial había esperado... la espera valía la pena, dado que su 'seducción' previa con él, treinta días antes, había sido como ahora, por amor.-

Las manos poseían toda la fuerza de ese momento, las piernas guiaban a más, fuerte pero despacio, suave pero posesivo... el vaivén se hacía cada vez más caluroso... perfecto.-

Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y se permitía disfrutar con la voz de él en sus oídos, no importaba si era por la respiración afectada o si era para brindarle una palabra de dulzura por el momento que estaban viviendo...

-_Loptr_- dijo ella-_min kærlighed_.- en su lengua natal, muy cercana a la de él, con un suspiro que mezclaba placer y amor. -Loki, amor mío.-

Sólo cuando amanece explotan de amor y saciedad... era su momento el que tanto habían ansiado...

En esa mañana él había preparado el Obsequio de La Mañana siguiente en una gran caja fina de orfebre, un bello vestido de lino negro con ribetes verde esmeralda, y un dije colgante con el símbolo de la Diosa Madre que su esposa venera que también poseía una hermosa piedra negra incrustada. Ella no lo sabía pero esa piedra era especial para él, había sido de su madre y se la entregaba ahora a la mujer que ama... y besa el cuello adorado antes de colocar el colgante con todo el amor del mundo, para luego recorrerlo completamente, alcanzar el rostro y finalizar en los labios... acariciar su cuerpo y volver a poseerla otra vez.-

Los dedos juegan con el anillo de forma serpentina mientras aleja los recuerdos que acaba de tener con un gesto desdeñoso de su mano libre.-

El Mundo Medio no es del gusto de Loki... no tienen tradiciones como las que hay en su Tierra, aunque algunas se le parezcan.-

Ha visto salir de lo que los mortales llaman Iglesia un par de jóvenes celebrando sus esponsales... y sin saber porque les ha seguido hasta lo que ellos llaman Recepción.

No entiende porque ha ido tras ellos, le ha traido recuerdos que le duelen, y el solo hecho que ellos disfruten en una fiesta le disgusta... los ropajes le disgustan, los coches que usan los mortales, los que considera maquinaria humana inútil, le disgustan... la música le disgusta... no es como cuando él se casó con Sigyn... aquello si fue una _festarmál_... estos rituales de ahora apenas si le llegaban a los talones... aunque tenían algunas similitudes, no era igual... le causaba mucho fastidio y sentía ganas de ir a ellos y destruir todo ese festejo ridículo.-

Ya no iba a quedarse allí de pie, aunque tampoco tenía ganas de malgastar su poder en arruinarles el festejo, sería un desperdicio. Aunque... si podía darse la satisfacción de una pequeña travesura "sana"... no necesitó de mucha energía para ello... y con un leve ademán todas las botellas sobre las mesas explotaron, desparramando el líquido que contenían y dejando sin bebida a los comensales... del mismo modo las ruedas de los coches de los mortales también explotaron sus llantas, dejando a pie a casi todos allí... no era "la gran travesura" pero se sintió tontamente satisfecho, como niño que roba un chocolate.-

Se retira de allí con una sonrisa casi infantil, estas no eran las bromas de su estilo, ha sido algo muy liviano... pero no estaba de humor para algo más elaborado.-

Al cruzar por una de las esquinas Fi gime lastimeramente y baja las orejas en señal de pena.-

No sabe porque pero algo le dice que espere allí, observando a la persona que Fi se dirige con la mirada: una mujer de cabellos castaños que camina muy tranquila y despacio, mientras un perro la guía a través de una correa muy bien montada.-

La mujer tiene un bastón, aparte del perro, con que se ayuda para caminar y evitar obstáculos. Es, evidentemente, una persona ciega, ya ha visto como los mortales con esa desventaja actúan, guiándose con el bastón y acompañadas de un perro que les socorren. El perro que tenía esta mujer era uno pequeño comparado con Fi... pero muy astuto para guiar a su ama...

El corazón casi se le dispara del pecho cuando ella se da vuelta, acomodando unas carpetas bajo su brazo... no es el mismo color de cabello, tampoco el mismo tono de piel, a pesar de ser pálida, era más bien sonrosada... y antes que ella se coloque lo que los humanos llaman gafas de sol puede ver unos ojos café claros...

Pero ese rostro es indiscutiblemente el rostro que lo ha perseguido y lo perseguirá por toda la vida... el rostro que le atormenta, pero que no duda en amar profundamente...

El rostro de su esposa... el rostro de Sigyn.-

La mujer pasa por al lado de él, por supuesto, sin verlo... logrando sin quererlo que él sienta eso mismo que sintió la primera vez que vió a Sigyn... sólo por eso decide seguirla...

La detiene bruscamente al llegar a una esquina con semáforo, porque cree que ella corre peligro.-

Ella protesta airadamente, y jalando su brazo para liberarse de él, le espeta a soltarla.

-_I am so sorry, lady... _ummm... Lo siento, señorita... no hablo mucho españole... no entienda mucho... coche... mmm... auto ... accidente.- balbucea él.-_I try to help_...Yo tratar de ayuda.-

Ella se relaja entonces al oír esa voz, que le agrada...

-Oh, no hablo inglés... pero creo que comprendo, gracias. No pasa nada, puedo cruzar sola.- le obsequia una sonrisa y se aleja de él con más confianza... antes de eso Loki ha visto la carpeta bajo el brazo, pudo leer el nombre : Annabeth Williams... y una dirección.-

Fi olisquea el aire y le hace un gesto con el hocico, sabe adonde ella se dirige...

Loki sonríe sumamente satisfecho... a pesar de haber comenzado mal, el día terminaría excelentemente.-

-Creo que es momento que tenga una concubina, ¿no lo crees?- le dice a Fi, mientras acaricia su cabeza.-

Y guiado por la perro-lobo se encamina a paso tranquilo y seguro... tras ella... tras ese rostro que sabe debe tener a su lado...mientras pronuncia en un tono de voz firme y susurrante:

-_Meget snart...igjen... jeg være ... din herre og din slaven_. - "muy pronto... de nuevo... yo seré... tu amo y tu esclavo."

Arriba, Loyalitet grazna fuertemente, mientras surca el cielo, siguiendo la sombra de su amo.-

"Tu no me recuerdas pero yo te recuerdo  
Estoy acostada despierta e intento no pensar en ti  
¿Pero quién puede decidir que soñar?  
Y yo sueño…

Creo en ti  
Renunciaré a todo solo para encontrarte..."

'Taking over me'

Evenescence.-


End file.
